Au prix des Souvenirs
by AoYume-Chouppa
Summary: Alice, une jeune fille âgée d'une quinzaine d'années et ayant une vie tout à fait banale, monotone même, va faire une rencontre au delà de l'imaginable. Et la jeune fille est encore loin de pouvoir juste concevoir ce qui allait lui arriver part la suite!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonjour! AoYume, pour vous servir!_

 _Je poste ici une de mes fictions, parmi toutes celles que j'ai en tête. Peut-être que certains vont se demander pourquoi je fais ça, poster une fiction que je viens à l'instant de commencer alors qu'il semblerait que j'en ai d'autre en réserve... Tout simplement parce que je m'interrogeais sur l'effet que pouvait procurer le fait de voir que des gens suivent et lisent les fictions et postent des commentaires en fonction de ce qu'ils veulent raconter... Il se trouve que les fictions que j'ai pu commencer, et que je compte terminer bien entendu, ne sont lues actuellement que par des proches, bien que je veuille les poster ensuite. Alors, je voulais m'accrocher à quelque chose afin de me donner envie d'écrire et de me bouger un peu, car sans personne à satisfaire (si je peux utiliser ce mot), j'avance au ralenti..._

 _Cette fiction là, je vous rassure, je ne la sors pas en un coup de tête, l'histoire est déjà pensée et le fil rouge est écrit et rangé non loin (enfin, il y a des parties ou je reprendrai les événements du manga, et il y a toujours un petit mystère qu'il faut que je résolve, mais en général, elle a été pesée, pensée et rêvée !) Il est possible que lors de l'écriture, il y ait certaines choses qui évoluent ou qui changent, je ne mets bien évidemment pas cette possibilité aux oubliettes. Cependant, les chapitres ne sont pas écrits en avance (Je m'étais mise en tête de finir chacune des fictions avant de les poster, et j'en ai eut un peu marre, j'avoue) et si je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a personne qui semble intéressé par ce début de fiction, alors je la mettrais en pause, histoire que je finisse les autres. Par contre, si quelques petits curieux restent, alors ce serait avec joie que je prendrai mes outils et écrirai ma suite!_

 _Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié... Ah! Si, je sais!_

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand dame, ils appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa! Par contre, Alice est toute à moi!**_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **Au prix des Souvenirs**_

Alice souleva d'un air distrait la manche de son manteau et posa son regard sur sa montre.

13h30…

Elle lâcha un soupire las et remit son habit en place. La jeune fille partit donc d'un pas rapide, s'éloignant de son établissement scolaire en toute hâte comme si elle cherchait à le fuir. Elle se laissait guider par ses jambes en espérant qu'elles l'emmeneraient jusqu'au parc qui se situait non loin de son lycée. Alice gardait son nez en l'air, appréciant et savourant le doux contacte du vent frais de septembre sur la peau de son visage découvert ainsi que ses cheveux volants légèrement au gré de la bise. Avec un froncement de sourcils bien distinct pour les gens qui pourraient passer à côté d'elle, Alice pensait avec horreur qu'après ces deux heures de pause bien méritées et après un repas plus que douteux à la cantine de son école, il lui faudrait retrouver l'ambiance lourde de sa classe.

Elle renifla… Elle n'avait guère l'envie de retourner se cloîtrer sur une chaise bancale entre deux élèves qui faisaient l'andouille à longueurs de journée et écouter les longues tirades ennuyeuses des professeurs dépressifs pendant deux bonnes heures encore.

Le vent siffla à son oreille, ce qui lui fît momentanément oublier ce léger petit détail déplaisant. Avec un peu plus d'entrain qu'il y a quelques secondes, la jeune lycéenne de 15 ans pressa le pas quand elle vit pointer à travers le feuillage de quelques buissons, l'entrée du parc qu'elle cherchait à rejoindre. Alice passa à travers le portail en fer, peint en noir pour éviter de trop laisser paraître son ancienneté et s'engagea dans la petite allée en terre sur laquelle rien ne poussait à cause des nombreux passages répétitifs qu'elle avait dû subir depuis toutes ces années. Ce qui avait toujours amusée la jeune fille, c'était que le parc avait une forme circulaire et que l'allée, la seule qui soit délimitée avant de devoir s'enfoncer dans l'herbe grasse qui s'étendait en son centre, en faisait le contour. Dans ses heures perdues, elle aimait bien juste marcher et la suivre, tournant autour de l'espace vert comme un poisson dans son bocal.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas d'humeur à vagabonder le nez en l'air à la recherche de l'écureuil qui s'était faufilé entre deux branches et qui n'avait pu échapper à son attention. Non, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait envie de rien faire… Mais n'aimant pas trop flemmarder, et surtout pas pendant deux heures, la jeune lycéenne était à la recherche d'un banc bien placé afin de s'y poser pour lire et passer le temps.

Résolue, Alice décida d'emprunter le chemin à sa gauche au croisement que l'allée formait afin de commencer son « contour ». Elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec attention l'enfant courir dans sa direction et passer à côté d'elle en criant de joie, pourchassé par ce qui semblait être sa jeune sœur sous le regard attendrit de leur mère juste derrière qui entraînait une poussette avec elle. Alice trouvait ce genre de scène adorable, bien qu'elle ne laissait pas transparaître sa mine niaise. Elle n'avait jamais connu cela, fille unique, elle n'avait eut personne dans sa vie qu'elle pouvait considérer comme un frère ou une sœur. Mais elle s'y était habituée, aussi, elle n'eut aucun sentiment de jalousie envers cette petite famille qui semblait si unie.

Enfin arrivée au banc qui lui était destiné, comme elle aimait bien le penser, Alice s'y assit et posa son sac de cours rempli à ses côtés. Elle jeta son dévolue pendant un long moment sur ce maître et son chien qui, sans penser à leurs soucis quotidiens, s'amusaient dans l'herbe. L'homme envoyant avec force une balle que son animal de compagnie s'empressait de rapporter, s'élançant à sa poursuite, sa langue sortie. Oui, ce qu'elle adorait avec ce banc c'était qu'il y avait une trouée dans les arbres faces à elle ce qui lui permettait de regarder comme elle le voulait ce qu'il se passait au centre de ce parc.

Elle eut un sourire quand l'animal se jeta au sol près de son maître, les pattes en l'air, quémandant des caresses. Puis, le souvenir de son livre lui revint en mémoire et elle s'acharna sur les fermetures éclaires de son sac afin de l'ouvrir et d'y retirer son dû. Pensivement, elle passa ses doigts sur la couverture du bouquin et soupira. Malheureusement, elle n'avait que ça sous la main, ce maigre petit roman qu'elle avait piqué dans sa petite bibliothèque. Si elle devait se l'avouer, elle aurait sauté sur ses mangas pour les embarquer avec elle, afin de les feuilleter en plein air, ici, sur ce banc. Mais comme elle ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il aurait put lui arriver dans la journée, elle avait dès la rentrée abandonnée cette idée, de peur qu'ils n'y survivent pas d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle craignait bien plus les élèves qui pourraient l'attendre à sa sortie de cours que de perdre un de ces si précieux livres pour cause de tête dans les nuages. Après tout, ça lui était déjà arrivé, alors mieux fallait ne pas trop tenter le diable.

Avec un soupire de résignation, Alice ouvrit le livre et tenta de plonger dans la lecture du premier chapitre. Or, il était plutôt difficile pour elle d'arriver à lire un livre, qui ne l'intéressait pas… Mais pour cette fois-ci, elle se força à finir la première page avant de finalement lever le nez vers le feuillage au dessus de sa tête afin de localiser l'oiseau qui gazouillait joyeusement. Quand un autre répondit caché dans les buissons dans son dos, Alice s'arracha à sa contemplation pour à nouveau remonter la manche de son manteau noir un peu trop grand pour la petite crevette qu'elle était.

Elle souffla quand elle lut qu'il lui restait encore une bonne heure et demi. Elle replongea son attention sur les lignes qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Finalement, au fur et à mesure, elle faisait défiler les pages, trop concentrée sur sa lecture pour s'intéresser à ces mêmes enfants qui courraient en passant devant elle, criant encore et encore. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'analyser les bruits qui l'entouraient afin de déterminer si l'un d'eux devait avoir son attention, alors inconsciemment elle faisait de même en lisant et rien ne semblait pouvoir lui faire relever le nez de son bouquin.

Sauf peut-être le son caractéristique d'un personne s'approchant de soi et s'arrêtant face à nous. Entendant les feuilles mortes craquer sous les pas de quelqu'un, Alice ne releva pas le regard, certaine que ce n'était qu'un passage comme un autre. Cependant, elle se reprit à lire une troisième fois la même ligne quand elle s'était aperçue que le bruit de pas ne l'avait pas dépassée. Au contraire, cela c'était arrêté juste à sa hauteur.

La jeune fille dut se faire violente pour ne pas relever les yeux de ces mots encrés sur le papier et apostropher du regard la personne qui l'avait troublée en s'arrêtant à trois pas d'elle. Après quelques instants ou l'inconnu ne poursuivit pas sa route, Alice reprit sa lecture ou elle l'avait laissée, ne voulant plus s'intéresser une fois encore à ce qui l'entourait. Elle voulait juste avoir son temps restant pour éviter de penser, tout simplement, et si elle pouvait s'évader dans ses rêves au passage, alors ce serait encore mieux !

Mais il semblerait que l'intrus qui dérangeait psychologiquement la jeune fille ne l'entende pas de cette oreille car il y eut un bruit de froissement d'habits avant qu'il n'interpelle la lycéenne.

-« Hé ! Excuse moi, je pourrais te poser quelques questions ? »

Alice crispa ses mains sur le livre par réflexe. Puis, ravalant un soupire, elle répondit simplement par un « Hum ? » qui signifiait clairement qu'elle écoutait, mais qu'elle ne relèverait pas les yeux de son bouquin. L'inconnu parut parfaitement le comprendre car il eut un léger grognement avant de poursuivre.

-« Tout d'abord, tu pourrais me dire où est-ce que l'on est ? »

Alice crut pendant un instant que cette personne se foutait allègrement de sa tête et qu'elle faisait ça uniquement dans le but de l'emmerder dans sa lecture. Mais, quelque chose n'allait pas… Si tel était son idée, pourquoi semblait il si sérieux dans son intonation ?

Alice soupira et plaça lentement un marque-pages, histoire de savoir où reprendre sa lecture quand elle aurait éclairci les interrogations de ce jeune homme. Elle avait nettement perçu qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à une femme.

Heureusement pour elle, celui-ci semblait patient, elle put émerger totalement de son état de semi-conscience dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée pendant sa lecture et s'étirer en respirant à plein poumon l'air vivifiant du parc. Quand enfin elle leva le regard vers ce jeune homme qui l'avait dérangée depuis dix minutes au moins, elle se figea pendant un long moment avant de jurer entre ses dents, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

-« Non d'une courge mal transmutée ! »


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, bonjour! AoYume pour vous servir!_

 _Je viens poster le second chapitre que j'ai écrit avec amour il y a de cela quelques minutes!_

 _En fait, j'ai été ravie de voir qu'il y avait tout de même eut quelques curieux qui avaient osé venir voir ce qu'il se tramait ici! Et je remercie ces deux personnes qui en passant, ont mit un follow et ont ajouté cette fiction dans leurs favoris, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle ne vous décevra pas!_

 _Je serais heureuse de lire les reviews de ceux qui auraient l'envie d'en poster, histoire que je vois ce qui vous plais dans cette fiction, que je puisse m'améliorer dans mon écriture qui ne sera malheureusement jamais parfaite ainsi que pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe et d'inattention que j'aurai put commettre. Je sais bien que malgré mes relectures et mes arrangements, il doit potentiellement en rester. Et puis, un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas sinon j'aurai depuis longtemps piqué Edward à Winry! Par contre, Alice est n'a moi et je fais ce que je veux d'elle!**_

* * *

 _ **Au prix des Souvenirs**_

 _ **Chapitre 2  
**_

Le jeune homme marchait en suivant l'allée en terre battue. Il poussa un léger soupire à la vue des arbres défiler devant ses yeux et eut une moue fâcheuse en repensant à ce qui lui était arrivé… Franchement, quand on disait qu'il avait le chique pour s'empêtrer dans les soucis jusqu'au cou et qu'il ne le croyait pas… Son arrivée ici en était juste un parfait exemple. Et puis, ça le foutait en rogne de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement par cet imbécile ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il mette inconsciemment les pieds dans ce cercle aussi…

Résigné, il poursuivit son chemin, les épaules basses et la tête basculée vers l'arrière.

Finalement, il s'arrêta et prêta un peu plus d'attention à ce qui l'entourait. Directement après son arrivée douloureuse (son fessier le remerciant), il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et s'était rapidement éloigné, histoire de chercher son jeune frère. Puis ayant déboulé sur l'herbe verte, il s'était aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas et avait fait demi-tour pour rejoindre ce chemin sur lequel il était désormais à tourner sur lui-même. Ça devait faire au moins dix minutes qu'il marchait droit devant lui en suivant celui-ci et à aucun moment cette place verte centrale n'avait quitté son champ de vision à sa gauche. Il passa une main gantée rageusement dans ses cheveux avant de la ramener sur son visage et se le frotter énergiquement en ronchonnant.

Ouais, il était dans de beaux draps maintenant…

En relevant le regard, ses pensées dérivèrent un instant en direction d'un homme pourchassé par une petite masse noire au centre de cet espace vert qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était définitivement plus là où il devrait être… Le chien, joyeux à cette sortie en plein air, courrait en aboyant derrière son maître, les oreilles dressées vers l'avant.

Le jeune homme se secoua et repartit sur le chemin qu'il suivait, les mains derrières sa tête, sa moue ne quittant pas son visage alors qu'il regardait fixement une ligne continue tracée sûrement par un petit plaisantin à même le sol.

Le soleil illuminant cette journée fraîche arrivait à percer les feuillages des arbres touffus au dessus de lui, de ses rayons. Si il n'était pas aussi agité mentalement, il aurait adoré s'allonger dans l'herbe et somnoler à l'ombre d'un de ces grands chênes. Abattu, il soupira encore une fois. Ce n'était décidément pas le moment de penser à roupiller, son frère devait sûrement beaucoup s'inquiéter de son absence…

Un peu plus loin, le garçon aperçut une silhouette plutôt petite assise sur un banc, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il semblait être un livre. Avec amusement, il se rendit vite compte de la tête que tirait la demoiselle en tournant une à une les pages. Il en mettrait sa main gauche à couper qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'elle lisait en cet instant précis ! Ça lui était particulièrement facile de s'en apercevoir car il devait sûrement tirer la même tronche quand il trouvait un bouquin barbant à souhait. Enfin, c'était la remarque que lui faisait souvent son jeune frère en tout cas…

Son frère qui n'était pas avec lui en ce moment même…

Vaincu, le garçon traîna des pieds jusqu'à la hauteur de la jeune fille avant d'avoir enfin une illumination depuis son arrivée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui demanderait pas tout simplement quelques informations ? C'était une bonne idée, et en plus, avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur quelqu'un qui pourrait même répondre à toutes ces questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit. Oui, c'était définitivement une très bonne idée ça, pourquoi diable n'y avait il pas pensé avant ?

Un air convaincu sur le visage, il s'arrêta à quelques pas du banc et se tourna vers la fille toujours assise, qui n'avait même pas levé le regard vers lui. Mais il vit qu'elle relisait indéniablement le même passage, ainsi, il fut certain qu'elle s'était tout de même aperçut de sa présence. C'était déjà ça, mieux vaut interroger quelqu'un qui lit un livre pourrit mais conscient de ce qui l'entoure que quelqu'un qui lit aussi un livre ennuyant mais qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il ne voulut même pas penser à la correction qu'il se serait pris si tel avait été le cas.

Enfin, il se replongea à nouveau dans une réflexion intense. Qu'allait-il lui dire en première approche ? Fallait il qu'il se présente ?

Non, non, les dernières fois où il s'était présenté, ça c'était souvent mal passé… Et comme elle ne semblait pas trop de bonne humeur, évitons de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Oui, il lui arrivait quelques fois d'avoir des décisions censées !

Finalement, il posa son regard sur cette personne et l'examina un instant. Elle lui paraissait plutôt petite en faite, ou alors de sa taille du moins. Ses cheveux bruns coupés en carré retombaient mollement devant son visage baissé vers les lignes qu'elle tentait de lire une seconde fois et ses sourcils se froncèrent sous cet effort de concentration pour faire abstraction de la présence de l'intrus. Ses doigts trituraient nerveusement le marque-pages qu'elle tenait distraitement dans sa main droite en même temps que son livre, montrant le dérangement qu'il lui causait. Il eut un sourire forcé face à cela et se reprit pour simplement demander d'une voix incertaine en se frottant la tête d'un air embarrassé.

-« Hé ! Excuse moi, je pourrais te poser quelques questions ? »

Quand il vit les mains de celle-ci se crisper sur les pages du livre, il se demanda un instant si au fond, il avait bien fait de la déranger ainsi, surtout s'il s'apprêtait à lui demander des choses qui pourraient lui paraître très, mais très étranges… En réponse, il n'entendit qu'un bref « Hum ? ».

Une veine palpita sur sa tempe. Elle venait de l'ignorer royalement puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas daigné le regarder. Autant répondre « Excusez moi, mais vous êtes vraiment en train de me déranger là, vous ne pourriez pas voir ailleurs ? » Ça aurait été bien plus simple…

Retenant le flot de paroles acides qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche, il n'émit qu'un grognement avant de se décider à poursuivre en croisant ses bras, le regard rivé sur la silhouette devant lui. Si un regard pouvait tuer, sûrement que la demoiselle serait déjà morte...

-« Tout d'abord, tu pourrais me dire où est-ce que l'on est ? »

Le jeune homme vit parfaitement sur le visage de la jeune fille sa surprise, puis sa question muette, à ses froncements de sourcils répétés. Il était vraiment mal parti car elle était en train de se demander si il ne se payait pas sa tête. Ce qui était légèrement compréhensif si son hypothèse était correcte. Ce monde… ce n'était pas le sien, il en était presque sûr, mais il demandait vérification.

Heureusement pour lui, son ton parut tout de même aider la fille dans son hésitation à le trucider sur place pour lui avoir posée une question aussi idiote ou de tout simplement lui répondre franchement, puisqu'elle soupira et plaça son marque-pages lentement avant de refermer son livre et de le déposer sur ses jambes. Il était rassuré, aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour de sa mort finalement.

Silencieux, il l'observait s'étirer consciencieusement, se gardant bien de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas tout son temps non plus et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en perdre plus encore à attendre qu'une gamine ait finit d'émerger de son bouquin, qu'elle n'aimait pas de toute façon, pour enfin répondre à ses interrogations. Le pompon fut quand elle prit une grande inspiration. Qu'elle se grouille bon sang !

Quand enfin elle leva son regard bleuté vers lui, il fut étonné de la voir blanchir d'un seul coup. La surprise, la confusion et l'incompréhension passèrent simultanément dans ses yeux et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement avant qu'elle ne s'exclame d'un seul coup, le faisant sursauter au passage.

-« Non d'une courge mal transmutée ! »

Allons bon, qu'est ce qu'elle avait celle là ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi et en plus, c'était quoi cette expression ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose chez lui d'inhabituel ?

Avec une moue concentrée, le jeune homme se regarda de la tête aux pieds. Non, ce n'était pas les habits puisqu'il portait toujours sa veste et son pantalon en cuir retenu par sa ceinture ainsi que son éternel manteau rouge à capuche sur le dos. Ses chaussures noires étaient identiques qu'avant son arrivé ici, avec, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, ses semelles de deux bons centimètres, histoire de paraître légèrement plus grand. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés en une tresse blonde, alors peut être que c'était les yeux… Ouais, des pupilles dorées ça ne devaient pas courir les rues non plus. Ou alors elle le connaissait, mais à ce compte là, sa théorie ne tiendrait plus la route…

Il s'arrêta dans sa réflexion quand la jeune fille, les yeux ronds d'une surprise mal contenue, le pointa d'un doigt incertain en murmurant.

-« Edward Elric ?! »

Alors elle le connaissait… Bon, ils avançaient un peu. Par contre, ce qui le dérangeait c'était cet air de panique qui restait collé au visage légèrement rond de la jeune fille, ses yeux l'examinant intensément. Ça en devenait même bizarre en fait… Embarrassé de se faire observer de la sorte, il tourna le regard en croisant une fois encore ses bras.

-« Euh… Oui, c'est bien moi ! »

Alice n'en croyait pas ses yeux… C'était impossible, non, jamais le véritable Edward Elric ne devrait se trouver en chair et en os en face d'elle, un air indécis sur le visage alors qu'elle n'osait plus rien dire, devenant totalement muette de stupéfaction. C'était impossible, certes, mais alors, comment ?

-« Dis, faut-il que je m'inquiète de la réaction de tous ceux que je pourrais croiser parce qu'ils risqueraient de péter littéralement un câble comme tu viens si gentiment de me le montrer ? » La questionna t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

La jeune lycéenne se mit à paniquer, des questions plus farfelues les unes que les autres traversant son esprit alors qu'elle regardait dans le vide droit devant elle, fixant le jeune homme sans le voir tandis que celui-ci était contraint à passer avec agacement ses mains devant son visage pour tenter de la faire réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne manquait cependant pas d'humour puisqu'il sortait des « Houhou ! Je suis toujours là ! » à tout bout de champ et de façon totalement instinctive.

Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Ce genre de chose était vraiment censé lui arriver ? Était elle en train de rêver ? Était ce la réalité ?

Ouais nan, là par contre, cette fille commençait à l'énerver. Elle était à l'instant à la limite de la crise cardiaque en le voyant et pouf, la voilà regardant dans le vide comme s'il était devenu invisible ! Ou alors, elle se fichait encore de sa gueule mais parce que cette fois-ci, elle le trouvait trop petit ! Oui, ça devait être sûrement ça !

La colère du blond était remontée en flèche et il s'écria subitement en bougeant frénétiquement ses bras dans tous les sens.

-« Hé, toi ! Qui c'est que tu penses être si petit qu'on ne le voit même plus ?! »

Mais voyant que son coup d'éclat ne fonctionna pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait, il voulut en remettre une couche. La jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-« Mais c'est pas possible ! Raaaah ! J'ai le cerveau en compote et les pensées en marmelade ! » Gueula Alice en se prenant tout à coup la tête entre les mains et en se levant de son banc.

En se redressant, le livre qui reposait sur les jambes d'Alice avait filé à travers l'air et s'était étalé au sol, s'ouvrant au passage, laissant échapper le marque-pages précédemment placé dedans. Mais la jeune femme s'en occupait guère, elle avait plus urgent à penser !

Edward avait sursauté à ce brusque changement de comportement et s'était tu. Il l'observait se frotter sans vergogne la chevelure sans imaginer un seul instant qu'elle était en train de l'emmêler, en murmurant des choses tout à fait incompréhensible pour le jeune homme.

Où est-ce qu'il était tombé à la fin ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, bonjour! AoYume pour vous servir !_

 _J'ai eut beaucoup d'inspiration un matin en me levant et je me suis empressée d'écrire, histoire d'éviter de tout oublier parce que je suis un petit poisson rouge! (Ô inspiration, quand tu nous prends...) D'ailleurs, j'ai encore quelques trucs à noter mais j'ai voulu arrêter ce chapitre ci à cet endroit parce que je trouvait ça bien! (Petit sourire) Promis, je ferais en sorte que les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus grands, même si c'est légèrement plus de travail au niveau de l'écriture, de la correction et des nombreuses relectures. Mais je l'aime bien cette petite histoire et je vais beaucoup apprécier faire réagir Alice ! (Puisqu'après je reprends des scènes du manga (oui, oui Alice ne restera pas éternellement avec Edward dans son monde, ce n'est pas le but de cette fiction), je me suis marrée à imaginer quelques discussions qui auront lieu ! (Je plains les nombreuses feuilles blanches qui ne sont désormais plus vierges...))  
_

 _J'espère cependant que le personnage fabuleux qu'est Edward (ainsi que tous ceux qui apparaîtront, bien entendu!) possède le bon caractère, je n'ai guère envie de le faire différent de celui qu'il devrait être, et comme je prends à peine en main cette fiction, si tel n'est pas le cas, il va falloir que vous me le disiez, que je puisse rectifier le tire et prendre bien en main les personnages!  
_

 _Et mille pétards mouillés! J'ai eus des reviews ! Aah, je vous remercie! Vous illuminez ma journée et ça fait plaisir de voir que la fiction à l'air de plaire! J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas par la suite!_

 ** _Réponse à Guest:_**

 _Heureuse de voir que la fiction à l'air de te plaire!_ _Concernant ta petite remarque sur le chapitre 2 mangé par ce qu'il se passait dans le chapitre 1, je le sais, en fait, c'était fait exprès. Je voulais qu'on puisse avoir un peu les sentiments d'Ed concernant son arrivé avant qu'il ne rencontre Alice et ainsi, pouvoir placer la description de celle-ci au passage. Donc pour ce chapitre, on a eut deux descriptions pour le prix d'une avec celle qu'Edward se fait de lui même quand il se regarde pour être certain que tout va bien! (Il n'est pas encore devenu un extraterrestre!) J'espère que ce chapitre 3 va te plaire. Normalement, je peux te dire que je ne ferais plus ce genre de changement de point de vu + Chapitre mangé. Pour moi c'était simplement important au chapitre 2!  
_

 ** _Réponse à Paawelll:_**

 _(sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles) Contente de voir que mon écriture te plaise, j'essaie au maximum d'y faire attention, car je sais qu'une fiction bien écrite est très agréable à lire! J'adore mon personnage d'Alice et la faire réagir de toutes les manières possibles est très amusant! J'adore particulièrement ses expressions farfelues! ( je cite "J'ai le cerveau en comporte et les pensées en marmelade!" Est une des expression qu'elle utilise que j'affectionne beaucoup! Je vais en imaginer d'autre, histoire de me marrer)  
_

Je _vous laisse lire la suite! Et laissez un commentaire, vous feriez une heureuse!_

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas sinon personne n'aurait eut vent de l'existence d'Edward puisque je l'aurais gardé pour moi toute seule! Par contre, Alice est mon personnage à moi et je peux parfaitement la torturer si je le souhaite!  
_**

* * *

 _ **Au prix des Souvenirs**_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Edward, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que les réponses viennent à lui sans qu'il ait à trop forcer, craqua littéralement quand la jeune fille qui se débattait toujours avec sa tignasse abandonna le combat et s'affaissa en soupirant, sans pour autant lui donner une quelconque explication potable.

-« Nan mais dit donc ! Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?! »

Il eut enfin le plaisir de voir que son cri avait réveillé la fillette car celle-ci se redressa en paniquant encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-« Mais arrête de gueuler ! C'est déjà un miracle si tu es arrivé ici indemne et sans personne à tes trousses alors c'est vraiment pas le moment pour attirer l'attention sur nous ! Crétin ! »

-« Qui c'est le crétin ?! » S'emporta-t-il encore une fois alors que la jeune fille se taisait avec une moue agacée sur le visage.

Edward plissa les yeux en la regardant fixement avant de s'apercevoir avec horreur d'un détail de la plus haute importance ! Sous le regard ahuri de la demoiselle, il éclata une troisième fois en la pointant d'un doigt tremblant de colère.

-« Mais… Mais en plus, t'es plus grande que moi ! »

Effectivement, quand Alice eut compris les vociférations de l'alchimiste, elle remarqua rapidement que le haut de sa tête atteignait facilement la « hauteur totale » du garçon, c'est-à-dire, la taille de celui-ci si on comptait en plus les semelles compensées et la mèche rebelle qui ornait le dessus de sa touffe de cheveux blonds. Avec un soupire de désespoir, elle pensait que ce serait un miracle si les gens du parc n'entendaient pas clairement toutes ses gueulantes. Vu comme c'était parti, en peu de temps il y aurait une émeute à leur emplacement et ce serait la fin des haricots, enfin, surtout pour lui en fait…

Vaincue, pour réussir enfin à faire taire au moins deux secondes le jeune homme, Alice lui mit avec hâte ses chaussures tenues dans sa main droite sous le nez. Abasourdi, Edward arrêta tout déchaînement de sa part pour examiner sans comprendre la paire qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était des bottines noirs toutes simples et… Non, attendez ! Ces chaussures avaient des semelles aussi hautes que les siennes et des talons. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçut !

Fière de son effet, Alice posa ses bottes au sol à côté de ses pieds. Elle était en chaussette, sans pression, alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard ! Edward en devint muet de stupéfaction.

-« Avec ça, normal que je sois grande ! Autrement, j'ai la même taille que toi, et malheureusement, je ne grandirai plus… Ça doit faire un an que je n'ai pas pris un millimètre… C'est bon, toi et ton orgueil vous êtes redescendus ? Non parce que si quelqu'un d'autre s'apercevait de ta présence, tu serais vraiment dans la merde ! »

Attentif à ce qu'elle venait de dire, le jeune homme rebondit.

-« En quoi ma présence serait-elle un problème pour moi ? »

Avec un sourire, Alice se réinstalla sur le banc afin de remettre convenablement ses chaussures tout en lui répondant sincèrement.

-« Je serai heureuse de pouvoir éclaircir tes interrogations, mais ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour que je réponde à cette question. »

Elle se redressa en souriant plus franchement alors que le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils, guère content de sa réponse. S'apercevant cette moue, le sourire d'Alice fondit comme de la neige au soleil pour prendre un air parfaitement sérieux en continuant.

-« J'aimerai t'aider, mais il va falloir que tu me fasses un minimum confiance, sinon je ne pourrai rien pour toi… »

En pleine réflexion, Edward avait baissé la tête avec un air concentré sur le visage. Au moins, se rassura Alice, il n'avait plus cette face coléreuse à son encontre, c'était déjà ça.  
Le jeune homme se demandait intérieurement si c'était une bonne idée de lui faire confiance. Après tout, elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions pour le moment et ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire était particulièrement étrange selon lui. Mais malgré sa panique initiale, elle ne semblait pas mauvaise et ne lui inspirait pas autant de méfiance que ce sentiment qu'il avait pu déjà avoir en rencontrant d'autres personnes.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Alice, savourant ce silence, se baissa pour ramasser le livre toujours au sol avec un soupire. Elle en retira la poussière qui avait pu s'accumuler entre les pages, replaça distraitement le marque-pages en fuite au hasard et le rangea dans son sac en réfléchissant à la marche à suivre si jamais Edward acceptait un minimum de l'écouter. Il faudrait en premier lieu le rendre moins visible, ce qui allait être difficile car il faisait… trop lui… avec ses cheveux blonds tressés, ses yeux dorés, ses vêtements noirs et son manteau rouge blasonné de l'insigne désignant son maître d'alchimie. Alice s'attendait déjà au prochain déchaînement de celui-ci quand elle allait lui annoncer ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse pour le rendre moins voyant.

-« D'accord… » Répondit-il finalement en relevant le regard vers elle. « Mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as réagi comme si c'était la fin de monde quand tu m'as vu. »

Face au regard appuyé que la jeune fille brune lui lançait par-dessus son épaule droite, ses mains farfouillant toujours dans son sac, Edward soupira.

-« Tu ne peux pas répondre, c'est ça ?... »

Alice était peinée, elle ne pouvait rien lui avouer pour le moment, ce serait jouer avec le feu. Elle n'était jamais certaine qu'il n'y ait vraiment personne dans les parages qui les écoutait.

Se rappelant d'un léger petit détail, elle se retourna pour faire face à l'alchimiste.

-« Il est vrai qu'il y a des question auxquelles je ne peux répondre maintenant et j'en suis désolée… Quand tu sauras le fin mot de l'histoire, tu vas comprendre pourquoi j'ai réagi et pourquoi j'agis ainsi. Au fait, je m'appelle Alice, et je suis enchantée d'enfin pouvoir faire ta connaissance Edward ! »

Le blond ne fît qu'acquiescer à la présentation de la jeune fille et la regardait silencieusement mettre ses mains sur ses hanches en reprenant sérieusement, dardant son regard bleuté dans le sien sans ciller.

-« Tout d'abord, tu pourrais te faire remarquer trop facilement ! Il faut arranger ça rapidement sinon nous serions dans la mouise ! Enfile ça ! »

Sous son regard estomaqué, Alice défit la fermeture éclaire de son manteau noir, l'enleva et le tendit d'un air parfaitement naturel au blondinet. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large…

Elle venait vraiment de faire ce qu'il avait vu ? Cette fille, Alice, elle voulait mourir ? Parce que là, se foutre de sa gueule à ce point, c'était parti pour ! Finalement, il ne put se retenir d'éclater à nouveau en fulminant, de la fumée sortant littéralement du haut de sa tête.

-« Qui c'est que tu dit être si petit qu'il pourrait parfaitement rentrer dans des habits de fillette ?! »

Alice s'y attendait, mais elle dut faire un gros effort pour éviter d'éclater de rire face à la tête écarlate de colère de l'alchimiste qui continuait à montrer toute sa rage en débitant des paroles encore plus improbables et incompréhensibles, en gesticulant dans tous les sens !

-« Edward Elric ! » Interpela-t-elle fortement pour retrouver son attention. « Je ne me moque absolument pas de toi, mets-moi ce manteau ! En plus, il est trop grand pour moi, alors il t'ira très bien ! »

Quand elle vit son poing droit se serrer, son rictus sur ses lèvres et la veine palpiter sur sa tempe, elle crut que c'était la fin pour elle. Morte sous les assauts répétés du Fullmetal Alchimiste, ce serait raisonnable selon elle.

Mais décidant qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure pour elle de quitter le monde des vivants, avant qu'il n'explose plus encore, Alice se dépêcha de rajouter, espérant silencieusement qu'il n'allait pas là découper en rondelle pour son stupide culot.

-« Écoute, j'ai froid, tu veux des réponses et tu les auras… Mais pitié, mets ce stupide manteau pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur toi ! »

Edward l'examina brièvement. En effet, Alice ne portait qu'une chemise blanche à manches longues et un pantalon noir sous cette couche. L'écharpe qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son cou ne l'aidait même pas dans cette situation. Il lâcha un râle avant de retirer son habit rouge et de prendre rageusement le manteau noir des mains tremblantes et devenant légèrement bleues de la jeune fille. Comme elle l'avait préalablement fait remarquer, il lui alla parfaitement bien, ce qui le calma un peu.

Contente d'être toujours en vie et qu'enfin l'alchimiste têtu comme une mule ait enfilé son par-dessus, elle s'approcha à toute allure de lui et rabattit la capuche ébène sur la tête du blondinet en ronchonnant.

-« Et fait moi le plaisir de cacher tes cheveux blonds ! »

Il sursauta à son rapprochement soudain et dévia le regard quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était légèrement trop proche à son goût, essayant en vain de faire rentrer avec ses doigts fébriles, les cheveux dorés du jeune homme.

Edward, boudeur, écarta ses petites mains et fît quelques pas en arrière pour faire ce qu'elle demandait. Quand il fut certain qu'aucune mèche ne dépassait, il faillit s'étouffer en voyant Alice enfiler sous ses yeux son fidèle manteau avec un léger sourire.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et remarquant son trouble, Alice lui montra simplement son dos en pointant du pouce l'insigne noir qui était incrusté dans le tissus écarlate.

-« C'est moi qui attirerait l'attention avec ça au moins. »

Puis, d'un coup, toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulé s'évapora et elle soupira bruyamment.

-« Je suis un peu plus rassurée, fini les fous furieux qui auraient pus nous courir après. »

L'alchimiste haussa un sourcil. Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait encore ?

Il la regarda reprendre contenance et reposer son regard sur lui.

-« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment tu es arrivé ici ? »

Non sans cacher la pointe d'agacement qui le prenait en tenaille depuis quelques instants, le jeune homme lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus en répondant, sarcastique.

-« Tu voudrais que je te réponde alors que toi tu ne le fais même pas ? »

D'accord, elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait peut-être mal joué son coup… Alice voyait bien que le peu de confiance que le garçon voulait bien lui accorder commençait à s'évaporer et qu'il était en train de perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait réussit à récupérer…  
Alice préféra lancer ses derniers atouts, espérant que le jeune homme la suivrait sans poser plus de questions.

-« Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile, Edward, avec toutes tes interrogations. Au risque de paraître paranoïaque, je crains qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un qui nous écoute, ce qui serait juste terrible… Ainsi, je te dirai tout quand nous serons chez moi, car j'aurai à ma disposition ce qu'il faudra pour te confirmer ce que je m'apprêterai à t'avouer… »

Comme il était silencieux et qu'il écoutait sans avoir de réactions, Alice déglutit avant de poursuivre en jouant à coller ses deux index, dérangée que l'alchimiste la regarde ainsi sans ciller. Limite il ne clignait même plus des yeux… Juste effrayant !...

-« Aussi, je peux te confirmer… Que tu n'es plus dans ton monde, mais dans un autre… »

La jeune femme attendait une parole, ou un geste de la part de l'aîné des Elric, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir arriver. Sous son regard ambré, la panique revenait en elle au galop. Il arrivait trop facilement à lui faire littéralement perdre tous ses moyens, ce qui était particulièrement agaçant, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?…

Elle sursauta de peur en lâchant un léger couinement, les bras ramenés contre son cœur quand Edward se mit à grogner en se frottant la tête de sa main droite toujours gantée. Enfin son regard scrutateur qui semblait pouvoir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert la laissa tranquille. Alice put soupirer de soulagement.

-« Bah, je crois que je peux te croire. Je me disais aussi que je devais sûrement me trouver autre part… Par contre, même si j'ai changé de monde, ça ne m'explique ni le fait que tu me connaisses, ni ta réaction totalement abusée… »

Il vit le sourire gêné d'Alice et souffla. Cependant, elle lui répondit d'une voix compréhensive.

-« Je sais bien que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais ce que je veux te montrer chez moi à un gros lien avec… ma réaction… »

-« Arf ! » S'exclama-t-il en lui tournant le dos, ses mains ayant repris leurs places derrière sa tête. « Je vais devoir t'expliquer ça alors… »

-« Attends ! »

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cette fois-ci pour l'interrompre alors qu'il allait se lancer dans son récit ? Irrité, il tourna son regard vers cette « cruche » qui lui avait demandé, il y a de cela quelques instants, de lui narrer comment il était arrivé dans ce monde ci, puis qui avait décidée en un clin d'œil et pour aucune raison valable de l'arrêter. Intrigué de la voir mettre son sac sur son dos, il lui demanda simplement par un regard pourquoi elle l'avait coupé ainsi.

-« Pardon, mais je pensais que ce serait utile que tu nous emmène à l'endroit où tu as atterri, histoire de voir si nous ne pourrions pas trouver des indices nous mettant sur la voie qui nous permettrait de te renvoyer là-bas. Tu me raconteras sur le chemin. »

Finalement, il se permit de retirer le « cruche » gratuit… Elle ne l'était pas tant que ça, et il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé avant à cette possibilité.

Ronchon et les mains enfoncées inconsciemment au fin fond des poches de ce manteau qui ne lui appartenait pas, il s'engagea sur l'allée dans la direction d'où il venait puis se retourna un instant afin de lancer à Alice, avec une moue sur le visage et en pointant devant lui.

-« C'est par là… »

Amusée de son comportement changeant complètement du tout au tout, tel une girouette, Alice se pressa de le rejoindre et de marcher silencieusement à sa hauteur, un sourire difficile à cacher peint sur son visage habituellement blasé. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, bonjour! AoYume pour vous servir !_

 _J'espère qu'il y a toujours quelques personnes qui m'accompagne dans cette aventure! (Naan,revenez!) Mais voir qu'il y a tout de même des curieux qui passent me fait plaisir! Je vous offre ce chapitre 4 avec toute ma joie et ma bonne humeur, en espérant qu'il vous plaise malgré l'avancement digne d'un escargot de cette histoire!  
_

 _Paawelll, j'ai été vraiment surprise de tomber sur ton petit commentaire du début de chapitre 11! J'étais d'ailleurs tellement heureuse que je suis rester bloquée sur ces mots pendant 5 minutes! Et je me dois de te renvoyer l'ascenseur !_

 _Paawelll écrit une fiction sur Fullmetal Alchemist intitulée **Contre leur gré**_. _Allez la lire car franchement, je la trouve vraiment bien! L'écriture est agréable et les idées sont sympas! D'ailleurs j'ai encore beaucoup de question qui me taraudent et j'ai hâte d'en savoir les réponses!_

 ** _Disclaimer: À mon grand dame, les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas du tout, je ne fais que les emprunter à Hiromu Akawara afin de les utiliser dans cette histoire plus que douteuse! Franchement, ça se serait si cela aurait été le cas tout de même! N'empêche que le personnage d'Alice est à moi et que j'ai tous les droits sur elle! Mouhahaha ! (Non, ne vous en allez pas! Promis, je ne mors pas!)_**

* * *

 _ **Au prix des Souvenirs**_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Alice jeta un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme blond qui marchait à ses côtés, les bras ramenés derrière sa tête et avançant d'un pas nonchalant. Ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment étonnée de le voir soudainement ronchonner dans sa barbe, connaissant son tempérament agité et explosif. Les quelques mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de la capuche noire de son manteau suivaient le mouvement de balancement qu'imposait son rythme légèrement soutenu. Elle le soupçonnait d'aller un peu moins vite afin que la jeune fille puisse aisément rester à sa hauteur. À cette pensée, le sourire qu'elle avait déjà s'agrandit, mais le concerné ne le vit pas, trop occupé à regarder droit devant lui, histoire de ne pas paraître idiot si jamais il s'était trompé de direction… Ça aurait été le comble pour lui… Déjà qu'il avait fait la faute grave de ne pas avoir consciencieusement regardé autour de lui à l'endroit même où il avait atterri, alors si en plus il devait se taper la honte pour une erreur pareille… Merde, il était Alchimiste d'État ou il ne l'était pas ?!

Pendant qu'Edward continuait inlassablement à se maudire intérieurement, Alice était quand à elle contente de pouvoir cheminer avec le célèbre Alchimiste Fullmetal. Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui les séparait, bien qu'ils soient à deux pas l'un de l'autre…

Alice baissa le regard pour examiner la ligne inscrite au sol qui suivait la même direction entre eux deux. Elle n'était pas surprise de voir ça, après tout, c'était une route en terre et comme il avait plut la veille, un cycliste avait très bien put passer très tôt ce matin, ce qui pouvait expliquer cette marque en continue aussi épaisse qu'une roue de vélo.

La jeune fille releva les yeux pour regarder devant elle. Seuls le bruit de leurs chaussures sur le sol brisait le silence qui s'était imposé entre le blond et elle. Alice attendait silencieusement qu'il parle, afin de lui raconter comment il avait put, par miracle selon elle, arriver dans son monde qui était, avouons le, bien différent du sien. Elle le savait bien, ici l'alchimie n'était que fiction. Mais est-ce qu'Edward s'en était aperçut au moins ?

-« Avec mon frère, nous avions été repêchés pour une mission de dernière minute. Il fallait qu'on enquête sur les agissements suspects d'un ancien alchimiste d'État qui était soupçonné d'effectuer pas mal de choses interdites dans un vieux hangard accolé à une forêt, un peu plus loin d'un village, dans les alentours de Central… »

Alice tourna un regard un peu surpris vers le jeune homme, qui sans en prendre compte, continuait son récit, ne quittant pas un instant l'allée devant lui des yeux. Ravie qu'il se livre sans qu'elle n'ait eut à lui demander une seconde fois, la jeune lycéenne prenant un soin particulier à bien rester à sa hauteur, l'écoutait très sérieusement.

-« Quand on est arrivés sur les lieux, l'homme avait eut vent de notre venue. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment il l'a sut, mais en tout cas, il avait déjà détalé en direction de la forêt par une porte dérobée. Alors, on l'a suivit sans prendre le temps d'examiner les nombreuses feuilles qui étaient étalées au sol… »

Edward était perdu dans ses pensées, se rappelant avoir vu de nombreux cercles de transmutation dessinés un peu partout sur les murs délabrés du bâtiment. Et puis, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il y avait sur tous ces bouts de papier qu'il avait dut écraser dans leur hâte de coincer l'ex-alchimiste d'État.

-« Comme nous l'avions vu courir derrière quelques arbres pour nous échapper en s'enfonçant dans cette forêt, on a pas réfléchit longtemps avant de le poursuive. Nous pensions avoir eut de la chance qu'il ait été averti trop tard pour avoir put définitivement prendre la poudre à d'escampette… Mais je crois que quand il nous a vus à ses trousses, il a dut paniquer… »

L'alchimiste poussa un soupire avant de finir avec une moue irritée.

-« Cet imbécile a activé un cercle de transmutation immense qu'il avait dessiné préalablement dans cette même forêt. C'était sûrement le fruit de ses « recherches » étranges, mais ce n'est que quand je me suis aperçu de sa présence, en plus de son activation, que j'ai remarqué que j'avais les deux pieds en plein dedans… Puis je me suis retrouvé ici… »

Ayant terminé son petit compte rendu, le blond tourna enfin sa tête vers la jeune fille qu'il retrouva en pleine réflexion, la main sous son menton, une moue concentrée sur le visage qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils et mordiller légèrement sa lèvre inférieur. Il se rassura du fait qu'elle ne semblait pas se foutre allègrement de sa gueule parce qu'il était tombé les deux pieds dans le plat, c'était le cas de le dire.

-« Sais-tu si Alphonse était lui aussi entré dans le cercle ? » Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme se replongea à nouveau dans ses souvenirs avant de répondre à la négative, se souvenant parfaitement qu'il avait distancé son petit frère d'au moins deux bons mètres. Considérant qu'il avait été en contact avec seulement le bord de celui-ci, son frère avait dut être épargné.

Alice se triturait les méninges et en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Ils n'étaient pas tellement avancés outre le fait que maintenant elle était au courant qu'il était arrivé inconsciemment et sous l'expérimentation d'un cinglé. Elle soupira avant de dire à voix haute ce qui la dérangeait.

-« C'est dommage que tu ne saches pas comment va cet homme actuellement… »

Edward la regarda en se demandant ce que cette jeune fille, plongée dans des pensés diverses en regardant droit devant elle, voulait dire. Il croisa ses bras par habitude et l'interrogea.

-« Comment ça ? »

En tournant brusquement ses yeux bleus vers lui, les cheveux de la brune se soulevèrent dans le mouvement. Avec un air perplexe, elle lui répondit.

-« Bah… C'était surtout histoire de savoir un peu la valeur de ce qu'il faudrait payer pour te renvoyer. Après tout, même si c'était sans le faire exprès, il l'a tout de même activé ce cercle et a dû en subir les conséquences. »

Oui, Alice avait le sentiment qu'elle avait touché juste. Il était plus que probable qu'en renvoyant l'alchimiste dans son monde d'origine, il faudrait en payer le tribut. La brune se doutait bien qu'il devait être assez important.

Edward eut un froncement de sourcils quand il comprit ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Mais il ne put émettre une quelconque opposition que la jeune lycéenne l'avait distancé rapidement en courant devant lui. Sous son regard suspicieux, elle s'était arrêtée et s'était penchée, les yeux rivés vers ses pieds. Il la rejoignit et examina à son tour ce qui l'avait faite réagir ainsi.

Alice était étonnée de voir ça en vrai. Devant elle, dessiné à même le sol, un grand cercle d'au moins trois bons mètres de circonférence s'étalant sur la largeur de l'allée était clairement visible. En y regardant de plus près, tournant autour sans prêter attention à Edward, elle remarqua au bout de quelques instants à examiner les nombreux traits le composant, qu'il était très ressemblant à un cercle de transmutation humaine, si on retirait les symboles et les figures singulières qu'il y avait en plus. Mais, malgré la présence d'un cercle d'alchimie en ces lieux, qui confirmait parfaitement la voie qu'avait empruntée le Fullmetal pour arriver jusqu'ici, quelque chose continuait à la chiffonner, sans savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

L'alchimiste blond était exactement dans le même état de réflexion que la jeune femme et observait le dessin sous toutes ses coutures. Il en était certain, c'était bien de l'alchimie, et ça lui rappelait vaguement ceux qu'il avait put voir dans le hangard. Au moins, il était sûr désormais que ce cercle qui l'avait emmené ici était bien issu des recherches de cet homme.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, bien que ce cercle était ressemblant aux dessins sur les murs du bâtiment, il en manquait tout de même une grande partie. Edward tourna le regard et remarqua encore une fois cette ligne continue qu'ils avaient suivie jusqu'ici. Elle se liait au cercle en le traversant en son milieu. C'était ça !

Tandis qu'Alice passait ses doigts sur les reliefs du cercle d'un air distrait, cherchant sûrement des réponses au fin fond de ses pensées, il avait suivit la ligne des yeux, partant de là d'où ils venaient, traversant le cercle et poursuivant son chemin sur la continuité de l'allée qui se déroulait toujours devant lui.

Finalement, réalisant ce qu'il venait peut-être de découvrir, Edward interpella la jeune fille qui sortit de son esprit pour lui jeter un regard curieux.

Accroupie, Alice examinait le jeune alchimiste debout à côté d'elle en haussant les sourcils face à son immobilité, fixant droit devant lui un point invisible à sa droite. Intriguée, elle se redressa pour se placer tout près de lui et regarder dans la même direction en commençant sa question par « Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il… » avant de s'arrêter à son tour pour examiner ce trait qui semblait les narguer en continuant son chemin.

-« Dis-moi, ce parc… il a quelle forme ? »

-« Rond… il est rond, Edward… »

Alice venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il semblait avoir dans la tête. Sans attendre, elle rejoignit son sac qu'elle avait déposé non loin du cercle et fouilla dedans pour y retirer une feuille blanche, un crayon de papier et une pochette cartonnée.

-« Je crois bien que le cercle de transmutation s'est inscrit dans le sol en même temps que l'activation de celui qui se trouvait dans mon monde. Il est possible qu'il fasse la taille du parc… » Soupira le jeune homme en passant une main sur son visage par lassitude face au travail qui semblait se pointer.

Il retrouva Alice en train de crayonner activement le cercle sur sa feuille blanche. Edward se pencha légèrement pour voir par-dessus son épaule et ne put résister à lui pointer deux petits endroits sur le dessin en disant.

-« Tu as oublié les deux petits cercles ici. »

Sans attendre, la jeune fille se courba un peu plus pour les croquer à leurs tours en murmurant.

-« Je sais bien, mais je les trouve étranges… Ces symboles te disent quelque chose ? »

L'alchimiste se pencha lui aussi et examina un peu plus consciencieusement les deux ronds aussi grands que la paume d'une main comportant chacun des traits différents. Jamais il n'avait vu ça, même pas dans tous les livres traitant de l'alchimie qu'il avait pu lire…

-« Aucune idée… C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'ils sont incomplets… »

Alice se releva après avoir fini et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Un air perturbé sur le visage.

-« Tu sais, même si cela pourrait être ta porte de sortie… Dans notre monde, l'alchimie n'existe pas… »

Edward se figea pendant un long moment à ses paroles, la panique de ne pouvoir revenir dans son monde et revoir ses proches lui tordant l'estomac. Instinctivement il claqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et s'efforça de les plaquer contre le sol, sur le cercle. Si jamais l'alchimie était inutilisable ici, il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux !

Peinée, la jeune lycéenne le regardait silencieusement faire, s'attendant à un échec cuisant pour le blond. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand quelques éclairs bleutés s'élevèrent d'autour des mains gantées de l'alchimiste avant de s'évanouir aussi rapidement que c'était arrivé. Émerveillée, Alice ne put retenir le sourire joyeux qui ornait son visage alors qu'Edward se relevait avec un soupire et se tournait vers elle, légèrement moins agité mentalement qu'il y avait de cela quelques secondes.

-« Ça fonctionne, mais apparemment, il manquerait quelque chose… » Murmura-t-il à son encontre avec agacement. « Mais au moins, le cercle réagit. »

-« C'est fantastique ! » Couina la brune en sautillant sur place. « Jamais je n'aurai cru que j'allais avoir la possibilité, une fois dans ma vie, de voir un truc aussi génial ! »

Interloqué par sa réaction, le jeune homme lui demanda tout de même si elle était bien certaine que l'alchimie n'existait pas dans son monde. Ce à quoi celle-ci répondit immédiatement par.

-« Ce que tu viens de faire, normalement c'est impossible ici ! L'alchimie n'est pas une science chez nous, mais de la fiction ! »

Edward était sceptique, mais il préféra ne rien ajouter quand la jeune fille s'en retourna une nouvelle fois examiner la ligne qui s'étendait au-delà du cercle de transmutation.  
Alice la regardait en réfléchissant. Elle devrait bientôt l'emmener chez elle pour respecter son engagement envers le jeune homme, mais elle craignait par-dessus tout que si jamais ils reviennent ici le lendemain, le cercle ait totalement disparu.

-« J'avais l'intention de faire le tour du parc afin de compléter mon dessin. » Avoua-t-elle sans se tourner vers lui, la feuille gribouillée et sa pochette contre sa poitrine. « Il se pourrait que le cercle ne reste pas indéfiniment inscrit dans le sol et j'aimerai tout de même que nous en ayons un exemplaire, histoire de pouvoir le reproduire au besoin et de nous pencher sur comment te renvoyer. »

La lycéenne porta ses yeux sur sa feuille au dessin incomplet avant de se retourner en direction du jeune alchimiste.

Edward, les mains dans les poches du manteau noir de la jeune fille, avait porté son attention vers l'herbe verte du centre du parc, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les paroles de la demoiselle.

-« Ensuite, je t'emmènerai chez moi pour tout t'expliquer. Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

L'alchimiste Fullmetal ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, mais finalement, après réflexion, il lui dit en soupirant, les épaules basses.

-« Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix. Il a peut-être fait des modifications entre les cercles que j'ai entraperçus dans l'entrepôt et celui-ci. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté… »

Rassurée de voir que le blond la suivait dans sa démarche, Alice s'empara à nouveau de son sac à dos et traça rapidement le cercle représentant la ligne de l'allée sur son schéma. Elle s'empressa ensuite de se diriger au fur et à mesure vers le centre du parc en examinant autour d'elle avec attention.

Touché de voir l'implication de la jeune femme dans sa situation plus que compliquée, Edward se mit rapidement à faire la même chose qu'elle, s'éloignant de plusieurs enjambées afin de regarder un peu plus loin.

Ainsi, tandis qu'Alice crayonnait hâtivement plusieurs traits coupant l'immense cercle à plusieurs endroits, Edward la rejoignait de temps à autre afin de se pencher à son tour sur le dessin et y ajouter tantôt des formes géométriques au niveau des bordures, tantôt des symboles d'alchimie par-ci par-là. D'ailleurs, pour ces derniers, quand c'était le cas, le jeune blondinet n'avait qu'à simplement se placer à côté de la jeune femme en tendant une main silencieusement pour que celle-ci se hâte de finir un trait qu'elle avait commencé afin d'ensuite lui tendre la feuille et le crayon. Ça la fascinait de regarder l'alchimiste dessiner nerveusement ces symboles particulièrement étrangers à la jeune lycéenne avant de les oublier, en passant sa tête légèrement par-dessus une de ses épaules. Elle était ravie de voir que ça avançait particulièrement vite.

Alors que la jeune fille terminait un autre trait qu'elle venait d'apercevoir au sol devant elle, du coin de l'œil, Edward semblait venir une fois encore dans sa direction. Alice releva son regard bleuté vers lui pour le voir s'approcher et baisser sa tête en direction du schéma qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains. Elle put à loisir examiner ses beaux cheveux blonds non coincés dans sa tresse et s'évadant de la capuche, retomber délicatement sur la feuille alors que ses yeux dorés passaient en revu les nombreux tracés définis sur celle-ci, une main sous le menton, un air concentré sur le visage. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'Alice avouerait sa satisfaction de pouvoir se sentir aussi proche du jeune homme.

Mais alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée quand elle s'aperçut de ses pensés, Edward avait déjà relevé le regard vers elle en pointant un autre endroit du doigt, la faisant sursauter de surprise et rougir encore plus. Sans se soucier du dérangement de la jeune fille, il dit.

-« Ici, il y a encore un rond allant de là, à là. »

Il appuya ses paroles par des mouvements de poignet pour désigner jusqu'où la figure allait. Alice mettait tous les efforts du monde afin de focaliser son attention sur le gant blanc d'Edward sur le papier, évitant ainsi de recroiser ses prunelles ambrées et de perdre encore plus ses moyens. En se mordant la lèvres inférieur de concentration pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire, la jeune lycéenne se mit à la tâche et construisit le rond où il lui avait demandé.

Tandis qu'il la regardait faire en reculant légèrement, Edward mit ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira de satisfaction.

-« Terminé ! »

Il s'étira un instant. Tout c'était fait très vite et le jeune homme en était particulièrement fier. Bien entendu, il avait fait attention à bien refaire le tour du parc à plusieurs reprises afin d'être certain de n'avoir rien manqué avant de rejoindre Alice pour lui donner les dernières informations qu'il avait trouvées. Alice l'avait bien aidé et il remerciait intérieurement son dévouement. Edward espérait sincèrement pouvoir trouver un moyen de rejoindre son monde. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune fille ranger ses affaires dans son sac, signalant au jeune alchimiste qu'il était temps pour eux de rejoindre la maison d'Alice. Tout en le remettant une fois encore sur son dos, celle-ci lui dit simplement, sans croiser son regard.

-« On va passer par une autre sortie. »

Sur ses mots, la brune rejoignit le petit cercle de transmutation inscrit sur l'allée, sous le regard scrutateur d'Edward qui lui emboîta simplement le pas. Elle avait prit une seconde ou deux pour regarder attentivement l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre.

15h30… Bon, définitivement, aujourd'hui, la jeune femme n'irait pas à ses cours de l'après-midi… Elle avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire que d'écouter pendant deux heures sa prof parler des intentions profondes d'un auteur quelconque sur un poème…

Quand elle passa à côté des inscriptions pour s'enfoncer dans la végétation en s'éloignant encore plus du centre du parc, l'alchimiste retint ses questions et la suivit silencieusement. Au bout de quelques mètres, Alice s'arrêta devant les grilles en fer noires qui délimitaient la bordure du parc. De l'autre côté de celles-ci, on pouvait clairement apercevoir une route bordée de trottoirs ainsi qu'un ou deux bâtiments.  
Fébrilement, la jeune fille écrasa de ses pieds quelques végétaux qui lui barraient le passage et s'approcha un peu plus afin d'empoigner dans sa main le petit loquet qui dépassait et ainsi forcer l'ouverture d'un portail qui grinça sur ses gongs. Il avait l'allure de ceux qui étaient oubliés pendant des lustres et Edward n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir se déboiter subitement et rester entre les mains de la brune, qui aurait eut un air scandalisé sur le visage. Contre toute attente, Alice parvint à l'ouvrir sans qu'il n'y en ait aucun dommage, dévoilant au jeune homme qu'elle devait avoir pratiqué cela à plusieurs reprises.

Alice se décala de la sortie pour le laisser passer avec un sourire complice.

-« J'ai fait le tour de ce parc au moins des centaines de fois. J'ai découvert cette sortie cachée et comme c'est beaucoup plus simple de parvenir jusqu'à chez moi en sortant par là, j'ai pris l'habitude de l'ouvrir en catimini ! »

Edward laissa un air moqueur s'installer sur son visage quand il arriva à sa hauteur en répondant.

-« J'avais remarqué ! »

La jeune fille gloussa en refermant soigneusement le portail derrière eux et reprit les devant en se dirigeant à droite. Elle traversa ensuite la route, suivie du Fullmetal qui la suivait toujours à la trace pour rentrer dans un rue entourée de maison montées les unes à côtés des autres. Elle pointa droit devant elle la continuité de cette même rue qui se déroulait devant eux, en remontant distraitement la bretelle de son sac de cours qui glissait sur son épaule.

-« Nous avons juste à marcher tout droit et nous y serons ! »

Le jeune blond tournait son regard ambré pour examiner ce qui l'entourait en répondant par un petit « Hum ! ». Il fourra ses mains dans les poches du manteau qui le couvrait et reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait devant eux. Décidément, la jeune fille ne mettait rien dans ses poches, même pas ne serait-ce qu'un stylo ! 


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonjour! AoYume pour vous servir !_

 _Voici mon chapitre 5 que je poste maintenant en vous avertissant qu'il n'y aura certainement pas de suite avant deux bonnes semaines à cause des nombreux examens qui s'accumulent pour moi dans ce laps de temps. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira!_

 ** _Réponse à Paawelll :_**

 _Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que la fiction à l'air de te plaire! Concernant Alice, oui elle est calée et ça se ressens je pense! Par contre, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle soit soit ni débile, ni intelligente, je dirais plutôt qu'elle est réfléchie. Entre les deux, après tout, c'est Edward le génie, elle ne fait que dire ce qu'elle pense! :D Et puis, elle n'a pas que sa réflexion, mais ça, je te laisse voir!_

 _Laissez moi un petit commentaire (avec tout ce qui vous passe par la tête concernant cette fiction si vous le souhaitez), car un de vos commentaire fera une grande heureuse, soyez en certain!_

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement... Sinon Edward n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir et Alphonse devrait à la fois maintenir son frère dans ses coups d'éclats et une folle furieuse qui cherche à faire on ne sait trop quoi avec Ed. Cependant, Alice est à moi et j'assume complètement tout ce que je lui ferai subir!_**

* * *

 _ **Au prix des Souvenirs**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Alice poursuivait sa route, marchant droit devant elle en essayant de faire abstraction de la présence de l'alchimiste blond à sa droite. Se sentir aussi démunie en sa présence la dérangeait beaucoup et elle n'arrivait absolument pas à se reprendre, ce qui l'irritait un peu au fond… Elle aimait beaucoup essayer de lire les gens, mais la sensation était on peu plus désagréable quand au contraire, c'était elle qui se faisait lire. Pourtant, la jeune fille pensait vraiment avoir réussi après toutes ces années à dissimuler convenablement le fond de ses pensées. Il fallait croire que le masque qu'elle avait forgé avec soin dans ce monde n'avait aucun impact sur lui. Quoiqu'elle fasse, il arrivait parfaitement à le lui briser sans effort et sûrement sans même s'en apercevoir, dévoilant la faiblesse de son âme… Dévoilant sa détresse.

Le silence qui avait prit l'habitude de cheminer à leurs côtés ne la dérangeait pas, puisqu'il lui permettait de grandement faire un tri dans ses pensées afin d'enfin retrouver le caractère qu'elle s'était façonnée. Un air détaché… Voilà ce qui l'avait aidé depuis tout ce temps…

En un coup d'œil, la jeune lycéenne s'aperçut rapidement qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de chez elle. Alors, elle se permit de poser la question qui eut le pouvoir insoupçonné de figer le blond une fois encore dans la journée.

-« Dis-moi… As-tu une idée pour où tu logerais le temps de trouver une solution pour te ramener chez toi ? »

En fait, Edward devait une fois encore se l'avouer, cette jeune fille avait le don de toujours toucher ce à quoi il ne pensait presque jamais. Si Alice ne le lui avait pas rappelé, le jeune homme aurait sûrement fait comme d'habitude et irait trouver de quoi dormir et manger. Or… Comment faire dans un monde auquel on appartient pas ? De plus, en fonction de ce que lui dévoilerait celle-ci, il se pourrait que la tâche de trouver un hôtel au moins pour dormir une nuit s'avèrerait peut-être totalement impossible…

Il passa négligemment sa main derrière sa tête, abaissant légèrement sans le faire exprès la capuche toujours rabattue sur ses cheveux pour les cacher au yeux de tous, en levant les yeux. Les sourcils un peu froncés, Edward semblait maudire intérieurement à la fois la brune, l'alchimiste qui l'avait envoyé ici et ce monde qui commençait franchement à l'agacer.

Alice, suffisamment observatrice pour s'apercevoir du trouble de l'Alchimiste d'Etat à ses côtés, ne put empêcher le sourire désolé qui franchit la barrière qu'elle avait préalablement replacée sur son visage. Elle ne tourna pas son regard vers le jeune homme et continua de marcher tout en disant simplement.

-« Je me disais aussi… En fait, je pensais te faire dormir chez moi, histoire que tu ne t'emmêle pas dans les problèmes. Et puis, ce serait le temps que l'on trouve une solution à tout ça ! »

Etait-elle en train de prétendre qu'il serait un aimant à problèmes ? Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si ils venaient à lui comme des vautours sur une charogne, si ? Bon, certes, il avait couru après cet alchimiste cinglé et alors ? Oui, il avait mis les pieds dans un cercle de transmutation géant, mais encore ? Son frère était toujours de l'autre côté alors qu'il était ici et… Bon d'accord ! Il était vrai qu'il aimait bien foncer dans le tas et poser les questions après, mais tout de même, c'était un peu gros de le comparer à un « attire-problèmes »…

Alice semblait bien hospitalière malgré qu'elle vienne de « le rencontrer ». Sauf qu'Edward ne comptait pas cracher sur une proposition si gentiment offerte bien qu'il y ait tout de même un ombre dans ce tableau si lumineux. La jeune fille devait avoir facilement son âge… Il semblait presque impensable qu'elle ait une maison ou un endroit où dormir à elle toute seule. Pour lui et son frère, il ne disait rien, mais le sac qu'elle portait constamment sur son épaule lui disait clairement qu'elle allait encore à l'école et il était certain que trop peu de gens pouvait se trouver dans leur situation à Alphonse et lui.

Il remit ses mains nonchalamment derrière sa tête et lui demanda avec un ton désintéressé qui le rendit fière.

-« Et tes parents ? »

Alice, en entendant le mot tabou, s'arrêta instantanément dans sa marche et en lâcha même son sac qui retomba lourdement sur le sol goudronné.

Surpris de ce changement bien trop brusque dans le comportement de la jeune fille, Edward s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers elle, les bras redescendus de leur perchoir. Cependant, il ne put que comprendre ce froncement de sourcils et l'air meurtris qui avait prit place sur le visage de la jeune lycéenne puisqu'il était certain que les sentiments qu'il entraperçut au fond de ses prunelles bleues baissées vers ses pieds étaient les même que ceux qu'il avait déjà ressentis envers cette personne. Oui, cette manie de serrer bien trop fort ses poings en froissant au passage ses habits et cette aura sombre qui lui tournait autour, Alice devait avoir fait elle aussi l'expérience d'avoir au moins un parent qui ne prêtait pas attention à elle… Tout comme eux et leur père… Cet abrutis qui les avait abandonnés et n'était jamais revenu, laissant leur mère mourir.

Conscient qu'il venait que de trop bien toucher à un point très sensible de la jeune fille, Edward se tut, préférant attendre silencieusement qu'Alice reprenne un peu le dessus sur ses émotions. Il était intrigué, et vu la réaction de la lycéenne, il doutait un peu qu'elle lui avoue quoique ce soit maintenant. Mais il vint à douter de cette hypothèse quand le jeune homme vit les épaules d'Alice s'abaisser lentement et ses poings se desserrer doucement. La lueur rancunière qui avait illuminée son regard avait été remplacée par de la tristesse et de la mélancolie. Avec une grimace tordue et la main droite cachant une partie de son visage, Alice ne quittait pas des yeux ses bottes noires, comme si elle cherchait un point d'encrage avant de se noyer dans le flot de ses douloureux souvenirs qui refaisaient lentement surface tandis qu'elle tentait de les refouler comme elle en avait prit l'habitude.

-« Je n'étais pas un enfant désiré… Il était trop tard quand ma mère s'est aperçue qu'elle m'attendait… Elle ne pouvait plus avorter, bien qu'elle ait essayé vers de nombreux médecins… Ils durent se résoudre tous les deux à attendre ma venue… »

La main d'Alice trembla légèrement et Edward s'en vint à regretter d'avoir abordé ce sujet fâcheux.

-« Ma mère ne s'est jamais résolue à m'envoyer à l'orphelinat, même si mon père lui avait souvent mit la pression à ce sujet là… C'est peut-être grâce à son instinct maternel, mais elle a prit un minimum soin de moi jusqu'à mes dix ans. Cette année là, la relation que j'entretenais avec mes deux parents se désagrégea encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Au final, j'ai beau habiter dans la même maison qu'eux, je ne les vois presque jamais et nous n'avons que très peu de discussion. En même temps, ils partent très tôt au travail et ne reviennent que très tard le soir… Enfin… Si ils reviennent du moins... »

La jeune fille lâcha un long soupire avant d'enfin relever le regard vers le blond, toujours aussi silencieux, qui écoutait attentivement les révélations de celle-ci, bien trop compréhensif de sa situation pour oser l'interrompre d'une quelconque manière. Il put aisément remarquer que la brune s'était calmée et abordait simplement un visage pâle, laissant voir comme des cernes sous ses yeux.

Edward crut se voir dans un miroir.

-« Concrètement, ils ne sauront jamais que tu auras été pendant ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant présent dans la maison. Et puis, de tout façon, ils ne s'occupent plus de ce que je fais alors il n'y a aucuns soucis… »

Pendant un instant, Alice porta son regard au loin, fixant d'une façon indescriptible ce père qui tenait la main de son enfant et rentrait dans leur maison en riant joyeusement. Puis, elle se pencha lentement vers son sac à dos et avec une main molle, en prit simplement l'une des bretelles, n'ayant aucunement la détermination de le remettre une énième fois sur son dos.

-« Je ne te demanderai pas de réponse maintenant puisque je préfèrerai d'abord éclaircir tes questionnements. Mais comme je n'ai pas l'impression que tu resterais plus longtemps, réfléchis-y… »

Alice serra un peu plus fort son emprise sur son sac en ruminant ses pensés. Elle avait aussi appris à écouter les tiraillements qu'elle ressentait parfois dans le creux de son estomac, puisque très rapidement, elle s'était aperçue que ces intuitions étaient toujours correctes… Alice en était certaine, Edward n'était que de passage ici et ne tarderait pas à repartir d'où il venait. Ainsi, la jeune fille aurait eut de la compagnie pendant un temps très cours, mais elle devait bien se l'avouer, ce qui changeait à d'habitude pouvait parfois être particulièrement agréable. Et bien que de nombreuses réflexions assombrissaient légèrement cette journée, celle-ci devait être pour la jeune lycéenne, la plus belle de toute sa vie ! Alors, ce n'était pas le moment pour se morfondre dans de vieux souvenirs !

Quand Edward vit nettement que le comportement de la jeune fille était redevenu parfaitement normal, ou du moins, le même que quand il lui avait parlé tout à l'heure, c'est-à-dire, assez sereine, ni une ni deux, il lui choura son sac sous le nez pour le porter à sa place sous le regard déconfit de la demoiselle.

L'alchimiste était complètement d'accord avec la jeune fille, il lui donnerait sa réponse après tous ses aveux même s'il comptait accepter son offre bien que ça le perturbait un peu de devoir se la jouer discret dans une maison dont les propriétaires ignoreraient sa présence. Et puisqu'elle se mettait dans les soucis par sa faute, le Fullmetal se sentirait coupable de ne pas la remercier d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alice était muette de stupéfaction, la main droite toujours à l'emplacement exacte qu'avait quitté son sac brusquement sous ses yeux, et elle regardait l'alchimiste blond remonter d'un coup d'épaule ledit objet. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire ça sans rien dire, se faire aider n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes !

-« Attends !... » S'écria-t-elle en se remettant rapidement à sa hauteur puisque celui-ci avait poursuivit l'air de rien sa marche.

Alors que la jeune fille tentait en vain de s'accrocher telle une furie à son sac de cours pour le lui faire lâcher, le jeune homme ne rechigna pas sous ses assauts et lui dit simplement d'un air parfaitement détaché.

-« Plus vite nous serons chez toi, plus vite je saurais ce qu'il se passe ici ! »

Alice s'arrêta instantanément sous ses paroles et le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas devant elle, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage comme un bourgeon sur une branche d'arbre au printemps. Elle le savait bien, Edward était un peu brusque avec les gens, mais il pouvait être tellement compréhensif parfois quand il le fallait ! C'était vraiment une des nombreuses choses qu'elle adorait chez lui ! Mince ! Voilà qu'elle recommençait… Pourquoi fallait il que son masque d'indifférence se brise si facilement quand c'était lui ? Ou alors, c'était une façon de lui dire qu'elle pouvait se laisser complètement aller en sa seule présence… La jeune fille était un peu perdue par tout ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même, mais elle s'efforça d'écarter tous ces sentiments afin de s'y pencher plus tard. Pour le moment, elle se devait d'amener le blond à bon port et lui expliquer ce qu'il devait savoir.

Trop absorbé dans ses réflexions, Edward sursauta quand soudainement la main de la jeune fille lui empoigna le bras gauche pour le tirer avec elle devant la porte d'une des maisons qu'ils dépassaient depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà. Elles se ressemblaient toutes... Il se retint de lui faire remarquer d'éviter de lui faire peur ainsi, puisque la lycéenne était déjà dans son dos, la tête dans son sac et la ressortant en brandissant fièrement entre ses doigts les vestiges d'un porte clefs. Silencieusement, elle tourna la clef de la maison dans la serrure et ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée, faisant deux pas dans le vestibule.

Il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit dans la maison… Il était même surprenant de voir qu'il y avait tout de même des gens qui vivaient ici. Les volets à demi fermés qu'il y avait dans le salon, simple ouverture à droite, donnaient une atmosphère lourde dans la pièce puisqu'elle n'était que très peu éclairée.

En regardant avec attention l'intérieur de la maison de la jeune fille, Edward ne vit pas immédiatement que celle-ci n'avait pas tardé à s'arrêter sur le porche en fixant quelque chose à ses pieds. Il ne s'en aperçut que quand le jeune homme voulut faire un pas à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et que la lycéenne l'avait stoppé dans sa lancée en lui barrant le passage de son bras. Ainsi, l'alchimiste ne bougea pas d'un pouce et la regardait sans comprendre se déchausser à la hâte, manquant de se gaufrer sur le plancher au passage.

Alice avait horreur de ce sentiment de panique qui l'envahissait alors qu'elle courait partout dans la maison. La jeune fille avait vérifié dans la salon, mais il n'y avait personne, seule la poussière s'élevant du canapé envahissait l'espace. En passant dans la cuisine, juste en face du salon, Alice ne prit pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir que la pièce était vide, puisqu'elle était assez petite, la table ronde qui trônait en plein milieu y étant pour beaucoup. La lycéenne repassa brièvement dans le vestibule dans un tourbillon de tissus rouge pour se diriger au fond du couloir qui se déroulait devant la porte d'entrée, juste à côté d'un escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. La brune s'empressa de vérifier les toilettes et la salle de bains à sa gauche avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents sur le mur de droite. Elle avait toujours évité au maximum d'y mettre les pieds puisque l'odeur de ses parents qui flottait dans l'air la prenait toujours à la gorge et la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Finalement, en repensant au jeune alchimiste qui attendait toujours près de l'entrée, Alice n'hésita pas longtemps et tourna rapidement la poignée afin d'entrer dans la pièce aux nombreux murs gris et à l'ambiance tamisée. Elle ne tarda pas longtemps à ressortir en refermant derrière elle.

Personne…

Activement, la lycéenne monta les marches grinçantes de l'escalier pour arriver dans le second couloir de la maison. Elle voulait être totalement certaine qu'il ne soit pas là, alors, bien que cela paraisse étrange, Alice prit tout de même un soin particulier à ouvrir la première porte à sa gauche qui donnait sur une chambre d'ami vide, outre le lit double qui traînait dans un coin. La seconde porte donnait sur une pièce fourre-tout et bien qui était peu probable que quelqu'un y soit, la jeune fille la vérifia aussi. Tout de même, Alice en refermait la porte assez rapidement, la noirceur de la pièce et les nombreux objets éparpillés un peu partout la troublant bien trop pour qu'elle daigne y rester plus longtemps.

Après être entrée dans la seconde salle de bain et les seconds toilettes de la maison par precaution, la jeune fille ouvrit simplement la porte de sa chambre juste à droite des escaliers dans le couloir avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, la panique quittant son esprit, et rejoindre l'alchimiste qui l'attendait toujours, une moue légèrement colérique sur le visage.

-« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? » Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu agressif qui fit frémir intérieurement la demoiselle.

Alice lui pointa de l'index une paire de chaussures qui était placée un peu plus loin de toutes celles qui étaient rangées dans la petite armoire juste à côté de la jambe droite du jeune homme.

-« Mon père mets toujours ses chaussures à cet endroit quand il est présent à la maison… Mais comme il n'y a personne, je pense qu'il a juste oublié de les ranger avant de partir après en avoir chaussées d'autres… »

Edward, qui comprenait parfaitement la réaction de celle-ci, ne fît que soupirer en décroisant ses bras et en s'apprêtant à se déchausser à son tour. Avec amusement, Alice lui fit alors remarquer qu'il lui serait difficile d'expliquer à ses parents pourquoi il y avait une paire de chaussures inconnue dans la maison, ce qui le fit grogner d'agacement.

La jeune fille lui montra brièvement les pièces du bas, se retenant de rire face au regard lumineux du blond quand il sut où était la cuisine, et le fit rapidement monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Concrètement, elle était assez simple et particulièrement petite, juste assez grande pour contenir un bureau devant une fenêtre sur le mur d'en face, une petite bibliothèque sur celui de droite, une commode à côté de la porte et un lit simple dans le coin supérieur droit. Alice devait bien se l'avouer, sa chambre était bien le seul endroit où elle pouvait se sentir un peu à sa place.

Après avoir débarrassé le jeune homme de son sac de cours qu'elle était allée déposer contre l'un des pieds du bureau en bois sur lequel crayons en pot et livres étaient rangés de façon ordonnée, Alice retira avec regret le manteau rouge de l'alchimiste Fullmetal qu'elle avait complètement adopté pour le placer délicatement sur la chaise en face de ladite table de travail. Edward ne se fit pas prier quand la jeune fille lui proposa de retirer son manteau et ses chaussures, ainsi, elle les déposa aussi près de cette même chaise.

Edward la regardait faire et ne put s'empêcher par impatience de croiser ses bras en lui demandant avec intérêt.

-« Bon alors, ces explications ? »

Alice tourna son regard bleu indescriptible vers lui avant de lui offrir un léger sourire. Elle avait hâte de découvrir la réaction de l'alchimiste blond face à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui montrer. Bien qu'au fond, elle la craignait un peu quand même, s'attendant à tout de ce jeune homme parfaitement imprévisible…

Nerveusement, elle se dandina d'une jambe sur l'autre sous l'air déconcerté du concerné avant de lui faire un signe de la main afin qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à sa bibliothèque. Celle-ci ressemblait plutôt à des étagères sur lesquelles étaient entassés de nombreux romans sans parler des quelques revues qui les accompagnaient. Étrangement, l'une d'elles, au niveau du milieu, était complètement cachée par un bout de tissus écarlate cloué maladroitement au bois.

Les doigts de la jeune fille se souvenaient particulièrement bien de cet événement… Alice était allée, un beau jour, piquer dans la réserve de son géniteur des clous et un marteau. Dans sa tête avait germé l'idée de cacher cette étagère chère à son cœur par un rideau rouge et de ce fait, elle avait essayé de le clouer au bois en faisant attention à ses doigts. Sans grand succès puisqu'il y eut plus de pansements sur ceux-ci que de clous plantés…

Ce qui sauta immédiatement aux yeux du jeune homme fut le fait que ce tissus en question était lui aussi blasonné de l'insigne de son maître d'alchimie. Perplexe, il se rapprocha indéniablement de l'étagère en question, une main sous le menton. Alice le regardait simplement faire, s'amusant des moues du blond. Enfin, elle plaça un bout de sa main droite à travers le « rideau » de fortune avant de s'arrêter avec une petite moue.

Effectivement, peut-être fallait-il le préparer un peu avant de lui lancer en pleine tête les livres cachés derrières… Pourtant, elle se croyait un peu plus prévenante…

-« Tu disais tout à l'heure que je te connaissais, mais que c'était étrange puisque tu ne venais pas du même monde, c'est bien cela ? » Murmura-t-elle sans détourner le regard de son étagère si chère à ses yeux.

Edward recula d'un pas pour pouvoir regarder de ses yeux ambrés la jeune fille qui se tenait à sa gauche. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne fît qu'un simple signe positif de la tête en guise de réponse.

Alice, le percevant du coin de l'œil, tripotait d'un air distrait le bout de tissus. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire, car la jeune fille ne comptait pas non plus donner cette réponse sur un plateau d'argent, Edward était tout de même le plus jeune Alchimiste d'État et était particulièrement intelligent. En fait, la lycéenne voulait qu'il en vienne lui-même à trouver la réponse à ses questions et en plus, quand il était dans son état de réflexion, elle pouvait le regarder à loisir sans éveiller des soupçons puisque celle-ci pouvait simplement prétendre qu'elle attendait son verdict.

D'ailleurs, la brune ne savait toujours pas à quel stade son frère et lui en étaient dans l'histoire… Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que si effectivement ce qu'il se passait chez eux était identique à ce qu'elle avait put lire, alors elle prendrait un danger incommensurable en lui montrant que la jeune fille possédait son futur… Déjà qu'elle craignait fortement que son arrivée ici ait produit quelques changements dans leurs avenirs, alors si en plus, Edward apprenait tout sur leurs destin… Ça allait être une véritable catastrophe !

Alice se secoua l'esprit. Après tout, c'était un peu son devoir de faire en sorte que l'alchimiste ne vienne pas fouiner dans quelque chose qu'il risquerait peut-être de regretter… Ce serait aussi en grande partie de sa faute si l'histoire venait à changer brusquement dans leur monde, puisqu'elle ne l'aurait pas prévenu…

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous était arrivé avant d'aller à la poursuite de cet… imbécile ? »

Edward ne comprenait absolument pas ou elle voulait en venir et avouer ce genre de chose était pour lui hors de question. Mais comme la jeune fille semblait sérieuse, il décida de lui dire en déformant légèrement la vérité, un air parfaitement blasé sur le visage afin d'appuyer ses propos et de paraître crédible.

-« Bof, pas grand-chose… Avec Al, nous sommes allés dire juste bonjour à un prêtre dans un petit village, c'est tout… »

-« Le père Cornello ? » S'écria Alice en retour.

Consciente qu'elle en avait un peu trop dit, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour éventuellement refouler les mots qui pourraient forcer le barrage de ses lèvres, en tournant son regard bleuté vers lui… Mais ce qui était fait était fait, et l'alchimiste lui lança un regard doré si froid que la lycéenne crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre, comme gelé. Comment des pupilles aussi claire et à la couleur si chaude pouvaient elles montrer autant de ressentiment ? Alice, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps l'échange entre elle et le blond aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, détourna les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur par nervosité. Elle se devait de poursuivre afin d'être certaine que ce qui leur arrivait suivait la trame principale…

-« Et… » Sa voix était rauque, la jeune fille s'efforça à continuer sous les prunelles scrutatrices et suspicieuses d'Edward. « Mustang… Que vous a t-il dit quand vous êtes revenus… Avant de vous envoyer attraper cet alchimiste ?... »

L'alchimiste Fullmetal serra ses poings. Comment se faisait il que cette jeune fille en sache pas mal sur des choses qui ne viennent même pas de son monde ? Ça l'avait déjà surpris qu'elle dessine sans plus de question le cercle de transmutation tout à l'heure… Comme si la brune avait déjà vu ça ailleurs… Il comprit alors que la demoiselle n'était pas aussi détachée et sereine que ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer… Mais aussi que la jeune fille en savait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire...

-« Est-ce qu'il allait… Je sais pas… Vous présenter quelqu'un part exemple ?... »

Ça commençait à bien faire ce petit interrogatoire ! Surtout que la jeune fille en savait beaucoup trop à son goût sans même lui avouer quoique ce soit… Rageusement et la surprenant totalement, Edward poussa Alice contre le mur. Ses mains sur ses épaules, il l'empêchait de bouger tandis que ses yeux bleus s'élargissaient et qu'ils croisaient les siens.

Alice s'attendait bien à un débordement de la part du jeune homme, mais à ce point là ! Son dos lui faisait mal et ses mains sur ses épaules la serraient tellement qu'elle crut sentir ses os grincer. Mais elle tint bon, et passée la surprise, la jeune fille affrontait tant bien que mal ces deux soleils brûlants.

-« Comment… » Gronda-t-il à son encontre.

-« Edward, c'est justement pour ça que je te pose la question ! » Répliqua-t-elle avec force même si sa voix trembla légèrement.

-« Nous étions censés rencontrer un alchimiste qui s'y connaissait en biologie ! Voilà ! Tu es contente ? Maintenant, dis moi comment tu le sais ? »

Alice sursauta de peur à son cri si brusque. La colère qui se dégageait du jeune homme commençait à l'effrayer et c'était avec peine qu'elle réussissait à éviter de trembler de panique. Il fallait que la jeune fille trouve quelque chose à lui dire et vite sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…

La jeune lycéenne sentait même les bras du blond trembler tellement sa rage semblait le consumer. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner le courage nécessaire de lui sortir la phrase qui tournait actuellement dans ses pensés en lui lançant le regard le plus sérieux qu'elle pouvait.

-« Il me semblait te l'avoir dit tout à l'heure… L'alchimie n'est que fiction dans ce monde… »

La jeune fille craignait vraiment que dans son état, Edward ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle voulait dire à travers cette phrase. Mais quand elle vit une lueur de réflexion passer dans son regard doré, Alice se sentit légèrement rassurée, la poigne du garçon étant moins forte sur ses épaules. Elle se retira complètement quand il recula d'un pas en la fixant toujours mais cette fois-ci d'un air confus, comme si l'alchimiste avait atteint la réponse qu'il cherchait, mais qu'elle était si inconcevable qu'il ne voulu se résoudre à la croire…

-« Attends… Tu veux dire que… » Commença-t-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant lentement. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, bonjour! AoYume pour vous servir !_

 _Je suis de retour après une semaine et demie de pause pour cause d'examens! Ce chapitre est long, très long comparé aux chapitres précédents, mais ça, je pense que vous le remarquerez parfaitement bien! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je m'excuse pour l'arrêt un peu brutal de la dernière fois, je sais que ça a dût en surprendre beaucoup si ce n'était pas frustrer!_

 ** _Réponse à Paawelll :_**

 _Alice n'a pas une vie très joyeuse, c'est vrai! XD Mais ce que je lui prépare n'est pas tout rose non plus! Au fait, je pense que tu remarqueras très rapidement que j'ai effectivement bien dit à Alice ce dont on avait parlé et fait mention la dernière fois, même si c'est dans une situation légèrement différente! XD J'espère que tu t'en souviens! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, encore pardon de m'être arrêtée ainsi la dernière fois x)  
_

 _Laissez moi un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que la fiction est appréciée! Et si il y a des choses qui vous chiffonnent, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler, je serai ravie de vous apporter des éclaircissements et arranger la chose si il y a vraiment nécessité!_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas... J'ai eu beau essayer, jamais je n'aurait de droit sur eux... Par contre, Alice est mon personnages et j'assume parfaitement tout ce qui aurait de près ou de loin un quelconque rapport avec ce qu'il va lui arriver!**_

* * *

 _ **Au prix des Souvenirs**_

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Alice regardait silencieusement le jeune homme face à elle qui avait baissé le regard sur le sol, un air stupéfait sur le visage, comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensés sans les comprendre, simplement emporté par cette vague infernale qui lui traversait sans cesse l'esprit. La jeune fille était en train de prendre de longues inspirations afin de calmer ses émotions. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle se fasse violence pour reprendre du poil de la bête, surtout que comme elle le pensait si bien, le blond était particulièrement imprévisible. Elle le savait bien, il l'avait trop surprise malgré sa préparation mentale, ses épaules la lançant encore un peu après avoir subies la poigne serrée du jeune homme. Si la jeune fille se laissait avoir, il était plus que certain que ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir arriver, se réaliserait… Or, en le faisant rentrer dans cette pièce, elle s'était jurée mentalement de ne rien faire foirer, alors hors de question de perdre la face. D'accord, c'était LE Fullmetal Alchimiste que la brune avait devant elle et c'était son personnage préféré, aussi… Alors en plus de faire de gros efforts pour retrouver un état d'esprit qui lui corresponde, il lui faudrait aussi laisser vraiment une grande partie de ses sentiments de côté afin de convenablement exécuter le devoir qu'elle s'était accordée.

Alice enferma sous clé les différentes pensés émotives qui lui traversèrent l'esprit avant de reprendre une grande inspiration et de se racler légèrement la gorge afin de se donner le courage nécessaire pour arriver au bout de ce qu'elle avait commencé. Après s'être assurée que le garçon n'allait pas lui sauter dessus pour la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur, d'une œillade, elle s'approcha lentement de son étagère fétiche, faisant se relever sur elle le regard doré du jeune homme, toujours aussi perdu.

Lentement, la lycéenne passa ses doigts sur l'étoffe, puis la souleva doucement en disant, sans se tourner vers Edward, incertaine.

-« Ici, l'alchimie n'est que fiction… Et de ce fait, Fullmetal Alchimiste te désigne en tant qu'Alchimiste d'État, mais cela désigne aussi la série de livre qui compte vos aventures à toi et à ton frère. »

Edward fronça les sourcils puis observa avec des yeux grandissant les nombreux livres qui se dévoilaient à lui, cachés il y a de cela quelques instants derrière ce rideau rouge blasonné. En penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux blonds se balançant autour de son visage figé dans une moue perplexe et curieuse, l'alchimiste lut parfaitement « Fullmetal Alchemist » sur les tranches de ceux-ci, confirmant leur appartenance à cette « série » comme l'avait si bien dit la jeune femme.

Celle-ci passa une main pensivement sur sa collection, murmurant plus à elle-même qu'au blond, une étrange lueur de mélancolie passant comme un voile sur ses yeux et s'évaporant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-« C'était un cadeau d'une vieille dame qui habitait dans la maison d'en face… Elle était très gentille et j'aurais adoré continuer à passer du temps avec elle… »

Subitement, secouant sa tête et faisant voler ses cheveux bruns coupés courts autour d'elle, Alice se tourna brièvement vers l'aîné des Elric afin de s'assurer d'avoir toute son attention. Elle vit parfaitement son regard ambré fixé sur ses bébés. La lycéenne continua alors sur un ton détaché en pointant le premier des livres près du début.

-« Vous en êtes ici… »

Un grand intérêt était visible au fond des soleils brûlants du Fullmetal alors que la jeune fille comprit rapidement ce qui semblait tourner dans la tête de celui-ci. Son visage ne laissa cependant rien transparaître tandis qu'Alice, mécontente de ce qu'il pourrait suivre, écoutait Edward qui demanda simplement.

-« Donc… Le reste serait notre futur ?... »

Elle s'y était préparée, alors, en croisant ses bras d'un air autoritaire, la lycéenne répondit fermement.

-« C'est cela. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, je ne te les montrerai pas ! »

Dans son mouvement, le tissu rouge avait voleté légèrement avant de retomber et de cacher à nouveau les précieux trésors de la brune.

Comme l'alchimiste ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, la jeune femme pensait avec étonnement qu'il avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais quand elle perçût cette étincelle au fond du regard du jeune homme, regard qu'il avait laissé sur l'étagère, l'intuition d'Alice lui tordit brutalement le ventre. Edward ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre de cette oreille, elle en était plus que certaine à présent et de ce fait, la jeune fille l'attendait de pieds fermes !

La jeune fille ne souhaitait vraiment pas engager un combat entre le Fullmetal et elle, mais déjà, les premiers signes arrivèrent rapidement, se traduisant par une jambe ramenée en arrière pour se propulser, et des regards obliques dans sa direction tandis qu'elle faisait semblant d'avoir porté son attention sur les livres qui étaient rangés à sa gauche. Ainsi, quand elle vit une silhouette noire aux reflets dorés se précipiter sur sa bibliothèque tellement rapidement qu'elle avait l'impression de voir double, Alice se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure en balançant son bras droit vers celle-ci…

Il était impossible ! Et totalement inconscient ! Elle devait impérativement recourir à de bonnes paroles pour raisonner ce jeune homme parfaitement imbécile !

-« Hep là ! Je t'ai dit à l'instant que je ne te les montrerai pas. Tu es sourd ma parole !? » Cria-t-elle en brandissant sa main droite maintenant désormais l'oreille du garçon entre ses doigts.

Sans attendre, fébrilement et nerveusement, Edward claqua instinctivement ses deux mains entre elles et posa ensuite celle de gauche sur son automail au bras droit dans, à ce que comprit la brune, un essai de transmutation en lame. Alice paniqua un peu en s'attendant à voir surgir l'arme du jeune homme, déchirant au passage son gant blanc, qu'il utiliserait sûrement ensuite pour la menacer, probablement.

Edward fut totalement démuni en voyant que rien ne se produisait contrairement à tout à l'heure. Interloqué, il joignit une fois encore ses mains et retenta une seconde fois de transmuter son bras métallique afin de dégager cette fille qui l'entravait. Comme la première fois, aucun éclair d'alchimie ne se laissa apercevoir par les deux adolescents, ce qui permit à la lycéenne de souffler de soulagement, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte sur ce petit morceau de chair.

Mais le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à commencer à se débattre à main nues afin de déloger cette folle et de tenir entre ses doigts la clé qui pourrait sûrement l'aider dans sa quête. Voyant qu'elle tenait bon malgré ses assauts, il grogna en tenant à deux mains le bras droit de la brune.

-« Lâche moi ! Si je les lis je pourrais trouver un moyen pour redonner son corps à Al ! »

Alice mordit férocement ses joues en tentant de ne pas perdre son emprise sur le blondinet, lui évitant ainsi d'aller mettre le nez dans quelque chose qui allait être potentiellement désastreux pour lui et son entourage… Cependant, les dents serrées par l'effort surprenant qu'elle devait fournir afin d'éviter que l'alchimiste ne la fauche avec son pied en resserrant ses doigts fermement sur son oreille, elle demanda.

-« Peut-être, mais encore ? »

Edward s'arrêta un instant, la question de la jeune fille tournant dans sa tête. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier en essayant de décoller une à une les phalanges de la demoiselle.

-« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Alice manqua de s'étouffer. Rageusement, elle tira l'oreille du jeune homme pour ramener son visage à la hauteur de ses yeux bleus afin de plonger ceux-ci dans les perles dorés d'Edward, qui pinça les lèvres à ce geste quelque peu douloureux. Fallait dire qu'Alice avait une de ces poignes ! Mais le blondinet ne répliqua rien à cela, la noirceur du regard de la jeune femme lui imposant le silence.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, jamais elle n'avait fait preuve d'autant de colère, même pas quand il avait abordé malencontreusement le sujet sensible de ses parents.

-« Tu ne vois pas ce qui me dérange ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si tu connaissais ton avenir ? Non ? Alors je vais te le dire. » La voix d'Alice était tremblante de rage. « La première chose serait que tu ne réagirais plus de la même façon. La seconde serait que si jamais une personne de ton entourage était censée mourir, tu ferais tout pour lui éviter cela. »

-« Justement, raison de plus pour que j'y jette un œil ! » Lui cracha-t-il presque en retour.

-« Au contraire ! Tu ne comprends pas, tout risquerait de s'enchaîner ! Si jamais tu évitais la mort de quelqu'un, alors sûrement que d'autres mouraient à sa place et si tu ne réagissais pas de la même façon, alors les événements en seraient bouleversés ! »

Alice bouillonnait intérieurement, mais soucieuse de pincer encore l'oreille du jeune alchimiste, elle s'écarta un peu et le libéra. Cependant, quand il fit un geste en direction de sa bibliothèque, la lycéenne ne prit pas longtemps à se placer devant celle-ci et d'ouvrir les bras dans un invitation pour le blond à lui passer sur le corps s'il voulait atteindre ses livres.

Offusqué de voir qu'elle continuait malgré tout à l'empêcher de toucher ne serait-ce que l'étagère, Edward se renfrogna encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-« Et peut-être qu'il ne se passera justement rien de tout cela ! »

Le visage figé de la brune ne laissait transparaître au blond que son refus catégorique à lui accorder cette faveur, même ne serait-ce qu'à lui. Elle ouvrit encore plus ses bras et le regardait sans ciller, une lueur de détermination brillant au fond de ses yeux bleutés, bien ancrée sur ses pieds, le dos parfaitement droit.

-« Edward… Je compte en aucun cas te laisser faire quelque chose que tu risques fort de regretter par la suite. Certes, tu as raison, peut-être que je dramatise trop la chose et que rien n'en serait changé… Mais se baser uniquement sur du « hasard » et de la « chance » pourrait se retourner contre vous… Connaître son avenir n'est jamais bon ! Imagine simplement qu'après avoir changé le cours du destin, Alphonse, Winry ou même Pinako venait à en subir les conséquences ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, hein ?! Te connaissant, tu vas beaucoup t'en vouloir et tu vas aussi m'en vouloir parce je ne t'en aurai pas empêché ! »

Edward la regardait simplement, surpris de voir que la jeune fille était si déterminée à se battre pour ce qu'elle pensait juste. Et à l'écouter, l'alchimiste en vint à se dire qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas tord en un sens et que c'était peut-être ce qui l'aurait chiffonné s'il n'avait pas foncé tête baissée dans le tas sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

La demoiselle continua, d'une voix légèrement plus faible.

-« Je ne compte ni jouer avec l'avenir, ni jouer avec la vie des gens ! En ce moment même, je détiens peut-être celle de beaucoup entre mes mains. Je sais bien que ton frère compte beaucoup pour toi et retrouver son corps est ton but premier… Mais si c'est en échange de toute ces vies que j'ai dans la paume, alors c'est hors de question… Parce que même avec ça, il n'est pas certain que tu atteignes convenablement ton objectif… Crois-moi, votre futur est très bien comme ça, alors ne gâche pas tout… »

Alice baissa finalement ses bras, se frottant distraitement le poignet qu'Edward avait serré dans sa tentative de se soustraire à son emprise, le regard rivé vers le sol. Elle espérait que le jeune homme comprenait le fond de ses pensés, elle avait tant dit en essayant de former des phrases qui ne présageaient en rien son avenir.

Le Fullmetal était déçu de voir sous ses yeux une possibilité de rendre son corps à son frère voler en éclats. La lycéenne avait parfaitement raison… Avec son frère, ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre leur but si c'était en échange de vies humaines… Si ?

Il sentit pointer un lui ce sentiment horrible de défaite et de culpabilité. Un peu plus et effectivement, il allait sûrement faire une belle bourde… Les épaules basses, sa colère face à la jeune femme s'évapora tandis que celle-ci lui jetait un coup d'œil, étant revenue à son calme habituel après avoir laissé déborder sa frustration.

Alice était vraiment peinée pour l'alchimiste. Elle voulait vraiment aider et tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire c'était de lui présenter un semblant d'espoir sous le nez avant de le lui retirer aussi sec. De ce fait, elle se sentait particulièrement coupable de son état d'esprit actuellement et de son air légèrement abattu.

-« Tu vas devoir apprendre des choses, en découvrir certaines et devoir en accepter d'autres. Tout ne sera pas rose et joyeux, mais ça, tu le savais déjà je pense… » Tenta-t-elle avant de se mettre une claque mentale pour sa débilité.

Cependant, Edward ne fît qu'acquiescer ses dires. Et voyant qu'un silence gênant s'installait entre eux, Alice ne tint plus et s'empara d'un de ses précieux livres. Ainsi, elle lui tendit le premier tome de la série en déviant le regard, mâchant nerveusement ses joues.

-« Tiens ! Celui-ci, tu peux le lire, puisque ça c'est déjà passé. J'aimerai juste que tu me confirmes que ce qu'il s'y passe vous soit véritablement arrivé, mot pour mot ! »

Lentement, Edward étendit son bras droit pour s'emparer délicatement du livre. Après tout, il était presque certain qu'Alice tenait beaucoup à ceux-ci, il n'y avait qu'à se souvenir de la moue qu'elle lui avait donné sans s'en rendre compte en les lui dévoilant, pour le prouver. En fixant consciencieusement les dessins sur les couvertures de celui-ci, qui le représentait avec Alphonse, le jeune homme lui demanda tout de même, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse que la jeune femme lui donnerait.

-« Si ça diffère, tu me laisserais lire la suite ? »

La brune croisa à nouveau ses bras en répondant instantanément.

-« Bien tenté, mais non ! »

Edward poussa un long soupire avant de poursuivre en faisant passer le livre entre ses doigts, le regard fuyant et sur un ton un peu boudeur.

-« Bon… Au moins tu as répondu à mes questions… Et aussi, je m'excuse pour… ma brusquerie… »

Alice tomba légèrement des nues face aux excuses du blondinet qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir si… réactif ? Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement et c'était un peu gênée qu'elle lui dit en bougeant frénétiquement sa main gauche de haut en bas, le poignet de la droite étant encore un peu douloureux.

-« Ah mais c'est pas grave, te connaissant, je m'y attendais un peu ! J'aurai sûrement réagi de la même façon ! Et puis j'ai eu ma vengeance ! »

En terminant sur ces paroles, la jeune fille baissa son regard vers ses deux doigts fautifs qu'elle joignit ensemble à plusieurs reprises, ce qui procura à Edward l'envie subite de porter sa main à son oreille endolorie. Quand il vit un petit sourire fleurir sur le visage de la demoiselle, il se mit à grogner.

-« Hé mais tu sais que ça fait mal en plus ?! »

En contrepartie, il reçut un regard surprit de la lycéenne.

-« Parce que j'aurai fait ça sans raison ? »

-« Hum… »

Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante concernant on ne savait trop quoi sur les agissements d'Alice avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le lit qui trônait dans l'autre partie de la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le regardait simplement s'installer en tailleur sur le drap avant d'ouvrir avec intérêt le bouquin qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Alice observait silencieusement ce tableau. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir la chance d'assister à cela, de voir le Fullmetal Alchimiste assit en tailleur sur les couvertures bleus pastel de son lit, les bras sur les genoux, les yeux courant sur le papier comme s'il cherchait à plonger dans sa lecture tête la première. La jeune fille n'en voulait absolument pas au jeune homme pour sa réaction brutale d'il y avait quelques instants, puisqu'elle la comprenait parfaitement. Se sentir impuissant face à la situation de quelqu'un a qui on tient, Alice en avait déjà fait les frais...

La lycéenne alla se vautrer sur la deuxième partie de son lit, puisque le blond s'était assis non loin de ses oreillers. Les tremblements qu'elle causa au matelas ne sembla en aucun cas déranger le jeune homme puisqu'il n'eut aucune réaction. La brune attendit un instant, sur le dos, en regardant fixement le plafond de la pièce.

Elle ne pensait pas que tous ces souvenirs se rappelleraient aussi rapidement à sa mémoire. Pourtant, bien que cela faisait un bout de temps que ces livres étaient en sa possession, elle avait l'impression que c'était hier encore que du haut de ses dix ans, elle se baladait dans ce même quartier qui était visible par sa fenêtre, un sourire enfantin collé aux lèvres. La jeune fille sentait encore ses petits doigts fins enserrer la poignée de cette porte et l'ouvrir en criant joyeusement à cette vieille dame habitant dans la maison de l'autre côté de la route, qu'elle était présente à nouveau, et qu'elle rentrait. Alice ne se souvenait plus de l'intérieur de cette maison, et encore moins de l'emplacement des pièces... Mais le souvenir du sourire radieux de cette dame quand elle arrivait à sa hauteur afin d'embrasser ses deux joues était ancré au fond de son cœur.

La brune n'était pas naïve, petite, elle avait bien remarqué que chaque jour, les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps maigre de cette vieille dame devenaient de plus en plus violents, l'obligeant souvent à s'asseoir pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre.

À plusieurs reprises, elle se souvenait de lui avoir demander comment elle allait, mais à chaque fois celle-ci parvenait à détourner la conversation afin que ce soit à Alice de se confesser. Ainsi, cette grand-mère qu'elle était devenue pour la fillette à cette époque, la consolait quand la brune sentait son cœur se serrer face à l'inintérêt que lui portaient ses géniteurs et elle séchait ses larmes quand elles creusaient des sillons dans ses joues.

Alice ne se souvenait pas avoir vu d'autres personnes qu'elle et cette dame dans cette maison. Aucunes photos de famille n'avaient été gravées dans sa mémoire, et au fil des années passées, la lycéenne en était venue à la conclusion que la doyenne était un peu comme elle au fond, qu'elle était seule. C'était la seule fois pour laquelle la jeune fille avait senti qu'elle était importante pour quelqu'un...

Or, quand ce jour était arrivé...

Alors que gamine, elle rentrait de l'école élémentaire, la jeune Alice avait fait une halte chez la voisine, parce que son état avait tellement empiré que la veille, la vieille avait été alitée dans son lit sans pouvoir en bouger, ce qui l'avait beaucoup inquiétée.  
Mais en entrant dans la maison, le souvenir fulgurant et encore tout frais de cette atmosphère lourde lui revint en mémoire, alors qu'elle l'avait prise en grippe. Alice se rappelait parfaitement bien que la maison fût totalement vide ce jour là... Plus aucuns meubles, leurs seule présence ayant été confirmée par quelques marques sur le sol et murs en papiers peints. Rien... Hormis ce carton solitaire, au milieu d'une grande pièce vide, qui l'attendait, une enveloppe posée sur le dessus, simplement.

C'était une lettre qui lui était destinée... La vieille s'excusait de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps à ses côtés et qu'elle espérait beaucoup qu'Alice lui pardonne son impossibilité à les lui donner en main propre pour son anniversaire prochain... Elle lui demandait aussi de garder la tête haute et de continuer à vivre.

La gamine avait alors ouvert le carton, laissant paraître sous ses yeux, une multitude de bouquin, tous du même nom mais de volumes différents...

Cadeau d'anniversaire...

Cadeau d'adieu...

Son petit cœur d'enfant lui avait fait atrocement mal ce jour là et Alice avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps... Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir, ni lui redemander une fois encore comment elle s'appelait car cela lui était sortit de la tête.

Depuis lors, plus aucunes perles salées n'avaient dévalé ses joues... Plus de picotements aux yeux... Juste... un vide horrible et une douleur sourde quand elle y pensait... C'était tout.

Quand un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir, Alice passa une main sur son visage et roula sur le flanc en ramenant légèrement ses genoux contre sa poitrine, regardant l'alchimiste blond assis devant elle.

Ses pensés s'éclaircirent quand elle vit pointer sous ses yeux un bout métallique. Comme Edward avait retiré ses chaussures, son automail au pied était parfaitement visible pour la brune qui, très curieuse, ne put s'empêcher de lever lentement un doigt pour aller l'effleurer. Elle le retira instantanément de peur que le blond ait sentit son toucher. Cependant, quand elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, la jeune fille le retrouva encore enfoncé dans sa lecture, tournant seulement les pages unes à unes. Alors, elle retenta une fois encore, poussée par cette curiosité qui la torturait et déposa ledit doigt sur le pied métallique. La lycéenne fit glisser délicatement son index de haut en bas à deux reprises avant de sentir un malaise.

Tournant son regard vers le garçon, elle sursauta de surprise en croisant ses iris dorées qui l'observaient avec une lueur interrogative. Elle tressaillit et en se redressant au passage, Alice bégaya quelques secondes, très embrassée, avant de secouer fébrilement ses mains devant elle en disant.

-« Ah ! Pardon, c'est juste que j'ai eu tellement l'habitude de voir ça en image que le voir en vrai m'intrigue plus que je ne le pensais… »

Il devait bien se l'avouer, mais cette fille pouvait parfois avoir des réactions étranges. La preuve, elle n'avait en aucun cas dû se sentir obligée de lui donner une quelconque explication puisqu'il avait parfaitement comprit ses pensés quand le jeune homme avait intercepté son regard curieux sur son pied gauche. Edward était un peu habitué à cet intérêt qu'on lui portait pour ses automails, Winry, son amie d'enfance, étant la première à s'en intéresser.

Silencieusement, l'alchimiste blond observait la jeune lycéenne aux cheveux courts qui avait laissé dériver une énième fois ses yeux bleus sur ses prothèses métalliques, sûrement sans s'en apercevoir. L'envie qui semblait titiller la jeune fille était palpable et l'aîné des Elric ne mit pas longtemps à y céder. En lâchant un soupire, la tête baissée de résignation, il releva un peu le bas de son pantalon et se tourna en quelques mouvements vers la brune pour lui tendre légèrement sa jambe. Cependant, il plongea immédiatement sa tête dans les pages du livre, ne ressentant aucunement le besoin de devoir croiser une seconde fois les océans bleus de la fillette. Ah ! Il ne se souvenait plus avoir dit autant de chose sur « Dieu » devant Rose dans l'église !

Voyant que le jeune alchimiste ne prêtait plus attention à elle, Alice déposa son regard sur le métal brillant de la jambe gauche de celui-ci. Il semblait lui permettre de le manipuler à sa guise, mais craintive, la jeune fille le toucha simple du doigt. C'était dur… Ironiquement, la lycéenne pensa alors que c'était tout à fait normal, et que de ce fait, cela aurait été problématique si la prothèse avait été aussi molle que de la guimauve…

Mais la curiosité de la jeune femme prit totalement le dessus sur la raison de celle-ci et très rapidement elle s'empara du pied pour l'examiner plus consciencieusement, fixant son regard sur les vis qui étaient visibles. Edward ne lui lança qu'une œillade rapide tandis qu'elle était en train de faire coulisser les articulations métalliques lentement, émerveillée d'apercevoir quelques petites pièces bouger en même temps.

Ce n'est qu'après un petit moment qu'Alice s'aperçut qu'elle levait peut-être un peu trop la prothèse d'Edward alors qu'elle cherchait à regarder le dessous de celle-ci, poussant son possesseur à légèrement s'allonger un peu plus à chaque fois sur le lit. Paniquée, la jeune lycéenne la lâcha précipitamment, la laissant retomber (lourdement) sur le lit. Sans pression, Edward tourna une page. S'installant sur ses genoux, la brune préféra s'abstenir de réitérer l'expérience de manipuler l'automail du jeune homme, embarrassée de s'être laissée aller comme cela. De ce fait, les poings soigneusement placés sur ses jambes repliées sous elle, Alice observait les réactions de l'alchimiste blond. Sauf qu'il semblait avoir un self-control impressionnant puisque son visage ne reflétait absolument rien… Alors la brune suivit des yeux la chevelure blonde du garçon avant de lui demander d'une voix particulièrement faible, comme si elle craignait de déranger quelque chose.

-« Alors ? Verdict ? »

Edward se rassit convenablement en lâchant un énième soupire pour la journée, mettant son index métallique entre les pages afin d'éviter de s'y perdre. Il passa négligemment son autre main dans sa tignasse dorée en ronchonnant avant de souffler.

-« Totalement pareil… Mot pour mot… »

-« Je vois… »

Un ange passa avant que le jeune alchimiste ne pose sa tête dans sa main en grognant.

-« Tout de même, ça fait bizarre de se voir en images… »

La jeune fille se décrispa d'un coup et se mit à rire doucement. Le blond la regardait se marrer dans son coin avec une légère moue sur le visage. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi se moquer… C'était très embarrassant pour lui d'être spectateur de ce qui leurs était arrivé il y avait de cela quelques jours…

Alice prit de grandes inspirations afin de calmer son éclat de rire et de ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur, une main sur la poitrine avant de regarder sa montre à son poignet gauche. Ouvrant grand les yeux et sautant littéralement sur ses pieds, la jeune fille pensa à voix haute.

-« Mince, il est déjà 17h15 ?! Faut absolument que je me grouille d'aller faire à manger sinon on n'aura rien dans l'estomac et comme il est hors de question que je descende après que mes parents soient revenus de leurs boulots ! »

Vive comme l'éclair, la jeune fille avait rejoint la porte de sa chambre et déposait déjà la main sur la poignée quand finalement, elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée pour se retourner vers l'aîné des Elric qui la fixait, l'air un peu perplexe de sa réaction. Au fond des prunelle de celle-ci, l'alchimiste pouvait clairement y voir défiler d'innombrables questionnements, mais son silence créait une ambiance particulièrement dérangeante pour le jeune homme. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand la brune le devança pour l'interroger, le regard un peu fuyant et le bras droit frottant frénétiquement le gauche.

-« Edward, que comptes-tu faire… Maintenant ? »

Pendant un instant, le blond se plongea dans ses pensés, les sourcils froncés, cherchant où la jeune fille voulait en venir et de quoi elle parlait. Quand le souvenir de lui donner une réponse pour son hébergement chez elle après ses explications lui revint en mémoire, il s'appuya sur ses mains pour se balancer un peu en arrière, réfléchissant à sa situation. Étant un « personnage » connu dans ce monde, sortir lui était effectivement particulièrement imprudent, alors trouver de quoi se loger le temps de réussir à rentrer chez lui, c'était presque du suicide. Et puis… Il n'avait pas mangé depuis il ne savait combien de temps, et entendre la brune parler de cuisine commençait à faire remonter son appétit. Comme pour le confirmer, il sentit son ventre grogner légèrement.

Se redressant et plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête de façon désintéressé, il lui répondit, priant pour que son ventre ne lui fasse pas le coup de gémir son mal être à la fin de sa phrase.

-« Je crois que je vais rester ici pour la nuit… »

Alice joignit ses deux mains en abordant un sourire plus que lumineux.

-« D'accord, heureuse que tu ais accepté ! » Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à définitivement sortir de la chambre et pointa son livre du doigt. « Quand tu auras fini de le lire, tu voudras bien aller chercher la table basse qu'il y a dans la pièce juste en face de ma chambre ? Elle nous servira pour manger ici. Merci ! »

Qu'est-ce que ? Edward se leva rapidement pour répliquer, mais la lycéenne s'était déjà envolée par la porte qui s'était refermée derrière elle. Les marches de l'escalier poussèrent des couinements quand la jeune fille les dévala à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la cuisine. En s'emparant du tablier accroché à côté du four, Alice se demandait bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour satisfaire son appétit et celui du Fullmetal. Puis, ayant une idée dans la tête, elle sortit plusieurs ustensiles de cuisine tantôt de tiroirs, tantôt de placards, et se lança dans la préparation du repas après avoir préalablement enfilé le vêtement.

Edward resta bêtement quelques secondes à regarder la porte close de la chambre de cette jeune fille, qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que cela outre son prénom, mais qui semblait avoir une confiance presque aveugle en lui… Lentement, il tourna son regard vers la bibliothèque de la demoiselle et fixa intensément le tissu rouge qui cachait sa précieuse étagère… Oui, définitivement, elle lui faisait trop confiance…

Il se replongea dans sa lecture en poussant un soupire.

* * *

Alice trempa délicatement son index dans sa casserole et le mena jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y goûter les vestiges de sa purée qui s'y était accrochée, les yeux fermés dans un effort de concentration intense. Un sourire de satisfaction fleurit sur son visage alors qu'elle acquiesça lentement. Décidément, heureusement pour elle que la purée était simple à réaliser, parce qu'elle ne la ratait presque jamais !

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns s'empara de la crème liquide posée sur le plan de travail à sa droite et se déplaça rapidement vers la gazinière afin d'examiner les escalopes qu'elle faisait cuire dans une poêle. Escalopes qu'elle avait piquées sans ménagement dans le réfrigérateur puisque ses parents achetaient tout de même le nécessaire afin qu'elle puisse se faire à manger. La lycéenne s'assura qu'elles étaient bien cuites avant de verser un peu de crème fraîche et de rajouter les champignons. L'odeur qui se dégageait de sa préparation la faisait saliver d'avance ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait l'escalope de veau à la crème et aux champignons avec un peu de purée faite maison ! D'ailleurs, elle espérait franchement que l'alchimiste n'allait pas faire la fine bouche niveau nourriture… Alice savait bien qu'il avait le lait en horreur… Peut-être devrait-elle lui faire goûter avant de le servir, histoire de voir si elle devait préparer autre chose pour lui...

Se questionnant intérieurement, la brune rangea rapidement sa crème dans le frigo et s'empara de la purée, se retournant avec l'idée de déposer la casserole sur la table derrière elle afin de faire un peu plus de place dans cette cuisine presque trop petite.

-« Alice, la chambre d'en face est… »

-« Aahh ! »

Sous la surprise, Alice sursauta violemment et manqua de laisser tomber le repas, renfermant sa prise sur les poignées de l'ustensile pour s'assurer que cela ne devienne pas le cas et le posant brutalement sur un sous-plat qu'elle avait préalablement déposé sur ladite table. Les jambes tremblantes, elle reprit son souffle en tentant de se persuader que sa purée ne s'étalerait pas sur le carrelage cette fois-ci, puis la jeune femme leva les yeux vers celui qui avait manqué de faire faire une terrible bêtise. Devant elle, Edward, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche à demi ouverte et le corps dépassant légèrement de l'embrasure de la porte la regardait avec stupéfaction. Fallait dire qu'elle avait dû avoir l'air parfaitement idiote à tourner sur elle-même pendant quelques secondes afin d'éviter le massacre, sa purée ayant été entre la vie et la mort pendant ce laps de temps.

Elle avait été tellement plongée dans ses pensés que la jeune lycéenne ne s'était même pas aperçue de sa présence et avait encore moins entendu les marches de l'escalier grincer… Alice ronchonna après l'alchimiste en se passant une main sur le front et soupirant de soulagement.

-« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne recommence plus jamais sinon je ne serais pas certaine d'assurer la survie de notre repas ! »

Le blond se remit de sa surprise et grommela une excuse en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait faillit causer une catastrophe et voir de la nourriture qui sentait aussi bon gâchée par ses bêtises l'aurait mit dans le mal. Et dire que le jeune homme était descendu à la fois parce qu'il avait fini sa lecture mais surtout parce que l'odeur qui montait jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille était devenue trop tentante.

-« Pardon. »

La brune s'en retourna à sa cuisinière en haussant légèrement les épaules, puis lui dit ensuite.

-« Et pour répondre à ta question, oui la pièce d'en face est une chambre d'ami et non tu ne dormiras pas là-bas puisqu'il y a plus de chance que mes parents ouvrent cette porte que de rentrer dans mon espace vital… »

Edward parut particulièrement perplexe de cette réponse. Les parents d'Alice semblaient très étranges… Mais il ne s'y attarda pas longtemps et comme elle avait répondu à sa question, il enchaîna sur une autre qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps, mais qu'il avait laissé de côté parce que cela ne lui semblait pas très important sur le moment.

-« Hum… Au fait, tu pourrais m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour être certaine que c'était moi dès le début ? »

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à remuer lentement la crème dans sa poêle, mais elle suspendit son geste pour se retourner afin de faire face au garçon, les yeux scintillant d'intérêt et un petit sourire sur le visage.

-« Je n'ai peut-être pas ton cerveau, mais j'ai un très bon instinct ! Et j'ai appris à très souvent l'écouter !»

Le Fullmetal se prit le menton dans un réflexe qui signifiait clairement à la brune qu'il était en train de réfléchir et de décortiquer sa phrase. Silencieusement, elle le laissait faire, ne s'apercevant pas que son sourire avait une légère connotation énigmatique. Finalement, quand il fut convaincu de sa prochaine interrogation, l'alchimiste blond lui demanda, s'appuyant négligemment sur le mur à côté de la porte de la cuisine, croisant son regard doré avec le sien.

-« Ça a un lien avec ce que tu disais tout à l'heure concernant mon temps de séjour ici ? »

Le sourire de la lycéenne s'agrandit un peu plus en lui répondant, écoutant son tiraillement dans le ventre.

-« Exactement ! Avec un peu de chance, demain tu seras de retour chez toi ! » Elle coupa court à la discussion en changeant totalement de sujet après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa poêle. « Tu pourrais prendre cette casserole et la monter dans la chambre, s'il te plait ? J'arrive tout de suite avec le reste ! »

Alice désigna du doigt sa purée avant de se retourner et d'éteindre le feu.

Edward s'apprêtait à répliquer autre chose, n'ayant pas trop envie de terminer sur cette indication particulièrement étrange selon lui, mais il se fit violence afin de se taire. La jeune fille ne semblait pas très encline à lui en avouer plus et n'ayant pas très envie de la forcer, le jeune homme ne lâcha qu'un simple grognement. De plus, son ventre allait sûrement se faire le plaisir de montrer son mécontentement alors résolu, il s'empara de la casserole que la lycéenne lui avait montrée et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. Alors qu'il y posait un pied, l'alchimiste entendit clairement les réprimandes d'Alice provenant de la cuisine.

-« Et je t'interdis d'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un doigt ! »

En montant les marches, l'odeur de la préparation de la jeune femme, qu'il tenait entre les mains, fît sourire le jeune homme tandis que son estomac se mettait à gémir. Après tout, elle ne le verrait pas s'il était assez rapide, non ? Mué d'une détermination à toute épreuve, l'aîné des Elric gravit l'escalier en sautant des marches.

En entendant le boucan que produisait l'alchimiste blond ainsi que la porte de sa chambre claquer derrière lui, Alice haussa un sourcil avec une petite moue d'appréhension. Elle se dépêcha d'empiler assiettes, verres et couverts sur un plateau et d'y déposer sa poêle ainsi que des sous-plats avant de se dépêcher de suivre le chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter. En s'arrêtant devant la porte, la jeune fille frappa à celle-ci à l'aide de son pied, mais voyant que Monsieur l'alchimiste ne venait pas la lui ouvrir, elle le soupçonna d'avoir déjà le nez dans sa purée. Avec une cette même moue, la brune s'écarta d'un pas avant de lever au maximum son pied et de l'abaisser sur la poignée. Comme une fleur, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant alors à la lycéenne un Edward ravi, l'index de sa main gauche levé et sa langue passant sur ses lèvres avec satisfaction.

-« C'est aussi bon que l'odeur en est alléchante ! »

-« Edward ! » Réprimanda Alice en se rapprochant du fautif qui avait clairement laissé une trace de doigt dans la purée.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, le concerné aida simplement la jeune fille à déposer tout ce qu'elle avait ramené sur la table. Face à cette réaction particulièrement enfantine, Alice n'eut pas le courage de lui passer un savon… Et puis, il venait de lui confirmer que ça rentrait dans ses goûts en plus de lui avoir fait un compliment, alors elle lui devait bien ça.

-« On dîne maintenant ? » Interrogea le blond en posant des couverts à côté de chaque assiette sur la petite table de fortune qu'Alice lui avait demandé de ramener de la chambre d'ami.

-« Oui, tu as mis bien plus de temps que je ne le croyais pour lire le livre. La nuit est déjà tombée depuis un bon moment ! »

Pour confirmer ses dires, la jeune fille fît un bref mouvement de la tête en direction de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, juste derrière lui, qui dévoilait un ciel tout noir. Si l'on pouvait circuler dans la ruelle juste devant la maison, c'était uniquement grâce aux nombreux lampadaires qui éclairaient celle-ci de leurs lumières jaunâtres. La lune n'était même pas visible cette nuit-là, cachée par les nuages gris.

Un puissant grondement emplit alors l'espace, faisant légèrement rire la lycéenne tandis qu'Edward, rouge de gêne, détournait le regard en croisant ses bras. Elle lui dit sur un ton amusé, en s'emparant d'une cuillère déposée sur le plateau.

-« Et il faut croire que ton ventre ne serait pas d'accord pour attendre plus longtemps ! »

Le Fullmetal grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe toujours inexistante, mais vint tout de même s'installer en face de la brune tandis que celle-ci le servait.

Après un repas plus que copieux pour la jeune femme et complet pour le jeune homme, ils avaient mit de côté la vaisselle sale, Alice ayant prétexté qu'elle irait la descendre plus tard. La jeune lycéenne avait alors sortit plusieurs feuilles blanches qu'elle avait déposées sur la table basse, suivies du croquis du cercle d'alchimie qu'elle avait recopié avec l'aide d'Edward dans le parc. Ainsi, tous les deux, ils se mirent à se pencher sur la compréhension de celui-ci et sur la symbolique des nombreux signes alchimiques inscrits dedans. Écrivant toute sorte de choses avec nervosité sur le papier, l'alchimiste blond passait en revu tout ce qu'il avait appris afin de tenter de donner une signification à tout cela, passant à plusieurs reprises son regard doré du dessin à ses écrits. Il en était même venu à sortir son petit carnet de voyage, qui était en fait un cahier qu'il remplissait de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'alchimie mais de façon codée afin d'éviter de dévoiler des informations qui pourraient être confidentielles si jamais il le perdait par mégarde.

Alice, quand à elle, avait prit place non loin du jeune homme afin d'examiner par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il écrivait. Après tout, elle n'en savait pas grand-chose sur l'alchimie en elle-même et elle ne se voyait vraiment pas écrire sur sa feuille « cercle de transmutation humaine »… La jeune fille avait tenté cependant de déchiffrer le carnet de bord du Fullmetal mais après avoir seulement réussit à comprendre ce qu'il y avait écrit, elle abandonna rapidement, ne voyant pas comment il avait put mettre ne serait-ce que quelques informations concernant leur trouvaille d'une pierre philosophale factice chez le père Cornello dans la liste de ce qu'il avait mangé la veille… Et puis, elle devait bien se l'avouer, mais quand on disait que le jeune homme avait une écriture presque illisible, ce n'était vraiment pas une blague. Si la lycéenne n'avait pas été agacée d'avoir pris cinq minutes pour déchiffrer le gribouillage qu'elle avait traduit par le mot « menu », elle en aurait bien ri…

Les heures défilèrent…

Alice, qui sentait lentement ses paupières se fermer sous la fatigue qui assombrissait ses pensés, sursauta de peur quand Edward se mit à se tirer brutalement les cheveux en grognant avant de reposer les yeux sur les nombreuses feuilles parcourues d'inscriptions, qu'il envoya valser dans les airs en s'exclamant.

-« Rah ! Ça mène à rien… Aucune piste et ces deux cercles sont toujours indéchiffrables ! »

La jeune fille vit son dessin voler sous ses yeux et se poser non loin. S'étirant légèrement, elle se leva pour récupérer les écrits de l'alchimiste éparpillés dans la pièce et les remettre en tas bien rangé qu'elle déposa ensuite délicatement sur la table en murmurant au jeune homme d'une voix douce.

-« Arrêtons nous pour aujourd'hui et allons dormir, la nuit porte conseil dit-on ! »

-« Humph ! » Laissa-t-il juste partir en croisant ses bras, un stylo de la jeune femme entre les lèvres et fixant d'un air hargneux le cercle d'alchimie dessiné sur le papier.

Alice laissa un sourire s'installer sur son visage tandis qu'elle récupérait le plateau empli de vaisselle attendant seulement d'être lavée et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre. Cependant, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle avec son pied, elle jeta un regard à Edward en lui disant simplement.

-« Prends mon lit, je vais aller me changer et récupérer le nécessaire pour dormir sur le sol. Pas de négociation possible ! »

-« Hé ! »

Une seconde fois dans la même journée, le jeune homme se retrouva face à une porte close, l'air béat. Finalement, il soupira et se leva en entendant l'escalier grincer. Il profita de l'absence de la jeune femme pour défaire ses cheveux avant de retirer sa veste noir et son pantalon et de filer entre les draps du lit de la demoiselle. Jamais le garçon n'aurait cru qu'il dormirai un jour dans la même chambre qu'une jeune fille, bien que ce soit dans des lits différents… Les joues rouges, il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur les oreillers moelleux du lit avec un soupire… Ça ne pourrait pas être pire, sûrement…

Alice était rapidement allée faire un tour dans la cuisine pour y déposer le plateau et la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, ayant en esprit qu'elle la ferait demain. Bien entendu, la jeune fille avait parfaitement perçut les dialogues hasardeux de ses géniteurs dans le salon, la télévision allumée en bruit de fond. Ainsi, quand elle repassa dans le vestibule aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre, elle vit rapidement la deuxième paire de chaussure de son père installée à l'endroit précis que la lycéenne avait montré à Edward il y a de cela quelques heures, avant qu'elle le fasse rentrer dans la maison.

Décidant que ce n'était pas le moment de se cacher tout près du salon afin d'écouter la conversation de ses parents, qui conversaient habituellement de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire dans leur journée plus qu'ennuyeuse, la brune remonta rapidement les marches en essayant de les faire grincer le moins possible et se dirigea au fond du couloir pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Ainsi, elle retira sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir pour les troquer contre un long tee-shirt noir et un minishort de la même couleur, qui lui servaient de pyjamas. Après s'être consciencieusement lavées les dents, la jeune fille ressortit de la salle d'eau pour ouvrir la pièce fourre-tout et en retirer une pile de couvertures. N'ayant aucun matelas en plus dans la maison et sachant pertinemment que ses parents trouveraient étrange le fait que leur fille dorme dans la chambre d'ami, Alice préférait s'endormir dans sa chambre, sur le sol, laissant son lit douillet à l'alchimiste. Elle en était certaine, il avait besoin de repos après cette journée pleine d'émotions.

Edward entendit la porte s'ouvrit doucement et ne put s'empêcher de se relever légèrement afin de regarder la brune rentrer dans la pièce, cachée sous une montagne de couvertures. De toute façon, comme il était en train de ressasser sa journée rocambolesque, il n'était pas près de s'endormir de sitôt… Et encore moins quand il se savait dans le lit d'une fille dans lequel il pourrait clairement sentir une odeur délicate d'échapper des draps s'il y prêtait un peu plus attention, chose auquel le jeune homme ne voulait absolument pas penser. Cependant, il eut un moment d'absence quand Alice déposa sa charge, la dévoilant dans son « pyjamas » du soir...

-« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! » S'écria-t-il en la pointant du doigt tandis qu'elle était en train de préparer sa couche, s'empourprant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ni une, ni deux, Alice se tourna vers lui en soufflant activement entre ses dents, un index sur ses lèvres.

-« Chut ! Mes parents sont en bas et puis je dors comme ça, pas de commentaire ! »

Grognant un semblant de réponse, le garçon se laissa à nouveau retomber sur le dos et se détourna presque instantanément, préférant avoir une vision directe sur le mur à sa droite. Désormais, il ne pouvait qu'entendre le froissement des couvertures que la brune déposait sur le sol afin de se préparer un matelas de fortune. Quand enfin la jeune fille éteignit les lumières et rejoignit son « lit », le retour sombre de la nuit dans la pièce fit remonter les craintes du blond.

Comment allait son frère ? S'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Sûrement, le connaissant… Serait-il vraiment possible qu'il puisse rentrer dans son monde ? Allait-il pouvoir retrouver Alphonse ?

Alice coupa court aux réflexions du jeune homme en murmurant d'une voix fatiguée.

-« Bonne nuit Edward. »

-« 'Nuit… » Lui répondit-il d'une air las et dans un soupire.

Ainsi, la jeune fille se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sentant définitivement ses paupières s'abaisser doucement et se fermer. Elle repensa un instant à cette journée particulière qui lui était tombée dessus et eut un sourire avant de voir un voile noir s'étendre lentement sur sa raison et ses pensés. Le sommeil venait à elle aussi délicatement qu'une boule de coton et elle s'enroula chaudement dans ses couvertures avant de se laisser aller.

La nuit portait conseil, disait-on… Sauf que dans le cas d'Alice, c'était plus que des conseils qu'elle lui donnerait…


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, bonjour! AoYume pour vous servir!_

 _Voilà enfin mon chapitre 7 qui signe la fin de la partie pour laquelle Alice et Edward sont dans le monde de la demoiselle, mais ça, je vous laisse lire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je suis heureuse de vous annoncer qu'il est presque aussi long que le chapitre précédent ! (Bon, il fait quand même quelques mots en plus, mais ce n'est qu'un détail ! La joie des chapitres longs !)_

 ** _Réponse à Paawelll:_**

 _Moi, donner une vie merdique à Alice? Jamais! (sourire discret en croisant les doigts derrière son dos) N'empêche que j'espère que ce chapitre aussi long va te plaire et que tu ne viendras pas me trucider à la fin X)! Bonne lecture!_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! Lâchez un petit commentaire, ça en fera toujours sourire une! Et si vous avez une quelconque interrogation, n'hésitez pas! ;D_

 ** _Disclaimer: Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est d'ailleurs vraiment dommage! Par contre, Alice est mon personnage et j'assume complètement ce qu'elle devra surmonter dans les chapitres qui suivent le 6ème parce que je l'adore!_**

* * *

 ** _Au prix des Souvenirs_**

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

Alice émergea lentement de son sommeil et s'assit en écartant légèrement les couvertures qui la couvraient, sa main frottant mollement sa tête, puis ses yeux bouffis. Elle leva un regard encore ensommeillé en direction de la fenêtre de sa chambre dont elle avait oublié de fermer les volets hier soir, ce qui avait permis aux rayons matinales du soleil, de venir l'agresser dès qu'ils en avaient eut la possibilité. Maudissant intérieurement la lumière qui l'avait soutirée à son rêve, dont elle ne se souvenait pas au passage, la jeune fille tourna brièvement son regard vers la forme immobile sous la couette de son lit. Quand la silhouette s'éleva et s'abaissa doucement avec des respirations lentes et régulières, la lycéenne eut un petit sourire discret avant de s'extirper de son lit de fortune avec un soupire las.

En posant un premier pied sur le sol, Alice eut une grimace en le sentant partir soudainement en avant, emporté dans l'élan que lui procurait ce qu'elle écrasait avec celui-ci. Mordant sa lèvre inférieur afin d'éviter ne serait-ce que de jurer à voix basse, la jeune fille se rassit sur les draps et se massa délicatement la plante du pied afin de faire passer la pointe de douleur qui le traversait en lançant un regard menaçant au fautif qui n'était en fait qu'un stylo dont le bouchon avait disparu. La brune balança son bras droit pour aller le récupérer avant de s'arrêter en chemin et de tourner lentement sa paume vers le haut afin de l'examiner avec un air perplexe.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

La jeune fille passa doucement ses doigts sur les traits inscrits sur sa main, puis tourna la paume de la seconde afin qu'elle soit visible à ses yeux. Pareil, presque les même traits… Alice s'empara finalement du stylo et s'aperçut rapidement que c'était en fait un marqueur. En faisant un léger mouvement avec la pointe de celui-ci sur son poignet, la brune put ainsi identifier l'origine de ces dessins sur ses paumes. Mais si le stylo était à côté de son « lit », alors le bouchon n'était pas loin !

En essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles et sans faire de gestes brusques, la lycéenne chercha à tâtons ledit objet. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle le découvrit soigneusement posé juste à côté de son oreiller. Après l'avoir replacé à sa place sur le dessus du marqueur et rangé dans le pot à crayons sur son bureau, Alice profita du fait que l'alchimiste soit toujours aussi endormi pour s'encombrer de quelques vêtements de rechange qu'elle avait sortis de ses armoires et fila dans la salle d'eau de l'étage.

La jeune fille rentra très rapidement dans la douche après avoir abandonné dans un coin de la pièce son pyjama et fît couler l'eau du pommeau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ait atteint la température convoitée. Elle lâcha un soupire d'aise lorsque l'eau chaude s'écoula lentement sur son corps, ses pensées s'éclaircissant au fur et à mesure que la jeune lycéenne s'éveillait totalement. Prendre une bonne douche lui permettait toujours de délier les nombreuses idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit et en cet instant précis, elle en avait bien besoin. Surtout que la phrase qu'elle avait dite la veille au jeune homme semblait plus qu'adaptée à la situation…

« La nuit porte conseil… »

La brune s'empara du pain de savon et se mit à se savonner la peau, humant la douce odeur qui s'en échappait, arrivant jusqu'à ses narines grâce au nombreux nuages de vapeur produits par l'eau chaude. Elle prit un soin particulier à frotter fébrilement ses deux paumes avant de les regarder à nouveau en murmurant.

-« Ça ne veut pas s'enlever... »

Finalement, après de nombreuses minutes à essayer d'effacer ces traits noirs sur sa peau, la jeune fille abandonna et se savonna plutôt les cheveux avant de bien se rincer. Elle profita quelques instants de plus de la sensation de bien-être que lui procurait l'eau ruisselante autour d'elle, puis sortit à regret de la cabine. Hâtivement, elle s'empressa de se sécher avec une serviette pour éviter de grelotter de froid et sauta dans ses vêtements. Aujourd'hui, un simple tee-shirt bleu nuit à manches longues et un pantalon noir seraient largement suffisants !

Avant de sortir et de rejoindre sa chambre, la jeune fille rangea soigneusement son pyjama et sortit une serviette propre qu'elle déposa délicatement sur la chaise de la salle d'eau.

Quand elle entra silencieusement dans son espace de vie, la jeune lycéenne n'eut le temps que d'y faire quelques pas sur la pointe des pieds avant d'entendre les draps de son lit bouger frénétiquement et d'y voir une tête blonde ensommeillée, aux cheveux emmêlés, en émerger dans un long bâillement. Les yeux encore à demi fermés, Edward s'étira mollement les bras puis resta un instant figé à regarder droit devant lui, comme en état de transe. Alice en profita pour se rapprocher sans bruit de son lit et se pencha légèrement vers l'alchimiste pour lui demander avec une mine désolée sur le visage.

-« Oh pardon !... Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Le jeune homme tourna brièvement son regard dans sa direction, l'examinant comme s'il ne comprenait pas qui elle était, puis où il se trouvait quand il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Cependant, bien que pas tout à fait réveillé, il ne tarda pas à se remémorer les événements de la veille puis lâcha un autre bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de secouer lentement la tête de gauche à droite dans une tentative de répondre à la jeune fille.

-« Hum hum… »

Alice laissa un soupire de soulagement s'échapper du fond de sa gorge en poursuivant sur le même ton, afin de laisser le temps à l'aîné des Elric de reprendre doucement ses esprits et de chasser le voile de sommeil qui les assombrissait dans sa douce emprise.

-« Tu me rassures ! Je te propose d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour bien commencer la journée ! »

Edward papillonna des yeux un instant, puis demanda d'une voix cassée et enrouée en se les frottant avec sa main gauche.

-« Où c'est ?... »

-« Tout au fond du couloir à ta droite. J'ai mis un serviette en évidence, tu peux l'utiliser. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu cries ! »

La brune s'effaça de devant le lit afin de permettre au blond de se lever dans des gestes imprécis et de sortir de la chambre, non sans avoir récupéré ses affaires avec peine qu'il avait laissées dans un coin de la pièce, aux pieds du lit.

Quand la porte se referma lentement derrière lui, Alice se tourna vers sa couchette et plia soigneusement chacune des couvertures qu'elle avait utilisées, les montant ensuite en une pile stable qu'elle se dépêcha d'aller remettre à sa place dans la pièce fourre-tout. En revenant dans la chambre, elle refit son lit et après s'être emparée de son croquis du cercle alchimique, toujours posé sur la table basse sur les notes de l'alchimiste, la jeune fille s'y assit en tailleur.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle resta là silencieusement à examiner minutieusement ses paumes puis le dessin avec un froncement de sourcils témoignant de sa concentration intense. Elle n'était absolument pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait penser de tout cela, et la lycéenne sentait parfaitement que les réponses qu'elle cherchait étaient prêtes à se dévoiler à elle. Mais avant cela, elle avait besoin de retourner là-bas afin de récupérer la pièce manquante au puzzle qui se mélangeait sans cesse dans son esprit au point de lui donner un mal de tête atroce.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la brune n'entendit pas le jeune homme revenir dans la chambre, ses cheveux à la couleurs du blé dégoulinants sur la serviette qu'il avait laissée distraitement sur ses épaules. Ce ne fut que quand elle le vit du coin de l'œil s'approcher furtivement d'elle que la jeune fille empoigna plus fermement la feuille de papier dans ses mains de façon à ce que ses paumes ne soient pas apparentes.

Edward, qui avait nettement perçut la réflexion sur le visage de la demoiselle, la questionna simplement, un air sérieux collé sur son visage, parfaitement réveillé désormais.

-« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

-« Hum… Je ne pense pas… » Répondit-elle en secouant négativement la tête.

Délicatement, la jeune fille déposa le croquis sur l'un des oreillers de son lit tandis qu'Edward restait debout et fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable le motif circulaire. Au fond, elle savait bien qu'il était particulièrement agacé d'avancer à l'allure d'un escargot, mais que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ? Ils n'avaient rien à disposition et Alice eut beau se plonger dans ses souvenirs pour se remémorer chaque événements du manga, rien ne se rappelait à sa mémoire outre la légère ressemblance de cercle d'alchimie avec celui servant aux transmutations humaines, c'était tout… Elle lâcha un soupire discrètement.

Edward, qui semblait aussi démoralisé qu'elle, était en train de râler à voix basse en maudissant encore et toujours l'auteur de tous ses problèmes en se séchant distraitement les cheveux. La jeune fille, qui se retira de ses profondes pensées afin de regarder l'alchimiste faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier avec des yeux pétillants en le voyant passer négligemment ses doigts dans sa tignasse en rouspétant, l'arrêtant dans son monologue au passage.

-« Oh Edward, tu me laisserais te faire ta natte ?! S'il te plait ! »

Le jeune homme se stoppa et se tourna lentement face à la lycéenne qui semblait trépigner d'impatience sur son lit en le fixant intensément de ses yeux bleus. Même le regard blasé qu'il lui lançait ne suffit pas à lui retirer cette idée saugrenue de la tête… Ce ne fut qu'après de nombreuses minutes de combat de regard ainsi qu'un long soupire de résignation que le blond répondit en haussant les épaules.

-« Hum… »

Toute heureuse, la brune se décala afin de tapoter légèrement la place devant elle, au bord du lit, invitant le garçon à venir s'y installer. Bien sûr, elle prenait cette réponse neutre de celui-ci comme un oui ! La demoiselle n'aurait pas tout les jours la chance d'avoir l'alchimiste à portée de main pour lui demander cela, et encore moins de réellement pouvoir le faire, alors elle profitait au maximum du pot qu'elle avait !

Haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules, Edward vint s'asseoir dos à la jeune femme, posant une main sur ses jambes et l'autre lui servant à soutenir sa tête. On ne pouvait pas dire que ça l'énervait, mais il n'en était pas ravi non plus. Et puis, céder aussi facilement aux caprices de son hôte… Etait-ce parce qu'il se sentait légèrement coupable de l'avoir brusquée la veille bien qu'elle lui ait clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas grave ? Ou est-ce qu'il se sentait simplement reconnaissant envers cette jeune fille qui l'avait en quelques sortes pris sous son aile dans ce monde qui lui était inconnu, essayant de l'aider au mieux sans rien lui révéler qu'il ne devrait savoir avant l'heure ? Sûrement un peu des deux…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle arrive toujours à se mettre dans des situations particulièrement troublantes ? Alice se posa une énième fois cette question alors qu'elle regardait avec effarement le dos du jeune homme. Son automail au bras droit était parfaitement visible pour la jeune lycéenne puisque l'aîné des Elric n'avait pas enfilé sa veste noire. Et franchement, vu de près, elle devait bien se l'avouer, mais Edward semblait vachement bien foutu ! Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en être certaine mais…

Voyant ses pensées, la jeune fille secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et se mit une claque mentale pour renvoyer celles-ci afin de se pencher sur la tâche qu'elle s'était donnée. Délicatement et en des gestes lentes mais précis, la brune avait séparé la chevelure dorée du jeune homme en trois parties égales qu'elle croisait soigneusement entre elles, laissant couler sagement les cheveux de l'alchimiste entre ses doigts fins tandis que la natte se formait peu à peu. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent très courtes à la demoiselle, celle-ci délaissa enfin son œuvre terminée pour se pencher légèrement vers le garçon afin de lui proposer de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner avant de se relancer dans leurs recherches. Ce que l'estomac du jeune homme s'empressa d'approuver en grondant férocement, faisant sourire la jeune fille pendant qu'Edward se redressait rapidement et cachait son embarras en enfilant sa veste couleur ébène, ayant au passage déposée la serviette humide sur le dossier de la chaise dans la chambre.

Cependant, il se tourna brièvement vers la lycéenne pour l'interroger, espérant seulement que son estomac cesserait vite de grogner aussi bruyamment et que la jeune femme ne le prenne pas mal non plus...

-« Et tes parents ? »

-« Partis depuis longtemps… » Dit Alice en se levant à son tour et sortant de la chambre.

Un blanc s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers afin de rejoindre la cuisine. Comme elle l'avait dit, les parents d'Alice manquaient à l'appel, et un coup d'œil de celle-ci en direction du vestibule lui confirma une fois pour toute que ces géniteurs avaient fuis la maison un peu plus tôt.

Après avoir immédiatement proposé à l'alchimiste de simplement prendre place à l'une des chaises autour de la table bien trop grande de la cuisine, la jeune fille s'afférait à placer sur celle-ci, devant le blond, de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner suffisamment complet. Et puis, ne connaissant pas tellement les goûts de celui-ci, miel, pain, beurre, confiture étaient de la partie. Alice avait beau demander au jeune homme ce qu'il voulait, il répondait toujours que tant que ça se mangeait, ça lui suffirait, ce qui ne rassura en rien la fillette…

Cependant, après avoir sortit quelques couverts afin de se servir dans les nombreux pots déposés sur la paillasse, Alice voulut se venger légèrement des réponses évasives de l'aîné des Elric en sortant du frigo cette fois-ci, une magnifique bouteille de lait. Quand celle-ci fut placée bien en évidence devant le blondinet, la lycéenne dut se retenir de s'esclaffer de rire face à la tête décomposée qu'il tirait en lui jetant des regards noirs.

-« Toujours à venir me faire chier, hein ?!... » Murmura Edward en fusillant le lait du regard.

Quel spectacle saisissant était ce combat mental que le jeune homme menait contre ce liquide blanc qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Alice se demandait bien combien de temps resterait-il ainsi, le cou rentré dans ses épaules dans un geste défensif, ses yeux dorés lançant des éclairs à la bouteille en verre. Un sourire amusé fleurit quand même sur son visage quand elle déclara, moqueuse.

-« Pas de lait le matin, je suppose ! »

Le jeune homme regarda la demoiselle s'emparer de son ennemi héréditaire par excellence afin de le ranger dans le frigidaire, loin de son champ de vision. N'était-elle pas censée savoir presque tout d'eux ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'il avait le lait en horreur ?! Voyant ensuite la lueur joueuse qui scintillant au fond de ses prunelles bleutées, il sut qu'en fait la jeune femme avait fait exprès de lui faire ce coup là. De ce fait, Edward lui lança un regard mauvais, qui ne toucha aucunement la brune car sans se dévêtir de son sourire d'amusement, elle lui demanda encore un fois ce qu'il voulait.

-« Un thé… » Grogna-t-il en réponse.

Le sourire de la demoiselle s'agrandit encore plus alors qu'elle se détournait de lui pour faire chauffer de l'eau dans une bouilloire et sortait deux tasses en soufflant un « Bah voilà ! » qu'il entendit à demi.

Une fois l'eau chauffée, le thé en sachet bien infusé dans chacune des tasses ainsi que la cuillère qui allait avec, Alice les déposa sur la table, suivies d'un petit paquet de sucre en morceau.

L'alchimiste d'État silencieux, son thé entre ses mains et savourant la sensation de chaleur sur celle de gauche, observait la jeune fille prendre trois sucres. Celle-ci, ne portant guère attention au jeune homme, s'amusait à toucher la surface du liquide bouillant avec l'un des morceaux, le regardant fondre entre ses doigts comme une enfant avant de le lâcher avec un sourire de satisfaction, ses yeux suivant lentement sa course jusqu'à toucher le fond avant de se dissoudre complètement dans l'eau parfumée.

Tandis qu'elle réitérait l'expérience avec les deux autres, le Fullmetal en vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé les moments de sérieux que la brune lui avait dévoilés… Puis avec un petit soupire discret, il se dit finalement qu'elle ne voulait sûrement pas grandir trop vite, savourant encore et toujours ces instants où la jeune fille pouvait faire la gamine sans recevoir de remontrance. En tout cas, ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui en faire, il comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment pour le lui retirer…

Alors que son dernier sucre disparaissait dans son thé, Alice s'enfonça dans ses pensées afin d'essayer de résoudre ce petit problème lié à ses paumes… Après avoir posé tout à l'heure ses yeux sur son dessin, la jeune fille avait hésité un instant avant d'être tout à fait certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire le plus rapidement possible. Il lui fallait retrouver au plus vite le cercle d'alchimie au parc afin de trouver la pièce du puzzle qui lui échappait encore.

Tournant distraitement sa cuillère dans sa tasse, elle demanda d'une voix si faible qu'elle ne s'entendit presque pas.

-« Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Or, Edward avait parfaitement perçut ses paroles et il releva son regard qu'il avait laissé se perdre au fond de son thé après y avoir mit un sucre à son tour, pour le lever vers elle.

-« Développe. »

-« Bah… Ici, tu ne peux te baser que sur tes connaissances en alchimie afin de déchiffrer le cercle… Et aucun livre ne pourrait t'aider, pas même ma collection, ça, je peux te l'affirmer… Autrement, je n'aurai pas hésité à t'aider hier soir dans ta tentative pour comprendre ces symboles… Or, je suis dans le flou le plus total ! » Continua-t-elle alors.

-« … »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un instant, ne cherchant pas à rompre leur lien visuel.  
Le regard sérieux qu'Alice lui lançait semblait lui crier qu'elle pensait à quelque chose mais la jeune fille semblait encore hésiter à poursuivre et dévoiler le fond de ses pensés. Au final, le moment d'enfantillages de la demoiselle n'aura pas duré longtemps… La revoilà en train de se torturer l'esprit afin de trouver une solution à son problème.

-« Vas-tu me dire enfin ce qui te tracasse ou faut-il que je te tire moi-même les vers du nez ? » Maugréa l'alchimiste, sa tête négligemment posée sur sa main métallique alors qu'il lâchait un soupire.

La brune parut assez surprise que le garçon lui dise ça ainsi, avant de laisser flotter un semblant de sourire sur son visage.

-« C'est si visible que cela ? »

Edward ne fît qu'acquiescer silencieusement comme réponse.

Un ange passa avant qu'Alice ne se lance enfin, trouvant intéressant le fond de sa tasse.

-« J'aimerai juste vérifier quelque chose sur le cercle original… »

-« Si j'ai bien suivi, tu voudrais retourner au parc ? » Interrogea le jeune homme en se redressant avec une moue perplexe sur le visage, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que la jeune fille voudrait faire là-bas.

-« Oui. » Confirma celle-ci en croisant son regard doré.

Pendant quelques minutes, le garçon semblait réfléchir à sa demande, la regardant fixement comme s'il cherchait les réponses à ses questions muettes au fond de ses pupilles, ce qui troublait légèrement la lycéenne, encore… Puis, tandis que son ventre démontrait une énième fois son mécontentement, Edward questionna simplement, lorgnant la baguette de pain en plein milieu de la table.

-« Ca peut juste attendre un peu, histoire que je ne meurs pas de faim ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama la demoiselle en riant, invitant le Fullmetal à se servir autant qu'il le souhaitait d'un geste ample de la main.

Les deux jeunes gens ne prirent pas longtemps à finir leur petit déjeuner. Edward se jeta comme un morfale sur le pain qu'il engloutissait morceau par morceau, accompagné par quelques victuailles comme une bonne dose de confiture de mûres.

Alice s'occupa simplement à nettoyer la table et à faire également toute la vaisselle de ce matin en plus de celle qu'elle avait abandonnée dans l'évier la veille au soir. Puis, en coup de vent, la jeune fille était remontée à sa chambre, dans laquelle elle avait découvert l'alchimiste en proie à une intense réflexion, seul, face à son étagère des secrets.

La lycéenne avait eut un léger sourire à cette vue, et s'était presque empressée de lui tendre avec joie et bonne humeur, son manteau noir. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre que ce geste signifiait simplement "Nous y allons, et soit discret!" Alors, il ne répliqua rien et enfila silencieusement le vêtement tandis que la fillette passait ses bras délicatement dans les manches rouges de son éternel habit écarlate.

Pliant soigneusement la feuille sur laquelle était dessiné le cercle alchimique, celle-ci ayant ensuite prit place dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, la jeune fille s'empara des clés de la maison qu'elle avait laissées sans scrupule sur le bureau en rentrant, avant de se diriger dans le vestibule afin de se chausser.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux hors de la maison, la brune vérifiant que la porte était effectivement bien fermée derrière eux. Puis se retournant et sentant particulièrement bien ce vent frais de septembre faire voler ses cheveux courts autour de son visage, ainsi que le petit tiraillement dans le creux de son ventre, Alice dévia ses yeux pour croiser ceux de l'alchimiste en lui murmurant doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« On y va? »

La jeune lycéenne se mit alors en marche après avoir reçu un simple hochement de tête de la part du jeune homme. Quand elle s'engagea dans la ruelle de son quartier, son sourire ne quittait toujours pas son visage. Le tiraillement dans son ventre s'était petit à petit mué en une joie indescriptible suivie d'une excitation dont la nature lui échappait totalement. Mais tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien et que quelque chose de particulier allait arriver. Bien? Mal? Elle n'en avait que faire, tant que la sensation de pouvoir tout accomplir ne s'évaporait pas encore de sa conscience et que le sentiment de renaître germait et grandissait lentement à l'intérieur d'elle.

Alice le savait bien, ses pressentiments le lui confirmant... La venue de l'alchimiste blond avait fait prendre à sa vie un tournant considérable... Bien qu'elle ne sache encore où cela la mènerait.

Sur le chemin inverse en direction du parc non loin, aucun d'eux deux ne parla, préférant garder le silence afin de réfléchir comme ils le voulaient.

Edward songeait à la raison qui avait poussée la jeune fille à lui demander de retourner une nouvelle fois examiner le cercle de cet autre abruti. Pas qu'il en soit agacé, non, puisque le blond avait rapidement comprit que la brune avait quelque chose en tête et que selon lui, tout ce qui les ferait avancer était bon à étudier. Simplement, il aurait aimé continuer ses recherches dans sa compréhension de celui-ci. Mais comme la jeune fille l'avait précédemment relevé, et dans ce sens, il était tout à fait en accord avec elle, rien ici ne pourrait l'aider sauf ses seules connaissances en la matière. Or, bien qu'il soit particulièrement bien renseigné en ce qui concernait l'alchimie, le jeune homme avait tout de même besoin de s'appuyer sur un bon nombre de livre... qu'il n'avait pas... Et puis, il fallait bien avouer que la lycéenne avait titillé sa curiosité.

Edward laissa son regard dériver sur la silhouette qui cheminait à ses côtés... Les yeux dans les vagues, Alice semblait elle aussi en pleine réflexion. Il regarda à nouveau devant lui. Le jeune homme espérait que la jeune demoiselle lui dirait bientôt ce qui tournait dans son esprit parce qu'il commençait vraiment à être impatient. Alice semblait du genre à dire ce qu'il fallait dans les moments opportuns et à vérifier ses hypothèses et théories avant de les énoncer à vive voix. Prenant son mal en patience, Edward soupira et plaça ses mains derrière sa tête en tournant les yeux vers le ciel dénué de nuage. C'était une belle journée aujourd'hui... Lumineuse et agréable ! Ce ne serait pas étonnant si la jeune femme l'avait fait sortir uniquement pour cette raison... bien que cette idée fit naître une moue de mécontentement sur son visage. Elle ne supportait peut être tout simplement pas d'être chez elle, dans cette maison partagée avec des « presque » inconnus. Et comme pour confirmer sa double pensée, la brune aux cheveux courts respira un bon coup l'odeur des feuilles mortes de l'automne, achevant d'irriter le jeune homme.

Alice, quand à elle, espérait beaucoup de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir « apprendre » grâce au cercle alchimique du parc. Quelques idées se mélangeaient dans son esprit et elle n'arrivait à y faire un tri que grâce à ce beau soleil qui réchauffait légèrement et par de petites touches, le manteau rouge de l'alchimiste. Concrètement, la brune l'aimait bien, mais quand une bise un peu plus fraîche vint souffler doucement ses cheveux, la faisant frissonner en rangeant son cou un peu plus profondément dans son écharpe, elle en vint à regretter son pardessus noir et à envier son nouveau porteur. Après tout, ce n'était plus un mystère, la couleur noire emmagasinait bien plus facilement la chaleur!

Alice eut tout de même un petit sourire quand elle vit enfin pointer de l'autre côté de la route, le vieux grillage du parc. Ainsi, après avoir rejoint l'autre trottoir et passé une seconde fois le portail qui grinça sur ses gongs, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en plein dans la végétation qui bordait l'allée.

Dans un commun accord, les deux jeunes gens prirent quelques minutes de leur temps afin de faire soigneusement le tour pour s'assurer que chaques traits étaient à sa place, qu'il n'y en ait pas qui aient soudainement apparu du jour au lendemain et que les autres ne soient pas effacés. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent en son centre, au milieu de cette herbe verte et grasse qui scintillait légèrement sous les rayons du soleil.

-« Rien n'a bougé depuis hier… » Déclara l'alchimiste blond d'un air nonchalant en se plaçant à côté de la fillette.

Celle-ci ne fît qu'acquiescer silencieusement ses propos en rangeant à nouveau dans sa poche le croquis qu'elle avait utilisé pour la vérification par précaution. Edward lui lança un regard avant de continuer.

-« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais vérifier ? »

Alice l'emmena donc jusqu'au fameux dessin sur l'allée. Elle s'accroupit juste devant et examina d'un air concentré les différents traits qui le composaient. Edward regardait la jeune fille faire, tout en ce demandant en quoi venir jusqu'ici allait leur être utile alors qu'ils avaient un croquis de celui-ci avec eux.

La brune passait en revu chaques parties du cercle devant elle, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis regarda plus attentivement les deux plus petits cercles, aussi grands que la paume de la main, qui se situaient à une bonne dizaine de centimètres du bord. La jeune fille savait parfaitement bien que le rôle de ceux-ci était pour le moment inconnu autant pour elle que pour l'alchimiste d'état qui la fixait depuis quelques minutes en passant successivement ses yeux dorés du sol à sa personne.

« C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'ils sont incomplets… »

La phrase d'Edward lui revint en mémoire et une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux bleutés avant qu'elle ne retire ses gants noirs, que la brune avait préalablement enfilés avant de sortir de la maison.

Pourquoi diable Alice enlevait-elle ses mitaines et pour quelles obscures raisons fixait-elle ses mains comme si elle venait d'avoir l'illumination du siècle?! C'était ce que le jeune homme se disait en vociférant dans sa barbe encore en toujours invisible. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à comparer ses paumes avec le dessin sur le sol... Où allait le monde?...

La lycéenne fronça les sourcils en mordant furieusement sa joue. En comparant du regard les deux petits cercles sur le sol avec ceux de ses mains, Alice cherchait avec peine une liaison possible entre eux. Ce matin déjà, en se réveillant, découvrir qu'elle s'était probablement dessinée dans son sommeil deux cercles au marqueur (qui ne s'effaçait même pas un chouïa malgré ses nombreuses tentatives), la jeune fille avait été particulièrement surprise. Si en plus sa théorie s'avérait exacte, alors elle aurait gagné le gros lot.

Mais quand son regard avait suivi les ronds noirs parsemés de traits sur ses mains et qu'elle l'avait ensuite posé sur le sol, la lycéenne avait été légèrement déçue de voir qu'ils n'étaient en rien identiques. Elle se retrouvait donc avec quatre cercles d'environ 7 centimètres de diamètre tous différents les uns des autres. Allez chercher la réponse à votre question maintenant... Elle semblait bien loin...

Cependant, malgré cette approche infructueuse, Alice ne baisserait pas les bras, et le tiraillement dans son ventre la réconfortait dans cette voie. Ainsi, certaine qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose, même ne serait ce qu'infirme, qui les lieraient, la demoiselle compara cette fois-ci ses deux cercles en plaçant ses mains juste au dessus de ceux qui étaient inscrits dans l'allée. Peut être était elle étrange, les bras comme suspendus par des fils invisibles au dessus de la terre et la tête à ras du sol afin d'examiner plus facilement à la fois ses paumes et les tracés.

Edward était prêt à penser que c'était fini, la jeune fille était définitivement devenue folle, quand il perçut cette lueur de fierté illuminer son regard et ce sourire de vainqueur qui se formait sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, curieux, il se pencha légèrement vers elle afin d'essayer de voir ce qui la rendait aussi joyeuse. Mais n'y arrivant aucunement, le blond ne put que tendre son oreille afin d'écouter ce que la brune déclarait toute fébrile de sa découverte.

-« Tu te rappelles ? Hier tu avais dit que ces deux cercles-ci semblaient incomplets… »

Le concerné se redressa en clignant plusieurs fois les yeux, dans une tentative de se remémorer ses paroles de la veille tandis que la jeune fille prenait place devant lui, décidant que rester à genoux n'était pas le top en sentant ses muscles gémir sous l'effort qu'elle leurs avait demandés de fournir.

-« Oui… et ? » Lui demanda-t-il, le regard plissé.

Pour toute réponse, la lycéenne, qui avait laissé choir sur le sol terreux ses gants, lui présenta ses mains. Indécis, le jeune homme fixait seulement celles-ci. Il était particulièrement surpris de découvrir deux cercles noirs d'encre inscrits sur la peau pâle de la jeune fille. C'était vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, ils avaient une certaine ressemblance avec ceux du cercles, bien que les traits qui les remplissaient ne soient pas identiques.

-« Quand je les compare, ils se complètent parfaitement… » Continua la fillette en déposant à son tour son regard sur ses paumes ouvertes.

-« Attends, attends… Comment tu… » L'arrêta alors le blond en pointant l'objet de la discussion.

Alice haussa ses épaules avec un air détaché, tentant d'expliquer au mieux ce qu'elle avait comprit depuis ce matin.

-« Je ne sais pas… Je me suis réveillée ce matin avec ces deux dessins sur les mains. Je présume que j'ai dû me les dessiner pendant mon sommeil, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse… Après tout, il est possible qu'inconsciemment j'ai réfléchit à tes paroles… »

Stupéfait, Edward n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir comment la brune avait-elle put, même inconsciemment soit-elle, arriver à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une piste convaincante… D'ailleurs, elle semblait aussi démunie que lui, bien qu'heureuse de sa trouvaille, ce qui renforça l'alchimiste, perplexe, dans cette idée que la brune ne l'avait vraiment pas fait exprès.

Mais maintenant qu'elle le disait, il s'avérait bien qu'avec cette pensée en tête, assembler les deux cercles créait effectivement d'autres symboles, qui malheureusement étaient trop flou pour que l'aîné des Elric puisse déterminer leur rôle. Et puis il manquait de ressource… Horreur et damnation qu'était ce monde où l'alchimie n'existait pas !

Tandis que le blond était plongé dans des réflexions profondes, ce qui ne surprit pas la jeune fille, bien au contraire puisqu'elle s'y était légèrement habituée depuis la veille, celle-ci s'était à nouveau penchée vers le cercle et tentait de placer convenablement toutes les pièces que la lycéenne avait accumulées depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'aider le jeune homme.

Bien, commençons par ce qui troublait la jeune fille. Ça l'étonnait encore quand elle se rappelait que la tentative d'Edward pour activer le cercle entier avait été infructueuse. Mieux, Alice en était venue à la conclusion que celui-ci avait créé un lien étroit entre son monde et le sien puisque la transmutation du Fullmetal chez elle n'avait absolument pas fonctionnée alors qu'ici-même, le cercle avait parfaitement réagit bien que ça n'ait rien donné. Ainsi, dans son monde où l'alchimie n'était pas censée exister, elle était cependant praticable dans le périmètre du parc, enfin, si ce n'était pas simplement restreint à seulement quelques mètres autour du dessin dans l'allée.

Alors pourquoi diable, bien qu'il y ait eut réaction, l'alchimiste n'ait rien pu faire ? Comment ou pour quelle raison absurde un génie comme Edward n'ait pas pu convenablement faire sa transmutation ?

Alice se savait toute proche de la réponse, mais elle lui semblait encore si loin et trop bien cachée… Ses yeux bleus tombèrent une nouvelle fois sur le contenu du dessin au sol.  
Ces deux petits cercles… Comme ils venaient de le comprendre, ceux qui étaient inscrits dans ses mains les complétaient.

Dans ses mains… A elle…

Soudain, cette réponse que la jeune fille cherchait en se tordant l'esprit lui apparut parfaitement logique ! Au début, elle pensait que l'alchimie d'Edward avait été affaiblie par son passage dans ce monde où elle était inexistante, ce qui aurait bien expliqué pourquoi sa tentative avait été aussi infructueuse. Mais en fait, que nenni ! Elle venait à l'instant de comprendre que sans les derniers traits sur ses paumes, le cercle n'était pas complet, normal que rien ne se soit passé ! A ce compte là, Alice était la clé, tout comme l'alchimiste de l'autre côté qui avait réussit à créer ce passage.

Les pensées de la lycéenne s'éclaircirent quand elle regarda ses mains sous un œil nouveau. La jeune fille savait désormais ce qu'elle devait faire.

-« Nous ne pouvons rien avoir tant que l'on ne cède pas quelque chose en retour, n'est-ce pas ?... » Se murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel toujours aussi découvert.

Lentement, Alice regarda le garçon qui avait reprit ses cents pas à quelques mètres de là, une main blanche sous son menton et le regard rivé vers ses pieds, la tête fumante d'idée qu'il ne cessait de rejeter tellement elles semblaient farfelues. Elle eut une petit rire quand elle le vit s'arrêter un instant, comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose, avant de se remettre à marcher.

Retirant délicatement le manteau rouge du jeune homme, elle passa à côté du grand dessin pour le rejoindre et le lui tendre lentement, avec un grand sourire sur le visage, cachant la peine qu'elle ressentait derrière un masque de bonne humeur.

Guère dupe, Edward réceptionna son habit en se demandant un instant s'il devait lui rendre le sien avant d'oublier cette pensée en voyant à nouveau la jeune fille se placer exactement devant ces deux petits cercles qu'il savait désormais incomplets. Fronçant les sourcils, pendant un instant le jeune homme la regarda simplement se mettre à genoux et fixer ses paumes avec une moue concentrée. L'alchimiste sentait venir la bêtise grosse comme une montagne, ainsi, il fut prêt quand celle-ci joignit ses deux mains en fixant le cercle.

-« Minute, tu ne comptes tout de même pas l'activer ?! Si jamais tu y arrivais, tu devrais payer quelque chose ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'il est arrivé à cet autre alchimiste ! » S'écria-t-il, se retenant de lâcher un soupire en voyant Alice s'arrêter dans ses mouvements pour lever un regard indéchiffrable sur lui.

La brune savait bien qu'il avait parfaitement raison d'essayer de lui rappeler l'état inconnu de cet homme afin d'essayer de l'arrêter, personnellement, elle aurait réagit de la même façon. Cependant, cela ne l'inquiéta aucunement puisqu'elle lui répondit avec sincérité et un aplomb jusqu'alors caché au fond d'elle, encouragée par cette pression qui ne cessait d'augmenter dans le creux de son ventre, lui donnant le courage nécessaire pour tenter ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-« Tant qu'on aura pas essayé, impossible de savoir si cela pourrait fonctionner ! »

Pendant un instant où le blond ne réagissait plus, la jeune fille crut que ce qu'elle cherchait à produire ne se réaliserait pas, mais en voyant ses poings se serrer et son visage entouré de cheveux blonds se fermer, elle sut qu'elle avait réussit. Le jeune homme, poussé par son instinct à éviter de voir les gens se sacrifier devant lui, fît quelques pas pour rejoindre la lycéenne et l'empêcher de faire cette erreur.

Encore quelques pas… Encore…

-« Et sache que si je peux t'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors je le ferai sans hésiter ! Qu'importe ce que je devrai sacrifier ! » Finit Alice en déposant finalement ses mains à plat sur le sol, les dessins sur celles-ci complétant parfaitement le cercle.

Instantanément et sous le regard horrifié du jeune alchimiste blond, une multitude d'éclairs écarlates jaillirent des lignes tracées dans le sol terreux, elles aussi colorées de rouge. La lumière qui s'échappait du cercle de transmutation en pleine activation lui agressait furieusement les yeux, mais il se força à les garder ouverts, essayant d'espérer encore que ce qu'il était en train de se passer n'était qu'un cauchemars.

Cauchemars qui devint parfaitement réel quand la réalité lui retomba dessus telle une masse alors qu'Edward portait son regard vers ses pieds…

Il était parfaitement au milieu du cercle inscrit dans l'allée…

L'aîné des Elric sut alors que c'était ce qu'Alice avait voulu. Pour qu'il soit aussi bête afin de remettre une seconde fois les pieds au milieu d'un cercle de transmutation, la jeune fille avait dû retirer son attention de celui-ci… Et elle avait parfaitement réussi…

Quand Edward reporta son regard doré sur la personne qui avait activé cette transmutation, il croisa le regard bleuté de la lycéenne, dans lequel se reflétait les nombreux éclats rougeâtres qui s'élevaient autour d'eux. Des larmes creusèrent des sillons scintillantes sur ses joues tandis qu'elle lui adressait un grand sourire.

Alice était simplement heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer cet Alchimiste Fullmetal pour lequel elle avait suivit toutes ses aventures, enfin, celles qui allaient lui arriver prochainement. Heureuse que sa vie sombre ait rencontré pendant un bref instant, une lumière qui malgré les erreurs, les faux pas et les défaites se relevait encore pour continuer à avancer avec toujours plus de détermination !

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui arriver ?

En fait, elle n'en avait que faire… Alice savait juste qu'elle allait probablement rencontrer la Vérité très prochainement, mais c'était tout et ça ne l'inquiétait toujours pas. Elle était prête !

Lentement, l'alchimiste commença à se décomposer tel des morceaux de papiers avant de disparaître au fur et à mesure. Pendant un instant, la jeune fille sentit son esprit s'évanouir et elle sut que c'était le moment. Avant qu'Edward ne disparaisse totalement, la lycéenne le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux en bougeant ses lèvres.

« Merci »

Elle ferma les yeux, les perles salées coulant sans discontinuité sur ses joues.

Au fond d'elle, Alice espérait vraiment que cela permettrait à Edward de rentrer dans son monde, retrouver son frère et toutes les autres personnes dans son entourage…  
Winry… Pinako… Mutsang… Et même celles et ceux qui attendaient, sans le savoir, son retour afin de pouvoir le rencontrer dans un avenir proche, de pouvoir enfin connaître ce fameux Fullmetal Alchimiste.

La jeune fille espérait aussi que la venue de celui-ci dans son monde n'ait causé aucun changement important dans l'histoire et que leur futur n'en soit pas grandement altéré.

Elle espéra encore…

Toujours…

Jusqu'à se sentir aspirée à son tour et s'évanouir.

* * *

Merde… Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête à la fin ?! Activer le cercle de transmutation pour le renvoyer en toute connaissance de cause… Elle était juste tarée !

Merdee…. En plus elle l'avait vraiment bien eut… Encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir en se remettant en plein milieu du cercle… Elle avait bien joué… Mais tout de même, bien qu'il était extrêmement reconnaissant de son geste, Alice avait été stupide de le faire par elle-même… Avec un peu plus de temps ils auraient surement trouvé une solution pour le renvoyer sans qu'elle n'ait eut besoin de se sacrifier et de devoir payer quelque chose devant la Vérité pour son passage !

C'était ce qu'Edward ressassait sans cesse depuis que la jeune fille brune l'avait renvoyé, bien qu'au fond de lui-même, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y aurait eut aucune autre solution, ce qui le mettait encore plus en rogne contre elle.

Cette colère ne descendit absolument pas quand le jeune homme reconnu parfaitement cet espace tout blanc et cette en immense porte en pierre gravée qui lui faisait face. Il ne pensait vraiment pas revenir ici de sitôt puisque à l'allée, le blond n'y avait pas mit les pieds.

Son état ne s'améliora pas quand Edward entendit dans son dos cette voix sourde et retentissante. En se retournant, mécontent comme jamais, il lança son plus gros regard noir à cet être blanc entouré d'une volute noire qui semblait lui sourire.

-« Tiens ? Te revoilà ? Il semblerait que cette gamine ait réussi plus rapidement que je le pensait ! Bah, pourquoi cet air si colérique ? »

Son ton était amusé, ce qui irrita encore plus l'alchimiste d'État qui murmura entre ses dents, les poings serrés à en faire grincer sa main mécanique.

-« Dis moi ! Que lui as-tu fait payer pour le passage ?! »

-« Aaah ! C'est donc pour cela ! Mais ne voudrais-tu pas savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à cet imbécile avant de te préoccuper de cette gamine ? » Répondit l'être immaculé en paraissant légèrement attristé par le comportement du jeune homme.

Edward se tut. A quoi bon parler avec alors que la Vérité n'était qu'en train de le faire tourner en bourrique ? Certainement qu'elle s'amusait de ses réactions et qu'elle tournait autour du pot afin de profiter encore plus. Ainsi, il resta silencieux, sans pour autant retirer son masque de pure colère.

Comme le garçon aux cheveux blonds le pensait, la Vérité poursuivit avec son éternel grand sourire.

-« Ton silence répond pour toi ! Et bien, j'ai privé cet homme de sa vie ! Le malheureux… Il avait encore tellement de chose à réaliser dans l'ombre… Mais plus maintenant ! »

Elle s'arrêta un instant afin de rire légèrement.

-« Et cette fille, tu aurais dû la voir ! À peine arrivée ici et elle s'est presque jetée sur moi ! Pas de question, pas de peur, seulement une demande… Celle de lui prendre ce que je voulais en échange de ton retour chez toi ! »

-« Que lui as-tu pris ! Dit le moi ! »

Le cri de l'aîné sembla retentir et rebondir un instant dans cet étrange espace blanc et lumineux. La Vérité se para d'une sorte de moue en répliquant lentement.

-« Du calme, du calme, je te trouve bien nerveux ! Mais tu seras sûrement ravi d'apprendre que j'étais en train de me demander ce que j'allais lui retirer, quand j'ai eu une illumination ! »

Un silence suivit ses paroles. L'être semblait se délecter de la tension qu'il produisait dans cette attente de la suite.

-« Je me suis aperçu qu'elle en savait beaucoup trop, alors j'ai pris l'initiative de lui prendre une bonne partie de sa mémoire ! »

Edward se glaça à l'entente de ces mots. Est-ce que cette chose venait réellement de lui dire ça ?

-« Quoi ?! Comment ça ? » S'écria-t-il, légèrement confus.

La Vérité aima beaucoup regarder l'air indécis et perplexe que possédait le jeune homme en cet instant précis sur le visage.

-« Et bien, quand elle se réveillera, elle ne se souviendra plus que de son prénom. Ses parents, leurs visages, qui ils étaient ? Oubliés ! L'emplacement de sa maison ? Envolé ! La vie qu'elle avait eu avant d'ouvrir les yeux ? Gommée ! Ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Effacé ! Ses connaissances sur votre passé, présent et avenir ? Supprimées ! Et surtout, sa rencontre avec toi… Annihilée de son esprit ! » Expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

-« Tu n'as pas osé ! »

-« Ha ha ! Et si jeune homme ! De toute façon, elle était d'accord avec ça ! Maintenant, voyons si elle réussira simplement à se relever afin de reconstruire sa vie d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou si elle restera une coquille vide jusqu'au restant de ses jours ! »

Le froncement de sourcils du jeune alchimiste revint très rapidement sur son visage et ses mains se mirent à trembler sous la colère qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à contenir. En voyant cela, l'être eut un gloussement horrible.

-« Je vois que tu fulmines de l'intérieur, mais je n'ai guère envie d'entendre tes gueulantes ! Ton prix a été payé alors va rejoindre ton monde et ton jeune frère ! Moi, je vais rester ici à attendre la potentielle venue de cette jeune fille… Après tout, elle devra elle aussi passer par ici, et en payer à nouveau le prix ! »

-« Attends ! Tu insinues qu'Alice va passer la porte ? Qu'elle va arriver dans mon monde ? » Interrogea alors Edward en rebondissant sur les paroles de la Vérité.

-« Tu poses beaucoup de question jeune imbécile ! Et je ne suis pas obligé d'y répondre ! »

Edward se figea quand un grincement arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. En tournant légèrement la tête pour regarder derrière lui, il put voir avec horreur que la porte géante était en train de s'entrebâiller. Lentement, des petites mains noires en sortirent, promesses d'un retour immédiat chez lui. Elles se rapprochaient indéniablement de son emplacement sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement.

-« Ah, et au fait, son monde ne peut effectivement pas utiliser l'alchimie comme dans le tien, sauf à l'endroit même où ils se sont étroitement liés ! Et oui, seul ce cercle lie votre monde au sien ! »

Le jeune homme sentit parfaitement ces petits membres s'enrouler autour des siens. Il eut beau essayer, aucun de ses muscles de daigna bouger ne serait-ce qu'un chouïa…

-« À une prochaine fois ! » S'exclama l'être immaculé en ricanant.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Edward fut tiré à l'intérieur par ces petites mains noires. Quand les battants se refermèrent sur cette dernière vision de la Vérité lui souriant odieusement, il n'y eut plus que noirceur sans limite et sans lumière. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour, bonjour, AoYume pour vous servir !_

 _Je vous poste ce chapitre 8, que j'ai trouvé assez compliqué à écrire. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement que j'étais un peu surmenée avec les examens qui se sont enchaînés de mon côté. Cependant, bien que je le trouve légèrement différent au niveau du ton, je suis ravie de voir que chapitre après chapitre, ils deviennent de plus en plus long ! J'espère à ceux qui sont toujours présent, que celui-ci va vous plaire !_

 _Merci à toi **Paawelll** pour tes commentaires, ils sont toujours très plaisant à lire et me rendent toujours particulièrement heureuse !_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! Lâchez un petit commentaire, je serai ravie de les lires, voir ce qui plait, ce qui déplait, mes erreurs et faux pas, mes potentielles fautes aussi ! (je ne suis pas un dictionnaire sur patte non plus, j'essaie au mieux de tout corriger après de nombreuses lectures, mais parfois, il y en a toujours qui restent. Elles savent se cacher les petites malignes !)_

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, bien que je les ai demandé en cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Cependant, tous les personnages inventés dont Alice m'appartiennent et il m'arrive de me venger sur eux quelques fois, bien que je ne sois pas trop méchante !_**

* * *

 _ **Au prix des Souvenirs**_

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

 _La jeune fille ne se sentait pas bien, la chose dure sur laquelle elle était allongée et la lumière qui lui agressait les yeux jouant beaucoup sur son état. Mais pas que… Elle avait l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur et son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien…_

 _Avec un gémissement de douleur, la demoiselle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais dut les refermer très rapidement face aux assauts des rayons du soleil qui commençait lentement à redescendre sur l'horizon, annonçant la fin de la journée. En grognant, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se frotter la tête en essayant vainement d'en retirer ces picotements atroces qu'elle ressentait._

 _Depuis quand les avait-elle aussi courts ?_

 _Elle ne se souvenait plus…_

 _Finalement, puisque la jeune fille ne voulait pas bouger de là où elle se trouvait, allongée sur un sol terreux en avait-elle conclut en touchant celui-ci avec ses mains, elle attendit patiemment que le soleil soit assez bas pour cesser de lui brûler les rétines. Après tout, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, ou en tout cas, rien ne lui venant à l'esprit… Elle se sentait juste d'une extrême légèreté sans arriver à comprendre pourquoi._

 _Quand l'astre solaire ne fut plus sur ses yeux, la jeune fille les ouvrit enfin pour fixer silencieusement le ciel bleu qui s'étendait à l'infini au dessus d'elle, dénué de nuage. La journée avait dû être particulièrement agréable ce jour là si l'on était habillé d'un manteau, mais elle n'en avait aucun souvenir et elle ne portait rien sur elle, laissant au vent frais la possibilité de la refroidir à volonté._

 _Mais elle ne voulait pas bouger… L'envie s'était envolée en même temps que ses pensées… Son esprit était totalement vide…_

 _Lentement, la jeune fille tourna la tête et regarda d'un air détaché les arbres autour d'elle et elle plissa légèrement les yeux afin de mieux voir entre ceux-ci, une place centrale de verdure._

 _Où était-elle ?_

 _La demoiselle n'en avait aucune idée…_

 _Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ?_

 _Rien ne lui revenait…_

 _Pour quelles obscures raisons se retrouvait-elle allongée sur le sol comme si elle s'était évanouie ?_

 _Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut..._

 _Elle tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers cette immensité bleue. La jeune fille tenta à plusieurs reprises de soutirer de sa mémoire toutes les réponses à ses questions, réponses qu'elle savait posséder…_

 _Enfin… Qu'elle savait avoir possédées un jour…_

 _Seuls un noir total et une légère migraine lui répondirent et en lâchant un soupire, elle s'arrêta… La jeune fille avait l'impression que ça ne lui servait à rien d'essayer… Sa mémoire était vide, comme celle d'un enfant qui commencerait seulement à mémoriser ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Et puis, elle avait cet étrange sentiment d'avoir possédé des souvenirs contraignants... Ceux concernant ses parents, sa maison et une bonne partie de tout le reste, en faisaient partis. Mais aussi ce sentiment d'en avoir oublié certains qu'elle chérissait ainsi que celui d'avoir accomplit quelque chose, il y a de cela une poignée de minutes sûrement. Mais rien ne lui revenait._

 _Seulement… Ça ne l'effrayait pas tant que cela… Même si c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait aussi légère qu'une plume._

 _Cependant, quelques questions qui lui firent froncer les sourcils, se pointèrent dans son esprit._

 _Tout d'abord… Qui était-elle ?_

 _En fouillant une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs, un unique prénom daigna lui revenir… Alice… juste Alice…_

 _Ensuite, quel âge avait-elle ?_

 _A ce compte là, rien ne ressortit de sa mémoire vidée tel une commode dont on aurait ouvert tous les tiroirs afin d'en extraire tous les vêtements qu'elle contenait. De ce fait, la jeune fille passa à la dernière interrogation._

 _Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?_

 _C'était une très bonne question… Elle ne savait pas où aller et ne connaissait plus personne, alors elle trouva que c'était juste vachement plus simple de rester ici sans bouger à essayer de percer le mystère de son amnésie. Mais comment penser convenablement quand on avait l'impression étrange de se trouver dans un rêve ?_

 _Alice suivit un oiseau solitaire des yeux tandis qu'il passait au dessus d'elle. Bien qu'extrêmement loin dans les airs, la jeune fille fut tentée de lever son bras droit dans sa direction puis ramena sa main à sa hauteur pour regarder d'un air curieux le cercle noir qui y était dessiné. Puis en levant la seconde, elle put remarquer le même genre de cercle inscrit sur sa peau. La jeune fille les fixa un instant sans comprendre avant de les claquer l'une contre l'autre dans une impulsion, croyant que cela allait lui permettre au moins de savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici. Mais comme rien ne se produisit, elle baissa ses bras qui rejoignirent le sol, dans un énième soupire._

 _Soudainement, l'air autour d'elle se remplit d'une tension insoutenable tandis que de nombreux éclairs rouges sortaient de terre pour s'élever vers le ciel. Alice regardait ce spectacle d'un air perplexe, sans peur ni crainte au fond de ses yeux bleus._

 _Puis elle sentit son esprit dériver et elle s'évanouit une nouvelle fois._

* * *

Une douleur lancinante lui traversant l'estomac et remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine la ramena à la réalité brutalement, la faisant haleter et gémir en bougeant faiblement la tête de gauche à droite. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient alors que des murmures et de l'agitation s'étaient créés autour d'elle sans qu'elle n'y prête tant d'attention. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que cette torture cesse… Que ce qui semblait lui déchirer la peau de son abdomen s'arrête enfin.

-« Appelez moi immédiatement du renfort ! Et veuillez m'envoyer l'imbécile qui l'a envoyée ici, j'aurai quelques mots à lui dire ! » Entendit la jeune fille crier à côté d'elle.

Une multitude de voix répondit en retour à cet homme avant qu'il n'y ait un remue-ménage alors qu'il semblait y avoir de nombreuses personnes qui venaient de se mettre à courir dans un long couloir, produisant de nombreux échos qui mirent les tympans de la demoiselle à rude épreuve. Cependant, loin de s'apercevoir de sa peau qui blêmissait à vue d'œil, cette même voix grave et autoritaire retentit à nouveau.

-« Et vous, traitez moi au plus vite cette blessure avant qu'elle ne se vide de son sang ! »

Quelque chose fut immédiatement appliqué sur son ventre ce qui enclencha une brûlure insoutenable et une douleur atroce à la jeune fille, qui, sous le coup, tourna de l'œil.

* * *

Ouvrant un œil lentement, puis, papillonnant des yeux, Alice s'éveilla doucement et émergea de son sommeil forcé. Tournant le regard afin d'examiner la pièce où elle se trouvait désormais, la jeune fille fut septique en s'apercevant de la blancheur immaculée de celle-ci ainsi que de l'odeur insupportable d'antiseptique qui embaumait l'air. Une petite fenêtre à sa droite donnait sur un arbre donc le feuillage bougeait légèrement sous les mouvements de la bise. Alice se trouvait dans un hôpital, elle en était certaine. Après tout, le lit, aussi coloré que la chambre, n'était pas très confortable et la perfusion qu'il y avait à côté d'elle était indéniablement accrochée à son bras gauche par une aiguille enfoncée au niveau du creux de son coude, lui procurant, semblerait-il, une petite dose de morphine puisqu'elle se sentait particulièrement bien par rapport à la dernière fois où la jeune fille était éveillée.

Cependant… Alice ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, et après avoir essayé en vain de bouger afin de sortir du lit, une pointe de douleur l'en empêcha. En pinçant les lèvres, la brune aux cheveux courts releva le drap blanc qui la couvrait ainsi qu'avec peine, un morceau de sa chemise d'hôpital bleue. Confuse, elle passa distraitement ses doigts pâles sur les bandages qui lui barraient le ventre, de nombreuses questions tournant dans sa tête.

Bon sang… Que lui était-il arrivée ?!

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors soudainement. Alice leva le regard pour voir l'infirmière qui y rentrait et posait ses yeux sur elle. Celle-ci abordait un masque d'indifférence total par rapport à son réveil et ne lui adressa aucun mot alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa couchette afin de se pencher sur sa blessure.

La femme avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en chignon strict et portait des lunettes sur le nez. Presque sans délicatesse, elle retira le bandage de la patiente qui dut se mordre les joues pour éviter aux jurons qu'elle savait proche de sortir de sa bouche, de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. En baissant les yeux sur ce qui la faisait un souffrir, la brune ne put empêcher d'aborder un air de parfaite surprise. Une ligne rougeâtre recousue et saignant légèrement était clairement visible juste à quelques centimètres de son nombril.

Alors que l'infirmière silencieuse, qui avait plombé l'ambiance pour des raisons qui échappaient à la jeune fille, commençait à nettoyer la plaie, faisant grimacer Alice, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de murmurer d'un air perdu.

-« Je m'excuse de devoir interrompre votre travail… Pourriez-vous me dire ce que je fais ici et comment me suis-je faite cette blessure ? »

La femme aux cheveux noirs suspendit son geste, une pince tenant un coton imbibé d'alcool dans la main, ce qui fit frissonner la demoiselle. Sa voix, claire, nette et tranchante s'éleva en réponse.

-« Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? »

-« Je ne me souviens de rien… »

L'infirmière resta silencieuse en la fixant étrangement des yeux, comme si elle cherchait à convaincre la jeune fille par la simple force de son regard de lui dire toute la vérité. Alice ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, ni pourquoi elle ne semblait pas l'apprécier, ni la croire.

Indécise, la demoiselle baissa le regard sur ses mains, cette fois-ci vierges d'inscriptions. Elle les fixa pendant plusieurs minutes en se disant que ce corps était le sien sans vraiment l'être. Après tout, si elle se référait à ses derniers souvenirs, que la jeune fille préférait garder pour elle, entre les lumières rouges puis son arrivée à l'hôpital, il devait y avoir un fossé immense, si ce n'était aucun lien logique. C'était presque comme si elle avait changé de monde…

-« Dites-moi… Pourriez-vous me rappeler mon prénom, s'il vous plait ? » Questionna Alice sans relever son regard de ses mains qu'elle faisait bouger en pliant et dépliant les doigts.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu lui faire changer de comportement, mais bizarrement, l'infirmière parut beaucoup plus bienveillante qu'il y avait de cela quelques instants et lui offrait un sourire chaleureux que la demoiselle ne comprit pas.

-« Vous vous appelez Alice, Alice Mondstein. Vous savez, c'est surprenant que vous soyez devenue amnésique ! »

Le ton joyeux de la femme surprit un peu la jeune fille qui la regardait d'un air perplexe. Elle rayonnait presque tandis que ses gestes sur la blessures de la brune reprenaient de façon bien plus doux. Alice ne tarda pas à comprendre que la personne, dont elle venait probablement de prendre la place, n'était décidément pas appréciée par cette infirmière, bien qu'elle ne sache encore pourquoi.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de demander, curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette autre Alice qu'elle était sûrement.

-« Désolée de vous le demander ainsi, mais quand quelqu'un est amnésique, ne devriez-vous pas être attristée ? »

Quand elle vit la bouche de l'infirmière s'ouvrir en grand et ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur ainsi que d'une légère crainte, Alice s'empressa de rajouter en secouant fébrilement ses mains devant elle avec une moue accablée.

-« Pardon ! C'est juste que vous semblez particulièrement contente maintenant alors j'ai pensé que… »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous avez l'air de bien récupérer et d'être en très bonne forme, c'est tout ce qui compte et c'est ce qui me rend aussi joyeuse ! » En retrouvant son air heureux qui ne trompa pas la demoiselle.

Elle en était certaine maintenant, « l'autre Alice », si elle se référait à son début de théorie, avait dû être quelqu'un qui n'était vraiment pas appréciée pour que cette infirmière se réjouisse de son amnésie. Mais pourquoi ? Alice ne voulut cependant pas creuser plus loin… Elle se sentait encore trop fatiguée par la blessure et par la morphine qui circulait dans son sang pour se pencher sur ces interrogations.

-« Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ? » Interrogea doucement la femme en posant délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de sa patiente qui avait le regard dans le vide, après avoir fini de rebander la blessure.

Alice leva ses yeux.

-« Que m'est-il arrivée ? »

L'infirmière dut sentir une sorte de détresse dans la voix de la jeune fille puisqu'elle prit une grand inspiration avant de répondre.

-« Vous vous êtes faite tirée dessus par votre frère et vous étiez dans un très mauvais état en arrivant à l'hôpital. »

-« J'ai un frère ?! » S'étonna la brune en sursautant.

Bien qu'elle n'en ait aucun souvenir, Alice était pourtant certaine qu'elle n'en avait aucun. Un tiraillement dans son ventre, que la jeune fille se surprit à croire, lui assurait qu'elle avait raison sur ce point là, ce qui lui confirmait encore plus qu'elle ne semblait pas venir d'ici…

Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde !

-« Oui, mais vous pouvez être rassurée du fait qu'il a été attrapé et mis en prison par la milice ! Il ne vous fera plus aucun mal ! »

Face à ces révélations depuis son véritable réveil, la brune resta silencieuse, ne prêtant attention à la femme que quand celle-ci revint vers elle et déposa juste à côté de son lit, un plateau repas sur lequel reposait une assiette et une bouteille de lait frais.

-« Mangez un peu et reposez vous maintenant ! » Proposa la femme aux cheveux noirs en tendant le plat qui débordait presque de pâtes et de poulet émincé.

Toujours sans un mot, la jeune blessée dévora son assiette, surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle mourait de faim, avant de se sentir à nouveau lourde et s'endormir comme une pierre ensuite.

* * *

Après trois jours dans cet hôpital à se remettre lentement de sa blessure, Alice, qui s'était demandée au moins une bonne dizaine de fois pour quelle raison certains membres du corps médical venaient lui rendre des visites pour simplement s'assurer de son état alors qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout mourante, réussit à écouter furtivement une discussion entre deux infirmiers derrière la porte de sa chambre. D'après ceux-ci, dont un qui était présent ce jour là, la jeune fille était particulièrement mal en point à son arrivée à l'hospice et son cœur aurait lâché sur le chemin avant d'être prise en charge pour une blessure qu'ils avaient due commencer à traiter en urgence. Les médecins, qui l'avait alors annoncée comme décédée, après avoir tenté à de nombreuses reprises de la réanimer, l'avaient envoyée en direction de la morgue.

Ils étaient certains qu'Alice était morte à ce moment là… Son cœur ne battait plus depuis une vingtaine de minutes et impossible de le relancer… Et puis, entre l'espace de soin et la morgue, il fallait au moins dix minutes de trajets et à aucun moment la jeune fille n'avait manifesté un quelconque réveil. Si ce n'était celui auquel ils avaient assisté avant de passer les portes de l'aile dédiée aux morts. Alice était désormais connue dans tout l'hôpital comme étant une miraculée qui aurait repris vie mais dont la mémoire faisait défaut.

La brune se sentait vraiment mieux après ces jours de repos et avait été ravie quand l'infirmière, qu'elle avait vu à son réveil et qui s'occupait désormais d'elle pour sa blessure, lui avait appris que celle-ci guérissait lentement, mais sûrement. Elle portait toujours des bandages, mais elle voyait de légères améliorations quand la cicatrice pas tout à fait refermée était apparente.

Tandis qu'Alice finissait son déjeuner, cette même infirmière rentra dans la chambre afin de lui annoncer qu'elle avait de la visite. Surprise de cela, la jeune fille regarda simplement un homme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et portant un uniforme bleu rentrer à son tour dans la pièce. A ces habits, la demoiselle le soupçonnait d'être dans la milice, ce qui se confirma quand l'homme se mit rapidement au garde à vous face à elle. La moue qu'il tentait de cacher à celle-ci lui signala facilement que l'annonce de son amnésie n'avait pas dépassé les portes de l'hôpital… En effet, Alice voyait parfaitement que le soldat de semblait pas l'apprécier et qu'il était venu jusqu'ici à contrecœur. Cependant, il lui parla sur un ton diplomate qui ne laissait transparaitre aucun de ses sentiments envers elle.

-« Mademoiselle Mondstein, j'ai été réquisitionné afin de récupérer votre déposition contre la tentative de meurtre de votre frère. Je suis le soldat Nathan Reïht. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait un frère maintenant, lui-même qui lui avait causé cette blessure qui continuait à légèrement la faire souffrir de temps à autres. Mais elle ne pensait pas que la milice en viendrait à venir la voir afin de prendre sa vision des faits. Or… Alice n'était aucunement en mesure de la leur fournir. Elle se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il lui était arrivé n'était pas normal, loin de la l'idée de penser à son soi-disant frère, mais plutôt, à sa situation particulière. Et puis, elle avait besoin d'éclaircissements, et seules quelques personnes seraient aptes à les lui donner. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur tout le monde ici, la brune n'était pas aussi naïve. De ce fait, il lui faudrait prendre contacte avec une personne en mesure d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, bien que ce soit potentiellement farfelue, mais surtout que ce soit une personne digne de confiance histoire que son histoire ne soit pas dévoilée sous tous les toits. Le tiraillements dans son ventre semblait lui confirmer que c'était bien plus réfléchit de faire ainsi. Alors, la demoiselle demanda subitement, après s'être tue pendant quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vide.

-« Pardonnez-moi de devoir vous interrompre, mais sauriez-vous s'il existe dans vos rangs une personne haut gradée en qui on peu avoir confiance ? J'aimerai lui parler si c'est possible… »

Alice dut se retenir de poser des questions concernant l'air surpris puis irrité du soldat tandis que celui-ci poussait un long soupire, comme mécontent de la tournure de la discussion. Sa mine agacée inquiéta légèrement la jeune fille.

-« Si c'est encore au sujet de cette demoiselle qui accompagnait votre frère la dernière fois que vous l'aviez vu, il faudra vous rendre au poste personnellement. Je ne suis pas venu pour cela et j'aimerai que vous soyez coopérative. »

Comme cette information, que le militaire venait de lui offrir, concernait « l'autre Alice », enfin, selon sa théorie, la brune prit un soin particulier à la ranger dans son esprit afin de s'en souvenir au besoin. Elle préférait se pencher plus tard sur la vie particulièrement troublante que celle-ci avait put avoir afin de se focaliser pleinement sur son locuteur.

Alice s'inclina du mieux qu'elle le put, toujours à demie allongée dans son lit d'hôpital avant de s'excuser sous les yeux confus du militaire. La jeune fille ne grimaça même pas quand elle sentit une pointe douloureuse, provenant de sa blessure, monter lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine.

-« Je m'excuse… Mais je ne peux malheureusement rien vous dire… Je suis devenue amnésique et je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir… »

-« Comment ça ? » S'exclama Nathan Reïht après avoir imité le poisson en ouvrant et fermant la bouche sous les mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

Alice réfléchissait à la meilleure réponse qu'elle aurait put lui fournir, mais rien ne ressortait de son esprit tant elle était troublée par l'aura intimidante et colérique qui semblait presque se détacher du jeune homme. Il n'était pas content qu'elle ne puisse répondre, certes, mais était-ce une raison pour s'emporter comme cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'on ne l'aime pas à ce point ?

Heureusement pour la brune, l'infirmière qui regardait silencieusement leur échange depuis quelques minutes, décida de réagir et se plaça entre la malade et le militaire.

-« Soldat Reïht, ma patiente dit vrai, nous nous sommes rapidement aperçus qu'Alice avait perdu une grande partie de sa mémoire. Pour le moment, rien ne lui est revenu encore. »

Ce qui fut surprenant, c'était que la femme parlait sur un ton calme mais qui ordonnait presque au soldat de ne pas forcer à aller plus loin.

Comprenant parfaitement le message transmit, Nathan Reïht se gratta la tête nerveusement en réfléchissant silencieusement quelques secondes. Puis, les épaules basses, vaincu, il murmura seulement en se retournant.

-« Bon, et ben je vais vous laissez alors… »

L'infirmière semblait particulièrement fière de son effet puisqu'elle se tenait légèrement plus droite que d'habitude. Elle regardait d'un œil assuré le départ du visiteur, bien que sa patiente ne l'entendre pas de cette oreille.

-« Attendez ! » S'écria Alice en commençant à se lever dans l'optique de le retenir quelques instants de plus.

La femme ronchonna à l'attention de la malade qu'elle devait retenir sur le lit afin qu'elle ne saute pas littéralement en dehors. La brune essayait de repousser son emprise puis se calma quand elle fut rassurée de voir le militaire s'arrêter et se tourner une dernière fois vers elle.

-« Je sais que je vais me répéter ! » S'empressa de dire la jeune fille. « Mais il y aurait-il quelqu'un avec lequel je pourrai parler de certaines choses sans risquer à ce que se soit ébruité ? »

Décontenancé, l'homme eut un autre moment de réflexion légèrement plus court, avant d'avouer de but en blanc.

-« Il y aurait bien le Colonel Mustang. »

-« Pourriez-vous me mettre rapidement en relation avec ce Colonel Mustang alors ? Ne vous inquiétez pas de mon état, j'ai des jambes et je pourrai parfaitement m'en servir pour aller à sa rencontre. »

Alice semblait particulièrement ravie d'avoir reçu un nom. Mais son bonheur fut presque de courte durée quand son infirmière s'étouffa à sa gauche.

-« Et vos blessures !? Vous devez vous reposer ! » Sermonna celle-ci en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, définitivement contre l'idée que la jeune fille ne quitte l'hôpital aussi vite.

Mais décidée comme elle l'était, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle désirait. Sur un ton sans appel, Alice assura alors à la femme aux cheveux strictement attachés en chignon, guère affectée par son interdiction informulée.

-« Pas d'inquiétude ! Mais le plus tôt serait le mieux, promis, je ne forcerai pas. »

-« Bien, est-ce tout ? »

-« Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir put vous être utile… »

Encore surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer, le soldat Nathan Reïht ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il lui offrit son salut militaire avant de quitter la pièce. Lui qui s'était juré de ne pas montrer trop de respect envers cette jeune fille qui les avait souvent fait tourner en bourrique, eux, les militaire. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que de s'occuper des problèmes de famille, ce que cette demoiselle n'avait pas sembler comprendre il y avait de cela quelques jours avant cet incident. Mais Nathan devait bien se l'avouer… Avec son amnésie, la Alice Mondstein, qu'il avait déjà été amené à rencontrer, semblait si différente désormais.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe tandis qu'il partait en direction du QG militaire de la ville. Le soldat devrait expliquer à ses supérieurs pourquoi il revenait les mains vides… Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire non plus de prévenir le Colonel de la demande de la jeune fille, mais elle semblait tellement y tenir que malgré les pensées qu'il aurait put avoir la concernant, il essaierait au moins une fois de lui obtenir une entrevue avec lui.

* * *

Quelques jours suivant cet événement, le soldat Reïht vint une seconde fois trouver la jeune fille afin de lui confirmer que le colonel Roy Mustang avait accepté de la recevoir le lendemain. De ce fait, Alice demanda rapidement à l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle d'aller chercher un médecin, qui était chargé de son cas, afin qu'il lui fasse un diagnostic complet, histoire qu'elle sache comment son corps supporterait son départ de l'hôpital et si l'effort qu'elle lui demanderait de fournir pour se rendre d'elle-même jusqu'aux quartiers de la milice n'allait pas aggraver son état.

Fort heureusement pour la demoiselle, les nombreux jours où elle s'était efforcée à prendre du repos avaient payé puisque bien qu'encore fraîche, sa blessure était totalement refermée. Ainsi, les médecins l'autorisaient à rentrer chez elle. Cependant, ils tenaient à ce qu'elle revienne régulièrement jusqu'à ce que les fils de la suturassions lui soient retirés. Elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient et accepta cette condition, heureuse de pouvoir prochainement quitter cet endroit car sa tête commençait à la faire souffrir, cette odeur entêtante d'antibiotiques y contribuant beaucoup.

Le jour suivant, Alice eut du mal à se séparer de cette femme qui s'était soigneusement occupée d'elle depuis son réveil, et ce ne fut qu'après de nombreux vœux de rétablissement pour la jeune fille et de réussite pour l'infirmière, qu'elles se séparèrent sous le regard désespéré du soldat Reïht qui avait été chargé d'accompagner Alice. Ainsi, la brune aux cheveux courts suivit silencieusement le militaire en dehors de l'établissement, d'une démarche assurée bien que légèrement boitillante. Sa blessure lui causait encore quelques douleurs, mais c'était plus des tiraillements comparées à cette morsure épouvantable qu'elle avait ressentit en se réveillant sur le chemin de la morgue. Alice s'en soutiendrait sûrement toute sa vie, mais bien que la réalité fusse douloureuse, elle n'avait put guère se sentir aussi vivante qu'en cet instant précis où la mort l'avait peut-être approchée de près. Il était probable que si elle n'avait reçu de soins adéquates sur l'instant, la jeune fille aurait rapidement rejoint « l'autre Alice » dont elle avait prit le corps et qui avait succombée à cette même blessure. La jeune fille, qui avait eut largement le temps d'étayer sa théorie, frissonna à cette pensée et préféra regarder les gens, les ruelles et le paysage qui l'entouraient.

Alice fixa sa paume un instant. Elle aurait très bien put croire dur comme fer que le choc de la blessure, qu'on lui avait faite, l'avait réellement rendue amnésique. Mais la jeune fille sentait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr, quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'aurait produite, elle ne niait pas l'évidence, Alice ne se souvenait de rien. Cependant, de part son dernier souvenir, la brune savait que la déficience de sa mémoire s'était produite avant qu'elle ne ressente cette douleur à l'abdomen et de ce fait, avant qu'elle ne se fasse tirer dessus. Mais à ce compte là, deux choses ne collaient pas.

La première, étant l'existence de son soit disant frère, qu'elle était certaine de n'avait jamais eut et jamais connu.

La seconde étant ce brusque changement d'endroit, passant d'une sorte de parc particulièrement agréable à une civière dans un hôpital, avec une douleur lancinante dans le ventre. En plus, si son amnésie s'était déclarée avant qu'elle se soit faite tirer dessus, pourquoi diable ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ?

Bien entendu, cela aurait put très bien s'expliquer par son amnésie, mais comme celle-ci c'était produite avant l'événement, la jeune fille restait confuse à ce sujet. Vint se rajouter ces étranges éclairs écarlates qu'elle avait vu avant de se réveiller à l'hospice... C'était tellement étrange pour Alice qu'elle en avait conclu que la réponse à ses questions devait l'être tout autant. Ainsi, si elle se référait aux réactions de l'infirmière la concernant, la présence d'un frère inconnu, la sensation étrange de ne pas être totalement dans son corps, ces éclairs et son soudain changement de lieu, Alice ne voyait qu'un changement d'univers comme potentielle explication plutôt plausible de sa situation, bien qu'elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à croire totalement cette hypothèse.

Cependant, la jeune fille avait demandé le nom de l'endroit où ils étaient et après l'avoir regardée avec des yeux ronds en se demandant si la demoiselle ne se payait pas sa tête, le soldat qui l'accompagnait se souvint qu'elle était simplement amnésique. Ainsi, tout en continuant à marcher d'un pas assez rythmé, bien que légèrement plus lent afin que la blessée arrive à rester à sa hauteur, il lui expliqua brièvement qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux à l'Est d'un pays appelé Amestris, dans une ville qui se nommait East City, la plus grande de ce côté du pays. Il put voir la demoiselle se replonger dans ses pensées mais ne préféra pas trop creuser puisque cela ne le concernait pas.

Cette information poussait toujours plus en avant cette théorie de deux mondes puisque que la brune, bien que certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part, sentait de part son intuition, que l'endroit où elle devait se trouver ne s'appelait pas ainsi. Au moins, la jeune fille se rassurait du fait que l'excuse de l'amnésie marchait particulièrement bien, ainsi, elle pouvait toujours cacher l'endroit d'où elle venait si sa théorie était exacte ainsi que toutes les réactions qu'elle pourrait avoir en découvrant petit à petit la vie qu'elle allait se construire en prenant racine ici.

Un tiraillement dans son ventre lui affirma instantanément qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il se pourrait bien que son avenir soit sinueux et remplit d'événements. Encore une fois, loin de l'inquiéter, ça la fit doucement sourire.

Le soldat à ses côtés passa sous silence les différentes expressions faciales de la demoiselle, lui indiquant simplement que le grand bâtiment qui s'élevait devant eut, après un portique surmonté de deux lions ainsi que le déroulement d'un long chemin dallé, était le quartier général de l'Est. Bouche bée, la brune s'arrêta un long moment afin de regarder avec attention les grandes bâtisses aux murs blancs qui s'étalaient autour d'elle telles un véritable palace, dont l'une d'entre elles était accessible par une volée de marche. Avec admiration et des étoiles pleins les yeux, elle s'approcha et bascula sa tête vers l'arrière, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le cou, afin de regarder avec attention le grand drapé vert émeraude frappé d'une espèce de dragon incrusté dans un étrange symbole. Bien que la symbolique de celui-ci échappait totalement à la jeune fille, elle était fascinée.

Le soldat soupira lassement avant de faire remarquer à la fillette que le colonel n'avait pas tout son temps non plus et qu'il ne savait pas pour quelle obscure raison celui-ci avait accepté de la recevoir. Il sembla murmurer quelque chose concernant le pouvoir que les femmes pouvaient avoir même sur leur supérieur puis amena la jeune fille à travers de nombreux couloirs. Ils rencontrèrent de nombreuses personnes qui soit les ignoraient, soit faisait un signe de la main au soldat Reïht avec un petit sourire désolé. Alice ne prit pas longtemps à s'apercevoir que certain la regardait de travers et que ces sourires désolés étaient surtout des encouragements silencieux à son guide pour la supporter. Cependant, elle garda son calme, et suivait toujours sans un mot l'homme, ne se gênant pas de fixer avec une curiosité non feinte chaque personne qui l'a regardait plutôt mal. Il était probable que ce fut assez étrange de péter un câble pour ce genre de chose futile en plein milieu d'une foule de militaires surentraînés.

Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi on la traitait ainsi, mais pour le moment, son but premier était de s'informer. Si elle désirait rencontrer ce Roy Mustang, c'était surtout pour éviter de garder seule sur ses épaules une information qui pourrait la mettre en danger. Elle n'était pas kamikaze et il était fort probable que son changement de comportement en alerte plus d'un, son excuse de l'amnésie ne pouvant pas fonctionner à tous les coups. Et puis, si jamais elle décidait vraiment de ce confier au Colonel, peut être qu'il aurait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de chose.

Alice fut interrompue dans le flot de ses pensées quand son guide ouvrit une double porte donnant sur un grande salle dans laquelle plusieurs militaires assis à des bureaux, s'acharnaient à remplir de nombreuses fiches qui parurent ennuyeuses à la jeune fille. A leurs entrée, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et la brune dut se faire violence afin de garder un sang froid face à tous ces regards curieux qui, après l'avoir examinée un instant, se tintaient légèrement de compréhension. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que toutes ces personnes ne soient pas comme les autres et qu'ils ne jugeaient pas sur ce qui avait sûrement été dit à son sujet, que la nouvelle de sa perte de mémoire ait atterrit jusqu'ici, bien qu'une grande majorité de QG ne semblait pas au courant ou ne voulait peut-être simplement pas y croire.

Une jeune femme portant le même uniforme militaire que tous les autres soldats et d'ailleurs, seule image de la gent féminine dans la pièce, se leva pour s'approcher des nouveaux arrivants. Ses yeux bruns laissait transparaître un caractère droit et ses cheveux blonds relevés démontraient tout le sérieux qu'elle abordait lors de son travail. Son instinct lui assurait qu'elle semblait être une personne juste et tout à fait digne de confiance pour ce qu'elle était prête à avouer. Mais après une vision de l'ensemble des soldats derrière celle-ci, qui avaient délaissés brièvement leur boulot pour écouter avec attention ce qui allait être dit, Alice fut très surprise de s'apercevoir de la confiance qui semblait régner dans le groupe ainsi que celle qu'ils lui procuraient. Elle se sentait particulièrement bien ici, et elle ne put effacer ce demi sourire qui s'était installé progressivement sur son visage au fur et à mesure. Elle espérait beaucoup de ce Colonel pour s'être entouré d'autant de personne aux bonnes qualités semblait-il, et aussi dignes de confiance !

Quand son regard revint sur la soldate qui les avait rejoints, Alice fut légèrement déroutée de la voir la fixer silencieusement, comme si à son tour, elle était jaugée.

-« Lieutenant Hawkeye, soldat Reïht ! Je vous amène Alice Mondstein fraîchement sortie de l'hôpital. Elle demandait à voir le colonel Mustang. »

Les yeux bruns de la femme dérivèrent jusqu'à son interlocuteur qui lui offrait son salut militaire. Droite comme un I, elle lui répondit sur un ton formel et respectueux.

-« Je vous remercie soldat Reïht, je vais m'occuper d'elle maintenant. »

Alice fut estomaquée de la rapidité dont témoigna l'homme afin de sortir de la pièce après un autre bref salut militaire. Ainsi, elle se retrouva désormais seule au milieux d'inconnus dont elle ne savait pas le nom, ni les pensées.

Et cela ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit!

La soldate se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Son masque neutre ne quittant toujours pas son visage.

-« Je suis le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Avant de vous faire rencontrer le colonel Mustang, pourriez vous m'expliquer en quelques mots ce qui vous amène à vouloir le voir ? »

Alice savait bien que c'était une sorte de formalité, cette femme voulait s'assurer de ce qu'elle aurait put discerner en elle. Ou alors elle voulait simplement s'assurer que la raison, pour laquelle elle venait, n'était pas futile, histoire qu'elle ne dérange pas le Colonel Mustang dans son travail. Ainsi, la jeune fille préféra rester sincère. Elle était fascinée par l'aura de respect et de droiture qui se dégageait de cette soldate.

-« Enchantée de vous rencontrer Lieutenant ! Bien que vous le savez sûrement, je m'appelle Alice Mondstein. Si j'ai demandé à le voir c'est en grande partie parce que j'aimerai expliquer ce qu'il m'est arrivé et on me l'a conseillé. Je vous rassure, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce qu'il a pu y se passer avec... mon frère... »

Son froncement de sourcils au mot " _frère_ " dut la surprendre un peu, mais même si cela avait été le cas, elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Peut-être que le Lieutenant examinait les paroles que la jeune fille venait de lui donner, puisqu'au bout de quelques secondes où le silence s'était imposé, la soldate eut un léger sourire à son intention.

-« Bien, je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée. »

Tandis qu'Alice se remettait de s'être faite vouvoyer par plus âgée qu'elle, Hawkeye se dirigea vers la porte à l'autre bout de la salle et frappa quelques coups avant de l'entre bailler afin d'avertir son occupant qu'il avait de la visite. Puis elle la referma et rejoignit la jeune fille afin de la prévenir qu'il lui faudrait attendre quelques instants. Celle-ci lui assura que cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Silencieusement, la brune fixait la porte en restant debout, bien que sa plaie la picotait légèrement.

Hawkeye jeta quelques regards en direction de cette étrange demoiselle. Il lui semblait avoir entendu qu'elle était souvent venue demander de l'aide à la milice afin d'avoir quelques renseignements sur les fréquentations de son frère aîné. Tellement, qu'elle lui avait été décrite comme devenant légèrement paranoïaque sur les bords et perdant légèrement la tête. Or, la personne qu'on lui avait dépeinte n'était pas du tout la même que celle qui se trouvait à sa droite. Peut être était-ce son amnésie confirmée qui l'avait changée, mais la jeune fille qui se tenait fièrement devant la porte du bureau de son supérieur, malgré sa blessure, ne ressemblait pas moralement à celle qui s'était faite tirée dessus il y a de cela une bonne semaine. Au lieu de devenir folle, elle semblait particulièrement réfléchie... A la place de demander de l'aide aux militaires, cette fille semblait déterminée à avancer à son rythme et par ses propres moyens. Et le regard examinateur qu'elle avait eut en examinant une à une chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce, montrait qu'elle n'était pas naïve, et qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose de très importants qu'elle devait dire au Colonel, préférant d'abord juger son entourage par précaution.

Comment une personne telle qu'elle avait put se faire tirer dessus par son propre frère?

Hawkeye trouvait ça très surprenant et bien que curieuse, la soldate savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement pas participer à la discussion entre Alice et Mustang. Ainsi, quand la porte devant elles s'ouvrit sur le Colonel, Riza Hawkeye, s'apprêtant retourner s'asseoir à son bureau, fut prise de court lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns avança d'un pas avant de se retourner vers elle avec un sourire.

-« Lieutenant Hawkeye, j'aimerai que vous soyez présente vous aussi! »

Peut être était-ce parce que le Colonel Mustang abordait son masque qu'il mettait souvent quand une femme se présentait à lui, ce qui avait fait tiquer la soldate puisque la demoiselle n'était âgée que d'une bonne quinzaine d'années, qu'Alice le lui avait proposée. Mais au fond de son regard bleu, Riza Hawkeye put voir nettement une lueur de respect et de confiance qui lui était destinée. Après un regard légèrement confus à son supérieur qui acquiesça silencieusement dans le dos de la demoiselle, la soldate blonde emboîta le pas de la jeune fille et elles rentrèrent toutes les deux dans le bureau du Colonel Roy Mustang sous les regards déconcertés des hommes de la pièce.

* * *

(Quelques instants avant, dans le bureau du Colonel Mustang.)

Roy Mustang, désespéré de voir toujours autant de papiers à remplir entassés sur son bureau, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grand soupire, profitant du fait que son lieutenant ne soit pas en cet instant précis dans la pièce. Autrement, il serait fort probable qu'elle lui aurait jeté le regard du siècle en posant simplement sa main sur le revolver qu'elle prenait toujours soin à placer sur sa hanche. Cette image du lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, le forçant à continuer la paperasse le fît une seconde fois soupirer.

Cependant, il se remit rapidement à son devoir, plus à cause des pas qu'il venait d'entendre que cette envie de pouvoir ensuite rentrer chez lui plus tôt. Tandis que son stylo courait sur le papier qui le narguait sur le bois de son bureau, le Colonel entendit clairement la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Ainsi, en relevant le regard, il put aisément voir une tête blonde parfaitement reconnaissable entre mille grâce à sa taille plus petite que la moyenne et à son air renfrogné, éternellement suivie de cette géante armure en fer, rentrer dans le bureau. Mustang eut envie de taquiner légèrement l'aîné des Elric qui marchait d'un pas résigné jusqu'aux sofas devant lui, mais en percevant le regard de son Lieutenant de l'autre côté de l'embrasure de la porte, qui semblait lui lancer des éclairs, il s'en abstient.

-« Bien le bonjour Fullmetal, Alphonse. » Se contenta-t-il de dire en essayant de faire abstraction de ces yeux meurtriers qui le fixaient toujours jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse, le plus jeune des deux frères et pourtant le plus grand avec cette lourde armure, ne referme la porte derrière eux.

-« Bonjour Colonel ! » S'exclama celui-ci, toujours ravi de revoir des têtes connues.

Roy Mustang attendit quelques secondes afin de laisser le temps à ses deux invités de s'assoir sur les canapés avant de demander aux jeunes garçons, en tapotant les feuilles de son dossiers complété sur la table pour ensuite les placer sur la pile de ceux qu'il avait fini de remplir.

-« Alors, comment se passent vos recherches chez Tucker ? »

-« Elles se passent plutôt bien Colonel, bien que nous n'ayons rien trouvé en ce moment. Par contre, sa fille Nina, est juste adorable ! » Répondit encore Alphonse avec enthousiasme.

-« Bien, bien ! »

-« Et vous Colonel, de nouvelles affaires ? » Questionna ensuite le jeune homme.

Le concerné, presque heureux d'avoir un prétexte afin de poser loin de lui ce stupide crayon qui lui avait donné mal à la main à force de le manier en se pressant de remplir ses formulaires, posa ses coudes sur le bois du bureau et son menton sur ses mains. Ses yeux se fixèrent un instant sur Edward qui restait plongé dans ses pensées, les bras croisés et le regard ailleurs, puis revinrent ensuite sur Alphonse.

-« Juste un des nôtres qui a perdu les pédales et tiré sur sa jeune sœur, sinon, rien de bien folichon… »

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

Mustang observait sans retenu le jeune alchimiste blond qui n'avait toujours pas prit la parole. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne les avait vu et pour cause, le Colonel avait laissé le temps au jeune homme de faire le tri dans son esprit. L'alchimiste de flamme en était arrivé à la conclusion, quelques jours auparavant, qu'il s'était produit quelque chose mais n'avait pas tenté de le forcer à le lui raconter. Mais maintenant, il supposait que le temps avait fait son affaire et il souhaitait qu'Edward lui en fasse finalement part. C'était d'ailleurs uniquement pour cette raison que les deux garçons se trouvaient ici ce jour là.

-« Je doute que vous nous ayez faits venir uniquement pour converser du beau temps, Mustang ! »

Le ton qu'employa l'aîné des deux frères, se retirant enfin de son mutisme, était emplit d'un sarcasme non dissimulé. Mustang sentait qu'il approchait de son objectif.

-« Bon et bien, je vais aller droit au but... » Avoua-t-il sans quitter un seul instant le jeune homme de son regard sombre. « Que vous est-il arrivé ce jour là ? »

-« Vous en êtes encore à là… » Gronda instinctivement le concerne comme défense.

-« Fullmetal ! » S'emporta le Colonel en plaquant ses mains sur le bois de sa table de travail, mécontent. « J'aimerai tout de même savoir pourquoi vous étiez introuvable pendant une journée entière ! Entendre le boucan que causait un armure de 200 kg courant dans le QG en à intrigué plus d'un, moi le premier. Et je préfère savoir où sont mes subordonnées… »

Raté… Pensa alors Mustang en percevant l'air renfermé qu'abordait désormais le jeune alchimiste sans décroiser ses bras et en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Intérieurement, le supérieur du blond maudissait le caractère tête de mule de celui-ci. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution de secours afin de pouvoir une bonne fois pour toute, faire avouer au jeune homme ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais à ce compte là, le Colonel espérait qu'Edward n'ait rien dit à son jeune frère.

En parlant du loup, Alphonse, qui sentait clairement le conflit invisible qui se tramait entre son aîné et leur supérieur, poussé par sa curiosité ainsi que par son inquiétude envers son grand frère qui ne s'était que renforcé à la vue du comportement de celui-ci durant la semaine, ne put s'empêcher de lui dévoiler, en se penchant vers le concerné.

-« Grand-frère, moi aussi j'aimerai connaître le fin mot de l'histoire… Je me suis beaucoup inquiété tu sais ? »

Bingo ! Mustang dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser un sourire vainqueur naître sur son visage, cela n'aurait fait que reculer un peu plus l'alchimiste dans sa position de refus.

Edward, qui avait délaissé son observation d'une quelconque expression sur le visage de son supérieur, releva le regard sur Alphonse, se plongeant dans une légère réflexion. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans son monde, le jeune homme n'avait cessé de culpabiliser envers le sacrifice d'Alice, son esprit étant sans arrêt hanté par les potentielles issues que subirait la jeune fille si jamais elle devait arriver ici. Il n'avait pas eut le courage d'en parler à son frère, mais maintenant que celui-ci lui faisait comprendre qu'il aimerait avoir aussi quelques réponses, Edward s'était rendu compte à l'instant de toute l'inquiétude qu'Alphonse avait pu nourrir pour lui depuis ce fameux jour. La pointe d'angoisse que le blond avait perçut dans les paroles de son frangin lui rappelait à quel point ils étaient liés tous les deux, ce qui achevait de le sentir coupable et de le faire regretter de ne rien lui avoir dit avant.

-« Raah ! D'accord, je vais vous raconter ! »

Vaincu et décidé à se faire pardonner envers le dernier membre de sa famille encore à ses côtés, le jeune alchimiste prit une grande inspiration en triant ses souvenirs de cet événement, tandis que Mustang et Alphonse restait silencieux.

-« J'étais dans un autre monde… » Lâcha finalement Edward tel une bombe dans une assemblée.

Les réactions qu'il reçut furent légèrement partagées. D'un côté, son petite frère qui restait muet comme une tombe, et de l'autre, son supérieur qui s'étouffait et peinait à reprendre sa respiration. La pensée de le voir peut être aux portes de la mort rien qu'à cause de sa salive était légèrement grisante, mais le jeune homme se reprit rapidement.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

La question du Colonel se mourut avant qu'il n'ait pu la prononcer en entière quand l'aîné des Elric leva une main pour s'interrompre, poursuivant seulement son explication et répondant à celle-ci au passage.

-« Simplement que l'alchimiste que nous poursuivions avait activé un cercle qui m'a précipité dans un autre monde, c'est tout… »

Alphonse murmura ensuite sur un ton légèrement plus sombre.

-« Grand-frère… Cet homme, il était… »

L'aîné acquiesça aux mots de son jeune frère, le visage fermé et une légère grimace sur le coin de sa lèvre.

-« C'est le prix qu'il a dut payer pour m'envoyer là-bas… »

Un long silence suivit cette dernière phrase, et Edward en profita pour demander ce qu'était devenu le hangar abandonné qu'avait exploité l'autre alchimiste pour ses étranges recherches. Quand l'alchimiste des flammes lui répondit, avec un haussement d'épaules, qu'il avait dut expliquer par un accident l'incendie de celui-ci, produit pour la seule raison d'effacer toute découverte, le jeune homme prit un instant pour réfléchir avant de commencer son récit sur son voyage à travers deux dimensions, la sienne et celle d'Alice. Il avoua à quel point ça l'avait inquiété de ne pas retrouver son frère, à quel point il avait agacé de se trouver autre part, ainsi qu'à quel point ça avait été frustrant pour lui d'éviter de mettre le nez dans la bibliothèque de cette demoiselle qui l'avait aidé à repartir en activant le cercle de l'autre côté. Il ne dit finalement pas énormément de choses concernant la vie que menait la jeune fille, sûrement par respect pour elle et passa aussi sous silence sa rencontre avec la Vérité. Surement que le blond en toucherait quelques mots à son jeune frère plus tard… Peut-être…

-« Redit moi ça ?! C'est cette Alice qui t'a renvoyé !? » Éclatait le Colonel en se levant soudainement de sa chaise sous le regard blasé d'Edward qui ne put s'empêcher de piquer légèrement celui-ci.

-« Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle, Mustang ? »

-« Mais frangin, si l'homme que nous pourchassions avait payé de sa vie ton passage, Alice, qu'a-t-elle payé alors ? » Interrogea Alphonse en voyant par les regards que les deux alchimistes se lançaient, que leur conflit serait susceptible de reprendre de plus belle.

Alors que son frère se trouvait vers lui en ouvrant la bouche afin de lui donner la réponse à sa question, il fut interrompu par la porte du bureau du Colonel qui s'ouvrit sur la tête blonde de Riza Hawkeye qui, après s'être excusée de son interruption, avertit Mustang de l'arrivée de la jeune Mondstein. Après avoir demandé à son Lieutenant de la faire attendre quelques instants, Mustang poussa un petit soupire en voyant le battant se refermer derrière la soldate. Il avait eut peur que celle-ci lui fasse remarquer l'avancement digne d'un escargot de son travail.

Tandis que leur supérieur se massait les tempes, Alphonse, demanda innocemment qui était la demoiselle qui avait demandée à le voir.

-« C'est la jeune sœur de notre ex-soldat Mondstein, elle avait été admise à l'hôpital après qu'il lui ait tirée dessus. J'ai été surprit quand un des nôtres est venu me voir il y a quelques jours de cela pour m'avertir qu'elle souhaitait me rencontrer. Le plus surprenant était qu'il m'avait affirmé qu'Alice Mondstein ne voulait pas du tout me parler de son frère. Soit disant, elle aurait quelque chose d'important à me dire et je m'attends à tout venant d'elle... »

-« Pourquoi dites vous cela, Colonel ? » Demanda Alphonse alors que son grand frère se levait et s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, guère intéressé par la discussion.

-« Parce qu'elle nous a souvent causés quelques soucis. Elle était un peu folle sur les bords et il est dit que depuis son accident, elle est devenue amnésique… »

Edward s'arrêta net devant la porte du bureau puis se tourna lentement vers l'alchimiste de flamme avec un froncement de sourcils.

-« Vous avez bien dit « _Alice_ », n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Fullmetal, es-tu si petit que mes paroles ne t'atteignent même pas ? » Répondit sarcastiquement son supérieur.

Mais comparé à ses répliques habituelles, Edward surprit Mustang en posant sa main sur son menton avant de déclarer, sur un ton parfaitement sérieux.

-« J'aimerai écouter la discussion afin de m'assurer de quelque chose, Colonel ! »

Les mains de celui-ci se plaquèrent une nouvelle fois sur le bois du bureau alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refuser à ce que l'alchimiste espionne une conversation qui pourrait être importante. Mais en plongeant dans le regard doré du jeune homme, Mustang comprit que ce dont il voulait s'assurer semblait tout aussi important que cette discussion. Finalement, il céda et pointa simplement la porte de la remise sur le mur à gauche de son bureau. Après avoir jeté un regard à son jeune frère, qui paraissait embarrassé de ce qu'il était en train de se passer, les deux garçons se cachèrent dans la petite pièce adjacente alors que Roy se maudissant intérieurement de cette faiblesse.

L'alchimiste de flamme parcourut le chemin entre son fauteuil et la porte de son bureau afin de l'ouvrir sur son Lieutenant, accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus qu'il reconnut presque immédiatement.

Non… Un instant, elle semblait différente…


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour, bonjour ! AoYume pour vous servir !_

 _Je m'excuse pour mon immense retard ! J'ai eut pas mal de chose qui ont chamboulé mon quotidien ces derniers temps, combiné avec les examens qui me guettent, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie, mais pour vous annoncer avec joie que je viens poster mon chapitre 9 ! J'ai eu un peu de mal a écrire ce chapitre et je suis très contente d'enfin le poster après de mures réflexions ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! Lâchez un petit commentaire, ça en fera toujours sourire une! Et si vous avez une quelconque interrogation, n'hésitez pas! ;D_

 **Réponse à World-Of-Sona :**

 _Bonjour à toi et merci pour ton commentaire ! Je dois bien t'avouer que c'est après une envie subite de cliquer sur ma notification et en voyant ton commentaire que j'ai eu un regain d'énergie à finir ce chapitre. :D Bon, certes, je devais simplement lier bout à bout tous les petits morceaux que j'avais déjà écrit, mais à part ça! XD_

 _Concernant la mémoire d'Alice, je pense que tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre-ci !_

 _Si je puis te poser une question, (ou peut-être plusieurs), pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu as trouvé difficile au début ? Je suis très curieuse ! :D Aurais-tu aussi un moment que tu aurais bien apprécié ? Et oui, je trouvais ça important de faire cette rencontre sous deux angles de vues différentes. C'était peut-être étrange, mais ça je le laisse comme il est ! :D_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! ! :3_

 **Réponse à Paawelll :**

 _Nan mais oui, je sais, faut croire que je traumatise mes personnages xD !_

 _Mais oui, le Colonel est encore là dans ce chapitre-ci ! :D_

 _Pourquoi personne n'aime Alice ? :D Ça,ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être dit ! J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction d'ailleurs ! XD_

 _Riza est trop badasse ! XDD_

 _Merci pour tes commentaire ! XD J'adore les lire, ils me font toujours sourire ! Je suis certaine que tes théories vont être encore plus chamboulées maintenant ! XD Enfin, peut-être ! Pour ce qui est du chapitre, je t'annonce haut et fort que le dernier était long, mais celui-ci, encore plus ! XD_

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai eut beau faire des rituels vaudous rien n'a évolué... Et oui, ce genre de chose ne fonctionne pas très bien avec moi... Raaah ! Pourquoi ?! En tout cas, Alice et les autres personnages qui n'appartiennent pas à cet univers sont les miens et je fais ce que je veux avec eux... Comme bouleverser leurs esprits par exemple ! Mouhaha ! (Non, revenez!)**_

* * *

 _ **Au prix des Souvenirs**_

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

Alice avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce avant de s'arrêter et de suivre l'homme qui leur avait ouvert la porte, du regard. Quand il s'assit sur son fauteuil et posa ses coudes sur la table, la jeune fille se mit à le fixer en plissant les yeux, restant parfaitement silencieuse.

Le soldat qui lui faisait ainsi face possédait des cheveux aussi sombre que les pupilles de ses yeux, et bien qu'il lui ait offert un magnifique sourire au début, la demoiselle n'avait eut aucune réaction. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment désagréable à regarder, Alice en avait rapidement conclu que celui-ci semblait être légèrement séducteur et de ce fait, tout ces beaux sourires qu'il pourrait lui donner ne fonctionnaient pas sur elle. Enfin, peut-être y avait il autre chose qui l'empêchait de rougir devant son regard insistant, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui envahissait son esprit sur le moment. Fort heureusement pour elle, le soldat retira ce sourire niait de son visage lorsqu'il perçut le geste de sa Lieutenant juste à droite de la jeune fille. Et puis de toute façon, il avait apparemment comprit que ce petit jeu ne donnait rien. De ce fait, l'homme examinait aussi la demoiselle sans dire un mot, souhaitant surtout que celle-ci commence puisqu'elle avait désiré le rencontrer.

Alice abordait un air parfaitement détendu, sans rompre une seule fois le contacte visuel avec le supérieur de Riza Hawkeye. Elle était en train de le juger, afin de déterminer si oui ou non, elle pourrait lui faire assez confiance pour lui avouer ce qui la tracassait. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, son instinct lui souffla qu'elle ne risquait rien et la jeune fille se lança enfin.

-« Colonel Mustang, n'est-ce pas ? Enchantée de vous rencontrer ! » Disait-elle alors.

-« Alice Mondstein, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon bureau. Comment allez vous ? J'ai appris que vous étiez devenue amnésique. » Répondit le Colonel avec un air sérieux.

-« Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, Colonel, et je vais nettement mieux que la première fois où j'ai ouvert les yeux ici… Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai été prise de court quand je suis sortie de mon sommeil brutalement par une horrible douleur. »

Tandis que Riza Hawkeye observait la brune répondre à son supérieur, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle crut entendre un léger bruit provenant de la remise dont la porte se situait à sa droite. Le Lieutenant tourna son regard vers celle-ci en se remémorant rapidement qu'il lui avait semblé que les frères Elric étaient venus voir le Colonel dans son bureau mais qu'elle ne les avait pas vus sortir ensuite. Mais ses soupçons s'envolèrent puisque la soldate préférait écouter d'une oreille attentive la conversation à laquelle elle avait été conviée.

Dans cette même remise, les deux jeunes garçons soupirèrent de soulagement à l'unisson, rassurés de ne pas s'être faits griller par Hawkeye qui, avouons le, aurait été plus que terrifiante si elle les y avait découverts. Le bruit que celle-ci avait entendu devait être celui qu'Edward avait fait quand il s'était reculé de surprise en voyant la jeune fille rentrer dans la pièce, et qu'il avait légèrement buté dans l'armure de son jeune frère qui, pour rentrer dans le petit placard, avait dû être un peu contorsionnée afin de combler l'espace et laisser un peu de place à l'aîné.

-« Grand frère, pourquoi tu t'agite. » Maugréa Alphonse comme une réprimande.

-« Al, c'est Alice ! Je ne pensais pas la voir réellement ici ! »

-« C'est la jeune fille qui a activé le cercle pour te renvoyer ? Tu en es certain ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est elle… Écoutons juste la suite ! »

Alphonse n'en revenait pas… Mais en tournant légèrement la tête vers son aîné, il fut surpris de voir la mine extrêmement sérieuse de celui-ci. Le jeune Elric savait bien que son frère avait une facilité déconcertante à cacher ses véritables émotions. Mais ils étaient tellement complices que cela était bien moins efficace sur lui que sur les personnes qui les entouraient, ainsi, Alphonse avait parfaitement comprit qu'Edward avait été secoué par le sacrifice de la jeune fille, bien qu'il n'ait rien laissé paraître.

-« Et bien, maintenant que vous êtes ici, je vous écoute ! Vous ne veniez pas me parler de votre frère, n'est-ce pas ? » Continua le Colonel Mustang en la regardant

-« En effet, si je suis là, c'est pour vous parler de mon amnésie. »

Sa réponse parut prendre le Colonel de court, puisqu'il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser dans son fauteuil en lui jetant un étrange coup d'œil.

-« Je ne vous comprends pas… Pour moi et à ce que l'on m'a dit, ça a l'air d'une amnésie tout à fait normal… »

Alice ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle restait simplement debout devant le bureau en bois du militaire, un sourire mystérieux collé sur les lèvres. La jeune fille trouvait que cette discussion devenait particulièrement intéressante ! Surtout qu'elle avait finalement décidé de se livrer à ce soldat. Elle jubilait d'impatience, de voir la tête qu'il allait lui donner sous peu, en espérant seulement qu'il n'ait pas un self-control à toute épreuve…

-« C'est ce que je me suis dit au début, mais plusieurs choses m'ont ensuite faite douter. Sachez Colonel, que ce que je m'apprête à vous dire n'est qu'une simple théorie de ma part dictée par une bonne intuition. »

-« Qu'est ce que votre intuition a à voir dans tout ça ? »

Les yeux indécis du Colonel Mustang auraient put facilement faire exploser de rire la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, mais pour la survie de ses arrières, elle gardait son calme afin de poursuivre ses explications.

-« Je n'arriverai pas à clairement vous l'expliquer… Pensez-vous être une personne de confiance, Colonel ? »

-« Sûrement… Ça dépendrait aussi de vous, Mademoiselle Mondstein. »

Un autre sourire fendit le visage de la demoiselle alors qu'elle approuvait silencieusement la réponse du militaire face à elle. Alice poursuivit même en mettant inconsciemment ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Et bien, je peux vous certifier que vous l'êtes, Colonel ! J'avais eut quelques craintes en voyant vos subordonnés, mais je suis un peu plus rassurée. Tous ont une loyauté sans faille à votre encontre, et je suis ravie de ce que vous m'inspirez, Colonel ! »

-« Comment vous… » Commença-t-il à lui demander avant que la jeune demoiselle ne le coupe dans son élan.

-« L'intuition Colonel, l'intuition ! Elle semble particulièrement aiguisée, alors je ne peux pas me permettre de l'ignorer. Et puis, elle m'a l'air très utile ici, tandis que je ressemble plus à une jeune enfant propulsée dans un endroit qu'il lui est inconnu qu'à une fille de 15 ans… »

Riza Hawkeye continuait éternellement à passer son regard de son supérieur à la fillette tout en se demandant s'il était vraiment nécessaire qu'elle soit présenté ici. Au début, la soldate avait pense qu'Alice craignait de rester seule avec le Colonel Mustang, et que ce serait pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait invitée à écouter leur conversation. Mais plus les minutes passaient, et plus la jeune militaire était persuadée que la brune se débrouillait parfaitement bien. Elle parlait avec son supérieur sans trop mâcher ses mots, mais toujours en restant courtoise et polie. Riza en arrivait à la conclusion que la jeune fille l'avait conviée à cette discussion, non pas pour avoir un appuis morale afin d'éviter de perdre ses moyens devant le Colonel, mais parce qu'elle sentait sûrement que la soldate devait écouter ses paroles. Décidément, cette demoiselle était bien étrange, et elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela…

Dans le placard, Edward avait déglutit assez bruyamment pour que son jeune frère l'entends avant de murmurer sur un ton convaincu.

-« C'est définitivement elle ! »

-« Comment peux-tu le savoir Ed ? »

-« La Alice que j'ai rencontrée là-bas avait aussi un très bon instinct ! Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard Al. »

Le cadet ne répondit pas. Il préféra continuer d'observer la discussion entre leur supérieur et cette fillette.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence où Le Colonel Roy Mustang examinait intensément la demoiselle qui, sans se défaire de son air confiant, restait indéniablement plantée devant lui, droite comme un I, il lui murmura simplement.

-« Je vous écoute… »

Alors, Alice commença à expliquer ce qu'elle avait comprit et ce qu'elle en était arrivée à croire.

-« Bon… Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je suis certaine de ne jamais avoir eut de frère de ma vie, bien que je n'en ai aucuns souvenirs visuels… » Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter et de couper le Colonel qu'elle voyait sur le point de prendre la parole. « Laissez-moi au moins finir, Colonel ! Je sais que cette affirmation de ma part peut être étrange et incongrue, mais en plus de ce sentiment de n'avoir jamais mit les pieds une seule fois ici, et malgré mon amnésie, il me reste tout de même un seul souvenir en mémoire. »

La jeune fille laissa un silence planer quelques instants dans la pièce afin de bien se remémorer chaque partie de son étrange souvenir, avant de poursuivre, les yeux regardant à travers la fenêtre derrière le Colonel.

-« Dans celui-ci, je suis allongée sur le sol, entourée d'arbre et de verdure. Puis, avant de m'évanouir à nouveau, il y a une grande lumière rouge qui s'élevait de la terre et montait jusqu'au ciel. »

-« Vous êtes certaine que c'est un souvenir ? Je n'ai entendu aucune rumeur concernant de potentielles lumières rouge dans East City. » Interrogea Mustang en fronçant les sourcils certain de n'avoir pas entendu ce genre de chose.

Alice acquiesça tandis qu'à ses côtés, Riza Hawkeye ouvrait grand les yeux et observait le visage de celle-ci avec un intérêt non feint.

-« J'en suis plus que certaine, puisque mon amnésie date d'un peu avant celui-ci. »

À cette phrase, Roy Mustang parut encore plus sérieux qu'il ne l'était déjà, invitant en un simple regard, la jeune fille aux cheveux courts à expliquer clairement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Une main sous le menton, les yeux regardant le plafond dans une réflexion parfaitement visible, Alice dit ensuite.

-« Si je plaçai chronologiquement les événements, il y aurait tout d'abord l'amnésie, puis ce souvenir, et enfin mon réveil à l'hôpital avec un trou entre les deux. Vous ne voyez pas un problème quelque part ? »

-« Dit comme ça, vous donnez l'impression de vouloir sous-entendre que vous viendriez d'un autre monde. »

Les coudes du soldat à nouveau posés sur le bureau et ses mains portant sa tête, Roy Mustang était en train de peser la véracité des propos de la demoiselle. Que cherchait-elle à lui dire ? C'était étrange, mais cette situation lui rappelait en quelques points l'aventure que le jeune Elric lui avait conté il y a de cela à peine quelques minutes. Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une coïncidence, et même si cela était lié, Edward Elric, alias le Fullmetal, ne lui avait pas assez donné d'information pour qu'il en vienne à rapprocher ces deux événements. En tout cas, s'il y avait bien du vrai dans ce que la brune lui disait… Il se pourrait fort qu'en plus d'être devenue amnésique, elle ait perdu la tête… Mais contre toute attente, alors qu'au fond de lui, le Colonel Mustang ne parvenait pas à se dire que la sœur de leur ancien compagnon d'arme pouvait être devenue folle, la fille en question s'exclama alors, sortant le militaire de ses pensées.

-« Il se trouve que j'en étais arrivé aussi à cette hypothèse. »

-« C'est bien beau, mais vous n'avez pas de fait pour l'étayer. » Maugréa ironiquement Mustang sans la quitter des yeux.

-« Et bien, j'en ai un petit, qui, je pense, ne devrait pas être écarté. » Appuya-t-elle en soutenant son regard, bien décidée à tout lui déballer.

-« Dites toujours… »

Alice prit une inspiration, jeta un bref coup d'œil au Lieutenant à sa droite, puis lança.

-« En arrivant à l'hôpital, le cœur d'Alice a lâché. Elle était morte depuis presque une heure avant que je ne me réveille. »

Le Colonel Mustang se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil.

-« Vous insinuez que vous n'êtes pas Alice ?! »

La brune secoua sa main gauche nerveusement en mordant sa lèvre inférieur avant de répondre, embarrassée de devoir dire cela ainsi.

-« Oui et non… Je suis Alice car tel est mon nom, mais je ne suis pas celle que vous semblez avoir connue. »

-« C'est inimaginable… » Fut les seuls mots que le Lieutenant Hawkeye murmura à côté de la demoiselle en la fixant d'un air indescriptible, comme si elle cherchait à démêler le vrai du faux.

-« Je le pense aussi… » Avoua la brune avant de réfléchir un instant et de regarder à nouveau le Colonel alors que celui-ci observait les rainures de son bureau en bois. « Hum… Dites moi, ça vous dit quelque chose des cercles étranges tracés sur la main qui pourraient activer je ne sais quoi produisant des éclairs rouges ? »

-« Vous voulez parler de l'alchimie ? » S'exclama le militaire en lui jetant pour la énième fois un étrange regard.

-« L'alchimie ? Hum… Peut-être… »

Alice était certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ce terme quelque part. En fait, plus que certaine, elle était persuadée que cette «alchimie » avait un lien inconsidérable avec son amnésie et son « arrivée » ici si tel était vraiment le cas. La jeune fille était intriguée... Quelque chose en elle faisait qu'elle mourait d'envie de découvrir ce que cette science pouvait bien lui cacher. Puis, elle se remit à penser à ses souvenirs perdus. Si l'alchimie avait bel et bien un lien avec tout cela, il serait fort probable que la jeune fille puisse récupérer les morceaux de sa mémoire qui lui faisait défaut… Mais Alice sentait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression de toute façon que ces souvenirs ne seraient qu'un énorme fardeau pour ses épaules qu'elle savait encore bien faibles… Ainsi, même si elle avait potentiellement la possibilité de pouvoir se souvenir, Alice ne s'en emparerait tout simplement pas puisque pour elle, si elle était devenue amnésique, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison, bien qu'elle ne sache encore comment et pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette situation.

-« Je m'excuse d'avoir prit autant de votre temps Colonel, je vais rentrer… » Annonça la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. « Pourriez vous au moins me donner quelques directives pour retrouver mon « chez moi » ? »

-« Je vais faire mieux, Miss Mondstein, je vais charger l'un de mes subordonnés de vous ramener chez vous. » Déclara le militaire en faisant un bref signe de la tête à son Lieutenant qui alla ouvrir la porte du bureau, invitant Alice à le quitter.

-« Je vous remercie Colonel ! Nous serons amenés à nous revoir prochainement, je le sais. »

Sur ces belles paroles, la jeune fille sortit la salle et jeta un bref regard à toutes ces têtes qui la dévisageaient de l'autre côté de la porte avant de se retourner vers la soldate blonde qui refermant le bureau de son supérieur derrière elle. La jeune fille était contente d'avoir pu parler avec ce Mustang, bien qu'elle n'ait pas dit énormément de chose au final.

-« Merci aussi à vous Lieutenant, d'être restée lors de cette discussion. »

-« Je pense que je n'aurais pas dut être présente… » S'excusa-t-elle envers Alice.

Celle-ci ne l'entendait vraiment pas de cette oreille ! Avec un petit sourire, elle se pencha un peu vers la jeune femme afin de lui murmurer, évitant ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle ne puisse écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle n'était pas naïve, Alice savait bien que malgré leur air concentré à remplir des formulaires, les subordonnés du Colonel Mustang tendait imperceptiblement l'oreille à toute discussion inhabituelle dans le QG.

-« En fait, toutes les personnes qui travaillent ici auraient pu écouter la conversation, mon intuition est imparable. Je pense même que si le Colonel s'est entouré de ces personnes, c'est parce qu'il leur fait confiance et qu'il soupçonne quelque chose... » Puis en reprenant une voix normale, la brune termina part. « Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Lieutenant Hawkeye. »

* * *

Entre-temps, dans le bureau du Colonel Mustang, les deux frères s'étaient extirpés de la petite pièce adjacente, presque ravis de pouvoir enfin reprendre une aisance de mouvement. Cependant, Roy Mustang ne put s'empêcher de rajouter face à l'air sombre que tirait l'aîné des deux frères en s'étirant légèrement.

-« Pourquoi faites vous cette tête Fullmetal ? Vous devriez être content, vous avez eu la chance écouter une discussion particulièrement étrange. »

Edward murmura quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « Je ne pensais juste pas la revoir aussi rapidement… », ce qui arrêta son supérieur dans un mouvement qui indiquait clairement qu'il allait se rasseoir sur son fauteuil. Alors que le jeune homme abordait enfin un air blasé et légèrement dépité, le Colonel l'interrogea du regard, lui intimant silencieusement de parler. Le blondinet soupira avant de mettre ses mains derrière sa tête.

-« Colonel, avec un peu de retard, je vous présente Alice, la jeune fille qui m'a renvoyé ici. »

Alphonse regardait leur supérieur ouvrir grand les yeux avant de s'élancer vers la porte de son bureau, sûrement dans l'optique d'aller lui poser de nombreuses questions avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

-« Arrêtez-vous Colonel, cela ne servirait à rien ! » Ronchonna Edward alors que le Colonel allait mettre la main sur la poignée et l'enclencher.

-« Et pourquoi donc devrai-je laisser échapper une occasion pareil, Fullmetal ? »

Le concerne soupira encore une fois avant de dire sur un ton las.

-« Tout simplement parce que vous avez écouté comme moi ce qu'elle vous a dit ! Elle ne se souvient de rien, si Alice est venue vous dire tout cela aujourd'hui, c'est sûrement pour couvrir ses arrières. Elle ne se souvient ni de moi, ni de tout le reste et ne peut se fier qu'à son instinct pour le moment. »

Alphonse restait silencieux, conscient que dire quoique ce soit n'aurait fait qu'envenimé la situation. Alors que Roy Mustang restait prostré devant la sortie de son bureau toujours fermée, le cadet des Elric se promis de demander plus d'informations sur ce qu'il était arrivé à son grand frère lors de ce jour où il s'était complètement volatilisé. Il savait parfaitement qu'Edward avait gardé sous silence quelques événements qui ne semblaient pas importants à dire, le plus intéressant étant le fait que cette Alice connaissait auparavant leur avenir et leur passé. Et puis, il semblait certain qu'ils risqueraient tôt ou tard de la revoir, comme l'avait si bien dit celle-ci avant de quitter le bureau. Il était possible aussi que la jeune fille viendrait les trouver dans sa quête au souvenir, enfin, si elle prévoyait de les récupérer. Après tout, le seul qui pouvait encore lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et la cause de son amnésie, c'était bien Edward. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question… Qu'avait-elle payé pour le renvoyer de l'autre côté ? Alphonse ne pouvait certainement pas rester ainsi sans savoir…

* * *

À peine sorties du bureau du Colonel Mustang que Riza Hawkeye avait agressé calmement l'un des soldats dans la pièce commune de travail. Il était vraiment grand comparé à Alice, les cheveux blonds et ayant sûrement un léger penchant pour la cigarette, en avait conclu la jeune fille en retroussant inconsciemment le nez sous l'odeur de tabac qui se dégageait de l'homme alors qu'il s'était approché de sa supérieur. En écoutant la discussion que les deux militaires eurent devant elle, la brune avait comprit que ce Sous-Lieutenant Havoc allait la ramener chez elle, et à la vue de son regard mi désespéré, mi interrogatif, Alice sur immédiatement que celui-ci semblait avoir eut affaire à elle dans le passé.

Ainsi, après avoir remercié le Lieutenant Hawkeye, Alice s'était retournée, prête à quitter la pièce à la suite du Sous-Lieutenant Havoc. Cependant, une main posée doucement sur son épaule droite l'arrêta dans sa lancée et la jeune fille interrogea Riza Hawkeye du regard.

-« Alice, tu peux revenir quand tu veux! Je suis certaine que tu t'entendrais bien avec tout le monde! » Lui sourit elle avant de s'éloigner afin de reprendre sa place derrière son bureau et de replonger dans sa paperasse.

Alice cligna plusieurs fois les paupières, en se rappelant que désormais elle était en quelque sorte sous « la protection » du Colonel avant qu'un petit sourire ne fleurisse sur son visage alors qu'elle passait la porte à double battants.

Dans le couloir, le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc l'attendait, le dos contre le mur et les yeux levés vers le plafond dans un semblant de réflexion. Quand il perçut son mouvement près de lui, il s'engagea simplement à travers le dédale qu'était le QG sans dire un mot. En sortant de l'établissement, Alice ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter afin d'admirer une dernière fois la façade de la grande bâtisse blanche avec fascination, sous le regard légèrement amusé du soldat. Il ne semblait pas la détester, en fait, la jeune fille en est venue à se demander s'il ne savait tout simplement pas comment engager la discussion. Mais après quelques minutes de silence, ce fut la demoiselle qui craque finalement en première.

-« Dîtes moi Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, comment étais-je avant mon amnésie? »

Comme il la regarda bizarrement, se demandant sûrement s'il pouvait vraiment lui dire ce qu'elle voulait savoir, la jeune fille eut un petit rire avant de secouer sa main droite en disant.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez tout me dire, je ne dirai rien ! Soyez franc Sous-Lieutenant ! »

Le soldat Havoc réfléchit encore quelques instants en allumant une cigarette, puis demanda à la brune.

-« La fumée ne vous dérange pas ? »

-« Tant que vous me donnez des réponses, je n'en tiendrai pas rigueur. » Répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Le militaire soupira.

-« En quelques mots, vous étiez une personne imbue de vous-même, irrespectueuse et très mal vue dans le Quartier Général parce que vous demandiez trop souvent l'aide des militaires seulement pour récupérer des informations concernant les fréquentations de votre grand-frère, mais aussi pour qu'on le surveille tout le temps… » Commença-t-il en laissant échapper quelques volutes de fumée. « D'ailleurs, beaucoup en sont venus à la conclusion que c'était vous qui aviez poussée à bout votre frère jusqu'à ce qu'il vous tire dessus. Le soldat Mondstein avait à self contrôle impressionnant, tout le monde a été sous le choc quand nous avons appris la nouvelle… »

Il s'arrêta lors d'une seconde pour respirer profondément avant de finir.

-« Je suis persuadé que la victime est notre compatriote dans cette histoire… »

Puis, sentant parfaitement qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin dans ses aveux, le Sous-Lieutenant s'arrêta immédiatement en formant un « o » parfait avec sa bouche, puis tourna lentement ses yeux vers la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait.

Alice, qui écoutait attentivement l'homme blond, ouvrit pendant un instant grand ses yeux bleus avant de remercier poliment le militaire et de se murer dans un silence de plomb. Avec ces explications, la jeune fille avait de moins en moins envie de savoir qui était « _l'Autre_ ».

Alice eut une légère montée de stress quand le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc frappa quelques coups à la porte en bois devant laquelle il venait de s'arrêter. La jeune fille espérait grandement que la personne qui s'occupait avant de l'autre « _Alice_ », n'ait pas de comportement étrange... Après tout, « _l'Autre_ » avait une très mauvaise réputation et bien que la brune soit particulièrement curieuse de savoir qui _Elle_ était, elle n'était cependant pas si enjouée que cela d'apprendre tout ce qu' _Elle_ aurait bien pu faire...

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand elle reconnu clairement le bruit de pas rapide que produisit la ou le propriétaire de la petite maisonnette qui se dressait devant eux, jusqu'au panneau de bois. Un tintement distinct annonçait le déverrouillage de la porte et enfin cette dernière s'entrebâilla.

Alice suivit donc le Sous-Lieutenant à l'intérieur et regarda tout autour d'elle à l'instant même ou la demoiselle mettait les pieds dans la pièce principale. La jeune fille s'émerveilla de la luminosité qu'apportait les multiples fenêtres, à la pièce à vivre. Étonnamment, elle était plutôt grande pour une personne. Puis elle se souvint que le ou la propriétaire avait hébergé « _l'Autre_ » et son grand frère avant que celle-ci ne soit envoyer à l'hôpital et son aîné, en prison. D'ailleurs, elle avait beau y réfléchir, mais après ce qu'elle avait remarqué, il était évident qu' _Elle_ n'était pas appréciée parce qu' _Elle_ avait du faire quelque chose qui lui échappait encore. Mais ce n'était pas tout! En effet, bien qu'elle n'en savait pas grand chose sur son soit disant aîné, celui-ci était particulièrement apprécié dans la milice, à ce que lui avait dit Havoc. Alors pourquoi donc un soldat aussi dévoué aurait-il tiré sur sa jeune sœur qui semblait faire mauvaise impression aux autres? Une seule solution lui venait aussi l'esprit... Celle que « _l'Autre_ » avait du pousser à bout son aîné pour une raison qu'elle ne connais pas, l'obligeant à dégainer son pistolet pour se "défendre". De plus, d'après ce que le Sous-Lieutenant lui avait dit, il fallait y aller fort pour que le soldat Mondstein sorte de ses gongs et il l'avait d'ailleurs dit lui même, il était certain qu' « _Alice_ » était fautive dans tout cela. Mais _Elle_ avait été désignée victime uniquement parce qu' _Elle_ n'avait aucune arme sur _Elle_ qui aurait pu expliquer l'auto-défense du soldat. L'affaire avait été classée.

-« Ah ! Alice ! Je ne t'attendais plus ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu venir te voir à l'hôpital, mais pour une vieille comme moi, aller jusqu'à l'autre bout d'East City n'est plus de mon âge. » S'exclama une voix derrière elle, la faisant se retourner très rapidement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Les yeux bleus de la brune rencontrèrent les perles vertes d'une vieille dame qui lui souriait depuis le seuil d'entrée, cachée juste derrière la porte qu'elle leur avait ouverte. Alice fut rassurée de voir que la doyenne qui s'était occupée de « _l'Autre_ » l'examinait rapidement des yeux avec une joie perceptible. _Elle_ ne semblait lui avoir aucune rancune, ce qui la fît lâcher un petit soupire discret.

Alors que la vieille dame aux longs cheveux noirs attachés à mi hauteur, l'avait elle constatée quand elle s'était retournée, refermait le battant derrière eux, la demoiselle lui répondit enfin avec une petite moue embarrassé, peu fière de devoir jouer le rôle de celle qui connaissait parfaitement la personne en face d'elle. D'ailleurs, habituellement, comment _Elle_ parlait aux autres ?

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je n'y suis pas restée tant de temps que ça et je vais bien mieux ! »

Une lueur interrogative passa furtivement dans les yeux de la vieille femme, telle qu'Alice se mit à hésiter sur le fait qu'elle ait put l'imaginer.

Sentant qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, après avoir accomplit pleinement sa mission, le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc s'excusa platement face à la vieille dame qui avait comme nom, Caméria, et s'en retourna au QG. Alice se dépêcha de le remercier convenablement pour s'être embêté de la ramener, bien que ce soit un ordre direct, puis regarda pensivement la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière l'uniforme bleu du militaire.

-« Dis moi, je me suis beaucoup inquiétée tu sais ! Que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda presque immédiatement Caméria en verrouillant celle-ci.

Le ton inquiet qu'elle employa mit soudainement Alice mal à l'aise. La vieille dame souhaitait qu'elle lui raconte comment elle avait put atterrir à l'hôpital, or, cela lui était totalement impossible. De ce fait, la jeune fille préféra jouer la carte de la sincérité, elle n'avait guère envie de mentir à cette femmes qui semblait si gentille. Après tout, Alice ne savait pas comme _Elle_ lui parlait habituellement, sur quel ton, quels mots _Elle_ employait, et la brune craignait par-dessus tout qu'elle le lui fasse remarquer.

-« Je suis désolée, je ne me rappelle de rien. Apparemment, je suis devenue amnésique… » Murmura Alice en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, comme incertaine de ce qu'elle disait.

-« Oh la pauvre petite ! Ce n'est rien, cela te reviendra sûrement avec le temps ! Tiens, je vais nous faire à manger, tu pourrais aller te reposer dans ta chambre. » S'exclamait alors Caméria en se dirigeant hâtivement dans une pièce à sa droite.

Alice la suivit précipitamment et atterrit, comme elle le pensait, dans la cuisine de la maison. Celle-ci était particulièrement bien rangée et très propre. Le plan de travail était à la fois submergé d'aliments que la vieille dame sortait des placards, et en même temps, cela semblait tout à fait normal. La table au centre de la pièce, était entourée de trois chaises légèrement usées par le temps et l'utilisation.

-« Je vous… » Commença-t-elle en s'avançant dans la cuisine.

-« Pas de vouvoiement ! » La sermonna Cameria en se retournant vers la jeune fille avec une petite moue horrifiée qui aurait pu amuser Alice si elle ne se sentait pas aussi étrangère dans la maison.

-« Je te remercie ! » Finit-elle au bout du compte en laissant un léger sourire naître sur ses lèvres, de façon totalement incontrôlée.

Caméria eut un petit rire avant de proposer à la demoiselle de retourner à sa chambre et qu'elle l'appellerait quand tout serait prêt. Reconnaissante, Alice la remercia, se sentant légèrement coupable de devoir la laisser tout gérer seule, mais se reprit quand elle se souvint qu'elle ne connaissait rien de cette maison et qu'il valait mieux faire ses explorations quand la doyenne était occupée. Résolue, la demoiselle sortit de la cuisine pour revenir dans la pièce à vivre, puis dans le couloir à l'entrée. Une porte juste en face du salon donnait sur une petite armoire incrustée dans le mur. Celle juste à côté dans une chambre qui semblait être celle de Caméria, en avait déduit Alice avec toutes ces photos de la petite « famille ».

La dernière porte avant les escaliers menant au premier donnait sur une salle d'eau. Alice se décida donc à monter les marches et à examiner les pièces suivantes. Le couloir qu'elle rejoignit ainsi possédait trois autres portes, dont l'une ouvrait certainement sur sa chambre à _Elle_. La première à sa gauche fut un échec puisqu'elle donna à Alice, une belle vision sur la vie privée de son grand frère. La chambre à coucher n'était pas grandement décorée, seuls quelques uniformes bleus posés sur le lit et sur une chaise pouvait parfaitement le confirmer à la jeune fille. Prudente, elle fit donc demi-tour.

La porte juste en face étant une autre salle d'eau, Alice s'approcha donc à contrecœur de la dernière porte, tout au fond du couloir. Elle posa lentement la main sur la poignée et se mit une ou deux claques mentales histoire de se motiver un peu. Ce qui n'arrangea pas vraiment son cas, malheureusement.

Enfin elle ouvrit la porte, qui grinça bruyamment sur ses gongs. Alice s'arrêta net dans l'embrassure avec des yeux ronds de surprise. La chambre n'était pas bien grande et n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi spectaculaire si le sol n'était pas jonché d'un bordel presque indéfinissable et si des dessins diverses n'étaient pas inscrits partout sur les murs. La jeune fille n'osait même plus mettre un pied dans la pièce tellement elle craignait de trébucher sur un objet non identifié échoué sur le parquet.

Alice soupira de lassitude. « _L'Autre_ » semblait avoir réalisé une véritable Guerre Mondiale dans sa propre chambre, et c'était elle qui devait maintenant tout ranger. Un boulot monstre attendait la brune qui pensait simplement baisser les bras. Mais la simple pensée que dans tout cela il pourrait y avoir des informations bien plus précise sur _Elle_ , Alice décida qu'il était temps pour elle de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et de ce fait, elle releva les manches de la chemise blanche qu'elle avait mise en sortant de l'hôpital pour se lancer dans la bataille. La jeune fille n'était certes pas très enjouée de savoir qui était « _l'Autre_ » au fond, elle commençait même à craindre ce moment où elle saurait tout sur _Elle_ , mais la brune ne pouvait pas simplement oublier qu'elle avait pris la vie d'une autre personne. Alice était bien trop curieuse de savoir pourquoi les gens n'aimait pas cette fille pour s'esquiver indéfiniment à la vérité.

Pendant un premier temps, la jeune fille tria ce qui couvrait le sol, faisant rapidement deux tas, l'un pour tous les habits sales qui avaient besoin d'un bon nettoyage et les piles de livres qu'elle prit soin à entasser les un sur les autres après s'être assurée qu'aucune page cornée ne restait. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle n'eut pas la pensée d'en ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un seul pour voir de quoi ça parlait.

Alice se redressa en passant furtivement sa main sur son front, comme pour y enlever la transpiration qu'il pourrait y avoir, et regarda fièrement le travail qu'elle avait déjà effectué qui permettait, en plus de faire paraître cette chambre plus grande qu'elle ne l'était, de se déplacer sans trébucher et se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air à chaque fois.

Les livres avaient tous repris leurs place dans les nombreuses bibliothèques qui meublaient la pièce mais les habits, quand à eux, étaient toujours en tas près de la porte. Presque dégoutée de voir que « _l'Autre_ » n'était pas dérangée de vivre dans un espace encombré et avec peu hygiène, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus sortit telle une tornade de la chambre pour foncer dans la salle d'eau. Quelle ne fut son soulagement quand elle tomba sur un panier à linge qui semblait utilisé pour les habits sales ! Heureuse de sa découverte, ledit panier à la main, elle retourna dans la chambre afin d'y mettre le tas de vêtements avec une petite moue puis de le replacer dans la salle d'eau. Peut-être faudra-t-il qu'elle s'en occupe, mais si c'était le cas, elle le ferait plus tard, Alice avait eut sa dose. Cependant, en se lavant les mains, elle aperçut un balai derrière la porte de la salle d'eau.

Alice plissa ses yeux bleus.

* * *

Un soupire de bien être et de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres quand Alice s'effondra sur le lit de la chambre dont les draps avaient été changés en jetant des coups d'œil fièrement autour d'elle. La chambre était nettement mieux ainsi ! Les draps sentaient la lessive fraîche, la table de chevet qu'il y avait juste à côté n'était plus inondée de livres et de craies blanches en miette, celles qui étaient encore utilisables avaient rejoint les pots à crayon sur la table accompagnée de sa chaise libérée de tout vêtements qu'il y avait devant la fenêtre, que la jeune fille avait ouverte en grand pour aérer la pièce. Les bibliothèques débordaient désormais de tous les livres qu'elle avait dû ramasser sur le sol, celui-ci ayant été totalement nettoyé de toute la crasse qui s'y était incrustée.

Alice se rallongea sur le lit en passant nerveusement ses mains sur son visage. En faisant le ménage, elle avait complètement oublié de vérifier s'il y avait quelque chose que « _l'Autre_ » aurait pu laisser derrière elle. Et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre à _Elle_ , la brune pensa avec horreur et crainte qu'elle devrait probablement adopter le comportement de celle-ci pour éviter de paraître suspecte aux yeux des autres, seuls le Colonel Mustang et Riza Hawkeye savait ce qu'il en était. Fort heureusement, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de cette autre « _Alice_ » outre qu'elle avait dérangé les militaires pour des broutilles… Le soucis était qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les gens semblaient lui vouer une haine farouche…

Peu certaine de ce qu'elle faisait, Alice se leva finalement pour faire un tour de la chambre, elle avait beau l'avoir rangée, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui l'entourait outre le désordre. Tout d'abord, elle regarda dans le tiroir de la table de chevet histoire de voir s'il y avait quelque chose de caché dedans. Les doigts tremblant, elle en sortit un cadre photo dont le verre était complètement fissuré. S'apercevant qu'il y avait une photo à l'intérieur, la jeune fille le retourna rapidement et défit le fond afin de la sortir. Elle ne fut cependant pas surprise quand au lieu d'une, deux tombèrent dans ses mains. Sur la première, Alice reconnu très facilement la vieille Caméria qui souriait, entourée d'elle même ainsi que d'un jeune homme. Elle put aisément s'apercevoir que sur cette photo, « _l'Autre_ » n'avait pas l'air commode, son air hautain en fixant hargneusement la vieille dame semblait parfaitement signifier qu'elle ne l'aimait pas pour une raison qui échappait à Alice. Le jeune homme quand à lui, abordait un sourire grand jusqu'à ses oreilles et portait très bien son uniforme militaire bleu marine, comme s'il avait été destiné à le porter. Les traits de son visage la firent froncer les sourcils, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, et la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître comme son soit disant grand frère.

Alors elle avait bel et bien un grand frère maintenant ? Cette pensée fît apparaître une boule dans l'estomac de la demoiselle qui était persuadée de ne l'avoir jamais vu.

La seconde photo, bien plus ancienne à la vue des couleurs qui commençaient doucement à s'effacer, avait les coins légèrement brûlés, tellement que les visages des deux grandes personnes accompagnées de deux enfants, qu'elle reconnu facilement comme étant _Elle_ et son frère, étaient presque totalement rongés par des morceaux de photo noircis. Alice en conclu très rapidement qu'elle tenait entre ses mains une photo de famille de « _l'Autre_ ». Attristée de la voir en si mauvais état et planquée avec la seconde au fond de la table de chevet, la jeune fille se promit de leurs trouver des cadres neufs afin de les accrocher. Elle n'était peut être pas « _Alice_ », mais maintenant qu'elle était ici, elle allait changer quelques unes de ses habitudes, comme garder sa chambre propre et sortir ces pauvres photos des profondeurs de cette table de chevet.

Décidée, elle les plaça au dessus de celle-ci afin de se souvenir de cette tâche pour ensuite jeter le cadre anéanti et fissuré de partout dans la corbeille en bois à côté de la chaise, corbeille qui était pleine à ras bord de papiers chiffonnés lorsqu'elle avait mit les pieds dans la pièce.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus regarda d'un air étrange le placard juste à côté de la porte. Elle était presque certaine, après avoir plié tous les habits que celle-ci avait semblé vomir sur le plancher, qu'il n'y avait rien de caché là dedans. L'intuition sûrement… Mais aussi que ce serait bien trop simple à son goût. Son regard dériva alors sur les nombreuses inscriptions sur les murs de la chambre. Alice avait eut beau frotter dessus comme une folle, ceux-ci ne semblaient pas vouloir s'effacer, ou alors, seulement quelques partis par ci, par là… En fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha un peu plus d'un cercle sur sa droite pour le détailler d'un peu plus près. Cela lui rappelait étrangement les deux cercles qu'elle avait gardés dans ses souvenirs, juste avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans un brancard avec un trou dans le ventre.

Grognant légèrement à la pincée de douleur qui lui revenait en mémoire en même temps que son ancienne blessure la tirait, Alice remonta tous les écrits des yeux en essayant d'en comprendre le sens, sans grand succès, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête devant les bibliothèques, comme un appel à la lecture. La jeune fille, poussée par cet instinct, se mit à lire quelques tranches avant de sortir l'un des nombreux livres en s'exclamant.

-« Tient, celui-ci ne parlerait-il pas de cette alchimie dont m'avait parlé le Colonel Mustang tout à l'heure ? »

En effet, le livre s'intitulait clairement « _L'Alchimie pour les débutants_ » et bien qu'Alice brûlait d'envie de l'ouvrir, un tiraillement différent dans son ventre la retient pour ensuite la faire relever les yeux. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se figea alors qu'elle examinait l'endroit exact où se situait quelques instants auparavant, le livre qu'elle tenait en main. En plissant les yeux, elle s'aperçut alors que quelque chose se cachait derrière les livres, tout au fond de l'étagère.

Ni une, ni deux, la brune retira de nombreux livres avant de prendre avec précaution, un carnet en cuir légèrement plus petit, ce qui lui permettait d'être parfaitement caché derrière tous ces bouquins. Sans attendre, Alice alla s'asseoir sur le lit et ouvrit précipitamment le journal, posant ses yeux sur une écriture allongée, fine et légèrement penchée qui parcourait les pages. Elle se mit alors à lire les toutes premières.

* * *

 _Jour XX, mois XX_

 _Mes parents…_

 _Mon père, soldat assez bien gradé dans la milice. Ma mère, femme au foyer depuis presque une dizaine d'année et apprenant l'alchimie à ses heures perdues._

 _Deux personnes qui, par leur amour inconditionnel, ont donné naissance à deux enfants merveilleux !..._

 _C'est ce que j'aurai bien voulu dire, mais jamais ces paroles n'auront été aussi fausses…_

 _Deux enfoirés qui ont délaissé leur fils et leur fille seuls tellement longtemps que la voisine a décidé de les héberger et de s'occuper d'eux. Nous venons d'emménager chez elle, petite vieille fort sympathique qui nous a gentiment légués à chacun, une chambre pour nous tout seul ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas, soyons bien clair, car j'ai toujours adoré la voir depuis l'une des fenêtres de la maison familiale, arriver avec un plateau débordant de biscuits tout frais sortis du four. Mais simplement que j'attendais leur retour et qu'il semblerait désormais, qu'ils ne reviendront pas avant plusieurs longs mois… Au moins, ça le laissera le temps de bien m'habituer à la nouvelle maison afin de leur faire une magnifique crise de larme la prochaine fois qu'ils viendront nous chercher avec mon frère._

 _La vieille, Caméria, je sais pas comment elle a remarqué que j'allais mal, mais sans rien dire outre que c'était un cadeau, elle m'a tendu un carnet tout à l'heure… Alors j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête, au moins, je peux me défouler et faire sortir tout ce qui était resté trop longtemps enfouis en moi. Ça soulage !_

 _Faut croire surtout qu'une fille de douze devrait être plus joyeuse… Mais comment l'être ? Mes parents ont toujours préféré mon grand frère, de 7 ans mon ainé, lui octroyant les compliments et les belles paroles… A côté, je me demande si j'ai été désirée… Après tout, quels parents mettraient tous les jours une pression énorme sur les épaules de leur enfant ?_

 _Dans un sens, peut-être qu'ils ne souhaitent que ma réussite dans ce monde de brute, mais je suis assez septique… Mon père me fait tout le temps des remontrances, m'ordonnant de me tenir tellement droite que le soir, mon dos me fait souffrir. Il me fait aussi souvent remarquer que je ne suis, selon lui, pas assez cultivée et que mes pensées sont beaucoup trop immatures alors qu'à mon âge, mon frère était parfait… Ma mère s'obstine à me répéter inlassablement que je ne suis pas assez douce pour être une fille et encore trop encrée dans l'enfance pour devenir une femme comme celle qu'elle aimerait que je devienne… N'oublions pas de préciser, bien entendu, que mon grand frère est très rapidement devenu un véritable homme…_

 _Tout se rapportait à mon frère, toujours… Et je prenais un point d'honneur à tout le temps l'éviter… Il est rare que nous ayons des discussions, donc je ne le connais pas tant que cela. Mais dépeint comme il l'était par mes parents, je ne veux surtout pas essayer de le connaître et je le déteste… C'est de sa faute si papa et maman sont sans cesse en train de me juger et me comparer à lui, disant aussi comme quoi Ô leur fils était parfait et que le destin avait été bien cruel de leur donner une fille pareille._

 _Pourquoi est-ce moi qui me reprend ces paroles dans la tête ?_

 _J'en ai assez, mais je ne peux rien dire… Alors je m'écrase et je fais de qu'ils veulent de moi… Apprendre soit l'alchimie comme maman, soit devenir militaire comme papa… Au moins, ils me laissent le choix tandis qu'ils préfèrent rester tous les deux derrière leur fabuleux fils qui prépare son entrée à l'école militaire en faisant de nombreux éloges de lui… Seules les missions de mon père et l'attachement impressionnant de ma mère pour mon paternel, ont pu les décoller de mon ainé afin de s'en aller pendant un temps encore indéterminé…_

 _Nous n'avons finalement eu aucunes nouvelles… rien…_

 _Mais je crois que je vais aussi me pencher sur comment devenir soldate. Ça a l'air bien plus simple et à ma portée. Je vais devoir aller m'entraîner souvent à partir d'aujourd'hui et j'espère pouvoir y arriver… Non ! Je dois y arriver ! Ne serait-ce que pour les faire taire et qu'ils se mettent à regretter les paroles qu'ils ont eues envers moi ! Je veux leur montrer que leur fille peut réussir, qu'elle en est tout à fait capable et enfin leur faire sortir un compliment qui me serait adressé, à moi ! Je veux qu'ils soient fières de moi et non de Matthew ! Qu'enfin je puisse me sentir comme une véritable famille avec eux… enfin…_

 _Je ne suis pas naïve, ni idiote et je sais parfaitement que si la vieille m'a donné ce carnet, c'est pour pouvoir me dévoiler à lui. Mais je suis presque certaine que comme je ne dis jamais le fond de mes pensées, elle va chercher à trouver des réponses elle-même à ses questions sur mon bien être en le lisant. Je vais donc le cachet derrière les livres de ma bibliothèque, livres légués par mes chers parents, qui ont tous comme sujet principal, l'alchimie… Après tout, je déteste cette science trop complexe qui semble chercher un équilibre sans fin, et comme la vieille le sait, je doute fort qu'elle pense à cette cachette. Pendant le déménagement de nos affaires, c'est elle qui a dû les déplacer car je refusais de les approcher… Mais si c'est pour cacher ce carnet, alors je les déplacerai personnellement, bien que cette pensée me révulse…_

 _Je sais bien qu'il y aurait de meilleures solutions, mais il est hors de question que je me plonge ne serait-ce que dans un seul livre d'alchimie, même si celui-ci me permettrait d'apprendre à coder des messages. J'ai déjà eu suffisamment peur d'elle quand ma mère faisait ses expériences dans la cave alors que nous dormions… L'alchimie est horrible ! Tous ces éclairs lumineux faisant un boucan d'enfer m'avaient traumatisée… Je ne m'étonne plus de la raison pour laquelle maman avait insonorisé la pièce... J'aurai bien aimé oublier ce que j'ai vu en bas de l'escalier… J'en fais encore des cauchemars mêlant chats, chiens et créatures inconnues poussant des cris horribles… Sans parler des nombreuses fioles aux couleurs étranges et les machines bizarres qui vrombissaient derrière cette porte… Je n'y suis jamais retournée… Mais ce souvenir ne veut plus me lâcher depuis… L'alchimie me dégoute…_

 _Je l'aimais bien ce chat errant en plus… C'était mon seul ami…_

 _J'entends la vieille m'appeler… J'ai dû m'absenter un peu trop longtemps du fourneau et le repas a dû brûler… Je sens l'odeur de cramé… Je sais que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts… Tant pis, de toute façon, je ne suis pas faite pour la cuisine et intérieurement, je ne voulais pas faire à manger pour Matthew._

* * *

Alice s'arrêta un instant dans sa lecture afin de respirer un bon coup. C'était le carnet de « _l'Autre_ », c'était certain ! Celle-ci ne semblait pas comme celle qu'on lui avait décrite précédemment, Alice en venait même à se sentir mal pour _Elle_ … Elle reprit immédiatement sa lecture, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cette « _Alice_ ».

* * *

 _Jour XX mois XX 2 heures du matin…_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas ce que je voulais ?_

 _Pourquoi faut il qu'à chaque fois quelque chose foire ?_

 _Pourquoi ce que je suis déterminée à faire rate toujours ?_

 _J'ai tenté… J'ai essayé… Je me suis entraînée sans relâche afin de rendre mon corps plus souple, plus réactif… Je voulais rentrer dans la milice et de ce fait, dans une école militaire… Je le voulais parce que j'avais envie de rendre mes parents fières de moi. De les rendre fières de leur fille qu'ils avaient toujours rabaissée…_

 _Alors, pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi donc n'avais-je pas réussi ? Pourtant, j'étais bien plus déterminée que tous ces garçons imbus d'eux-mêmes qui avaient postulés en même temps que moi !... J'avais un véritable but, alors, pourquoi m'avait-on refusée ?_

 _Qu'allais-je faire désormais ?_

 _Je suis tellement dégoutée que je n'arrive même plus à penser convenablement… Je ne peux même pas fermer les yeux et tenter de dormir, j'ai bien essayé… J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible… A chaque fois que mes paupières retombent et que mon esprit sombre sans un semblant de sommeil, je les revois… D'abord ces chats démembrés avec leurs regards morts tournés vers moi, je suis seule. Puis ces chiens égorgés étendus sur le sol sans vie… Ma mère avait beau être une femme docile, gentille, généreuse et compréhensive en dehors de la maison…_

 _Elle n'est pas une sainte… Elle m'avait toujours dit qu'elle était alchimiste et qu'elle pratiquait cette science… Etait-ce de l'alchimie ? Ou plutôt une sorte de barbarie liée à de la sorcellerie ?_

 _Après toutes ces horreurs qui me revenaient en mémoire inlassablement, c'était au tour de mes géniteurs de se trouver devant moi avec ce même regard qu'ils ont toujours eux._

 _Je voulais réussir ! J'ai essayé ! Arrêtez de répéter que je suis indigne de vous, que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ! Ça me fait mal… J'ai le cœur en charpie… C'est ce que vous cherchiez, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je vais me rattraper, je vous le jure ! Je vais me pencher sur l'alchimie ! Je vous promets de lire tous les livres dans ma chambre, je ne vous décevra plus !_

 _Je ne comprend rien… C'est trop difficile pour moi… Je déteste l'alchimie !_

 _Pardon ! Je m'y mets ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ces voix dans ma tête ou mon cerveau va exploser ! Je vais faire des efforts, je le promets !_

 _Je suis terrifiée… Je ne dormirai pas de la nuit… Je vais simplement lire ces livres… simplement lire ces livres… c'est tout…_

* * *

Alice retint sa respiration tandis qu'elle remarquait qu'entre ce passage ci et le prochain, de nombreux jours s'étaient écoulés… rendant sûrement « _L'Autre_ », de plus en plus dérangeante pour la jeune fille qui craignait un peu pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire ensuite…

* * *

 _Jour XX, mois XX._

 _J'en ai marre !_

 _J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre !_

 _Je n'en peux plus…_

 _Je n'en peux plus de cette alchimie que je tentais d'apprendre par tous les moyens possibles, bien que je la déteste du plus profond de mon âme…_

 _J'en ai assez de cette pression insupportable et de ce devoir que mes géniteurs m'ont consciemment posée sur les épaules… Assez de devoir rester des nuits entières à lire des livres sur je ne comprend pas !_

 _Et puis… Qu'est-ce que j'apprends, ce matin en me levant ?_

 _Ils sont morts… Mes parents sont morts… Ils ont été entraînés dans un piège, à l'intérieur de la ville qu'ils avaient rejointe pour la mission dont avait été investie mon paternel. Ils ont succombé à la terrible attaque qui leur était tombée dessus._

 _Grand bien leur en fasse… Mon frère et la vieille Caméria peuvent les pleurer s'ils le souhaitent tant… Mais pas moi… Je ne les avais jamais vraiment considérés comme mes parents. Bien qu'au fond de moi, la pensée de pouvoir être une véritable famille avec eux m'avait toujours très attirée… Et cela aurait dû passer en partie par leur estime si j'avais réussi ne serait-ce qu'à être une soldate…_

 _Mais les soldats de l'école militaire m'ont recalée… Et l'alchimie, ma seule porte de sortie, était une science incompréhensible pour moi, même après avoir essayé de l'apprendre encore et encore._

 _Ils sont partis avant que je ne puisse leur prouver que j'étais enfin devenu quelqu'un méritant leur intérêt. Il m'était arrivé d'espérer que ce poids sur mes épaules, n'était en fait qu'un simple test de leur part…_

 _Mais finalement, après tous ces efforts, je préfère abandonner… Allez bien vous faire voir très chers parents, qui n'ont jamais pu me considérer autrement que comme une gêne ! Aux oubliettes l'alchimie, science bien trop horrifiante pour mon esprit à cause des nombreux souvenirs que ma très chère mère m'avait laissée ! Et pour ce qui était de mon entraînement afin d'obtenir une place dans la milice, je vais diminuer la dose. Pouvoir bouger comme on le souhaite peut s'avérer utile un jour._

 _Je vais ranger tous ces livres d'alchimie dans la bibliothèque en me promettant que je ne les toucherai plus que pour cacher ce carnet derrière. J'en ai même profité pour brûler toutes les feuilles touchant de près ou de loin à cette science, et pour ce qui est des murs de la chambre… Tant pis… Une grande partie des photos représentant mes parents ont suivit ce nettoyage de printemps en avance, il ne m'en reste plus aucune il me semble désormais… Je ne veux plus avoir aucuns liens avec eux… Mes souvenirs de leur oppression n'en auraient été que plus étouffante encore. Mais maintenant, je me sens bien mieux ! Comme, libérée d'un poids que je n'arrivais plus à supporter et qui m'avait prit une bonne partie de ma vie… Deux années entières à s'entraîner sans relâche pour l'école militaire et plus de neuf mois à essayer de comprendre cette… merde… qu'était l'alchimie. Au nom de quoi ma mère la trouvait-elle intéressante au point de ne plus dormir les nuits afin de mener à bien toutes ses expériences ?!_

 _Depuis toute petite, je cherchais à obtenir l'attention de mes parents tout en évitant mon grand frère que je jalousais. Maintenant que je coupais définitivement les ponts avec eux, j'avais l'idée d'essayer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, de renouer avec Matthew. J'aimerai le connaître un peu mieux, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste, ses buts, ses envies, ses rêves… La seule personne que je pouvais peut-être encore considérer comme étant de ma famille… Je voudrai recoller les morceaux, m'y rattacher et d'enfin découvrir le sentiment d'être dans une famille._

* * *

 _Jour XX, mois XX._

 _Aujourd'hui est un jour bien particulier! Oui... Aujourd'hui une nouvelle Alice est née! Une Alice qui ne pense plus à se faire marcher dessus et intimider par ses parents! Une Alice qui peut choisir par ses propres moyens le chemin nommé Avenir, qu'elle souhaite suivre. Une Alice qui renoue avec son frère, seule famille qui lui reste, ainsi qu'avec cette dame qui dans sa grande bonté d'âme, les avait traités presque comme ses propres enfants. Et cette Alice, aujourd'hui, c'est moi!_

 _Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, alors que Matthew est de retour à la maison, j'ai fait le repas et mangé avec tout le monde. Habituellement, la vieille est au courant, comme je détestais mon aîné, je me cloitrais dans ma chambre sans en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. De ce fait, je ne mangeais pas avec eux et je voyais bien que même si elle ne le disait pas, ça l'attristait beaucoup de nous voir ainsi. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, ce n'était pas moi qui avait fait germer la fleur de la jalousie dans mon cœur depuis toute petite, c'était mes parents les fautifs. Mais je me suis libérée d'eux et ce végétal, je suis certaine d'être capable de le déraciner._

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai aidé à la cuisine et j'ai même accueillit mon grand frère quand il est rentré. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point il avait changé! Il était devenu si grand et si séduisant que je me suis demandée pendant un instant si c'était vraiment lui sous mes yeux. Mais il y avait toujours quelques traits de son visage qu'il avait gardé depuis tout ce temps où je l'évitais, ça doit être ça qui m'a aidée à le reconnaître plutôt facilement malgré tout._

 _Ça l'a beaucoup surprit de me voir aussi joyeuse en sa présence alors qu'il était tellement rare que l'on se croise... Sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand il comprit, par la présence de trois assiettes sur la table, que je leur accordais ma présence pour la première fois. Au début, quand j'ai commencé à lui parler, mon frère ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Peut être pensait il que s'il sortait quoique ce soit, je serais retournée immédiatement m'enfermer dans ma chambre inlassablement. Mais cette Alice là n'est plus._

 _Finalement, quand il s'est un peu détendu, j'ai pu avoir de nombreuses conversations avec lui! Nous ne nous sommes arrêtés de discuter que le soir, alors qu'il était largement l'heure d'aller nous coucher. Matthew n'avait jamais put me le dire parce que j'étais butée et je ne souhaitais aucunement le voir, mais il m'a avoué qu'il regrettait beaucoup de ne pas avoir été plus présent à mes côtés et plus soutenue dans les moments les plus difficiles avec nos parents. Qu'il aurait aimé être un frère plus digne et qu'il s'était pensé extrêmement lâche de n'avoir jamais réagit à tout cela. Mon grand frère s'est même excusé envers moi du refus de l'école militaire à m'accepter. Il savait bien que j'avais beaucoup travaillé depuis ces quelques années afin de satisfaire papa et maman. Je me suis à mon tour excusée de l'avoir autant évité._

 _Comme pour me le pardonner, Matthew a posé sa main sur ma tête et me l'a frottée affectueusement! Puis, il m'a dit qu'il avait décidé de rentrer et de rester plus souvent à la maison. J'étais heureuse! Nous nous entendions si bien que le trou qui avait remplacé mon cœur s'était en partie comblé. Avant de rentrer dans ma chambre, j'ai cru voir Caméria verser une larme ou deux dans la cuisine._

 _Oui, aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert que j'avais un grand frère qui m'aimait et qui regrettait beaucoup son absence à mes côtés alors que je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste et que j'avais sûrement besoin de lui. Je me suis aperçu que sa présence était finalement très importante pour moi bien que je me voilais la face la plupart du temps. Nous avons tous les deux besoins l'un de l'autre et je sens que l'avoir à me surveiller dans un rôle de grand frère qu'il n'avait encore jamais adopté, me sera bénéfique pour la suite!_

 _Je suis fière de les avoir près de moi et je pense que je ferais tout pour qu'ils ne s'en aillent pas..._

* * *

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus soupira. La « _Alice_ » semblait tout à fait normal selon son point de vu, à part quelques trucs la concernant qui la chiffonnait un peu, mais sans plus.

Elle se replongea dans sa lecture…

* * *

 _Jour XX, mois XX._

 _Désormais je suis nettement plus souriante! La relation que j'entretenais avec mon frère a fait un bond en avant depuis le jours où je l'ai accueillit à la maison et comme il me l'a promis, il revient très souvent._

 _Puisqu'il a réussit l'école militaire, j'ai été ravie pour lui quand il m'a apprise qu'il avait été engagé dans le quartier générale de la milice d'East City, et comme ce n'était pas bien loin, Matthew pouvait être bien plus présent avec nous désormais. Et puis, comme il lui arrivait d'avoir des jours de congés, on se baladait ensemble et faisions un peu plus connaissance à chaque fois! Il était particulièrement intelligent et il m'a surprise quand il m'a avouer avoir longtemps hésité entre l'alchimie de maman et l'école militaire pour papa. Finalement, il avait prit ce qu'il préférait et le voilà soldat dans la milice d'Amestris! Je suis fière de lui, bien que légèrement dégoûtée de mon échec et honteuse qu'il soit au courant._

 _Matthew n'avait pas cessé de prendre des nouvelles de moi près de Caméria afin de savoir comment j'allais. Il m'a même emmenée dans un petit café afin de me payer un parfait au chocolat. Il savait depuis longtemps que j'adorais ça alors que je venais à l'instant d'apprendre que lui aussi... Quelle sœur étais je?!_

 _Finalement, quand nous sommes rentrés chez nous, il faisait déjà bien sombre et mon ventre criait famine. Une bonne odeur flottait dans le vestibule alors que nous nous déchaussions, augmentant encore plus la faim qui me tordait le ventre. Mais quand Caméria nous appela et que Matthew s'apprêtait à sa diriger sans la salle à manger pour se mettre à table, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, mais je l'ai enlacé par derrière en posant ma tête sur son dos. À ce geste surprenant de ma part, je l'ai senti se crisper sous mes doigts, mais il ne se libéra pas, au contraire, il m'enlaça à son tour. Je crois bien que je ne me suis jamais sentie autant à ma place qu'entre les bras de mon grand frère, mon frère sur je détestais avant mais que j'ai appris à adorer. Grâce à lui, à sa présence, je me sentais enfin moi même! J'avais depuis toujours cherché un sens à ma vie, en essayant de me faire une place dans ce monde... Je croyais que c'était en satisfaisant mes parents et en devenant quelqu'un à leurs yeux que j'y arriverais... Ça n'a jamais fonctionné..._

 _Mais comment aurais je pu savoir que la seule personne qui arriverait enfin à me faire me sentir moi même était sous mon nez depuis le début?_

 _Matthew, tu es mon frère adoré chéri!_

* * *

 _Jour XX, mois XX._

 _Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ces temps ci, mon frère est assez distant avec moi. Pourtant je lui fais des bons repas tous les jours, je lui prépare un bain bien chaud dès qu'il rentre de missions, et je lave moi même tous ses vêtements que j'étends ensuite correctement sur les fils à linge. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui il ne m'a pas dit bonjour ce matin en se levant? Il a simplement jeté un regard dans ma direction, a prit son petit déjeuner, a embrassé Caméria comme si elle était vraiment de la famille, puis est parti sans m'adresser un seul mot... Pourtant, j'étais habituée à ce qu'il me frotte le haut de la tête en ricanant avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me dire au combien il est heureux d'avoir récupéré sa sœur._

 _Mais rien... Rien du tout aujourd'hui... Aurais je fait quelque chose de mal? De travers? Pensant que c'était cela, je me suis excusée lorsqu'il est rentré, puisque mon frère aimant me manquait beaucoup... Tellement qu'un trou béant avait remplacé mon cœur lors d'une journée. J'étais d'ailleurs tellement furieuse envers la vieille qui avait pu discuter avec lui normalement, que je m'étais enfermée à nouveau dans ma chambre toute la journée. Et je ne suis sortie que pour préparer le repas de Matthew toute seule..._

 _Pourtant, je ne comprends pas sa réaction... Je me suis convenablement excusée d'une chose que j'avais dû faire qui lui avait causée un dérangement, dont je ne connaissais pas l'origine et je lui avait préparé le plat qu'il aimait par dessus tout, pour lui faire plaisir. Alors pourquoi donc m'avait il regardé comme si j'étais une intruse? Mon frère a même jeté un coup l'œil derrière moi et Oh! Que vois je? La vieille Caméria qui me regardait aussi bizarrement. Pourquoi semblaient ils s'être ligués contre moi?_

 _Là, je n'ai pas mangé de la journée et je me suis à enfermée dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit à regarder fixement le plafond. Je m'étais préparée à faire une nuit blanche quand on a frappé à la porte. Étrangement, ce fut mon frère qui rentra dans la pièce... Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, il a commencé à me parler de nos parents, comment ils avaient été dans sa jeunesse aussi torturé par le choix d'avenir qu'il devait faire. Puis, comme une bombe, il m'a demandé de me remettre à l'alchimie, de ne pas baisser les bras. Matthew semblait vraiment vouloir que sa jeune sœur ait un avenir radieux, comme le sien... J'ai été tellement touchée par la mélancolie que je lisais dans son regard, que j'ai accepté mais uniquement parce que c'était lui qui me le demandait. Si c'était ce qui l'avait rendu aussi étrange ces derniers jours, alors je vais m'arranger pour changer tout cela, même si je dois pactiser avec cette science que je hais le plus..._

* * *

Alice frissonna. Les militaires avec lesquels elle avait parlé, et surtout Havoc, lui avaient dit qu' _Elle_ était obnubilée par son grand frère.. Finalement, ce qu'ils lui avaient dit semblaient peu à peu se confirmer… Mais était-ce tout ?

* * *

 _Jour XX, mois XX._

 _Ça fait environ deux semaines complètes que je me suis remise bon gré mal gré, à l'apprentissage de cette horrible science qu'était l'alchimie. Mais j'avais beau m'y être remise, l'attention de mon frère ne me revint pas... D'ailleurs, je trouve que la vieille tente bien trop souvent de nous séparer l'un de l'autre._

 _À chaque fois que je finis mes heures de "recherche" et que je demande à Matthew de sortir seulement tous les deux, elle arrive presque toujours à trouver autre chose à me faire faire... Mais ce qui m'avait le plus inquiétée, ça avait été la réaction de mon grand frère tout à l'heure... Je lui avais proposé de faire une petite balade ensemble au parc... Et après avoir répliqué à la vieille que j'avais fait toutes les tâches qu'elle aurait pues me demander, j'ai attendu sa réponse. Je m'attendais à un simple "oui", et nous serions immédiatement partis après nous être habillés rapidement. Mais non... Je suis tombée sur le cul quand il m'avait dit qu'il devait sortir pour le travail et qu'il rentrerait plus tard._

 _Je sais bien que c'est immoral, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le suivre. Il ne s'est pas dirigé vers le QG d'East City. Matthew s'est juste posté à l'entrée de la gare et à attendu..._

 _Longtemps..._

 _Très longtemps..._

 _Avant qu'il ne s'approche d'une jeune femme divinement belle et se mette à parler et rire avec elle. Alors que je les observais avec horreur, ils sont partis tous les deux... Je les ai suivis._

 _Mon grand frère l'a emmenée jusqu'à la terrasse d'un restaurant, et j'ai continué à les observer batifoler ensemble. Une étrange pulsion m'a animée quand elle avait posé "négligemment" sa main sur la sienne. J'ai attendu qu'ils se séparent et je les ai accompagnés jusqu'au seuil de la maison de cette pouf. Puis, quand j'étais certaine que Matthew était reparti, j'ai été frapper à la porte de l'appartement de cette fille, une boule étrange toujours dans le creux de mon estomac._

 _Je ne me souviens plus exactement ce que je lui ai dit quand elle a ouvert la porte, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle avait eut soudainement le teint livide. La porte m'a ensuite claquée au nez et je suis rentrée. D'ailleurs, j'ai essayer de retourner dans ma chambre sans le faire voir, mais il faut croire que la vieille est toujours dans mes basques... Elle m'attendait déjà dans le vestibule. En me lançant un étrange regard, elle m'a simplement dit que Matthew était allé se coucher, puis elle m'a laissée retourner à ma chambre, que je retrouvais dans le même état que quand je l'avais quittée, c'est à dire, la porte fermée à clef, comme à mon habitude quand je m'enfermais dedans..._

 _Comment avait elle su?_

* * *

 _Jour XX, mois XX._

 _Malgré mon intervention de la dernière fois, mon frère ne m'est pas revenu..._

 _En le suivant à de nombreuses reprises, je l'ai retrouvé à converser avec plusieurs filles, que je suis allée recaler par la suite. Mais il en voyait tellement d'affilé et j'avais tellement peu de temps pour toutes les voir après lui... De plus, à chaque fois que je veux sortir de la maison maintenant, la vieille m'interroge sur ce que je compte faire dehors et si j'avais convenablement avancé dans mes recherches en alchimie pour me permettre ça. (Bien entendu, elle était au courant de cela aussi...)_

 _À ce compte là, j'avais deux solutions, soit je répondais à toutes ses questions jusqu'à lui mentir et je gagnais le droit de sortir, soit je ne gagnais pas et je retournais dans ma chambre les épaules basses._

 _Au début, j'ai pu facilement contrer ses questions pour filer Matthew ensuite, enfin, si j'arrivais à le retrouver à près trente minutes de discussion intensive avec la vieille. Mais maintenant, il est très rare que je trouve un prétexte cohérent pour sortir... Alors j'ai eu l'idée miraculeuse d'aller voir les militaires pour leur demander de l'aide._

 _Les premiers jours, ils ne voulaient pas, mais j'ai du les forcer un peu en mentant. Mon frère était en danger de mort et il fallait absolument qu'ils dégottent quelqu'un pour suivre tous ses faits et gestes et m'informer de toutes ses rencontres. J'ai dû, en effet, rajouter qu'il était un peu fou sur les bords, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, mais je ferais tout pour garder mon précieux frère à mes côtés, même tuer quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faut encore que j'aille retrouver cette pouffiasse pour l'avertir de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si elle continue à le fréquenter..._

 _J'ai substitué la clef de la maison à la vieille après qu'elle ait fermé la porte d'entrée. Je pense que je vais me faire une petite virée nocturne cette nuit..._

* * *

Alice avait le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique tellement elle se sentait mal. « _L'Autre_ » semblait perdre la tête de plus en plus, jours après jours, et ça n'allait pas du tout en s'arrangent, bien qu'il y ait eut un espoir pendant un temps.

Elle ne s'étonnait donc plus de ce que lui avait affirmé le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, puisqu'elle le lisait parfaitement dans ce carnet…

Les quelques pages qui suivirent étaient gribouillées de sorte de plans qu' _Elle_ comptait apparemment utiliser contre les prétendantes de son grand frère, renforçant l'état de folie dans lequel _Elle_ semblait s'être noyée. D'ailleurs, sous certains de ceux-ci, _Elle_ semblait avoir écrit la date et l'heure pour laquelle ces plans avaient été testés, et comment la victime avait réagit. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les lettres devenaient de plus en plus hachées et écrites à la vas vite. Alice fut presque rassurée de voir qu'il ne lui restait que quelques pages à lire et cet enfer serait fini…

* * *

 _Jour XX, mois XX…_

 _C'est mon frère à MOI ! D'accord ?!_

 _À MOI !_

 _Rien à faire, il revoit toujours plein de filles, d'ailleurs, il semble même que l'une d'elle l'ait en ligne de mire... J'étais déjà allée la voir, à plusieurs reprises même, mais elle m'envoyait toujours bouler et ressortait même le lendemain avec Matthew..._

 _Les militaires ont finalement arrêté de m'aider et de me fournir des informations... Je suis même priée d'aller voir toutes les semaines une femme avec laquelle je suis censée parler de tous mes problèmes sentimentaux... Mais je ne suis pas dupe... Je sais bien que notre lieu de rencontre est une aile de l'hôpital principal de la ville, bien que légèrement éloigné du grand bâtiment... Et puis, je vois bien les nombreuses infirmières qui passent parler avec le "médecin" quand j'ai le dos tourné..._

 _J'ai commencé à parler de mon point de vue à celle ci, mais elle me rétorquait que je devais aussi lui laisser un peu d'espace intime pour qu'il fasse sa vie..._

 _Ils ne me comprennent pas du tout…_

 _Ils ne comprennent rien à ce que je ressens!_

 _Depuis, avec la psy, je me porte bien, je joue à la fille qui a comprit, qui aime son frère mais qui le laisse s'éloigner doucement, comme lorsqu'on s'enfonce dans une douce torpeur. Mais au fond de moi, c'était tout autre!_

 _À chaque fois que je voyais sa tête entourée de frisottis roux, j'avais envie de me lever de ce fauteuil pour lui mettre une gifle. Sauf que je me retenais, je jouais mon tôle jusqu'au bout et ce n'est que quand je sortais et que je rencontrais toutes ces infirmières, que je me laissais éclater. Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'elles l'ont rapporté que je doive retourner aussi régulièrement là-bas... Mais à chaque fois c'était le même refrain, je jouais mon rôle, je m'en allais mais j'éclatais, je n'y pouvais rien, il fallait que ça sorte et c'était très violent..._

 _Mais cette fois j'en ai assez que l'on me kidnappe mon grand frère chéri! Je vais noter le nom de toutes les filles qui croisent Matthew, puis je retournerai les égorger! Je l'aurai pour moi toute seule comme ça, nous serons une vraie famille! D'ailleurs, il s'en va maintenant retrouver cette... Cette..._

 _Je vais le suivre encore aujourd'hui, il faudrait que je prépare mes plans d'action._

* * *

C'était les derniers passages de sa vie avant qu'elle ne meure. Maintenant, Alice comprenait parfaitement le comportement de son grand frère et pourquoi il avait perdu son sang froid. Il avait eu peur de sa jeune sœur, tout comme _Elle_ qui avait eu peur de le perdre. Mais plus _Elle_ l'enchainait à ses côtés, plus _Elle_ avait scellé son destin…

Les pensés psychopathes de « _l'Autre_ » dans la tête, une vague de terreur frappa la jeune fille de plein fouet et elle lâcha subitement le carnet, le laissant tomber sur le sol, en prenant rapidement ses distances avec lui. Sous une pulsion, elle s'installa rapidement sur la chaise devant le secrétaire pour en sortir une feuille et se hâter à y écrire quelques mots.

En voyant les lettres rondes et douces qui s'étalaient les unes après les autres sur le papier, contrastant avec celles fines et penchées du carnet, Alice fut instantanément rassurée.

Elle n'était pas comme _Elle_ … Elle n'était pas _Elle_...

Alice se tourna lentement pour regarder durement le carnet au sol. Non, finalement, elle n'allait pas du tout adopter son comportement à _Elle_. Plutôt mourir que devenir comme ça…

D'ailleurs, pour le prouver, la jeune fille se leva soudainement pour récupérer le journal et le poser sur la table, puis sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, elle n'allait pas laisser la vieille Caméria finir le repas toute seule, elle allait l'aider.

Alice pensa même à se mettre à l'alchimie ainsi qu'à aller rendre une petite visite à son frère. Mais concernant celui-ci, ça n'allait pas se faire tout de suite, Alice n'était pas prête à lui faire face, surtout pas après son rétablissement. Et puis, bien qu'il n'était pas totalement fautif dans cette histoire, Alice avait un léger goût amer dans la bouche quand elle pensa à lui.

Elle rentra dans la cuisine et vit la doyenne se battre avec le couvercle d'un pot. Alice s'empressa de la rejoindre pour aller l'aider.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour, bonjour ! AoYume pour vous servir !_

 _Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver après quelques semaines de vacances bien méritées ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être présente mais je remercie tout de même tous ces petits curieux qui sont passés par là lors de mon absence, voir ce qu'il s'y traficottait !_

 _Mon chapitre 10 est enfin prêt ! (J'ai tout de même eut un peu de temps libre pour en écrire un bout !) Je vous le donne dès maintenant et j'espère que vous n'en avez pas encore marre de lire Alice se questionner de tout et de rien, parce que ça va être le cas ici aussi !_

 _D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, ça me rappelle que comme mon histoire est bien plus avancée dans ma tête, je lui ai demandée si à un moment, elle n'aurait pas eut un instant seule à seul avec Edward. (Cherchez pas, je m'ennuie beaucoup parfois...) Je vous assure qu'elle m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds en me disant d'un air indigné : "Tu es folle ! Il est sensé être avec Winry !" Donc ceux qui désiraient secrètement une relation entre Winry et Edward, tout peu encore se faire et je suis navrée d'annoncer à ceux qui étaient pour qu'il y ait un couple Alice/Edward, que c'est vraiment mal barré ! Mais pas de soucis, je suis en train de la soudoyer pour qu'elle revoie ses priorités. Parce que arriver une seconde fois à faire une natte à Edward N'EST PAS une priorité selon moi ! Voilà pour mon petit discours !_

 **Réponse à Paawelll :**

 _J'adore prendre la place d'Alice quand je lui fait faire des hypothèses ! XD_

 _En vrai je pense que oui, Alice pourrait être la soeur cachée de Livaï xD_

 _Je crois que ça se voit un peu, mais je n'aime pas du tout l'autre Alice xD_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre-ci va te plaire ! Un indice ? Mustang est présent et je crois qu'il en prend un peu pour son grade xD_

 _ **Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas... Cependant, Alice, quand à elle, est mon personnage et faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête de me regarder de cette manière à chaque fois que je lui demande des nouvelles croustillantes concernant son couple inexistant avec Edward. On dirait qu'elle me reproche quelque chose... Aurais-je commis une bourde ?**_

 _Bonne lecture à tous, si il y a des interrogations, demandez, je ne mors pas et je serais ravie de vous apporter des éclaircissements !_

* * *

 _ **Au prix des Souvenirs**_

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

-« Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je fais si mal pour que mon résultat soit aussi étrange ?! » Ronchonnait Alice en croisant les bras, un air indécis sur le visage.

La brune aux cheveux courts soupira longuement avant de s'en retourner examiner sa création. Devant elle, un cercle dessiné à la craie blanche recouvrait le parquet. Au milieu de celui-ci, ledit sol s'élevait en formant une boule difforme, loin de l'image de renard qui avait flottée quelques secondes auparavant dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Elle soupira une seconde fois, puis, son regard dériva lentement sur l'énorme pile de livre qui se dressait au milieu de la chambre presque rangée, si on omettait les quelques feuilles gribouillées qui parsemaient le plancher. Ceux-ci avaient été lus de nombreuses fois, ce qui était particulièrement remarquable à la vue des nombreuses pages cornées. Alice, d'ailleurs, en faisait partie, bien entendu. Le fait est qu'il était toujours intéressant de commencer par les bases de l'alchimie et « _l'Autre_ » n'avait pas lésiné non plus sur la lecture. Mais, pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver, Alice n'était pas du tout douée pour ce qui était des transmutations basiques… Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus simple ! Par exemple, là, elle avait simplement essayé de changer la forme du bois. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas encore cela, même après deux jours entiers de lecture et d'essais infructueux. Peut être que quelque chose clochait, c'était une possibilité, mais Alice rejeta cette idée. Après tout, elle comprenait parfaitement les principes même de l'alchimie, ainsi que la théorie. Il était donc particulièrement surprenant qu'elle n'y arrive pas.

Alice regardait d'un air absent le sol. Elle était sceptique… Soit elle était comme « _l'Autre_ » et elle n'arriverait jamais à maîtriser au minimum quelques notions de cette science extraordinaire et étonnante. Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à juste se dire qu'elle pourrait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un point commun avec _Elle._ Soit ce genre de transmutation ne lui correspondait tout simplement pas et sûrement qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant d'obtenir des résultats plus convenables. Temps qu'elle savait ne pas avoir de part les ressentis qu'elle sentait au fond de son estomac.

Cependant, certaine que c'était la solution, Alice joignit ses mains et les posa une seconde fois sur le cercle devant elle, qui s'illumina brièvement d'une lueur blanchâtre. Avec une grimace, la jeune fille jugeait le bois à présent gondolé de la chambre avant de se lever pour aller remettre à leurs place tous les bouquins sur les bases de l'alchimie qui traînaient dans la pièce.

En les rangeant dans la bibliothèque de la chambre, la jeune fille eut pendant quelques secondes un étrange regard quand ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le carnet installé au fond de l'une d'entre elles avant de hausser les épaules et de se remettre au travail.

Un petit coup d'œil au cadran de l'horloge installée sur la table de nuit lui informa qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de la remise en forme quotidienne. Mais il lui restait largement assez de temps pour tester une dernière chose avant de partir.

Prise d'un soudain regain d'énergie, Alice s'empara d'un gros ouvrage en reliure noire qu'elle avait déjà eut l'honneur d'ouvrir il y a de cela quelques heures. La brune s'installa confortablement en tailleur sur son lit en l'ouvrant sur les pages qui l'intéressaient. Puisque l'alchimie basique ne semblait pas vouloir se lier à elle, Alice allait donc se pencher sur un autre genre. Ce qui tombait bien puisque l'alchimie élémentaire l'attirait grandement ! Ce livre, d'ailleurs, expliquait particulièrement bien comment la pratiquer. Sauf qu'il était plutôt conseillé d'avoir déjà un bon niveau en transmutations basiques et d'être particulièrement à l'aise avec celles-ci avant de se lancer dans ces spécialisations. Alice sauta tout simplement le paragraphe en question et tourna la page.

La foudre ? Non, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Le feu ? Bof, elle avait eut la possibilité d'observer à loisir le Colonel Mustang lui faire des démonstrations la veille et cela ne l'avait pas si enchantée que cela… Et puis quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait de toute manière, toujours une meilleure maîtrise de cette alchimie par rapport à elle.

La glace ? Trop froid et étant une grande frileuse par excellence !...

L'eau ? Alice avait horreur de se retrouver mouillée, et comme elle adorait particulièrement porter des chemises blanches, mieux valait éviter les désagréments et les situations embarrassantes.

Alice fit ainsi défiler plusieurs pages, un air blasé installé sur son visage avant que celui-ci ne se change en intérêt quand elle s'arrêta sur celles qui donnaient plus d'informations sur l'alchimie élémentaire du vent. Mais voyant tout ce qu'il lui faudrait lire avant ne serait-ce que de tester quoique ce soit, Alice installa à la première page du chapitre, un petit bout de papier, histoire de le lire calmement plus tard.

L'élément qui suivit était tout aussi intéressant pour la brune et avait grandement attiré son attention. En seulement quelques minutes, elle parcourut les nombreux paragraphes du chapitre, imprimant avec avidité toutes ces informations dans sa mémoire. Puis, après quelques instants d'intense réflexion, la jeune fille se leva en trombe, déposa le livre sur le parquet et sortit telle une tornade de la chambre. Elle revient tout aussi rapidement, un pot plein de terre humidifiée dans la main gauche et quelque chose dans son poing droit.

La fille aux cheveux courts piqua une craie sur la table basse près de son lit avant de s'asseoir à nouveau par terre. Elle regarda brièvement le pot de jardin avant de faire un trou dans la terre et d'y installer au fond, une petite graine qu'elle sortit de sa main fermée. Après l'avoir recouverte, Alice s'empara de la craie et tenant l'ouvrage de l'autre main, elle commença à dessiner délicatement sur le bois. Ce qui était amusant, c'était que pour chaque élément, les symboles et les cercles à utiliser pour les transmutations étaient différents. D'ailleurs, celui qu'elle faisait contenait de nombreuses entrelacs, représentant particulièrement bien l'élément pour lequel il était utilisé.

Alice examina son œuvre. Elle avait lu quelque part qu'il était possible de personnaliser les cercles de transmutations et bien que les traits soient beaux, ce cercle était particulièrement simple. La brune comptait bien le changer si l'élément en question entrait en accord avec ce qu'elle était capable de faire et de maîtriser rapidement.

La jeune fille déposa finalement le pot de terre au milieu du dessin après avoir ajusté quelques détails. Alice inspira longuement avant de joindre ses deux paumes ensemble et de les déposer sur le sol en fermant les yeux. Une atmosphère lourde envahit alors la pièce lentement et à travers ses paupières, la jeune fille pouvait percevoir une légère lumière blanche qui s'élevait devant elle, plus précisément, du cercle de transmutation. Peut-être manquait-elle juste de concentration, ce qui pouvait largement être plausible.

Inspirer profondément, s'imaginer chaque cellules accélérer subitement, la voir se nourrir à la fois avec les nutriments contenus dans la terre, mais aussi de l'eau qu'elle avait pris soin de rajouter dans le pot. Alice se remémorait à la fois ce qu'elle avait lu dans le livre et s'imaginait la graine germer et se mettre à pousser.

Après un moment, elle retira ses mains, les yeux toujours fermés, craignant le moment où elle devrait les ouvrir. Alice souhaitait au plus profond d'elle avoir réussit sa transmutation bien qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir après le renard qu'elle avait raté une énième fois encore. Finalement, avec un peu de courage, elle ouvrit le premier, puis le second. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent avec stupéfaction sur la petite fleur blanche qui avait fleurie juste devant son nez. La petite graine avait laissé sa place à une belle marguerite.

Tout en lisant les derniers paragraphes du chapitre sur l'élément végétale, Alice passait doucement un doigt sur les pétales immaculés de celle-ci. L'un d'eux, tout à la fin de celui-ci, la fit froncer les sourcils.

« Attention, la pratique de cette alchimie est très complexe. Il est conseillé de bien s'entraîner pour avoir des bases solides et de bien connaître la théorie avant de se lancer. Requière beaucoup d'imagination, de concentration et de patience. »

Un air blasé sur le visage, Alice regardait désormais sa fleur fraîchement obtenue après cette pratique si complexe ! Sincèrement, la brune n'allait pas se plaindre, elle était même particulièrement contente d'avoir pu trouver une pratique de cette science qu'elle arrivait à utiliser plutôt rapidement… Ce qui la surprenait un peu était surtout qu'elle se serait en quelque sorte spécialisée en quelques instants. On pouvait dire qu'elle ne perdait pas de temps la demoiselle !

La brune soupira avant de sourire. Sa fleur était au moins nettement plus réussie que son « _renard_ » en bois. Elle tourna le regard vers le cadran de son horloge avant de se lettre a tout ranger avec hâte. Il était vraiment l'heure pour elle de partir s'entraîner ! Alice ne pensait pas qu'elle prendrait autant de temps à réaliser son expérimentation.

Après avoir effacés les traits de craie précédemment faits, s'être changée pour porter une tenue plus agréable, avoir récupéré le pot de fleur, Alice sortit de sa chambre en cherchant Caméria du regard. Elle la trouva rapidement en passant sa tête dans la pièce à vivre. Celle-ci était assise sur une chaise devant une fenêtre, un livre à la main qui ne semblait pas si intéressant que cela puisque la doyenne préférait observer ce qu'il se passait dehors. Cependant, elle tourna la tête pour regarder la jeune fille arriver à sa hauteur, l'ayant entendue. Caméria lui adressa un doux sourire, que la brune lui rendit, avant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle tenait en main. La doyenne observait la marguerite avec une lueur interrogative dans le regard.

-« Alice, d'où vient cette jolie petite fleur ? » La questionna-t-elle alors.

-« Ma transmutation s'est très bien déroulée ! » Sourit-elle avant de la lui tendre. « Je te l'offre, je pense que tu sauras mieux t'occuper d'elle que moi. Et puis, c'est pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! »

La vieille dame ouvrit un instant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en regardant la jeune fille étrangement, avant de finalement lui offrir un sourire éclatant en réceptionnant le cadeau, qu'elle alla presque immédiatement installer au milieu de la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

-« C'est si gentil, Alice ! » S'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement en échange. « Je promets de bien la chouchouter ! »

-« Je n'en doute pas de toi ! »

-« Tu vas encore t'entraîner aujourd'hui aussi ? » L'interrogea-t-elle après avoir brièvement examiné sa tenue.

Alice acquiesça instantanément.

-« Oui, il faut que je garde mon corps en forme. Je sais que j'en aurais grandement besoin pour plus tard ! »

Caméria la regarda d'un air sérieux quelques secondes avant de se mettre soudainement à réfléchir en observant le plafond du salon. Elle demanda alors à la jeune fille de la suivre jusqu'à la cuisine d'un simple geste de la main. Docile, Alice l'y accompagna et la regarda griffonner quelque chose sur un morceau de papier qui traînait par là.

-« Puis-je te demander d'acheter ceci sur le chemin ? J'aimerai nous préparer un bon repas ce soir ! » Dit la vieille femme en se retournant finalement et en lui donnant le papier.

-« Bien sûr ! »

-« Tu es un ange ! »

Alice secoua la tête.

-« C'est juste normal ! Je peux bien faire ça pour tes merveilleux repas ! »

Les yeux de la doyenne s'illuminèrent d'un plaisir non dissimulé et elle ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer à ce qu'elle fasse attention dehors avant qu'Alice ne la quitte.

L'entraînement de la demoiselle était particulièrement simple. Il lui suffisait tout d'abord de s'échauffer un peu en courant et en faisant de nombreux étirements avant qu'elle ne s'installe dans un coin où elle serait certaine de ne pas déranger afin de balancer des coups de poing et de pied dans le vide à loisir. Ces gestes, heureusement pour elle, lui venaient tout à fait naturellement et étaient particulièrement simples à réaliser pour la brune. Alice n'avait qu'une seule et unique raison pour ne pas détester totalement « _l'Autre_ ». _Elle_ avait rudement bien entraîné son corps ce qui lui permettait de simplement le laisser faire à sa guise, l'habitude reprenait le dessus ensuite. Ces mouvements étaient encrés dans ce corps et Alice en était satisfaite.

Ce qui faisait bien sourire la demoiselle, était que parfaitement rien n'était visible. Alice ressemblait à une jeune fille tout à fait banale, par l'absence de muscles marqués par les nombreux entraînements. Elle savait que « _l'Autre_ » s'était beaucoup entraînée pour maintenir son corps en forme, même après qu' _Elle_ se soit faite refusée dans la milice. De ce fait, Alice n'avait pas hésité longtemps et poussée par ses ressentis toujours plus troublants, elle s'était immédiatement mise à faire exactement les mêmes exercices dont ce corps avait été si longtemps habitué. Sa taille seulement délimitée par ses hanches était si fine qu'il était presque impossible de prévoir que derrière cette facette, Il y avait une jeune fille qui savait parfaitement se défendre à mains nues. D'ailleurs, Alice était fière de cela, elle pouvait donc jouer sur l'effet de surprise face à ses futurs adversaires. Certes, elle savait que ses coups n'étaient pas très puissants et qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire de gros dégâts, mais avec de la précision et de l'agilité, Alice pouvait s'avérer être difficile à mettre au tapis. Liés à une bonne maîtrise de ses spécialités en alchimie, Alice avait de quoi se dépêtrer des problèmes tout de même ! Cependant, maîtriser de façon basique la végétation ne serait pas suffisant... Bien qu'elle comptait s'atteler à la création de nouveaux cercles de transmutation quand elle rentrerait, la jeune fille entendait aussi jeter un œil à la maîtrise du vent, qui pourrait aussi s'avérer utile. De plus, faire pousser une plante était bien complexe tout de même et la demoiselle savait bien qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant d'arriver à faire sortir ce qu'elle désirait de terre rien quand y pensant. Ainsi, il était plus probable que la maîtrise de l'élément aérien soit plus facile puisque d'après le livre, il suffisait en grande partie d'agir sur le mouvement des molécules d'air qui nous entouraient. Alice comptait bien s'entraîner pendant des heures là-dessus !

Alice se replongea dans une nouvelle réflexion alors qu'elle observait du coin de l'œil et sans le voir, son pied fendre l'air devant elle. En se fiant aux nombreux tiraillements d'excitation qui la parcouraient presque tout le temps qu'elle avait un moment où elle se plongeait dans ses pensées désormais, la jeune fille aux cheveux courts savait que prochainement un long voyage l'attendait et il fallait qu'elle soit prête ! Ainsi, elle avait déjà prévu de remplir une valise de vêtement, mais surtout, de craies, d'un carnet qu'elle pensait certainement utiliser, de stylos et de paires de gants. Oui, elle devait bien se l'avouer, l'idée d'inscrire ses cercles de transmutation sur des gants était juste génial ! Mais elle ne l'était pas suffisamment pour qu'Alice en vienne à penser que le Colonel Mustang était un génie, dommage pour lui. À part si c'était Hawkeye, son lieutenant, qui lui en aurait touché un mot ou deux, à ce compte là, la brune lui devait un câlin de remerciement !

La jeune fille s'était d'ailleurs mise en tête d'aller leurs rendre une petite visite aujourd'hui. Tout en se disant mentalement qu'il lui serait sûrement utile de se balader plus régulièrement avec des craies et des stylos dans la poche de son manteau brun, manteau qui en fait ne lui appartenait pas du tout, les courses à la mains, Alice se dirigeait prestement en direction du quartier générale d'East City. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder devant la grandeur du bâtiment tout comme la première fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant, mais aussi les deux autres jours qui avaient suivis pour ses visites de routines, la jeune fille aux cheveux courts se pressa d'y entrer. Sur le chemin menant aux quartiers de l'équipe de Mustang, Alice dut souhaiter un bonjour à chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait. Le but principal de cette manœuvre était de les faire en grande partie changer d'avis la concernant. Comme elle ne voulait en aucun cas ressembler à « _l'Autre_ », ne pouvant pas copier son caractère, autant renverser les tendances et rester soi-même ! Ils savaient tous parfaitement comment _Elle_ était et non comment Alice était. Et voir ces nombreux regards surpris en retour la rendait tout de même fière ! Il y avait toujours une chance de remonter sa réputation après la merde qu' _Elle_ avait causée.

Alice frappa quelques coups contre les battants en bois menant aux bureaux des subordonnés du Colonel. Elle passa simplement la tête à travers la porte quand elle entendit une autorisation à entrer. La jeune fille s'assura du regard qu'elle ne dérangeait personne ou du moins, rien d'important avant de s'incruster dans la pièce à la vue des sourires bienveillants qui lui étaient adressés. La brune était en fait, encore plus fière de la relation qu'elle avait pu lier avec tous ces soldats ! Elle appréciait beaucoup leur présence à tous et était toujours ravie de pouvoir les voir. Ce regard indéniablement paisible que la jeune fille leurs avait toujours adressés leurs avait tous plus puisque les militaires, assis à leurs bureaux, étaient tous aussi ravis de sa petite visite aujourd'hui aussi. Tous savaient comment elle se comportait dans le passé, et ils avaient eut un peu de mal le premier jour à se faire à sa présence. Mais quelque chose avait changé en elle, les subordonnés du Colonel l'avaient tous parfaitement remarqué. Et puis, si la si sérieuse Riza Hawkeye avait décidé de lui faire confiance, pourquoi pas eux ? Ils se fiaient à son jugement et quelque chose leurs disait qu'ils avaient eu raison de faire cela. En tout cas, tous ne l'avoueraient pas, mais ça leur faisait de plus en plus plaisir de la croiser.

Dans un geste habituel qu'elle ne perçut pas, la brune referma lentement la porte sur son passage, comme si elle cherchait à faire le moins de bruit possible, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'imposer à eux inconsciemment.

Un sourire flottait sur son visage et ses yeux bleus brillaient de joie quand elle posa son regard sur chacun des soldats, rituel qui signifiait qu'elle leur souhaitait le bonjour aujourd'hui encore. Ils lui répondirent tous par un hochement de la tête, ce qui la fît avancer vers eux.

-« Toujours à l'heure, miss ? » Marmonna le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, une cigarette éteinte entre les dents, prenant sûrement une pause puisqu'il était debout, accoudé à la table de Breda qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu de son travail, ce que Riza Hawkeye, assise à son bureau, ne sembla pas remarquer.

-« Ne l'écoute pas Alice, ça nous fait tous plaisir de te voir ! » Répliqua l'adjudant-chef Falman avec un petit rire.

Fuery acquiesça les paroles de son compagnon d'arme avec un sourire alors qu'il regardait à travers les verres de ses lunettes qu'il était en train de nettoyer. Le soldat Havoc se mit à ronchonner en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-« C'est surtout parce que c'est le seul moment où le Lieutenant nous autorise à ne plus travailler ! »

Alors que la jeune fille lui lançait un étrange regard, pas certaine de comment elle devait prendre cette phrase, le soldat Havoc se retenait de rire face à sa tête. Ce fut raté quand l'adjudant-chef Falman lui mit un léger coup de coude dans la côte. Alice eut donc une moue amusée quand le militaire s'excusa en lui adressant un sourire coupable.

-« Faites attention Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, je pourrais bien vous retirer ce droit ! » Lança Riza Hawkeye qui avait assistée à toute la scène et qui tentait de finir de remplir un papier.

Tandis que le concerné ouvrait de grands yeux sous la menace de sa supérieur, Alice ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement avant d'avouer avec un grand sourire.

-« Je suis toujours heureuse de pouvoir venir vous embêter un peu, converser est particulièrement agréable avec vous ! Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas rester bien longtemps, je suis attendue chez moi ! »

Elle accentua ses mots en désignant du menton le sac qu'elle tenait dans la main. Le soldat Fuery qui s'était levé dans l'optique de se préparer un bon café, eut un moue attristé avant de faire un sourire en disant, l'index levé.

-« Oh c'est dommage, tu viendras nous voir demain alors ? Je suis certain que le Lieutenant nous permettrait de prendre une petite pause café en ta compagnie ! Nous n'en avons pas encore eu l'occasion ! »

Breda qui s'était à nouveau intéressé quelques secondes avant à ses papiers, releva instantanément la tête.

-« Je suis partant ! »

Alice serait bien ravie de passer du temps avec eux, mais encore fallait-il que celle-ci soit d'accord avec leur proposition. Résignée, elle murmura.

-« Seulement si le Lieutenant est d'accord. »

Face à cette fatalité, tous les militaires se retinrent de soupirer, les épaules basses, la concernée était toujours présente dans la pièce, bien qu'elle était silencieuse. Celle-ci, les ayant tout de même remarqués, posa lentement son stylo sur la table.

-« J'y réfléchirai… »

A l'entente de ces mots, la bonne humeur était de retour dans la pièce. Les soldats, tous heureux, avaient des grands sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Cela étant contagieux Alice et Riza ne tardèrent pas à laisser un petit sourire se peindre sur leur visage avant que cette dernière ne se lève soudainement en disant plus sérieusement à la demoiselle.

-« Je vais aller voir si le Colonel n'est pas trop occupé pour que tu puisses lui passer le bonjour. »

Affolée de potentiellement déranger Mustang avec juste un aller retour de quelques minutes dans son bureau, Alice se déplaça rapidement pour arriver à la hauteur de la femme soldat.

-« Lieutenant, pas besoin de vous déranger pour cela ! Dites lui simplement que je suis passée, ce serait largement suffisant ! »

Riza s'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du bureau du Colonel. Elle adressa un regard bienveillant à la jeune fille qui la regardait d'un air presque suppliant. Oui, elle ne ressemblait en aucun point à cette autre Alice dont elle avait soit disant pris la place. _Elle_ n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à déranger son supérieur sans même s'excuser de son intrusion, en tout cas, c'est ce qu' _Elle_ avait fait aux autres soldats apparemment.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » La rassura Hawkeye avec un léger sourire. « Je doute fort de toute façon qu'il fasse sérieusement son travail, n'est-ce pas Colonel !? »

La soldate avait subitement ouvert le battant, faisant sursauter la demoiselle. Alice observa donc d'un œil vide ledit Colonel relever le regard sur son Lieutenant, un stylo à la main, alors qu'elle tentait de faire redescendre la fréquence des pulsations de son cœur. Finalement, après avoir lancé un étrange regard à son supérieur, Riza Hawkeye invita la jeune fille a rentrer dans la pièce. La brune la remercia en s'inclinant légèrement avant de refermer lentement la porte derrière elle.

-« Vous m'avez sauvé Alice ! Sans votre interruption, mon Lieutenant m'aurait passé un gros savon… Si je le pouvais, je vous embrasserai ! » S'exclama l'alchimiste de flamme lorsqu'il fut certain que la porte de son bureau était bien fermée.

Étrangement, à l'entente de ces mots, Alice ressentit une boule dans son ventre, sentiment particulièrement désagréable au passage, la mettant instinctivement et inconsciemment de mauvaise humeur. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et vint s'installer devant le Colonel avec une moue impassible.

-« Humm, non, sans façon Colonel. Et bien le bonjour au passage ! Avez-vous des nouvelles croustillantes à me faire part lors des quelques minutes pour lesquelles je viens vous déranger ou devrais-je peut-être vous laisser travailler. »

Alice se retint de mordre sa lèvre après ces mots froids qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui avait parlé sur ce ton car il n'y avait aucune raison valable, et bien qu'elle s'en voulait un peu, elle fut rassurée de voir que le Colonel Mustang ne l'avait pas relevé, rebondissant simplement sur sa dernière phrase pour sûrement éviter de devoir se remettre illico au travail. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en craquant les doigts de ses mains, heureux semblait-il d'avoir une petite pause.

-« En parlant de nouvelle, un homme du nom de Scar s'est amusé à détruire toute la ville hier. Je vous déconseille vivement de ne pas vous approcher de lui. Son but est de tuer tous les alchimistes et il y a eut déjà de nombreuses victimes, malheureusement… » Mustang poursuivit en mettant sa tête sur ses mains et en murmurant pour éviter que la jeune fille ne l'entendre. « Quel dommage que votre mémoire vous fasse défaut, vous auriez pu nous aider à le dénicher… »

Malheureusement pour lui, la brune avait parfaitement saisit ce qu'il s'était murmuré et elle se figea lors d'un instant. Ne venait-il pas à l'instant de lui faire la mention de sa mémoire ? Et qui plus est, il semblait plutôt bien informé ! Sans même le vouloir, Alice se fit plus dure quand elle lui demanda soudainement.

-« Colonel, que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

Mais ledit Colonel avait déjà changé de sujet et gardait une moue blasée sur le visage.

-« D'ailleurs, comment avancez-vous dans votre apprentissage en alchimie ? »

-« Évitez de changer de sujet voulez-vous ! Je ne répondrais à votre question que si vous répondez à la mienne ! Vous savez parfaitement qu'après avoir découvert qui était « _l'Autre_ », j'ai besoin de savoir qui étais-je avant d'arriver ici. » S'emporta l'apprentie en alchimie en plaquant brusquement ses mains sur le bureau en bois devant elle. « Qui vous a donné ce genre d'information, Colonel ? » Réitéra-t-elle une seconde fois après avoir eut toute l'attention du militaire.

La jeune fille se sentait mal, fiévreuse.

Mustang observa sérieusement le fond des pupilles de la brune, en proie à un dilemme. Devrait-il lui dire qui lui avait dit concernant sa mémoire ou devrait-il garder cette information secrète jusqu'à ce que son chemin croise le sien et qu'elle découvre le pot aux roses ? De toute façon, s'il ne le lui répondait pas, elle lui en voudrait et il était dit que les femmes étaient rancunières. Ou alors, il ne lui disait rien maintenant et il attendait le bon moment pour le lui annoncer…

Face à la lueur déterminée qui brillait dans les yeux bleus de la demoiselle, le Colonel Mustang était certain que de toute façon, quoiqu'il lui dise, elle irait trouver les réponses à ses questions par elle-même. En fait, ça l'arrangeait beaucoup, il céda donc avec un soupire.

-« Mon subordonné… Vous l'avez aidé à revenir ici en activant un cercle de transmutation dans votre monde originel. »

-« Que vous a t-il dit sur moi ? » Demanda la jeune fille immédiatement après, ses mains tremblant légèrement sur le bois.

-« Vous êtes bien curieuse vous savez ? Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu non plus… » Répliqua l'alchimiste de flamme avec un ton agacé. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer sous le regard glacial et insistant de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait être particulièrement… convaincante… quand elle le devait, il devrait faire attention à cela dans le futur… « Vous devriez le lui demander vous-même, il n'a pas été très bavard à ce sujet et j'ai dut le forcer à me raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Dites-vous qu'il ne l'a pas réellement fait de gaîté de cœur. »

Une phrase concernant le caractère de putois d'Edward ? Placée !

-« Où puis-je le trouver ? »

L'insistance de la jeune fille commençait vraiment à l'agacer, de plus, elle n'avait toujours pas daigné lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une seule réponse… Pourquoi continuait-il à l'informer ainsi ? Oui, c'est vrai, c'était en parti pour éviter qu'elle n'abime plus encore son bureau avec ses ongles qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'enfoncer à intervalles irrégulières dans le bois. Mais pas que, quelque chose lui donnait envie de répondre. Peut-être était-ce cet espoir et ce petit quelque chose qu'il sentait autour d'elle. Il se balança un peu plus sur son siège.

-« Malheureusement pour vous, il a été victime de l'attaque hier, il est parti la veille dans sa ville natale pour… se remettre en état… C'est loin d'ici… Ce qui est amusant, c'est que vous aviez dut certainement le croiser. »

Alice ne savait plus que faire, quelque chose de puissant était en train de lui lacérer l'estomac et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour en atténuer la douleur. Elle devait savoir qui lui avait donné ces informations sur elle ! Qui la connaissait dans ce monde alors qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici ? Comment et pourquoi la connaissait-il ? Qui était-elle au fond ? Qu'avait-elle fait là-bas ? Son nom ?

Son nom !

-« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Comment pourrais-je le reconnaître ? » Interrogea encore et toujours la fille aux cheveux courts, les jambes tremblantes.

-« Je vous trouve bien agitée ! Mais pour répondre à vos questions, il se nomme Edward Elric ou encore le Fullmetal Alchimiste. » Dit Mustang un brin énervé de se faire presque manipuler et en insistant bien sûr le mot « _répondre_ » en la regardant avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Loin de s'occuper de ce que le Colonel essayait de lui faire passer comme message, Alice observa droit devant elle, décrochée du monde.

« _Edward Elric ou encore le Fullmetal Alchimiste…_ », n'est-ce pas ?

La douleur qui lui tordait le ventre se mua en une chaleur indéfinissable qui l'enveloppa doucement, faisant trembler encore plus fort ses mains et cogner ses genoux entre eux. Elle se sentait au bord de évanouissement ou du moins, ses jambes ne voudront plus la tenir longtemps.

Alice se concentra sur la pointe de douleur qu'elle ressentait au bout de ses doigts alors qu'elle raclait une énième fois le bureau avec ses ongles. Ça lui permettait d'éviter de penser à ces sentiments qui la submergeaient et de couiner un bout de phrase peu convaincant.

-« Et… »

Fort heureusement pour elle, la soldat qui ne comprenait pas tellement son état, sut ce qu'elle voulut dire. Après avoir froncé les sourcils en essayant de comprendre sa réaction, il haussa simplement les épaules en se disant que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place, jamais il n'avait expérimenté ce qu'était une amnésie, très importante soit dit en passant.

-« Je suis certain que vous le reconnaîtrez facilement. Cependant, je vous conseille d'éviter de le confondre avec son jeune frère, Alphonse Elric, il peut y avoir des confusions et vous risqueriez fort de ne pas passer l'année. »

Alice retint toutes les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir avant de se mettre à prendre de longues et profondes inspirations. Après quelques instants à faire le même manège, la jeune fille se sentait bien mieux sur ses appuis et elle put se redresser, lâcher le bureau en bois des doigts et confronter le regard du militaire avec sérieux.

-« Je vous remercie Colonel et je m'excuse d'avoir prit de votre temps. Je reviendrai afin d'en savoir plus sur ce Fullmetal. »

Mustang dut se faire violence pour ne pas froncer ses sourcils sous le mécontentement et garder une visage impassible. Cette jeune demoiselle ne lui donnerait-elle jamais de réponse à sa question initiale ?

-« C'est moi qui vous ai demandé à ce que vous veniez me rendre visite plus souvent. Et en ce qui concerne votre apprentissage en alchimie ? » Demanda-t-il en forçant un léger sourire pour paraître plus accessible et inciter la jeune femme à lui donner ce qu'il voulait depuis le début.

Contre toute attente, la brune se redressa un peu plus en sortant d'un air parfaitement neutre.

-« Nous en reparlerons plus tard, je m'engage à vous offrir quelques heures de mon temps un autre jour Colonel. En attendant, Caméria avait impérativement besoin de mon aide à la maison, et comme vous pouvez sûrement le remarquer, je ne faisais que passer brièvement. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée Mustang, ainsi qu'une bonne soirée. »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, la jeune fille fuit à toutes jambes la pièce, laissant derrière elle un Mustang figé, la bouche ouverte dans une incompréhension totale. Elle venait de le laisser en plan alors qu'il lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il grogna avant de soupirer en passant une main sur son front. L'alchimiste de flamme espérait qu'elle n'oublie pas sa promesse et il se souhaitait mentalement d'avoir le courage de la supporter pour la suite. Elle n'était certes pas méchante mais tout de même, jamais on ne lui avait fait ce coup là ! Mustang passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son visage en souriant narquoisement. Il espéra alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et aux yeux bleus si révélateurs sur son état d'esprit retrouve le Fullmetal d'une façon ou d'une autre, ainsi ce serait lui qui subirait tout cela !

La brune referma la porte du bureau du Colonel Mustang derrière elle, ses pensées se bousculant toutes dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit avant que quelqu'un ici la connaissait ? Ou du moins, l'avait rencontrée de l'autre côté… Peut-être avait-il simplement oublié de le lui en parler lors de ses deux dernières visites ou encore l'avait-il apprit très récemment…

Non, même si elle essayait de se persuader de cette idée, quelque chose ne collait pas… C'était sortit bien trop naturellement pour que cela ait été apprit dernièrement et le fait qu'il ait immédiatement changé de sujet l'avait alertée. Alice savait bien, de part ses ressentis, que le Colonel lui cachait quelque chose. Elle avait l'impression que tout avait été calculé pour une seule et unique raison. Cependant, elle avait beau réfléchir et se torturer l'esprit, rien n'en ressortait.

La jeune fille, profondément encrée dans sa réflexion, ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle avait salué machinalement les membres de l'équipe de Mustang avant de sortir du quartier général. Ceux-ci avaient parfaitement compris qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir pour cela, et ils se doutaient bien que leur supérieur n'y était pas anodin.

Alice soupira avant de reprendre toutes les idées depuis le début.

Le Colonel, de part elle et cet alchimiste, savait qu'elle n'était originaire de cette dimension. De plus, ce dernier l'avait mis au courant d'une information concernant sa mémoire perdue qui semblait cruciale, comme si la jeune fille avait possédé quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Un tiraillement dans son estomac lui confirma la véracité de ses pensées.

La jeune fille avait encore plusieurs choses en tête. Tout d'abord, le Colonel semblait en quelque sorte regretter sa mémoire perdue. Désormais Alice était sous sa protection, et il lui avait fais un petit peu mention de ce que son ancienne mémoire devait contenir avec « _Quel dommage que votre mémoire vous fasse défaut, vous auriez pu nous aider à le dénicher…_ ». De plus, la brune était certaine qu'il était au courant de cela depuis quelques temps déjà… Depuis qu'elle était arrivée peut-être…

Toutes les pièces s'emboitèrent d'un seul coup dans son esprit.

Alice avait perdue sa mémoire qui semblait avoir contenue quelques informations importantes, en tout cas, assez pour le Colonel s'y intéresse, bien qu'elle ne sache quoi. Le plus troublant était qu'il ne lui en parlait que maintenant, après trois jours qui avaient servis à la jeune fille à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie. Oui… C'était calculé… Ça semblait volontaire…

Alice soupçonnait Mustang de la pousser malgré elle, à s'intéresser à ses souvenirs perdus, sûrement pour qu'il puisse s'en servir vu ce qu'ils semblaient contenir. Et tout cela, certainement en échange de sa protection. La brune en tout cas, en était arrivée à cette conclusion qui paraissait parfaitement logique et elle n'en voulait pas du tout au Colonel de penser ainsi. Après tout, c'était un alchimiste, un peu comme elle maintenant, et il était presque naturel de donner pour recevoir en retour. Sauf qu'il y avait un petit problème dans tout cela… Alice ne souhaitait aucunement se rappeler de tout ce qui lui faisait défaut, ses ressentis étant parfaitement de cet avis aussi. Certes, elle était très curieuse de savoir ce que cet Edward Elric pouvait bien lui raconter la concernant, mais il n'était pas question de s'embarquer dans une quête aux souvenirs. De toute façon, Alice sentait que cela allait être foireux et qu'elle pourrait, d'une certaine façon, être plus perdante que gagnante dans cette histoire.

La jeune fille secoua sa tête de gauche à droite alors qu'elle marchait en plein milieu d'une rue marchande, chemin le plus court pour rentrer chez elle. La brune avait décidé qu'elle laisserait son ancienne vie au placard, et c'était bien ce qu'elle comptait faire ! Tans pis si cela ne plaisait pas au Colonel, elle avait plus urgent à penser et s'exercer en alchimie était sa priorité. Alice trouverait bien quelque chose d'autre à donner au Colonel en retour, si ce n'était pas lui qui trouvait en premier…

Sans parler du Fullmetal Alchimiste… Entendre ce surnom ainsi que le nom d'Edward Elric avait fait remonter d'étranges sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. En fait, Alice savait qu'elle se mettrait inconsciemment à sa recherche, sauf si le destin était de son côté, le mettant ainsi sur son chemin. Mais en même temps, elle craignait cette rencontre… Elle avait par-dessus tout peur de tout ce qu'elle serait potentiellement amenée à ressentir en sa présence et ce qu'elle avait eu seulement maintenant ne la rassurait pas vraiment. La jeune fille sentait ses jambes trembler sous son poids alors qu'une douce chaleur s'emparait à nouveau de son ventre. Alice perdait tous ses moyens rien qu'à la mention de ces noms et impossible pour elle de se reprendre convenablement…

La brune dut se résoudre à aller s'asseoir sur un banc devant lequel elle passait afin d'éviter toute possibilité à ce que ces morceaux d'éponge qui la soutenaient ne se dérobent sous elle quand elle s'y attendrait le moins. La jeune fille n'avait ni l'envie de s'étaler sur le sol terreux de l'allée sur laquelle elle cheminait désormais, ni l'envie de s'arrêter car elle savait que ses pensées se tourneraient irrémédiablement vers ce mystérieux alchimiste. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître sans le savoir, sensation qui la prenait à la gorge pour aucune raison valable…

Du regret ?

Pourquoi donc ressentait-elle du regret ? Peut-être l'avait-elle connu avant son amnésie…

Qui était-il ?

Oui, Alice pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il avait une place importante dans son ancienne vie et qu'il ne tarderait pas à la reprendre dans celle-ci.

Volontairement ?

Ah ah ! Non, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience…

La jeune fille devait bien se l'avouer, bien qu'elle détestait les moments où son esprit divaguait lentement vers lui, la rendant toute fragile, elle désirait tout de même le revoir…

Alice soupira lassement. Bien qu'elle pensait encore à lui, la brune se sentait mieux et ses jambes semblaient de nouveau prêtes à l'écouter. Alors, sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle sauta tel un ressort de sa place assise puis se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'à chez elle, espérant qu'à chacune de ses foulées, son intérêt envers ce Fullmetal s'éloigne un peu plus.

Malheureusement pour elle, sans savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais l'effet que la jeune fille voulut produire fut totalement le contraire…

Alice joignit ses mains une énième fois avant de les déposer sur le sol terreux du terrain qu'elle avait choisi pour ses entraînements en alchimie. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle y venait car sa chambre était devenue bien trop petite pour ses essais et la brune en venait à préférer toujours plus les moments où elle sortait pour rejoindre cet endroit. Ce terrain vague se trouvait pas trop loin de chez elle, hors de la ville et elle était certaine de n'y trouver personne, bien que la demoiselle faisait particulièrement attention autour d'elle à chaque transmutations.

Le cercle de transmutation que la jeune fille avait tracé à même le sol s'illumina et quelques éclairs en sortirent, faisant scintiller comme à chaque fois, les perles bleus d'Alice alors qu'elle regardait sa transmutation avec fascination. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais… Cet atmosphère lourde l'intriguant toujours autant.

Un vent s'éleva tout autour d'elle, faisant virevolter ses cheveux, voler un peu de poussière et frémir les quelques brins d'herbe qui poussaient par-ci, par-là. Alice eut un sourire alors qu'elle s'imagina ce mouvement plus fort, plus poussé. Et elle fut ravie de sentir ce vent s'intensifier.

La jeune fille retira ses mains de la terre et les secoua avec un rire pour en retirer le plus de poussières possible, celles-ci ayant été ensevelies avec ces mouvements aériens. Puis, elle sortit un stylo de sa poche qu'elle utilisa pour dessiner deux cercles sur chacune de ses paumes. Afin d'éviter de le perdre par inadvertance, Alice le rangea à nouveau dans son long manteau brun avant qu'elle ne remonte avec un sourire les manches de sa chemises après avoir abandonné le par-dessus au sol.

Ses mains se collèrent une nouvelle fois. Alice s'arrêta un instant dans cette position, puis elle les sépara avant de tendre sa main droite devant elle, en fixant les traits inscrit dans la terre. La jeune fille se concentra, son sérieux étant parfaitement visible par sa manie de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Avec joie, la brune put sentir le cercle sur sa main s'activer et une rafale de vent malmena le sol terreux, tellement, que le cercle que la demoiselle y avait préalablement inscrit avait complètement disparut.

Alice ferma son poing sans que son sourire ne quitte son visage, avant qu'elle ne le ramène vers elle pour examiner sa paume avec une satisfaction non feinte.

-« Vous vous êtes beaucoup améliorée après une semaine, mademoiselle Mondstein ! » S'exclama soudainement une voix derrière la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter et se retourner instantanément, tous les sens en alerte.

Alice se figea pendant quelques seconde, le regard rivé sur le nouvel arrivant, une main placée contre son cœur comme pour espérer que cela permettrait de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. La jeune fille soupçonnait qu'un beau jour, elle succomberait vraiment d'une crise cardiaque. Elle soupira.

-« Ah, c'est vous Colonel ! »

-« La dernière fois que nous avions parlé de votre avancement dans votre apprentissage, je ne pensais pas que vous avanceriez aussi rapidement ! » Poursuivit celui-ci en regardant intensément le sol légèrement battu à quelques pas de l'apprentie alchimiste.

-« Comme vous l'aviez dit, Colonel, la dernière fois, c'était il y a une semaine ! Entre temps, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'augmenter la cadence. » Répondit la demoiselle aux cheveux courts en le rejoignant en quelques enjambées.

Effectivement, après sa dernière rencontre avec le militaire, Alice avait poursuivit ses recherches, de façon nettement plus accéléré cela dit. La jeune fille désirait toujours en apprendre plus et c'était ce désir qui l'avait poussée à lire toujours plus de livres qu'elle possédait dans sa chambre. Actuellement, la brune n'avait plus aucune lecture et s'ennuyait ferme chez elle, sauf quand elle aidait la doyenne dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Cependant, n'ayant pas une infinité de tâche à faire, Alice en venait à un point où elle devait régulièrement s'asseoir dans un coin et regarder le ciel par la fenêtre, espérant à chaque fois qu'elle puisse découvrir d'autres choses. C'était d'ailleurs dans ces moments là que la vieille Caméria venait la voir pour lui proposer d'aller faire une balade dehors histoire qu'elle se change les idées et que la jeune fille cesse de ressembler à une lionne en cage. Depuis, Alice restait régulièrement hors de la maison car maintenant, même ne serait-ce que les gazouillis d'un oiseaux, lui permettaient de se calmer un peu dans son impatience qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que les jours défilaient.

Alice en était arrivée à un stade où elle avait besoin de bouger, ou du moins, que sa vie bouge.

-« Vous semblez beaucoup apprécier l'alchimie. »

Les paroles de Mustang surprirent à nouveau la jeune fille alors qu'elle était encore une fois plongée dans ses pensées. Voyant que le Colonel semblait attendre une réponse, la demoiselle se dépêcha de répondre, non sans avoir les yeux brillants.

-« Oui, je trouve cette science tellement intéressante qu'il m'est souvent difficile de me soutirer à mes lectures ! »

-« J'espère tout de même que vous êtes consciente que cette science si étonnante peut aussi être effrayante. » Maugréa le Colonel.

L'alchimiste de flamme observa un instant le visage avide de connaissance de la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. La plupart des gens ne le savaient pas, mais les plus grosses horreurs que l'humanité aient pu faire avait été produites avec l'alchimie. Une des plus récente, les travaux de l'alchimiste Tisseur de vie, Tucker, qui avait utilisé sa femme, mais aussi sa fille et son chien pour créer des chimères afin d'assurer sa place en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat pendant deux bonnes années encore. Mais Alice avait déjà été mise au courant de cette histoire et c'est en reprenant un sérieux sans appel qu'elle répondit au Colonel.

-« Je suis tout à fait au courant Colonel, mais si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas l'alchimie qui peut être horrible… Selon moi, ce sont uniquement les agissements et les utilisations des alchimistes qui peuvent la rendre ainsi… »

Mustang resta debout devant la jeune fille, croisant ses pupilles noires avec celles bleutées de la brune. Ce qu'il percevait au fond de ses yeux le rassurait un peu sur les pensées de celle-ci. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'utiliserait l'alchimie pour faire ce genre de chose.

Voulant changer de sujet, il eut un petit rire moqueur avant croiser les bras et de demander à cette jeune demoiselle qui, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, l'avait surpris par sa rapidité d'apprentissage.

-« Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas amélioré en ce qui concerne vos transmutations basiques ? J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas trop votre truc. »

Alice haussa simplement les épaules avec une petite moue avant de répondre.

-« Non, je n'ai pas cherché à les travailler. J'ai préféré apprendre d'autres choses. »

A ce moment là, souhaitant lui prouver ses dires, la demoiselle claqua ses deux mains avant d'utiliser le cercle de transmutation de sa main droite pour envoyer une bourrasque à la tête du Colonel, décoiffant ses cheveux noirs ébène au passage. Mais loin de s'accommoder des quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient mollement sur son front et devant ses yeux, Mustang fît un sourire amusé à la jeune fille tout en lui lançant un regard légèrement hautain, serrant machinalement ses gants qu'il gardait continuellement dans la poche de son manteau.

-« Vous savez qu'un peu de vent ne me fait pas peur ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt vous pencher sur le feu ? Je pourrais vous apprendre ! »

Alice se retint de lever les yeux vers le ciel face à cette arrogance non feinte que le militaire lui témoignait. Elle ne voulait pas se pencher sur l'alchimie du feu qu'elle trouvait trop… explosive… Mais tout de même, la jeune fille avait seulement fait exprès de lui envoyer juste un petit peu de vent, s'il voulait qu'elle y aille plus fort, qu'il le dise.

Mais la brune se secoua mentalement. Elle savait le Colonel réactif et ainsi, si elle utilisait à nouveau du vent pour l'embêter, il sortirait instantanément ses gants pour la mettre en difficulté. Après tout, étant le l'Alchimiste de flammes, il était logique qu'il garde constamment ses gants avec lui. D'ailleurs, elle le soupçonnait de les avoir entre les doigts.

Alors, en joignant ses mains une seconde fois, Alice vit parfaitement ledit Colonel sortir ses gants dans un geste lent qui voulait parfaitement lui signifier qu'elle ne devrait pas tenter le diable. Mais têtue comme elle l'était, la jeune fille leva sa main gauche cette fois-ci, ce qui fît froncer les sourcils du Colonel. Quand des éclairs sortirent soudainement du cercle de transmutation inscrit sur la paume de la main de la brune, Mustang commença à enfiler un gant pour contre-attaquer. Cependant, en voyant ce mouvement, Alice plaqua brusquement sa main sur l'herbe à ses pieds.

De la végétation poussa soudainement aux pieds du Colonel qui tenta de se soutirer à son emprise en levant les pieds et en s'écartant de sa position initiale tout en mettant convenablement son gant blanc sur lequel était inscrit un cercle de transmutation. Malheureusement pour lui, prit par surprise, une liane réussit à s'emparer d'un de ses pieds. Déconcentré, le soldat baissa le regard alors qu'une seconde s'emparait de son bras ganté. Il tenta de produire du feu, mais la végétation poussa encore plus vite autour de lui.

Mustang dut regarder avec horreur et impuissance les lianes s'enrouler autour de chacune de ses mains, l'empêchant de pouvoir claquer ses doigts. Et le Colonel savait qu'il était impuissant sans ses mains et son alchimie. Il lui était totalement impossible de bouger. Ses jambes étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, ses bras eux, avaient trouvé la posture du pantin. Même après plusieurs essais, il ne put bouger que légèrement son bras droit.

Il lança un regard colérique à la jeune fille qui observait le résultat d'un air assez surpris. Elle ne pensait pas que le Colonel serait aussi démuni de la voir utiliser un autre élément que le vent. D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Réalisant tout de même ce qu'elle avait fait, bien qu'il l'ait provoquée de base, Alice se dépêcha de retirer toute cette végétation par alchimie avant d'aider le Colonel à se remettre sur pied en s'excusant platement.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants que la jeune fille répondit enfin à la question du militaire, légèrement embarrassée.

-« Humm non merci Colonel, je préfère des éléments plus… _doux_ ! »

A ses mots, Mustang qui époussetait légèrement son uniforme, tiqua.

-« Doux ? Vous savez quels dégâts font les végétaux avec l'âge ? Ou encore les destructions produites par des vents trop violents ? »

Bien que ses paroles soient dures, Alice savait bien que c'était en grande partie à cause du fait que Mustang se soit retrouvé dans une situation embarrassante face à une alchimiste débutante. Alice savait aussi que désormais, il était peu probable qu'elle n'arrive une fois encore à le surprendre ainsi, si jamais un jour elle devait se battre d'une façon ou d'une autre avec lui, certainement qu'il gagnerait.

Elle eut cependant un petit rire quand elle répondit à ces questions par une seule et unique phrase.

-« Justement Colonel, ces deux éléments me correspondent bien, on ne sait jamais quand ils vont exploser ! »

Mustang se pinça légèrement l'arrête du nez avant de soupirer en reprenant son calme. Cette jeune fille en avait dans la manche, plus jamais il ne devra la croire aussi naïve. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne se laisserait pas tenter que par un seul et unique élément, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas, après coup, d'avoir réagit ainsi.

La brune reprit sur un ton plus respectueux et formel.

-« Pour changer de sujet, j'allais vous rendre visite après mon entraînement, pourquoi donc êtes-vous venu à ma rencontre ? »

A son tour, Mustang reprit son sérieux face à sa requête initiale.

-« J'aimerai vous proposer quelque chose Miss Mondstein. »

-« Je vous écoute Colonel. » Dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-« Etes-vous en panne de lecture en ce moment ? »

Cette interrogation la prit de cours. Alice regardait d'un air étrange le militaire qui lui faisait face avant de poser son index sur son menton en réfléchissant à voix haute.

-« Maintenant que vous le dites, j'ai dévoré chaque libre de ma chambre et j'étais en train de me dire que j'allais bientôt vous demander si vous ne connaissiez pas une bibliothèque dans laquelle je trouverai des ouvrages sur l'alchimie. Je souhaiterai encore m'améliorer et en apprendre toujours plus. Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Je voulais vous proposer d'aller à Centrale. J'ai un ami qui travail dans le QG militaire et il pourrait vous héberger. Là-bas, il y a une grande bibliothèque dans laquelle vous pourriez très probablement trouver votre bonheur, il suffirait juste que je vous donne une autorisation signée personnellement pour que vous puissiez accéder à son contenu. »

Devant cette nouvelle, la brune ne cacha pas sa joie quand elle se mit soudainement à ouvrir grand les yeux et sautiller sur place.

-« Sérieusement ? Je devrai juste en toucher deux mots à Caméria, mais oui, j'aimerai y aller ! » S'exclama-t-elle, plus que ravie.

-« Bien. Dans ce cas, revenez me voir ce soir dans mon bureau, histoire d'être certain que vous voulez vraiment y aller. Je pourrais ainsi tout préparer pour votre départ. »

Le Colonel tourna les talons et commença à faire quelques pas quand Alice l'interrogea, sérieusement.

-« Je partirai quel jour, juste pour que je prévois quand est-ce qu'il faudrait que je prépare ma valise ? »

Mustang s'arrêta histoire de pouvoir se retourner pour lui répondre.

-« Demain… »

Le visage de la jeune fille était fermé, elle réfléchissait. Alice sentait bien que derrière cette invitation, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Après tout, la jeune fille savait grâce à son ressenti, que le Colonel semblait suspecter quelque chose et en voulant l'envoyer elle, alors qu'elle pouvait parfaitement savoir si une personne cachait des choses ou non, en plein milieu de la ville qui gardait en son sein le pilier de l'armée d'Amestris, il y avait de quoi se douter de quelque chose.

-« Vous ne semblez pas surprise, Miss Mondstein. »

-« Je ne le suis pas Colonel, au contraire, je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière. »

Le soldat fronça les sourcils avec un intérêt parfaitement visible.

-« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux courts soupira avant d'avouer en se frottant machinalement le bras droit, les yeux baissés sur ses bottes noires qu'elle portait ce jour là.

-« Colonel, sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai parfaitement compris ce qui se cachait derrière votre mention de ma mémoire la semaine dernière. Vous vouliez que je la récupère pour que vous puissiez en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, je ne souhaite pas la retrouver, je suis juste et seulement curieuse de ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé. »

Mustang ne savait que dire. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que la jeune alchimiste aurait pu en deviner autant alors qu'elle était arrivée il y a peu et qu'elle ne s'habituait que maintenant à sa nouvelle vie. Il se demanda pendant un instant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ses pensées avant de se dire qu'elle avait dû longtemps cogiter après qu'il lui ait fait mention de son subordonné. Après tout, la brune avait eut d'étranges réactions et il n'était pas foncièrement étonnant qu'elle se soit beaucoup interrogée. Cependant, il devrait donc mettre son idée de mettre ses souvenirs à profit aux oubliettes. Il voyait bien au fond de ses yeux, l'étincelle de détermination qui brillait avec insistance et qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre. Même si elle les avait baissé vers le sol pour éviter son regard.

-« Dites moi Colonel, ce n'est pas pour m'aider que vous m'envoyez là-bas, non ? Ou du moins, ce n'est pas la raison principale de cette proposition. » Tenta la jeune fille en confrontant finalement son regard avec celui de l'Alchimiste de flammes.

Celui-ci soupira encore en posant une main sur sa hanche dans un geste las.

-« Encore votre instinct qui vous fait dire cela ? »

-« Non Colonel ! » Il releva le regard sur elle. « Seulement le principe d'échange-équivalent. »

Alice avait sorti cette réponse d'une manière si naturelle avec un petit sourire que le Colonel ne put qu'avoir un léger rire face à son innocence.

-« Vous avez presque une âme d'alchimiste, Alice. En effet, j'aimerai que vous vérifiez quelque chose pour moi, que vous mettiez vos pressentiments et votre intuition à mon service quelques temps. »

Le militaire se passa lentement la main sur le visage, main dont il avait retiré le gant au passage, près à accuser le coup de son refus. A ce compte là, il était déjà en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Mustang voulait vraiment voir cette jeune fille comme un atout. Personne ne la connaissait vraiment à la capitale et ses pressentiments pouvaient s'avérer utile, surtout s'il devait se préparer à un potentiel coup d'État. De plus, elle pouvait au minimum se défendre et elle ne semble pas du tout avoir la carrure d'une personne qui pourrait être dangereuse, elle ne causerait donc aucuns soupçons. Surtout qu'elle avait le caractère pour cette mission, effacée, elle ne souhaite pas s'imposer, contrôler, ni diriger.

-« Je veux bien Colonel, je veux bien. »

Qu'allait-il faire si elle refus… Mustang releva brusquement le regard sur la jeune fille qui se balançait doucement sur ses jambes, les yeux fermés et le nez dans la brise fraîche qui faisait voler ses cheveux bruns.

-« Je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez aussi facilement. »

Alice ouvrit ses yeux bleus pour les poser sur le militaire avec un petit sourire. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire était juste, le pincement qui la tiraillait de plus en plus fortement dans son ventre l'approuvait continuellement.

-« Je sens qu'il faut que j'aille à Centrale, alors, pourquoi ne pas y faire quelque chose pour vous en même temps ? »

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, la brune passa à côté de l'Alchimiste d'État en quelques foulées avec dans l'optique de quitter son terrain d'entraînement pour rejoindre sa maison. Elle avait récupérer son manteau brun au passage, bien entendu. Elle ne comptait pas l'abandonner ici.

-« Où allez vous Miss ? » L'interrogea la Colonel, indécis face aux bonds de biche que la jeune fille faisait.

-« Préparer ma valise Mustang ! » Cria-t-elle un peu plus loin, sans se retourner.

Ainsi, Alice se remémora sur le chemin du retour, tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de mettre dans sa valise lorsqu'elle partirait. Elle ne pensait alors pas que l'heure du voyage avait enfin sonné, mais c'était tout de même heureuse par ce tiraillements d'excitation dans son ventre qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la maison tout en criant à la doyenne la nouvelle, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.


	11. Bonus Halloween : L'Appel de la Lune

_Bonjour bonjour, AoYume pour vous servir !_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Halloween et que cette fête étrange n'en vienne pas à causer des phénomènes inexpliqués autour de vous, qui sait ? Et en ce jour ténébreux où les gens aiment bien se déguiser, je vous poste ce chapitre bonus qui n'a aucun lien avec l'histoire principale d'Au Prix des Souvenirs. Seulement, j'ai été subitement prise d'une illumination lorsque j'étais en vacance, un peu comme ce sentiment qu'on les gens réveillés en sursaut par une cacophonie à 3 heures du matin ! De plus je trouvais ça très amusant de faire évoluer Alice dans un contexte tout nouveau, mais ça, c'est à vous de le découvrir !_

 _ **Paawelll :**_

 _Ça faisait un moment que tu l'attendais et le voici enfin ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! :D_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, outre les événements douteux qui vont potentiellement leurs arriver, Alice et ses comportements étranges.**_

* * *

 _ **Jour d'Halloween**_

 _ **L'Appel de la Lune**_

Alice avançait d'un pas pressé entre les passants. Puis, après quelques enjambées, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la ruelle presque bondée en ce magnifique jour d'automne pour se retourner et regarder ses compagnons lui emboîter le pas à quelques mètres de là. La brune laissa ses yeux divaguer au dessus de sa tête brièvement pour examiner d'un air joyeux, le ciel bleu qui s'y étendait en resserrant légèrement ses doigts fins sur l'étoffe qui recouvrait ses épaules afin d'éviter qu'elle n'attrape froid. Oui, c'était une belle journée malgré la température qui chutait indéniablement de jour en jour, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible d'ailleurs en cette saison. Mais ce jour-ci était encore plus doux que les autres, ce qui était plutôt étonnant.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille se reposèrent encore une fois sur les personnes qui la suivaient alors qu'ils l'avaient enfin rejointe. L'aîné des Elric semblait maussade de cette promenade imprévue alors que son cadet était en pleine conversation animée avec leur amie d'enfance, Winry, que la brune s'était empressée d'inviter. Il était évident qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Edward, mais Alice ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ressentir des émotions presque identiques aux siens le concernant, bien qu'elle ne les lui avouerait sûrement jamais. Et puis, avant tout, elles étaient amie et les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient très bien. Elle ne pouvait donc intérieurement pas un seul instant tenter de la mettre de côté pour son bon vouloir, surtout quand elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance à tenter envers le blond. Et puis, la Rockbell était de passage à East City afin de réviser l'automail du Fullmetal qui avait eut des soucis dernièrement avec celui-ci, Alice avait donc sauté sur l'occasion pour lui proposer de rester un peu plus longtemps.

La jeune apprentie en alchimie se tourna lentement vers l'armure à l'entente des bruits et grincements caractéristiques du métal à sa droite. Elle était légèrement soucieuse de l'endroit où elle les emmenait, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle lui dit.

-« Alphonse… Je me sens terriblement coupable de nous emmener dans un café vis-à-vis de toi… Je préfèrerai plutôt qu'on se trouve une petite place tranquille dans un parc pour discuter que s'asseoir devant des tasses fumantes… »

Le concerné, qui voyait parfaitement l'état d'esprit sombre dans lequel la brune se plongeait lentement, s'approcha un peu plus d'elle afin de poser doucement une grosse main sur son épaule.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Alice. » Répondit-il à la demoiselle sur un ton particulièrement compréhensif et calme qui le caractérisaient bien. « Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal en faisant ça. Mais tu sais, ça ne me vexe pas du tout, au contraire, je suis ravie de pouvoir vous y accompagner, surtout que tu ne tenais plus du tout en place. Tu semblais tellement heureuse d'y aller que ça me chagrinerai que tu n'y ailles pas à cause de moi… Et puis, tu nous avais bien dit qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir non ? »

Face à cette scène emplie de compassion, Winry semblait aux anges et Edward les regardait avec un petit sourire, une main sur la hanche, ce que les concernés ne voyaient pas bien entendu.

Alice acquiesça simplement les paroles du jeune frère alors qu'il retirait sa main pour lever son index avec emportement.

-« Et bien, si ce qu'ils y servent est bon, je m'assurerai d'y revenir quand j'aurai récupéré mon corps pour y goûter ! Et bien sûr, avec vous tous ! »

La brune ne put empêcher le petit sourire se peindre sur son visage alors que sa tristesse s'évanouissait petit à petit. Elle adorait profondément Alphonse qui bien que plus jeune d'une année, pouvait bien s'apparenter à un grand frère pour elle, de par ses réflexions et ses commentaires rassurants. Elle se retint de justesse de lui sauter littéralement dans les bras pour l'enlacer, peut être que son geste aurait été déplacé. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis aussi longtemps qu'avec Winry. Mais néanmoins, la jeune fille savait au plus profond d'elle que si un beau jour ils devaient se séparer, elle aurait énormément de mal à les laisser partir et elle préférait ne pas penser à cette possibilité car son cœur se serrait à cette simple idée. La brune aimait les voir faire partie de sa vie, bien que cela ne soit potentiellement que temporaire…

-« Bon, alors, il est où ce café ? » S'enquit Edward en s'immisçant dans la conversation comme si cela était normal.

Alice eut un petit rire avant de pointer une ruelle un peu plus loin.

-« C'est pas là ! »

Tandis que tous la suivait docilement, la jeune fille reprit sa marche, le cœur un peu plus léger de tous ses problèmes quotidiens dont le premier concerné était… Elle tourna brièvement la tête pour poser son regard tel le ciel sur l'alchimiste d'État avant de fixer de nouveau la route devant elle quand il lui avait semblé que son jeune frère et potentiellement leur amie l'avaient vue. Le rouge légèrement aux joues, la demoiselle se stoppa finalement devant la devanture d'une petite maisonnette dont il était impossible d'identifier ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur à cause des rideaux bleus nuit qui avaient été tirés derrière les fenêtres. La pancarte ébène qui était accrochée à la porte d'entrée portait les mots suivants : « Bienvenue à vous et bon Halloween ! »

Ravie de pouvoir enfin y mettre les pieds depuis son ouverture, il y a de cela à peine quelques jours, Alice poussa le battant pour entrer dans une grande pièce aux murs mauves, presque noirs et à l'ambiance tamisée. Les seules lumières provenaient des nombreuses bougies dispersées un peu partout dans cette même pièce. Des nappes de la même couleur que les murs tapissaient les tables rondes entourées de chaises en bois aussi sombres que le sol et le plafond. Loin d'être un endroit effrayant, tout avait été mis en place pour que les client se sentent tout de même bien dans la pièce principale de ce café. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas dire que le gérant n'avait pas tout donné pour cette journée si spéciale du mois d'octobre !

Un sifflement admiratif sortit d'entre les lèvres de l'aîné des Elric alors qu'il examinait du sol au plafond l'espace. Le charme de l'endroit paraissait plaire à tout le monde puisqu'Alphonse était aussi surprit que son frère et que Winry semblait joyeuse à la vue des nombreuses roses qui parsemaient les tables.

Rapidement, un serveur portant une étrange tenue de voyant, une boule de cristal à la main semblait-il, les mena à une table libre autour de laquelle chacun prenait sa place tranquillement. Une carte des consommations à l'allure d'un vieux grimoire attendait sagement qu'on l'inspecte. La première à avoir cet honneur fut la meneuse de cette sortie, Alice, qui sauta toutes griffes dehors sur le bouquin en le feuilletant avidement. Entre plusieurs pages énonçant de nombreuses légendes oubliées ou en rapport avec la fête des morts, ainsi que les nombreuses illustrations qui les accompagnaient, Alice trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. La jeune fille le fît parfaitement savoir en poussant une exclamation de contentement qui fit attirer sur sa personne l'attention de sa tablée. La brune leur présenta donc la page jaunie qui abordait de nombreux dessins de loup.

-« Regardez, c'est en partie pour cela que je voulais tester ce café ! »

-« L'appel de la Lune ? »

Edward, indécis, venait de lire le titre de la page avant de poser un regard interrogateurs sur la demoiselle, suivi de peu par Winry qui ne comprenait pas tellement la réaction de celle-ci. Alice leva donc un doigt avant de continuer.

-« Exactement ! Bien que ce café n'ait ouvert ses portes qu'il y a peu, il possède un particularité qui m'a directement intriguée ! Ce thé ne peut être commandé que les jours d'Halloween ! »

-« Effectivement, c'est marqué un peu plus bas ! » Confirma le cadet des deux frères qui avait toujours la tête penchée sur le grimoire. « Écoutez donc : Ce thé aux nombreuses saveurs envoûtantes ne vous autorisera à sentir ses mystérieuses fragrances qu'en cet étrange jour d'Halloween, ne ratez donc pas l'unique occasion de vous laisser tenter par son goût doux et féroce à la fois ! »

-« C'est vrai que c'est tentant. » Maugréa Edward la tête posée sur la table tandis que son estomac entamait une délicate symphonie.

Cela fit un peu sourire Alice. Elle le comprenait bien, elle aussi pouvait presque sentir son ventre se manger lui-même tellement elle avait faim. Après tous, ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis ce matin et il devait bien être la première heure de l'après midi. Winry avait prit un peu plus de temps à réviser le bras métallique du blond puisqu'elle avait du lui passer un gros savon, clé anglaise dans la main, à ce que la brune avait compris, n'ayant pas été présente dans la pièce, préférant plutôt tenir compagnie à Alphonse. De ce fait, ils n'avaient pas encore eut le temps de prendre quelque chose à manger, et cela commençait à se faire ressentir. Heureusement que le café proposait aussi des pâtisseries.

-« Tient, c'est pas banal ça ! » S'exclama Winry en tournant les pages unes à unes.

Curieux, tout le petit monde tourna le regard pour l'observer avec attention s'expliquer.

-« Parmi tout ce qu'il est possible de commander, seul le thé d'Alice possède une description aussi mystérieuse. Pour le reste, il y a une petite description indiquant de quoi ils sont faits, comme ce gâteau au chocolat par exemple. » Précisa-t-elle en pointant du doigt ladite pâtisserie.

-« C'est sûrement parce que c'est une exclusivité ! » Tenta la brune, loin d'être surprise.

Ne pouvant pas contrer cette réplique, et ne souhaitant pas plus chercher une réponse à ce mystère car entendant de plus en plus son estomac gronder, Edward piqua littéralement le livre des mains de la blonde lorsque celle-ci confirma avoir décidé de sa commande. Après plusieurs pages de passées, on pouvait presque voir de la bave couler des lèvres du Fullmetal alors qu'il salivait devant toutes ces descriptions. Puis Alice le vit hésiter avant de finalement acquiescer et de lui tendre à nouveau la carte.

Alors qu'elle le fixait d'un air étrange, Edward lui fit une petite moue.

-« Je sais que tu as aussi faim que moi et outre ton thé, tu n'as encore rien choisi ! »

Ouvrant la bouche de compréhension, la jeune fille s'empara du grimoire pour le feuilleter tandis que le même serveur revenait les voir pour prendre leurs commandes. Aucun n'avait prit la même chose et la liste de l'homme fut très vite remplie de nombreuses victuailles différentes surtout présentes pour satisfaire l'appétit du morfale de service et de la brune assez maigrichonne.

C'était au tour de cette dernière de commander et après avoir montré les pages des pâtisseries qui la faisaient baver d'envie, elle rajouta pour finir.

-« Et j'aimerai aussi un thé Appel de la Lune s'il vous plait ! »

-« En êtes vous bien certaine Mademoiselle ? » Interrogea subitement le serveur en posant un regard particulièrement énigmatique sur Alice qui le perçut très distinctement.

Edward fronça les sourcils tandis que son jeune frère se redressait face à cette étrange question. Silencieuse, Winry observa seulement la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns lui répondre par un hochement affirmatif de la tête avant que l'homme ne se penche légèrement vers elle en s'excusant.

-« Je suis navré de vous apprendre qu'il est formellement déconseillé de prendre ce thé aujourd'hui... »

Alice écouta la recommandation du serveur déguisé en voyant avec une petite moue. Elle était tombée sur cet événement très rapidement et avait eut du mal à se contenir pour ne pas immédiatement se rendre seule à ce café, pour attendre le seul jour où ce thé serait enfin disponible et y venir finalement avec ses amis. Quelque chose la poussait au fond d'elle à le goûter, à un tel point que cela en était devenu une priorité, bien qu'elle aurait facilement pu la laisser tomber afin d'éviter à Alphonse de se sentir mal dans cet endroit où il lui était de toute façon impossible de tester quoique ce soit de par sa nature d'armure vide. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là et que c'était lui-même qui le lui avait permis, Alice n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance de goûter à ce thé qui commençait grandement à l'obséder, presque plus qu'Edward…

Ainsi, avant même que l'alchimiste en question ne commence à se prendre le chou avec l'homme concernant la seule et unique phrase qui définissait ce thé si étrange dans le grimoire, Alice se tourna rapidement vers l'homme encapuchonné dans une cape noire qui ne laissait voir que sa main et sa boule de cristal ainsi que peut être un regard perçant. Les yeux bleus de la brune pouvaient presque lancer des éclairs en sa direction quand elle lui dit sur un ton froid et cassant.

-« Excusez-moi, mais il est seulement disponible aujourd'hui, or, je suis venue pour y goûter. Je vous pris ainsi de bien vouloir accéder à ma requête sans me faire part de vos conseils qui me paraissent déplacés… »

S'inclinant encore une fois face à elle, l'homme s'excusa avant de se retirer. Alice ne se gêna pas de soupirer de soulagement alors que le froncement des sourcils du jeune blond se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés. Il avait cru voir un sourire sur ce visage caché derrière la noirceur de son habit mais Edward oublia presque instantanément cette pensées lorsque son estomac gronda une énième fois en écho à celui d'Alice assise juste en face de lui.

Rapidement leurs commandes arrivèrent et l'aîné des Elric sauta littéralement sur la nourriture qui fut posée sous son nez, faisant soupirer son jeune frère et sourire les deux demoiselles qui l'observaient se goinfrer en tenant leur tasse de thé entre leurs mains pour les réchauffer.

-« Au fait, je voulais vous proposer de se déguiser aujourd'hui, après tout, c'est Halloween ! » S'exclama subitement la brune en les regardant chacun tour à tour.

Winry qui semblait emballée par cette idée fut coupée dans sa lancée, la bouche à demi ouverte, par le grognement d'Edward.

-« J'ai vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui fête ça ? »

Son regard doré transperça littéralement le cœur de la jeune fille qui baissa lentement la tête sur son thé. Ses mains tremblaient tellement sur sa tasse qu'elle préféra la lâcher. Celle-ci était toute noire avec des dessins blancs illustrant des loups courant sur sa surface. Sa coupelle cependant, était toute blanche au contraire et au centre, sous la tasse, il y avait une image de pleine Lune ébène. Alice aurait facilement pu se perdre dans la contemplation de celle-ci si son esprit n'était pas tout chamboulé par ses pensées.

-« Je suis désolée… C'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu personne avec qui le fêter et pour une fois, j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu, on en a pas souvent l'occasion… Mais je comprends…»

Puis, dans des gestes lents, Alice approcha sa tasse à ses lèvres tout en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne tremble pas trop pour éviter d'en renverser. Lors d'un instant, elle ne fit que sentir l'odeur particulière que dégageait l'infusion. La jeune fille pouvait parfaitement y reconnaître l'effluve caractéristique de la nature, celle de l'herbe chauffée par le soleil ainsi que de l'écorce des arbres. C'était pour elle, une flagrance qui ressemblait presque à une promesse de liberté, liée à une autre odeur plus douce et suave qu'elle n'arrivait décidément pas à identifier. Haussant simplement les épaules sous le regard légèrement irrité du blond qui recevait des coups de coude dans les côtes à la fois pas son frère mais aussi par sa mécanicienne à sa droite, Alice en but quelques gorgées, appréciant avec délectation la petite brûlure que le liquide chaud fît à sa langue alors que toutes ces saveurs se mêlaient et explosaient dans sa bouche. L'acidité, la douceur et la force de caractère du thé étaient contradictoires, mais c'était en même temps tellement normal qu'Alice se retint de pousser un petit soupire d'aise.

Lorsqu'elle reposa sa tasse sur la coupelle, Edward en profita pour murmurer avec un petit grognement de mécontentement en fixant ailleurs, serrant la cuillère qu'il avait à la main. Il savait un peu ce qu'avait pu ressentir la demoiselle et n'aimait pas la voir aussi démunie et faible, ni triste… Mais en un sens, elle avait raison, ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser et cela ne leur ferait pas de mal, enfin il supposait.

-« Bon j'abandonne ! Je veux bien me déguiser, mais hors de question que j'aille frapper à la porte des gens pour leur demander des bonbons ! »

-« Quoi, un aussi grand goinfre que toi !? » S'étonna Alphonse, faisant murmurer des paroles incompréhensible à son grand frère.

Alice serra encore plus fort sa tasse avant de sourire avec Winry.

-« D'accord pour cette condition ! »

Edward passa sa main sur son visage en se demandant dans quoi il s'était embarqué… En plus, il n'avait aucune idée de déguisement et il devrait sûrement aider son frère à s'en faire un puisqu'il voyait bien que cette perspective l'enchantait beaucoup, de part la joie qui était perceptible dans sa voix alors qu'il commençait à causer habit avec son amie d'enfance. Finalement, tout en réfléchissant, il enfourna une énième bouchée de son gâteau au chocolat avant d'écouter ce que Winry proposait à tous.

-« Nous devrions nous donner rendez-vous devant les portes d'entrée de notre hôtel, histoire de garder la surprise de nos costumes jusqu'au dernier moment ! »

Elle semblait aussi contente que les deux autres et le blond ne put que s'en vouloir d'avoir presque empêché le retour de ces sourires enfantins qui fleurissaient sur leurs visages. Il finit son gâteau en soupirant avant de sourire faiblement à son tour. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter par le jeu ? Et puis Alice venait à l'instant de leur dire qu'elle avait entendu que le groupe de Mustang avait eux aussi décidé de se costumer ce 31 octobre, que pouvait-il se passer de mal ?

* * *

Comme convenu plus tôt, après six bonnes heures de libres afin de se préparer, Winry, Alphonse et Edward s'étaient retrouvés devant leur hôtel, tous déguisés.

L'alchimiste était fière du déguisement de son jeune frère. Ne pouvant pas vraiment lui trouver quelque chose avec son armure, l'aîné s'était littéralement amusé à badigeonner le métal de peinture rouge. Le résultat en était saisissant ! L'armure du cadet semblait dégouliner d'hémoglobine renforçant encore plus l'aspect sinistre que celle-ci possédait déjà au naturel. Ses yeux rouges carmin n'arrangeaient en rien l'aura ténébreuse qui en émanait et Alphonse, bien que devant garder un air sombre pour respecter le costume, ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de gesticuler tellement il était content et impatient. Il était ravie de pouvoir se déguiser pour fêter Halloween avec les autres bien qu'étant une simple âme attachée à un sceau. Et il avait même remercié son aîné à plusieurs reprises pour cette opportunité.

Winry portait un costume de sorcière, bien qu'ayant abandonné le nez crochus et les verrues. Sa robe bleue nuit était déchirée et la jeune fille avait eu un grand mal à la détruire ainsi de ses propres mains. Mais tout de même, elle était assez contente du résultat car avec un teint plus pâle, des yeux fardés, des lèvres pourpres, un chapeau pointu, de grandes bottes noires et un balai à la main qu'elle avait emprunté au personnel de l'hôtel, son costume lui allait très bien.

Edward quand à lui, avait eu beaucoup de mal à se trouver une tenue. Il avait longtemps hésité avant que son jeune frère ne soit venu l'aider tout comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Ainsi, Alphonse avait décidé que son grand frère s'habillerait d'un costume brun très souvent porté lors des anciennes fêtes mondaines de l'époque Victorienne. Et oui, ils ne s'étaient pas seulement tournés les pouces et amusés à faire de la peinture lors de ces six heures, ils avaient cherché longtemps pour le dénicher !

Bien que celui-ci lui avait permit de garder ses gants blancs et sa natte, Edward avait dû troquer à son plus grand déplaisir, ses grosses chaussures habituelles par d'autres beaucoup plus sobres qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses habits, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas puisqu'elles lui faisaient perdre de précieux centimètres. L'expression « _se mettre sur son trente-et-un_ » ne pouvait pas mieux convenir au jeune désespéré pour ce jour si particulier.

Le cadet en armure avait agrémenté ce costume d'une longue cape ébène qui volait dans son dos à chacun de ses mouvements et dont le revers était rouge sombre ainsi qu'avec sa montre d'alchimiste d'État dont la chaîne en argent dépassait de la poche de sa redingote. Avec son teint blafard presque blanc, les canines visibles entre ses lèvres pâles ainsi que le sang séché maculant son col normalement immaculé, Edward Elric ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un véritable vampire des anciens contes. De plus, son regard irrité par l'absence d'une personne dans leur groupe ne faisait que renforcer cette image qui pourrait parfaitement coller à sa peau.

En effet, Alice n'était toujours pas apparue et la nuit s'était bien installée maintenant. Bien sûr, l'attendre leur permettait d'examiner avec une attention non feinte, les nombreux déguisements qu'ils voyaient défiler devant les portes de leur hôtel, mais cela commençait à faire long et certains s'impatientaient tandis que d'autres s'inquiétaient.

-« Dites moi les garçons.. » Commença Winry qui s'était assise sur le trottoir, la tête posée sur ses mains. « Qui est le dernier à l'avoir vu avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa chambre ? »

-« Moi quand je rejoignais Al pour l'aider à se maquiller ! » Répondit immédiatement Edward qui croisait ses bras en tournant son regard sur son amie d'enfance. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'elle voulait se reposer un peu. »

-« Vous croyez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ne devrions nous pas monter pour aller voir si tout va bien ? » S'enquit avec inquiétude la Rockbell en se redressant.

-« Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire. » Fit Alphonse en pointant devant lui. « Regardez, la voilà ! »

Tandis que les quelques nuages qui parsemaient ce ciel d'encre s'enfuyaient, l'astre lunaire dans toute sa rondeur fit son apparition au dessus de leurs têtes, éclairant de ses doux rayons les ruelles d'East City alors qu'un regard émeraude aux pupilles fendues les figeaient tous les trois sur place et que la brune faisait quelques pas vers eux, les portes de l'hôtel se refermant lentement sur son passage.

Alice s'arrêta, les regarda tour à tour avant de s'attarder un peu plus longtemps sur le col rougeâtre de l'alchimiste blond devant elle avec un froncement de sourcil et de plisser de façon imperceptible son nez sous l'odeur acre de la peinture qui arrivait jusque-là. Puis voyant qu'ils la regardaient tous de façon très étrange, elle posa nonchalamment une main sur sa hanche.

Ses accompagnateurs pour la soirée étaient tous sur le cul. La jeune fille qu'ils avaient tant l'habitude de voir semblait tellement différente dans son déguisement. Des oreilles noires, touffues et pointues surplombaient ses cheveux courts littéralement décoiffés et se dressant presque autour de son visage tel une couronne brune, faisant en sorte que celles de chaire ne soient pas discernables. Son pantalon bouffant noire et vert foncé retombait presque sagement sur les bottes de l'aîné des Elric qu'elle avait dû lui piquer sans qu'il ne le sache et une queue aussi poilue que ses oreilles semblait onduler derrière elle. Comme seul haut, la brune avait entouré sa poitrine de bandages blancs qui complétaient parfaitement sa tenue tout en faisant écarquiller de stupéfaction les yeux de ses complices lors de cette fête.

Depuis quand Alice avait elle une peau aussi pâle ? Comment avait-elle fait pour obtenir des yeux émeraude aux pupilles fendues tel celles des chats alors qu'ils étaient d'un bleu si doux de base ? Ses griffures sur sa joue gauche pouvaient presque être semblables à des vraies et les autres qui parsemaient son dos l'étaient tout autant !

Mais sûrement que le plus étonnant, si ce n'était dire effrayant, était l'aura qui émanait de la jeune fille… Une aura allant parfaitement avec son costume de louve-garou… Sauvage, impénétrable et féroce… Très loin de l'habituel caractère de l'apprentie alchimiste qu'ils connaissaient.

-« Nous ne t'attendions plus ! » Se moqua Edward en arborant un magnifique sourire de vampire, très impressionné de l'aisance naturel dont la jeune fille était pourvue afin de rentrer dans son personnage.

Alice ouvrit une bouche dans laquelle quelques canines pointues étaient apparentes afin de lui répondre sur un ton qu'elle s'efforça à garder détaché, bien qu'une légère froideur s'en dégageait malgré elle.

-« Je ne me sentais pas bien et je me suis reposée. Je ne me suis pas réveillée à l'heure d'où mon retard. »

Finalement, après un petit silence pesant, Winry proposa d'y aller et le petit groupe se mit à déambuler dans les ruelles du quartier dans l'optique de rejoindre le QG afin de faire une petite surprise à Mustang et à ses subordonnés. Alice reçut de nombreux compliments pour son costume, tout comme ses compagnons d'ailleurs, mais ne s'en occupait pas sauf en y répondant avec un petit « _Humf_ ! » irrité et blasé qui faisait poser sur elle le regard doré du jeune alchimiste d'État à sa droite. La brune semblait furieuse, mais cela allait plus loin que son simple rôle de loup-garou puisque Edward avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que ses oreilles et sa queue, qu'il pensait factices, bougeaient étrangement en fonction de ses émotions, telles des vraies, même s'il ne voulait pas tellement y croire. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'un passant le bousculait sans vraiment le vouloir et qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près de la jeune fille, Edward pouvait voir les pupilles de ses yeux verts feuille devenir aussi rondes que des billes alors que ses oreilles se plaquaient littéralement sur sa tête et que ses babines se relevaient légèrement dans un grondement avant qu'elle ne reprenne une certaine distance.

Quelque chose n'allait pas et cela le titillait de plus en plus. Le jeune blond avait trouvé cela étrange, ce comportement totalement contraire à ce dont ils étaient habitués en la présence de la brune et bien qu'Alphonse et Winry n'aient rien remarqué concernant ses accessoires très réalistes, Edward ne s'était pas fait duper et comptait bien en savoir un peu plus. De ce fait, son regard accrocha la queue de la demoiselle qui dodelinait délicatement derrière sa propriétaire en suivant docilement tous ses mouvements souples.

Bien que d'apparence très calme, une véritable tempête se déchaînait dans l'esprit de la demoiselle en question qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Après son petit somme afin de se reposer un peu, elle s'était réveillée ainsi et ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Tout l'énervait et faisait vibrer dangereusement ses émotions à fleur de peau, bien qu'il n'y en ait aucune raison valable… Mais bien qu'étrangement en pleine forme et ravie de sentir son corps onduler sans effort, lui faisant parfaitement savoir qu'elle pouvait se mouvoir à volonté entre les arbres d'une forêt, image qui fit pétille toute son âme d'envie, Alice avait quand même de nombreux soucis.

D'accord son ouïe et sa vue s'étaient accrus de façon tellement surprenante à ses yeux qu'elle avait maintenant la possibilité d'entendre chaque petits bruissements d'habits et voir la rue qui se déroulait devant leur groupe comme en plein jour… Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle avait horreur de ses oreilles et de sa queue qui dévoilaient bien trop facilement ses sentiments qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à cacher aux yeux de tous. Mais le pire devait sûrement être son odorat surdéveloppé... Certes, c'était sympas de temps à autres, mais pas tout le temps et encore moins quand le jeune alchimiste blond était dans les parages. Et c'était d'ailleurs en très grande partie ce qui la rendait aussi irritée depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Autant l'odeur de lavande douce que dégageait Winry ne la dérangeait absolument pas et Alice ne fut pas très étonnée que le cadet des deux frères n'en ait aucune. Mais quand c'était Edward, tout déconnait... littéralement… et ça la faisait paniquer quand elle sentait les effluves de soleil et de bois liées à une autre beaucoup plus attirante qui faisait à chaque fois frémir ses oreilles de contentement, lorsqu'il s'approchait un peu trop près de sa position. Alice avait l'impression de devenir folle tant les papillons qui volaient dans son ventre se faisaient insistants et la jeune fille savait que si le blond restait trop proche, elle ne répondrait plus de rien, certaine qu'elle lui sauterait indéniablement dessus. Et bien que toute émoustillée, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, pour lui, pour elle et pour Winry… La louve devait donc forcer ses pensées à rester encrées sur le dos de l'armure d'Alphonse. Au moins comme ça, elle pensait un peu moins à son grand frère qui lui faisait tourner la tête sans le vouloir.

Soudainement, quelque chose s'empara de son attribut de louve qui fouettait l'air dans son dos et elle se concentra pour la faire glisser entre les doigts de son assaillant avant de lancer un regard glacial mais insistant à Edward qui observait sa main avec stupéfaction. Mince, Alice n'avait pas pensé un seul instant de la curiosité dont il aurait pu faire preuve et elle le savait assez têtu pour arriver à la conclusion qu'elle ne s'était pas déguisée, mais qu'elle était littéralement devenue une semi-louve. Et honnêtement, maintenant qu'il semblait avoir confirmé que sa queue n'en était pas une fausse en la voyant se soustraire de son emprise toute seule, Alice savait qu'il était impossible de lui faire croire maintenant qu'elle ne jouait qu'un rôle… De ce fait, ne voulant pas se confronter à ses questions, la jeune fille fonça se placer non loin de Winry après avoir croisé les perles dorées du jeune homme, les oreilles rabattues vers l'arrière et un rictus mécontent sur les lèvres.

Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à l'éviter toute la soirée, l'empêchant ainsi de lui faire un véritable interrogatoire. En plus, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à côté de lui, Alice sentait lentement ses émotions retomber grâce à l'absence de son odeur autour d'elle. La Louve n'arrivait pas tellement à comprendre pourquoi celle-ci avait autant d'effets sur elle, mais elle préféra oublier cette question, ne souhaitant pas tellement en comprendre la réponse. La jeune fille n'avait pas le droit de désirer posséder Edward, il était destiné à Winry et à aucun moment elle ne trahirait cette règle qu'elle s'était imposée, même si elle devait devenir tarée, surtout avec ses capacités de louve…

Heureusement pour elle, ils arrivaient au QG et toujours en faisant attention à rester à une distance respectable du Fullmetal, Alice suivit le chemin habituel pour rejoindre les quartiers de Mustang. Étant la première, elle prit un certain plaisir à brusquement ouvrir les doubles portes menant aux nombreux bureaux, faisant sursauter leurs propriétaires, se détectant de leur surprise soudaine quelques secondes en embrassant la pièce du regard avant d'y rentrer nonchalamment, les oreilles frémissantes.

Tandis que ses compagnons de la nuit tentaient de casser le silence pesant qui s'était emparé de tous, Alice alla se poster contre un mur dans un coin afin d'avoir une meilleure vision de ces soldats déguisés qui souhaitaient chacun un bon Halloween au petit groupe et la regardaient étrangement. Mais ne tenant finalement pas en place, la louve entreprit d'aller inspecter le costume de chaque subordonné de l'alchimiste des flammes tout en leurs murmurant à son tour des « Bonsoir et bon Halloween » parce que bien que nouvelle louve, elle les appréciait toujours autant, mais aussi pour éviter de paraître trop suspecte. Déjà Edward semblait inlassablement l'examiner des yeux et la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas du tout qu'il y ait encore plus de personne au courant de ce qu'il se tramait ce soir avec elle. Elle fut soulagée de voir leurs suspicions s'évaporer par ses réponses et son soudain intérêt pour leurs déguisements. Ils semblaient avoir, comme Winry et Alphonse, mis son étrange comportement sur le fait qu'elle devait sûrement jouer un rôle puisque se costumer en louve-garou équivalait en partie à ce que la demoiselle doive réagir différemment à d'habitude.

Pendant que les deux frères et leur amie d'enfance conversaient avec les soldats, elle put parfaitement contourner l'adjudant-chef Falman qui abordait des habits de civil déchirés de toute part et une peau blafarde aux multiples plaies ouvertes et béantes suintants le sang séché. Le maquillage bien fait était particulièrement réaliste et la jeune fille se surprit à fixer un petit moment les blessures factices du soldat qui, s'en apercevant, lui fit un petit sourire qui contrastait avec sa tenue du parfait zombi alors qu'il examinait du regard ses oreilles dressées sur sa tignasse par son intérêt.

Clignant seulement des yeux en réponse, la jeune louve se retourna pour s'approcher de Breda qui remettait en place la capuche de sa grande robe noire. Avec à la main ce manche à balais agrémenté d'une espèce de morceau de ferraille taillé comme une griffe, il semblait vouloir représenter le Faucheur, mais Alice le soupçonnait surtout d'avoir choisit le monstre d'Halloween avec le costume le moins difficile à réaliser et à mettre.

Une terrible odeur de tabac la prise à la gorge, la faisant se retourner brusquement vers le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc qui s'était approché derrière elle, fort intéressé par ses soit disants accessoires. Alors qu'elle prenait soin de rester à une distance respectable de cette main baladeuse qui voulait à tout prix toucher sa pauvre queue, Alice put aisément reconnaître des habits de cow-boys sur le soldat. Une clope éteinte au bec, Havoc se redressa de toute sa hauteur et remonta distraitement son chapeau en voyant que la jeune fille ne semblait pas d'accord à lui accorder la possibilité d'étancher sa curiosité en découvrant comment elle avait put trouver cet attribut de loup qui paraissait si vrai. Puis après avoir croisé ses pupilles émeraudes et s'être aperçu que plus personne ne parlait, il lui sourit.

-« Ton déguisement est vraiment bien fait Alice et il te va très bien ! Fuery ne serait pas à la hauteur ! »

Winry et Alphonse acquiescèrent, tous les autres étant en accord avec ce que Havoc venait de dire. Tous sauf Alice qui en était la parfaite concernée, préférant garder le silence en sentant un regard insistant dans sa nuque, et Edward qui sentait au fond de lui la certitude qu'il y avait un hic dans cette histoire de costume. Il comptait d'ailleurs bien en voir le cœur net, mais ce n'était pas le moment encore, il y avait bien trop de monde autour d'eux. Cependant, l'alchimiste blond se jurait intérieurement de beaucoup la questionner si jamais il avait la chance d'être seul avec elle. Sauf que le blond avait bien vu que la brune tentait de l'éviter, ce qui renforçait encore plus ses soupçons et baissait indéniablement le taux de chance à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux.

Alice s'efforça à garder un contrôle sur ses oreilles qui pouvaient à tout instant frémir sous les brûlures des perles dorées du jeune homme. Elle s'intéressa un peu plus aux paroles du soldat blond avec un froncement de sourcil tout en se décalant pour mieux voir l'homme en question qui effectivement, avait accroché une queue à son uniforme et des oreilles de loup à ses cheveux de geai. La Louve nota aussi qu'il était pour le moment le seul à avoir gardé sa tenue militaire ce jour-ci.

Ses instincts de dominante face à une potentielle menace se turent lorsque la brune se rassura de voir que Fuery n'était aucunement comme elle et qu'il ressemblait plus à un chien noir. Pour la peine et voyant que le concerné avait croisé son regard vert lorsque ce sentiment l'avait prise, Alice lui offrit un petit sourire, le premier de la nuit. Ses émotions de louve allaient vraiment la trahir…

-« Le Colonel et son Lieutenant ne sont pas là ? » Interrogea Winry, reprenant toute l'attention.

A ce moment là, les portes menant au bureau personnel de Mustang s'ouvrirent sur sa personne et Alice dut, tout comme Edward qui étirait ses lèvres en grand sourire vampiresque, se retenir d'éclater de rire face au costume de celui-ci. La jeune fille tourna son regard vers ses compagnons et lut dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec elle, le déguisement de l'alchimiste des flammes lui allait parfaitement bien !

Mais même si les rires ne fusèrent pas, l'aîné des Elric sortit tout de même avec un ton moqueur sous le regard amusé des subordonnés de son supérieur.

-« Mince, je ne pensais pas que la dernière fois que je vous avais dit d'aller en enfer, ça allait vraiment être le cas ! »

Mustang, portant une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et une veste de la même couleur, eut un regard blasé pour le jeune alchimiste. Mais après tout, il savait que s'était justifié. La fine moustache qu'il s'était mise, les cornes sur sa tête, sa queue noire dans le dos et sa fourche à la main, tout ne faisait que le rapprocher du maître des enfers, le diable en personne. Cependant, il fut irrité de la pique taquine du jeune homme.

-« Très amusant Fullmetal… » Maugréa-t-il sous son regard victorieux.

-« J'aurai plutôt dit Comte Elric personnellement. » Fit Alice malicieusement, ses mains derrière son dos et regardant ailleurs tout comme pour dire que ce n'était pas ses pensées à elle alors qu'il y eut de l'amusement dans l'assemblée.

Roy jeta un regard à la demoiselle en gardant un soupire qui risquait de s'échapper. Ils semblaient s'être tous deux donné le mot… Ah, erreur de sa part ! Edward venait de jeter un coup d'œil interloqué à la brune.

-« On voit qu'il y en a qui s'amusent ! » S'exclama Havoc tout en tripotant son couvre-chef avec un sourire, amusé de la situation.

-« Peut-être bien ! » Dit la jeune apprentie en alchimie en haussant les épaules.

Alphonse profita de ces quelques paroles pour demander au Colonel d'où venait son choix de ce costume. Personne dans le petit groupe ne fut franchement surprit lorsqu'il avoua finalement que c'était sous la suggestion de son Lieutenant qu'il s'était habillé en diable. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle fit à son tour son apparition dans le dos du Colonel et Alice ne put définitivement pas s'empêcher de tourner autour de la concernée avec admiration. Riza Hawkeye portait une élégante robe noire à dentelle et aux nombreux volants qui semblait même effilochée par endroit, ainsi que les gants qui allaient avec, faisant encore plus ressortir sa peau laiteuse barbouillée de blanc. Fidèle à elle-même, entre les plis de l'habit, la louve put aisément discerner le manche de son pistolet qui ne la quittait jamais. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été remontés en chignon afin de dégager son visage tout aussi blanc, maquillé d'entrelacs noirs avec quelques couleurs. Elle semblait presque porter un véritable masque de la Muerte et la brune était subjuguée par le fait que ce costume était fait pour elle, rien n'aurait put aussi bien lui aller ! Elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela puisque ses compagnons émirent des exclamations fascinées en la voyant.

-« Vous êtes ravissante comme cela ! » Se permit même de préciser la jeune Rockbell avec un sourire ravissant.

La concernée lui fit un bref signe de la tête en remerciement tandis qu'elle jetait des regards confus à la jeune apprentie en alchimie qui continuait encore à l'examiner alors que les autres observaient son manège avec la pensée qu'elle en faisait peut être un peu de trop. Seulement Alice ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, juste poussée par son instinct de grande curiosité comme si c'était là sa propre raison.

Finalement, la brune reprit le contrôle de soi-même, d'une manière assez rapide et hâtive, pour reprendre sa place à côté de ses amis. Elle n'avait à aucun moment écouté les conversations qu'échangeaient tous ces gens et puis de tout façon, tant qu'il n'était pas sujet d'elle, la jeune fille n'en voyait pas la nécessité. Mais malgré cela, l'attention d'une personne était toujours focalisée sur elle et elle ressentait de légers picotements au niveau de son échine. Cependant, Alice n'osa pas se retourner, avec la crainte de croiser le regard doré d'Edward qui restait inlassablement braqué sur elle, la louve le savait bien.

Tandis que le Colonel Mustang se fondait en modestie face à son « _merveilleux_ » costume et que ses subordonnés le coupaient en affirmant qu'il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnelle à mettre une chemise blanche sous un veste noire, Alice baissa le regard à ses pieds lorsqu'elle entendit un grattement suspect suivit d'une odeur particulièrement animal. La semi-louve ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir Black Hayate, le chien du Lieutenant Hawkeye, à ses pieds et la regardant étrangement. Elle le savait régulièrement en vadrouille dans la QG et pensait qu'il avait du sentir son odeur particulière, l'attirant ici sous la curiosité.

Étrangement, comparé aux instants auparavant quand elle avait examiné Fuery, Alice ne ressentit aucunement de dérangement à ce qu'il y ait un autre canidé dans la pièce. Elle mit rapidement cela sur le fait qu'elle l'avait toujours apprécié, s'amusant à le câliner à chacune de ses venues, mais aussi parce que c'était un Husky, proche parent du loup et encore simplement un chiot. Mais même cette présence un peu plus rassurante à ses côtés ne put complètement enlever le malaise qui la prenait en tenaille à chaque fois qu'elle sentait Edward l'observer avec une légère suspicion. Comme si le chien avait lu dans ses pensées, il gémit faiblement pour avoir son attention avant de regarder la porte de sortie avec insistance, lui suggérant presque de sortir de la pièce pour se sentir mieux. Il semblait vraiment vouloir l'aider, comme si le fait que la brune avait désormais une plus grande affinité animal avait renforcé leur lien.

Attendrie par sa petite frimousse, la jeune fille en oublia complètement où elle se trouvait jusqu'à la simple présence du Fullmetal derrière elle pour se pencher et caresser avec affection le canidé sous la tête.

-« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais tout va bien ! »

Mais malheureusement non, tout n'allait pas bien justement. Alice était devenue Louve et elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi ni comment. Les gens dans la pièce firent leur retour dans son esprit et les problèmes avec puisque l'aîné des Elric la fixait désormais avec tellement de pression que la jeune fille eut l'irrémédiable envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Mais elle serra juste les poings en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, trouvant son seul salut dans les paroles d'Alphonse qui proposait au petit groupe de continuer leur petit tour de la ville.

En sortant du Quartier Générale de la milice, après avoir salué Mustang et ses subordonnés, Alice plissa le nez sous une odeur particulièrement dérangeante. Elle regarda autour d'elle tout en respirant à plusieurs reprises par le nez cette senteur étrange, un mélange entre l'âcre et l'amertume, avant de fixer de ses yeux verts une silhouette accolée à l'un des murs du grand bâtiment. Cependant, bien qu'elle y voyait parfaitement bien dans la noirceur de la nuit, la jeune fille était bien trop éloignée pour parvenir à mettre un visage et un nom sur cette coupe noire en longs épis qui semblait les observer de là-bas. Curieuse, elle allait faire quelques pas dans sa direction avec l'optique d'aller voir qui c'était quand elle se fit interpellée par Winry qui lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait rien qu'avec son regard. En même temps, le petit groupe avait continué à avancer lors de son soudain intérêt olfactif, c'était évident qu'ils allaient se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire si la jeune fille s'était éloignée subitement.

Grincheuse, Alice renifla en reposant malgré tout son intérêt pendant un instant là où elle avait aperçu cette silhouette, qui bien évidemment avait complètement disparue. Irritée par son instinct de traqueur qui la complimentait d'avoir laissé une « _proie_ » s'enfuir aussi facilement, la louve emboîta finalement le pas de la blonde pour se retrouver à nouveau à la hauteur des deux frères qui les attendaient un peu plus loin.

Les oreilles basses sous le regard toujours aussi perçant de l'aîné auquel s'était rajouté celui du cadet, la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns préféra se tenir à carreaux jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'elle trouve une solution à son problème « _animal_ » mais Alice commençait à penser que cela devait avoir un rapport avec la pleine lune de cette nuit et présumait qu'elle aurait retrouvé son apparence normal le lendemain. Heureusement que son ventre se tordait lentement comme un accord à ses pensées, parce que la jeune fille ne se voyait définitivement pas raconter à ses amis ce qui lui arrivait. Elle entendait déjà les exclamations de l'alchimiste blond comme quoi il en était certain depuis le début.

Alice lâcha un soupire tandis qu'elle avançait légèrement plus vite pour éviter de se retrouver le plus près d'Edward. Sauf que le vent ne semblait pas être de son côté puisqu'une brise vint souffler dans sa direction en portant avec lui les douces effluves que dégageait le Fullmetal. En sentant sa queue bouger de gauche à droite et ses oreilles frémir de satisfaction, la louve lâcha un grognement discret avant de se pincer légèrement le nez tout en lançant un regard noir à l'astre Lunaire qui semblait encore plus scintillant, comme s'il se moquait de sa situation plus que dérangeante.

La jeune fille reprit ses esprits lorsque l'armure ensanglantée devant elle s'arrêta soudainement en pointant à sa droite.

-« Regardez, je l'avais jamais remarqué ce petit cimetière ! »

En effet, en tournant la tête, Alice put aisément voir les quelques pierres tombales s'élever d'entre les brins d'herbe. Cela semblait vraiment abandonné puisque la nature avait déjà reprit ses droits depuis belle lurette, mais cela n'empêcha pas Edward à s'interroger sur sa présence ici. Pourtant, il connaissait bien la ville et à aucun moment il n'avait eut affaire à cela.

Du coin de l'œil, la louve perçut nettement l'envie qui poussait les frères à s'avancer un peu plus pour aller examiner les sépultures d'un côté, et de l'autre, la peur de Winry qui suintait de tous ses pores.

-« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait y avoir des fantômes ? C'est pas très accueillant, ça me fait peur… » Maugréa-t-elle en frissonnant légèrement juste à cette pensée.

Alice haussa simplement un sourcil. Elle ne croyait pas à tout cela, du moins, pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas face à face avec un esprit. D'ailleurs, Edward et Alphonse semblaient la rejoindre dans sa façon de pensée purement scientifique puisqu'ils tentèrent de rassurer la jeune fille par de douces paroles pour le plus jeune ou en prétextant que c'était parfaitement impossible pour le plus âgé.

Mais au final, tout comme Alice commençait à se pencher sur la réelle impossibilité de voir l'esprit d'un mort de part sa simple transmutation en louve-garou, Edward commença à être sceptique puisqu'il murmura en la regardant avec insistance, une main sous le menton.

-« Mais en fait, qui sait ? »

Ces paroles firent à nouveau frémir leur amie d'enfance qui avait commencé à reprendre du poil de la bête, la faisant observer les pierres tombales derrière Edward avec un regard craintif. Voyant cela, le concerné préféra s'intéresser à réellement rassurer la mécanicienne que d'observer les yeux rouges de reproche de son jeune frère qu'il savait posés sur lui. Alice préféra ne rien dire de peur de faire un bourde et tourna seulement son regard émeraude sur l'herbe à ses pieds.

Une fois que la jeune fille fut plus à l'aise avec l'ambiance de l'endroit, elle fut d'accord pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil, tout en précisant bien que ce n'était que pour l'espace de quelques minutes.

Reniflant légèrement derrière le groupe, Alice observait avec attention les noms inscrits sur les sépultures. Ravie de n'en connaître aucun, son regard se tourna alors vers ses compagnons, plissant les yeux en voyant Winry se coller sans gêne à Edward qui tentait en vain de la persuader que tout allait bien se passer. Au fond de la jeune fille grandit à cette vue une pointe de jalousie qu'elle s'efforça d'oublier, secouant sa tête vivement avec l'idée que ça l'aiderait peut être un peu. Elle savait que la jeune mécanicienne avait peur, la brune devait donc se répéter que ce n'était que cela qui la poussait à être si proche de lui. Mais même avec ça, un grondement sortit malgré elle du fond de sa gorge, mécontente de ne pouvoir être à sa place premièrement parce qu'elle risquait de lui sauter dessus sans prévenir, et deuxièmement parce que rien ne le lui permettait, la jeune alchimiste n'ayant pas peur des phénomènes surnaturels puisqu'elle en était presque un à elle seule.

Boudeuse, Alice préféra regarder de ses yeux verts cette branche un peu plus loin qui se mit à chuter pour retomber quelques mètres plus bas dans un grand fracas de feuilles mortes et de bois pourris. Ajouté à la tension qui régnait déjà dans le groupe, le bruit mit instantanément le feu aux poudres puisque la Rockbell se retourna immédiatement pour prendre ses jambes à son coup avec un cri de terreur qui firent siffler de douleur les tympans surdéveloppés de la louve. D'un air neutre et les doigts sur ses oreilles velues, Alice ne lui jeta qu'un regard blasé agrémenté d'un rictus, n'ayant aucunement peur pour elle puisque la jeune fille se dirigeait vers l'entrée du cimetière. De plus, Alphonse la suivait bruyamment en la priant de ralentir alors que son frère se dirigeait immédiatement dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit puisqu'il était du genre à vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passait. Seulement, le voyant disparaître entre les buissons, puis entre les arbres qui bordaient le cimetière, Alice eut un froncement de sourcils avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux affolés et de suivre le même chemin, s'aidant de son odorat pour le retrouver, car les sons qu'il produisait dans sa course semblaient repris partout dans la forêt. La Louve pensa pendant un instant que cet endroit semblait littéralement se jouer d'eux alors qu'elle sautait avec agilité par-dessus un tronc d'arbre dressé face à sa route.

Arrivée à la hauteur du jeune homme, elle eut juste le temps de le tirer par le col avec un grondement d'alerte, le faisant atterrir dans les feuilles un peu plus loin. Satisfaite, la brune soupira avant de se pencher vers le bord d'un ravin et de renifler avec mépris.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? » S'exclama Edward en se relevant, sa main droite massant sa nuque avec précaution alors qu'il tirait une légère grimace.

-« Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon, tu serais tout en bas, et tout cela pour une simple blanche… » Répondit simplement Alice en haussant les épaules, l'index pointé en direction de l'affaissement.

Ne semblant pas trop comprendre ce qu'elle voulut dire par là, l'alchimiste s'approcha lentement du bord avant d'observer les noirceurs qui s'entendaient à ses pieds, tel un gouffre sans fond. Éprouvant un vertige à cette vue, le garçon se laissa tomber en arrière tout en réalisant qu'il s'était dirigé droit vers ça. Alice, quand à elle, levait une nouvelle fois le nez en l'air afin de retrouver leur chemin. Elle savait qu'ils étaient allés plutôt loin et qu'il serait difficile de se fier seulement à sa vue pour sortir d'ici, car la forêt se ressemblait presque partout autour d'eux. On pourrait croire qu'elle était dotée d'une volonté propre et qu'elle chercherait à faire perdre dans son sein tout malheureux qui aurait la naïveté de se perdre dans ses bois.

Les babines de la louve se retroussèrent dans une grimace qui semblait s'apparenter à un sourire. Elle ne se ferait pas du tout avoir par ce genre de chose et arriverait à retrouver les autres, elle le savait, d'ailleurs, ne serait-ce pas leurs odeurs qui était portée par le vent ? La brune se cilla pas un seul instant quand Edward prit place à ses côtés, remis de son trouble, pas même quand son odeur embauma l'air, faisant voler des papillons dans son ventre.

-« Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait un ravin ici ? Tu connais cet endroit ? » L'interrogea-t-il en sentant que la chance était désormais de son côté, les faisant se retrouver seuls tous les deux.

La Louve lui jeta brièvement un regard verts embrasé avant de faire quelques pas en répondant.

-« Viens, il faut les retrouver et sortir d'ici… Et non, c'est la première fois que j'y mets les pieds. »

Seulement, après ses paroles, elle se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure dans la pensée que cela ne faisait que plus confirmer l'hypothèse qui avait germée dans l'esprit du blond, qui, sans se faire prier, la suivit tout en lui lançant des coups d'œil. Il savait bien que c'était le seul moment où il pourrait lui poser toutes ses questions sans risquer de se faire interrompre et sans personne autour d'eux. Alors, pesant pendant un instant le pour et le contre, l'aîné des Elric se décida finalement à lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres en voyant une énième fois la queue touffue de la jeune femme battre l'air comme si elle était agacée. Il prit un air sombre tout en s'arrêtant brusquement, mouvement qui n'échappa pas à Alice puisqu'elle s'arrêta juste quelques pas après, pour se retourner dans sa direction, le visage fermé, ordonnant silencieusement au jeune homme de se taire. Ce qu'il ne fit pas bien évidemment car il lui murmura alors.

-« Alice, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive… »

-« Il n'y a rien à expliquer Edward… » Répliqua froidement la louve tout en se retournant avec l'idée de reprendre leur avancée. Plus vite ils seraient sortis d'ici, plus vite elle pourrait s'éloigner de lui, lui qui arrivait par la simple présence à faire réagir brutalement ce qu'il y avait au fond de la jeune fille.

Les oreilles de la brune se tournèrent soudainement dans tous les sens alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, les pupilles réduites à deux fentes aussi fines qu'un fil. Elle avait clairement perçu du bruit et tandis qu'elle espérait silencieusement que cela n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, une odeur différente flotta alors dans l'air. Une odeur sauvage.

-« Mais att… » Tenta vainement Edward avant de se faire interrompre brusquement par Alice qui plaçait son bras devant lui pendant que celle-ci ajoutait sombrement.

-« Nous sommes encerclés ! »

Comme par magie, dès qu'elle eut dit ces mots, des masses noires et brunes sortirent des sous-bois et d'entre les feuillages des buissons pour se mettre à leur tourner autour avec des grondements perceptibles. Edward regarda avec effarement ces nombreux yeux briller dans le noir d'une sorte de folie avant de se rendre rapidement compte, de part une silhouette noire rodant un peu trop près de lui, que c'étaient de véritables loups qui leurs faisaient face.

Alice, elle, se tenait toujours aussi droite sur ses positions, regardant avec colère ses presque pairs former un cercle autour d'eux, de la bave coulant de leur gueule entre leurs crocs scintillants, sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient venus ici car les deux alchimistes étaient sur leur territoire.

Edward ne s'était jamais retrouvé nez à nez avec des loups enragés de protéger leur dû et les observait du coin de l'œil avec attention car lorsque l'un d'eux lui sauta littéralement à la gorge avec un aboiement féroce, il ne se fit pas prier pour l'éjecter plus loin à coup d'alchimie en plaquant ses mains sur le sol terreux et parsemé de feuilles mortes, faisant s'élever à une vitesse impressionnante, un pilier de terre.

Plusieurs fois il dut refaire ce même geste, tantôt à gauche, tantôt à sa droite afin d'éviter ne serait ce que de se faire mordre par l'une de ces bêtes. D'ailleurs percevant un mouvement près de son flan, le jeune homme eut juste le temps de balancer son bras mécanique avant que la masse noire qui s'était approchée de lui ne l'atteigne. Son automail ne rencontra rien finalement, ne faisant que battre l'air devant lui sous son regard interloqué tandis que le blond voyait le loup s'éloigner de sa position dans un trot rapide, l'observant toujours de ses yeux malveillants. Confus, Edward resta cependant en posture de combat, prêt à mette sa raclée au prochain qui lui sautait dessus, examinant d'un air étrange le cercle que venait de réformer les animaux autour d'eux.

En effet, en fonçant les sourcils, le faux vampire remarqua rapidement qu'aucun autre loup ne semblait enclin à se battre, bien que les grondements à leur encontre étaient toujours aussi féroces. Edward fit lentement retomber sa défense, jetant un bref coup d'œil à ses gants blancs noircis de terre. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas battu à main nue, sinon il n'aurait pas été capable d'assurer la survie de son déguisement qui avait été plutôt dur à dénicher.

Le Fullmetal posa ensuite ses yeux sur Alice, la regardant avec attention alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de l'attaque. De son regard émeraude intense, elle observait la horde face à eux avec un visage parfaitement indifférent. Mais Edward put aisément noter que ses pupilles étaient toujours aussi fines, tel un chat prêt à passer à l'action. Tout du moins, le jeune homme était de plus en plus certain d'une chose, Alice n'était plus aussi humaine qu'il le pensait actuellement et bien que cela lui coûtait beaucoup de se l'avouer, la jeune fille ressemblait en tout point à une véritable louve, bien qu'il se savait pas encore comment ni pourquoi, or, c'est ce qu'il voulait lui demander avant de se faire encercler par ces loups. Curieusement, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait l'avoir attaqué alors que l'aîné des Elric avait dut se coltiner plusieurs assauts. Le concerné retint un râle quand il vit clairement une forme blanchâtre se frayer petit à petit un passage à travers les membres du groupe de loups en roulant de ses épaules puissantes tout en lançant des regards haineux à ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas assez vite à son goût. Un gros loup immaculé, sûrement le chef de la bande, se mit juste devant la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, la regardant de ses pupilles bleues glaciales tout en poussant un grondement sourd qui fit frémir tous ses congénères.

Dérouté, Edward fut spectateur de l'avancée d'un pas de la jeune apprentie en alchimie, qui n'avait eut jusqu'alors pas une seule réaction, puis la vit avec surprise se courber en avant tout en retroussant les babines. Ses doigts effleuraient à peine le sol de feuille et avec ses genoux fléchis ainsi que l'air agressif peint sur son visage, Alice paraissait presque effrayante. Pour un peu, Edward ne l'aurait pas du tout reconnue s'il n'avait pas su que c'était elle. Elle semblait tellement plus sauvage, tellement hors de la civilisation, comme si elle appartenait depuis toujours au monde de la nuit et à la forêt. Sa queue fouettait l'air dans son dos dans un agacement certain et ses oreilles étaient toujours dressées en avant, ses yeux fixés sur son adversaire. Un grondement sourd sortant de sa gorge fut alors audible dans l'air, ce qui ne sembla pas du tout plaire au loup dominant du groupe puisque ses pattes blanches se mirent à marteler le sol sous la frustration. Mais ni les aboiements, ni l'aspect agressant qu'il leur montrait ne faisait plier Alice qui restait ancrée sur ses positions, sans bouger, dardant son regard vert menaçant sur le pelage blanc de l'animal.

La tension était insoutenable entre ces deux bêtes qui grondaient et tous ici présent le ressentaient. L'air en était d'ailleurs tellement rempli que certains loups bruns, ne pouvant en supporter plus, s'en allaient immédiatement dans les broussailles la queue entre les pattes et les oreilles complètement plaquées contre leur tête.  
Puis, au bout de longues minutes où Alice et le loup blanc se regardaient en chiens de faïence, celui-ci gronda une dernière fois en montrant bien les dents avant de filer à travers les arbres à toute allure. Alice venait de gagner le face à face mais n'en était pas fière du tout puisque Edward avait assisté à toute l'altercation, ce qui la mettait encore plus dans l'embarras que tout à l'heure. N'aurait elle pas tout simplement put user d'alchimie tout comme le jeune homme l'avait fait pour se débarrasser de ses assaillants? En fait, elle savait bien que même si elle l'eût ne serait ce que pensé, la jeune fille ne s'en serait tout de même pas servit parce que sa raison s'était complètement volatilisée lorsqu'elle avait sentir arriver l'alpha blanc, ou du moins, le chef de la horde de loup qui défendaient leur territoire. Ses instincts de louve avaient repris le dessus et l'avaient littéralement obligée à remettre en cause l'autorité que le loup blanc voulait exercer sur elle.

Alice se détourna du jeune homme, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière et qu'il allait lui poser indéniablement de nombreuses questions. Elle avança à travers les arbres, le nez en l'air, l'odeur de ses amis dans les narines et poursuivant sa route dans leur direction. La louve entendit le Fullmetal suivre son pas derrière elle avant qu'il ne s'arrête soudainement, serrant ses poings en fixant son dos très sérieusement.

-« Bon maintenant ça suffit Alice ! Tu vas me dire comment tu t'es retrouvée comme ça ! » Cracha t-il en sous entendant parfaitement sa nouvelle nature animal qui n'arrêtait pas de faire surface depuis le début de la soirée.

-« Je te le répète Edward, je n'ai rien à te dire… Sauf peut être qu'il faudrait mieux pour toi que tu gardes tes distances… » Fit elle sans se retourner pour le regarder, plantant ses yeux dans l'écorce de l'arbre qui lui faisait face.

Seulement, cette réponse ne plut pas du tout au jeune homme déguisé en vampire qui éclata littéralement en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction. Pas que la jeune fille de dépêcha de faire à son tour afin de garder une distance entre elle et lui, sentant du mouvement au niveau de ses émotions.

-« Te fous pas de moi veux-tu ! Peut être que tu trouves normal le fait que tu aies des oreilles de loup, un caractère et les grondements qui vont avec ainsi qu'une capacité à retrouver les autres rien qu'en levant le nez en l'air, mais pas moi ! Et j'aimerai des explications ! »

Les oreilles plaquées vers l'arrière, Alice répliqua furieusement, n'arrivant pas à retenir ses instincts alors qu'elle voyait parfaitement de ses yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées, l'alchimiste tenter à nouveau de s'approcher un peu plus d'elle.

-« J'en sais rien moi, je me suis juste réveillée comme ça tout à l'heure, c'est tout ! Mais par pitié Edward, garde tes distances ! »

Les mains devant elle pour lui éviter de venir trop près, craignant qu'elle ne puisse garder le contrôle, la jeune alchimiste vit l'air dépité du blond. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune s'écartait autant de lui.

-« Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? » La questionna t-il, confus. « Est-ce que j'aurai encore fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait pu te vexer ? »

Puis Edward perçut de l'étonnement sur le visage de la louve et grommela avant de poursuivre.

-« Écoutes, il n'est pas rare que je dise quelque chose à Winry qui soudainement à un impact considérable sur ta joie… Ne vas pas me faire croire que tes sourires arrivent à effacer tout soupçons parce que si les autres ne l'on pas remarqué, je vois bien que la lueur de vitalité dans tes yeux s'éteint à chaque fois. Je suis juste inquiet que ce soit de ma faute et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse, même si je n'en connais pas la raison… »

Alice sentit son cœur retomber lourdement dans sa poitrine alors que ses sentiments pour le garçon l'envahissaient complètement. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour elle et qu'il l'avait aussi bien cernée. Cela lui fit vraiment plaisir et elle baissa sa tête pour regarder ses pieds, le visage figé dans une moue dévoilant le trouble de son âme.

Edward pensa alors que c'était le bon moment pour essayer de tenter une approcher vers la jeune fille, elle ne semblait plus le repousser. Ainsi, il profita de son silence pour combler rapidement l'espace entre eux deux et observa le visage de la jeune fille par en dessous, intrigué de revoir une facette de la Alice qu'il avait apprit à connaître, peint sur le visage de la louve. Elle semblait tellement démunie et si faible en cet instant, que le jeune homme ne sut que faire outre lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

Seulement, ce geste eut la capacité de réveiller l'instinct animal de la jeune alchimiste, qui, sentant la douce odeur du blond l'enivrer, perdit complètement les pédales. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Alice le bouscula soudainement pour le coller à un arbre.

-« Alice ?... » Murmura celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés, grimaçant sous la force que la jeune fille avait mise dans son action, sentant son épaule métallique, qui avait heureusement tout pris, grincer.

L'interpellée tressaillit. Qu'était elle en train de faire ? Elle se laissait submerger par ses émotions et la louve en elle en profitait pour prendre le contrôle. La furieuse envie de faire sien le jeune homme qu'elle avait sous ses yeux lui fit peur, alors qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, la brune n'en avait pas le droit ! Elle repensa un instant à Winry et Alphonse qui les attendaient sûrement quelque part, s'inquiétant de ne pas les voir revenir.

Alice souffla, serrant ses poings sur la surface de l'arbre, enfonçant sans scrupule ses ongles dans son écorce qui avait pour elle la texture du beurre. Elle voulait éviter de commettre une énorme bêtise envers le blondinet, mais sa position ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Ses bras entouraient la tête d'Edward qui l'observait avec de grands yeux dorés, peu certain de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. De plus, sa proximité avec lui ne faisait que plus la torturer mentalement, son nez ne cessant de renifler l'air sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Les lèvres pincées et la tête résolument baissée pour ne pas le regarder, Alice murmura sur un ton plutôt calme malgré la tempête qui se déchaînait en elle.

-« Pardon Edward… Si je t'avais demandé de rester loin de moi c'était pour éviter ce genre de situation… »

-« Je ne comprends pas... » Baragouina t-il en papillonnant des yeux sous l'incompréhension.

-« Ton odeur… » Expliqua la brune. « Elle me fait littéralement perdre le contrôle de moi-même et j'ai l'impression que la louve qui sommeille en moi reprend le dessus… Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien ! »

Alice respirait lourdement, tentant de calmer ses pulsions qui ne cessaient de lui susurrer à l'oreille que le garçon pouvait être tout à elle si elle le souhaitait.

-« Ne me touche pas ! » S'exclama la jeune fille en voyant clairement le jeune homme fait un geste pour poser sa main sur son bras, le faisant sursauter. « Juste, éloignes toi, je vais essayer de ne pas bouger d'ici jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes une certaine distance… »

-« Alice… serais-tu capable de me faire du mal ? » Demanda t-il, respectant la demande qu'elle venait de lui faire sans pour autant bouger de là où il était.

Edward fut surprit de l'entendre se mettre soudainement à rire, semblant s'amuser des paroles qu'il venait de lui dire sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Selon lui, c'était parfaitement logique qu'il s'en inquiète, surtout quand l'apprentie alchimiste avait tout d'une véritable louve en ces instants précis.

-« Du mal ? Non, jamais je ne le pourrais, même pas avec cet instinct de bête sauvage… Mais s'il te plait, ne reste pas là, je m'étais promise depuis le début de ne rien tenter et je sens petit à petit ma raison défaillir… »

-« Qu'entends-tu par ne rien tenter ? » Fit le blond, fronçant les sourcils sous l'incompréhension de ses paroles, embarrassé de la situation.

Être aussi proche de la jeune fille et que celle-ci ne puisse bouger sans lui sauter dessus le mettait mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il ne cernait pas du tout ses pensées. Il rougit furieusement lorsque la louve releva la tête dans sa direction, leurs deux nez étant à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La brune ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper sur le moment puisqu'elle couina en réponse à sa question précédente.

-« Je ne te le dirais pas Edward ! »

-« Mais ça me concerne ! » Insista t-il tout de même, certain que quelque chose se tramait et il avait tellement horreur de ne pas comprendre.

-« Pas plus que ça ! » Souffla Alice en tournant brièvement le regard sur sa droite, évitant de le regarder plus longtemps.

-« Tu mens très mal Alice, alors dis le moi ! »

Edward voyait bien que la jeune fille était en train de céder. Dans ses pensées, il dut se dire lors d'un moment que cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux de provoquer une louve ayant peu de contrôle sur elle-même, mais il avait aussi confiance en la brune. De plus, son nez se retroussait légèrement à chaque fois qu'elle mentait, le rendant particulièrement confiant sur ce qu'il affirmait.

Le regard émeraude de la louve accrocha une fois encore ses globes dorés, le faisant frémir sous leur intensité. Quelque chose semblait brûler au fond de leurs pupilles et Edward dut se concentrer sur les paroles qu'Alice lui disait afin de mieux les comprendre, et aussi pour éviter de complètement se faire engloutir dans cette mer verte.

-« Tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir ?! »

-« Ouais ! » Affirma la jeune homme en plissant ses yeux.

-« Très bien, alors ne viens pas te plaindre après, car c'est mon instinct qui m'y a poussée ! » Cracha presque Alice à son visage, tout en empoignant fermement le col du vampire d'un soir.

Dans la confusion, Edward ne comprit pas grand-chose de ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Les yeux ouverts de surprise, il vit la jeune fille approcher encore plus son visage du sien afin de déposer rapidement et farouchement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans qu'il ne puisse faire aucun mouvement. Le blond sentit passer dans ce baiser les émotions que la jeune alchimiste repoussait sans arrêt, et poussé par les papillons qui volaient dans son ventre, il voulut presque y répondre quand la louve s'écarta brutalement tout en poussant un glapissement de douleur.

Essoufflée par l'effort qu'elle avait dut fournir afin de se séparer du jeune homme, Alice s'affala contre le tronc de son arbre un peu plus loin, reprenant une bonne distance de sécurité avec le Fullmetal afin de lui éviter toute autre tentative de possession de sa part.

Edward, ne se remettant pas totalement des toutes ces sentiments qui le tourmentaient maintenant en la présence de la brune, conscient qu'il y avait quelque chose outre l'instinct animal qui l'avait poussée à faire cela, vit la fille faire une grimace tout en se tenant d'une main le flan gauche découvert. Des traces rouges coulaient légèrement d'une grosse griffure, qui paraissait heureusement superficielle, et Alice tentait de la lui cacher.

-« Alice ! » S'indigna Ed en la voyant ainsi, faisant un pas pour s'approcher d'elle, inquiet avant de se faire arrêté par la main tendue que la brune lui offrait en voyant son geste.

-« Je vais bien, ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu vas… » Souffla la louve avec un mince sourire désolé. « Et garde cette distance de sécurité… Je ne peux plus assurer que la prochaine fois je garde un aussi bon contrôle sur moi-même, surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer… Je suis désolée… »

-« Et ces blessures qui saignent sur ta hanche, c'est rien aussi !? » Se révolta le concerné.

-« Ah, ça… » Fit Alice d'un ait désinvolte « Au moins ça aura eu le mérite de me faire reprendre raison… Cependant, il est certain que cela ne fonctionnera pas une seconde fois… » Elle se leva difficilement et se remit à marcher à travers les broussailles. « Viens, suis-moi, nous devons retrouver les autres… »

Docilement, Edward préféra la suivre, conscient qu'il était désormais la cause de tous ses tourments. Il était impressionné de voir que la jeune fille avait tenu aussi longtemps malgré son caractère de dominante, car pas une seule fois dans la nuit elle ne l'avait approché consciemment. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait autant évité, plus que de vouloir lui cacher sa nouvelle nature, Alice avait eut peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire, un peu comme tout à l'heure.

Repensant au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné en passant sa main sur son visage rouge de gêne, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, il lui demanda doucement.

-« Je peux te poser juste une dernière question Alice ? » Il poursuivit quand il la vit tourner furtivement son visage derrière elle, continuant tout de même sa route à travers la forêt. « Que voulais-tu dire par _depuis le début_ ? »

Il était encore plus curieux de savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de la brune, mais le Fullmetal dut se contenter d'un maigre sourire et de juste une phrase.

-« Rien qui ne devrait t'inquiéter autant… »

Finalement, après quelques minutes de marche, Alice utilisant toujours son odorat pour les guider dans la nuit, ils retrouvèrent Winry et Alphonse qui les attendaient sagement à l'entrée de l'étrange cimetière, prétextant qu'ils savaient que le blond et la brune les retrouveraient tôt ou tard et qu'il avait été plus intelligent de les attendre sans bouger.

Dans un commun accord, le groupe revint à l'hôtel sans poser une seule question à la louve sur sa blessure, car de toute façon, elle ne semblait pas très encline à parler, ni à l'aîné des Elric qui était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, essayant de trouver une logique à la transformation de la jeune fille. Finalement, il en conclu que cela devait sûrement avoir un étroit rapport avec cet étrange thé qu'elle avait bu plutôt, après tout, le serveur avait eut un comportement bien étrange. Seulement, il n'était pas le seul à être arrivé à cette conclusion, Alice aussi soupçonnait cela et se promit qu'elle se rendrait au café le lendemain pour les interroger. Enfin, si du moins tout cela aurait disparu, parce que se balader en plein jour avec une queue et des oreilles de loup, non merci, elle avait déjà donné ce jour là.

Après s'être tous souhaiter plus ou moins une bonne nuit, et tandis qu'Edward aidait son jeune frère à enlever toute cette peinture de son armure, Alice alla dans sa chambre se rouler en boule dans les draps de son lit avec un soupire de contentement.

C'était tout de même une bonne expérience, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre ainsi, c'était bien trop handicapant, surtout quand le blond passait dans le coin.

* * *

Edward, Winry et Alphonse s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la cafétéria de leur hôtel, s'étant réveillés plutôt tard après la nuit mouvementée qu'ils avaient passée pour certains. Le jeune frère n'avait toujours pas posé de question à son aîné, qu'il savait devenu muet comme une tombe après les événements mystérieux de la veille. La seule chose qu'il avait daigné lui dire c'était qu'après lui avoir évité de tomber dans un ravin qu'il n'avait pas vu, Alice et lui s'étaient perdus en forêt, ce qui expliquait en parti la raison de leur longue absence. Mais Alphonse sentait que ce n'était pas tout, seulement, c'était à son frère de venir le lui raconter s'il le souhaitait, il n'allait pas le forcer à avouer non plus, ce n'était jamais la bonne solution avec le jeune homme.

Silencieux, ils déjeunaient tranquillement, conscients qu'il manquait toujours Alice a leur tablée. Cela n'avait pas échappé aux deux autres que la jeune fille avait eut un étrange comportement lors de la nuit d'Halloween, mais tous furent surpris de la voir arriver dans la salle en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Elle semblait être redevenue complètement normal, ce qui rassura Winry et Alphonse sur le fait qu'elle avait dû jouer un rôle.

Cependant, Edward n'en menait pas large et lui jeta un regard en coin tout en repensant à leur tête à tête.

-« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Fit la jeune alchimiste joyeusement, ouvrant faiblement ses yeux bleus pour les regarder un à un avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à la gauche du Fullmetal.

-« Bonjour Alice ! »Répondirent la Rockbell et l'armure en cœur avant que celui-ci ne poursuive. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

La jeune fille bailla une nouvelle fois tout en secouant sa tête pour répondre à la négative tout en prétextant qu'elle était une trop grosse dormeuse et en tant que marmotte, elle se devait de dormir plus longtemps, ce qui fit rire ses deux face à face.

-« Ton costume était fabuleux et très réaliste hier ! » S'exclama la blonde en joignant ses mains avant de paraître très intriguée quand elle vit l'air confus de la brune.

Celle-ci prit un moment de silence en regardant dans le vide avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux avec un rire nerveux.

-« Pardon, je crois que je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit… Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est de mettre endormie, c'est tout ! »

Edward qui écoutait avec attention la discussion observa les réactions de la brune qui gratta de son doigt son nez, lui empêchant de savoir par ses potentiels tremblements, si celle-ci mentait ou non. Ainsi, Alice ne se souviendrait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de son baiser alors ?

Presque rassuré de ne pas à se sentir trop gêné en sa présence après cette informations très particulière, le jeune homme se mit littéralement à engouffrer la nourriture sous ses yeux tel un morfale, entendant son ventre gémir de mécontentement.

Un peu plus réveillée et voyant le Fullmetal se jeter sur la nourriture, Alice avertit le groupe qu'elle sortait prendre l'air pour éviter de se rendormir sur la table de l'hôtel. Quand elle s'éloigna, les joues de la jeune fille se mirent à rougir. En fait, elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de leur mentir, il fallait voir à quel point ce qu'elle avait accompli en louve avait fait aux pensées de l'aîné des Elric. Elle avait presque pu voir à son arrivée dans la pièce son cerveau fumer tellement il réfléchissait. Faire croire que la brune avait oublié tout de cette soirée était la meilleure des choses à faire, surtout qu'elle avait pu cacher son mensonge, trahit pas son nez, avec un autre geste nerveux qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, mettant un gros doute dans les certitudes de l'alchimiste.

Et maintenant qu'elle avait le champ libre de se déplacer dans la ville, Alice ne prit pas de temps et se dirigea immédiatement vers le café où elle avait emmené le groupe quelques heures auparavant. Interloquée, elle fit alors face avec la devanture d'un vieux bâtiment qui semblait abandonné depuis de nombreuses années. Craignant s'être trompée, la jeune fille fit plusieurs fois le tour avant de revenir se planter devant la vieille porte en bois blanche, moisie par endroit. Elle tenta alors de rentrer mais celle-ci était résolument fermée.

La brune fit la grimace. Si elle ne pouvait confirmer que c'était bien le thé au nom particulier d'Appel de la Lune qui l'avait rendue plus louve qu'humaine, alors le mystère resterait entier et Alice avait une sainte horreur quand cela se terminait ainsi.

Son regard accrocha alors un morceau de papier coincé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Lentement, elle alla le déloger de sa place et le déplia. Sur celui-ci, seulement quelques mots avaient été écrits en calligraphie noire, qui à leur lecture, firent soupirer la jeune fille alors qu'elle faisait demi tour pour retrouver ses amis, mettant machinalement le papier dans la poche de son manteau noir.

Elle avait eut sa réponse… On lui avait fait une bonne blague d'Halloween. Sur le papier, elle avait pu lire clairement :

« _Sentiments pour la vie,_

 _Louve pour une nuit,_

 _Partages tes envies,_

 _Et vois ce qui s'en suit !_ »

Plus jamais elle n'irait faire la tournée des nouveau cafés…


End file.
